


Downward Descent

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Cheating, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Multi, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Sexism, Sexist Language, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 110,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Haruka didn't mean for this to happen. It was just supposed to be a drink at a party. But somehow, it all keeps on spiraling out of control, feeling better and better all the while.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Meiou Setsuna/Tomoe Hotaru, Tenoh Haruka/Tomoe Hotaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Haruka took another small sip from her glass. She was feeling _very_ hot but was trying to limit how much she had to drink to cool off.  
  
After all, who wouldn’t be feeling worked up, looking at her beautiful girlfriend in an outfit that flattered her in the very best way possible? Michiru looked _amazing_ in her sea green and white dress, that showed off her shoulders and occasionally let Haruka get a glimpse of her lover’s leg as Michiru walked from place to place.  
  
Other people could see it as well, since they _were_ at a party. But Haruka would just have to deal with that, knowing that a number of men were staring at the teenage girl. She could actually see the lust in some of their eyes as they ogled Haruka’s girlfriend.  
  
Or possibly Haruka herself. She was presenting as a woman tonight, wearing a blue dress that shared _themes_ with Michiru’s without actually matching it. And, of course, Haruka looked good in it. She liked to think that she could look good in most anything, male or female clothing, but she had put in some extra effort tonight.  
  
After all, everyone else had. Haruka took another small sip from her glass as she looked around the ballroom. The women were all in evening dresses and the men were all in suits. At the center of the room was a model of the school the host, Teruo Chinen, was raising money for. And there he was, actually.  
  
Haruka drifted over to him, her heels clacking on the marble floor. He looked up as he heard her approach and smiled. As well he should, given that Haruka and Michiru had given a hefty sum of money each tonight.  
  
“Good evening, Ms. Tenoh,” he said, giving her a small bow. Haruka returned the gesture and joined him, looking down at the model. “I trust you are enjoying the party?”  
  
“Yes, a great deal,” Haruka said, speaking somewhat more out of politeness than truthfulness. “And for a very worthy cause, too.”  
  
“Yes,” the much older man said, nodding and smiling. “And, ah,” he looked off to the side and gestured, “it wouldn’t have been possible without this man,” he said, drawing Haruka’s attention to a third party joining the two of them.  
  
He wasn’t a man Haruka had seen before. Short, _very_ short, a good fifteen centimeters shorter than Haruka was. But very fit, even for a man in his mid-thirties or so. Handsome, Haruka supposed, although that was something that her head told her and not her heart.  
  
“This is Hiroto Inoue,” Chinen said, shaking his hand, “the head of the architect firm that will be building the school.” He then turned to Haruka. “And this is Haruka Tenoh, one of the donors.”  
  
“A pleasure to meet you,” Inoue said, visibly running his eyes up and down Haruka’s body, “though you look young enough to be _attending_ the school.”  
  
In a less refined gathering, Haruka would have rolled her eyes at that. Instead she made a comment about the benefits of youth and the three of them fell to discussing the school.  
  
“I’m sure they’ll be hiring any number of women as teachers,” Inoue said with a smile on his face. “But obviously the school will need a man as the principal and vice-principal.”  
  
Haruka blinked and then scowled at that. He wasn’t even looking at her as he said that. In fact, he had barely even glanced at her even when she had been speaking, instead focusing on old Chinen. Her lips set themselves in a frown.  
  
“That seems far from obvious to me,” Haruka said coolly. “In fact, given my experience with some male headmasters, a woman would be by far preferable.”  
  
“Not now, sweety,” Inoue said, either not seeing the look developing on Haruka’s face or not caring. “The men are talking. Be a dear and go get us some more drinks, would you?”  
  
For a moment Haruka thought she couldn’t possibly have heard him correctly. But she knew she had. As the anger started to spread through her, filling her entire body with a deep, pulsing red, the man added to it. He reached down and slapped her ass, his palm hitting her cheek with quite a bit of force.  
  
Haruka whirled around, ready to eviscerate him figuratively and possibly literally as well. But even as she opened her mouth to start flaying him alive, Michiru appeared out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around Haruka and tugging the blonde Sailor Senshi close to her.  
  
“Well, it’s been a lovely party, Mr. Chinen,” she said quickly to the host, raising her voice enough that Haruka would have to shout over her to be heard, “but we do have our daughter waiting for us at home and we really should be getting back to her.” She was already backing up, her deceptively strong grip tugging Haruka along with her. Haruka could have fought it if she wanted to. “I do look forward to seeing the new school building.”  
  
Haruka’s face was twitching but she forced herself to acknowledge that Michiru was _far_ less worked up over this and far more likely to have a level head. And if she thought it was time for the two of them to be leaving, that might be for the best  
  
“Leaving a child at home alone,” Inoue said, shaking his head and with sadness in his voice. “Really, the standards of motherhood are slipping these days. You should have sent the man of the household here and stayed at home.”  
  
Haruka’s back was ramrod straight as that sank in. This time, she actually fought to turn around and blast the sexist pig into the ground, either verbally or with her powers. But Michiru had far too firm of a grip on her and was railroading her out of the ballroom, her fingers digging into Haruka’s arm almost painfully.  
  
“Michiru,” Haruka growled, her stomach boiling over with anger, “did you _hear_ what he said?”  
  
“Yes and it’s not worth it,” Michiru replied, staring straight ahead with an unpleasant look in her own eyes. “Not here, not with everyone watching.”  
  
Haruka thought that it was the _perfect_ place, where she could have a large audience as she laid into the asshole. But ever since they had met, Haruka had been helpless to resist Michiru’s desires. Even when she was opposed to them.  
  
Instead, she stayed stiff and furious the entire way home. And even when she and Michiru tumbled into bed, she was still angry. And she took it out on Michiru, making love to her with far more force and passion than she normally used. Michiru took it all and even responded in kind, leaving hickeys on Haruka’s neck and shoulders.  
  
Finally, Haruka collapsed down on top of Michiru, shivering as the pent-up passion slowly leeched out of her. She cradled her girlfriend’s head and kissed her. Michiru kissed her back and Haruka moaned into the kiss.  
  
The rest of the world might be horribly flawed, but at least things were perfect in this house.

*******

Haruka was actually enjoying this party. And why wouldn’t she be? It was hosted by the Japanese Racing Association and that meant Haruka was on good terms with a solid half of the people here and shared some of the same interests as most of the rest of them. She was even dressed like them, to an extent. Her outfit was fairly masculine, with puffy sleeves and pants that did more to emphasize her height than her legs.  
  
Michiru was here as well, in a very sacrificial gesture, since her support of Haruka’s pastimes didn’t extend to a party full of racers and car enthusiasts talking about that for three hours. Haruka would have to do something nice for her girlfriend to say thank you later. But for now, she was going to enjoy herself.  
  
That had been the plan, at least. But even as Haruka was talking to some of this year’s fellow circuit drivers, she realized that the piggish bastard Hiroto Inoue was coming up to them, smiling widely and nodding at people who seemed to know them. Haruka stiffened and she felt Michiru shifting as well, right by her side.  
  
“Ah, the young Ms. Tenoh and…” Inoue said, trailing off as he stared at Michiru. Haruka didn’t need to see the lust in his eyes to know that it was there. She glared at him but if he noticed, he didn’t react.  
  
“Michiru Kaiou,” Michiru replied frostily before looking back at the small circle of drivers.  
  
Oh, how Haruka wished she could do something to wipe the little bastard from the face of the earth. But there was nothing she _could_ do. Not here, not in the very headquarters of the JRA. Not with her special exemption to waive the age limit for drivers up for review the day after tomorrow. If she laid into this loathsome little toad like he deserved, then she would probably kiss the exemption goodbye and the most she could do for the entire racing season was just sit on the sidelines and _watch_.  
  
“I didn’t know Japan had any women drivers,” Inoue said, looking at Haruka. “In fact, I thought that they were doing good enough that they didn’t need to resort to cheap gimmicks like that for publicity.”  
  
“What?” Haruka barked, barely remembering to lower her voice as she saw heads turning. “I’m one of the best junior racers in the entire country. I’ve _earned_ my place here.”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure you did a very good job of impressing whoever decided to sponsor you,” Inoue said calmly. “Although shouldn’t you be wearing the company’s logo to let everyone know who put you here?”  
  
That unending tide of shit went on for the next half hour, a constant stream of remarks and backhanded compliments. And it seemed that Inoue was barely even aware that there _could_ be disagreement wit the sexist remarks he so easily dropped. That all he was saying was perfectly logical and rational and that only a fool would dream of things being otherwise.  
  
The worst part, well, one of the worst parts, was that Haruka had trouble rebutting the comments. When she got into an argument with a villain, it was usually just long enough for them to both say something semi-profound before they started to try to kill each other. Lengthy debates in front of other people wasn’t something Haruka had gotten much practice in.  
  
It was _frustrating,_ very, very frustrating. And made even worse by how, half an hour in, Michiru couldn’t take anymore and left to go cool off. She hadn’t been assisting Haruka very much verbally, but her being by Haruka’s side had still been a helpful support, something Haruka could rely on. And with her gone, it was Haruka arguing with a man in front of half a dozen other men, none of whom seemed interested in lending her support.  
  
It was a draining experience. Finally, half an hour after that, Haruka had had enough. She took the first chance she could get to slip away and headed straight to the bathroom. She was feeling all sweaty and gross and needed to cool off. There were a couple of ways to do that, but right now, just splashing some water onto her face sounded like the only good option.  
  
She was alone in the bathroom when she entered. Not much of a surprise, given how lopsided the gender ratio here was. Haruka splashed her face with some cool water, shivering slightly as she felt it running down her skin. It was a good thing she wasn’t wearing makeup, or else it would get all smeared and runny.  
  
Turning around, Haruka leaned against the counter and sighed. She hadn’t enjoyed the entire past hour of the get together and she had been _so_ looking forward to it. Who else could she talk to and spend time with for the rest of the party?  
  
As Haruka considered that, she noticed something. Her panties were damp. They were _very_ damp. That was a surprise. Yes, Haruka was sweaty from the stress of arguing (and, she was worried, losing) but she hadn’t thought that she was _that_ sweaty.  
  
And then, as the anger faded from her body, it was replaced with another, even more unwelcome sensation. Haruka blushed red as she realized that she was _turned on_. That she was hornier than she had been all week and that it had only been the rush of an angry debate that had kept that from her.  
  
Haruka’s head whipped around as she made _sure_ that there was nobody in there. There wasn’t. She was absolutely, completely alone. Still feeling embarrassed, she gingerly reached down and pressed her hand against her crotch.   
  
Just that was enough to send some tingles through her body. Biting her lip, Haruka glanced at that door. Well, there was no way she was going to spend the rest of the event feeling like this. And if she was _this_ worked up, then it wouldn’t take her very long at all to finish. Just a few minutes without any interruptions, that was all she needed.  
  
Haruka started to masturbate, one hand down her pants and the other clutching at her breast through her shirt. She was feeling _good_. She was feeling very good indeed and her hips jerked back and forth as she stroked her clit and slid some fingers in and out of herself. Haruka was going frantically, working more to burn off the arousal she was feeling than looking for actual _pleasure_.  
  
But she was feeling good nonetheless. She moaned as she pictured Michiru in her arms, the two of them naked and pressed up against each other. Their hands wandering all over each other, stroking and squeezing and making each other feel wonderful in the way that only two woman who had known each other for so long could make happen.  
  
And then it happened. Just as Haruka was about to cum, the mental image in her mind’s eye shifted. It wasn’t her brave, beautiful Michiru anymore. It was Inoue. He was just as naked as Michiru had been and his stiff cock jutted up from his crotch.  
  
Haruka’s eyes flashed open in shock. But it still wasn’t enough to stop her orgasm from happening. She groaned in disgust and arousal as she felt the pleasure running through her body in a wave that couldn’t be denied. She kept on humping her hand even as she tried to scour the image from her mind’s eye.  
  
It was the weirdest, most uncomfortable orgasm that Haruka had ever had. But she still came from it. That was undeniable. She still squeezed down around her fingers and she still felt the knot inside of her untying as she came. Even as she did so, she was shaking her head back and forth, trying to deny that it had ever happened.  
  
A few minutes later, Haruka was back out on the floor, looking perfectly presentable and vowing to never tell _anyone_ about what had happened back in the restroom. She looked around for her girlfriend, ready to relax with something that was more… Haruka didn’t really want to put any of the last few minutes into words.  
  
Then she scowled. Michiru was talking Inoue. Well, being talked to, at least. She didn’t look like she was enjoying herself. Haruka headed over to them, walking at a pretty fast clip. It would be mildly amusing if she had to rescue Michiru this time, but still not really _funny_.  
  
“Ah, Haruka,” Inoue said, getting the first word in as Haruka approached. “There you are. I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to entertain your lovely little friend by myself for the rest of the evening.”  
  
Haruka’s face twitched at that but she managed to keep herself under control. She slid her arm through Michiru’s, pressing herself up close against her girlfriend and resting a hand on Michiru’s shoulder. It took a lot of effort not to squeeze down tightly on it and hurt Michiru.  
  
“As you can see,” Haruka said as calmly as she cared to manage, “I’m here now.”  
  
“Indeed you are,” Inoue replied immediately. “You know, I really do enjoy our chats together in the past week. Would you two like to come to my place? There’s a party this Friday and I’m sure you’d find it _very_ enjoyable.”  
  
The public setting kept Haruka from describing what she thought of that offer. Michiru didn’t look any more impressed, her gaze flat and dead.  
  
“Thank you so _very_ much for that offer,” Haruka said, not bothering to keep the thickly layered sarcasm out of her voice, “but I _truly_ doubt we’ll be able to make it. Us little ladies need plenty of time to clean the house, you know.”  
  
Inoue chuckled at that and nodded. He raised his glass in salute and then stepped back.  
  
“Well, if you should get on top of your housework, do consider my invitation. I know that John Sanderson will be there and quite a few other interesting people I’ve met in my travels.”  
  
Haruka vaguely recognized the name, though by the way that Michiru twitched, she was a lot more aware of it. She thought he did something in the musical world and for some reason, was connected with string quartets. She just nodded and stepped back. Haruka was _more_ than ready to enjoy the party and that meant spending time _with_ Michiru and _without_ Inoue.

*******

Later that night, Michiru and Haruka were both in bed. So were Setsuna and Hotaru, though not in the _same_ bed. Hotaru had long since outgrown the need to spend the night in her adopted parent’s bed and Setsuna joined the two of them _very_ rarely, only once every few months or so. So it was the perfect time for the two of them to just cuddle up against each other.  
  
“Who _is_ that man, Sanders, Sanderson or whatever his name was?” Haruka asked, running her fingers through Michiru’s curly, sea-green hair.  
  
“A Canadian,” Michiru said softly, her head buried against Haruka’s face. “Helped promote Ang Jee’s latest album overseas.”  
  
Haruka nodded. That would be a nice contact to make. The whole world deserved to hear Michiru’s music and someone who had already had success in that could only make things better.  
  
“Do you think we should go to the party, then?” Haruka asked, trying to decide if spending more time around that man would be worth expanding the network of contacts the two of them had in the musical industry.  
  
“I won’t,” Michiru said, not even spending a second to think about it. “But if you want to, that’s fine.”  
  
“I don’t _want_ to,” Haruka groused, rolling her eyes and smiling at Michiru’s chuckle. “But it still might be a good idea.” She sighed heavily. “I suppose I might as well.” She thought for a second. “And do some more research on Inoue as well.” Her smile got a lot less pleasant. “Time to put some more arrows in my quiver, I think.”

*******

Haruka was starting to have second thoughts about this. She stared up at the Inoue mansion, a very old building done in the traditional Japanese style. She wished Michiru was here, to be her help and support like she always was in times of trouble and stress.  
  
Well, she wasn’t, so Haruka was just going to have to go in here by herself. She guided her motorcycle to the front gate, enjoying the purring of the powerful engine between her legs as she coasted to a stop. The man at the gate took one look at her, one look at a clipboard in his hand and waved her on in. Haruka gunned the engine as she shot up the driveway, though she didn’t go _too_ fast, since it _was_ a gravel driveway. She was certain that she could survive a spill, but she was far less confident about her clothes doing the same.  
  
Since Haruka had driven a motorcycle here, she was unsurprisingly wearing pants and a blouse with a leather jacket over the top. _That_ was left folded over the bike’s seat, but the rest of her outfit still made her look like a sharply-dressed, beautiful woman. It was actually done more in Michiru’s colors than Haruka’s own, but Michiru had been adamant that Haruka could make anything look good. Hotaru had said the same, in fact.  
  
A few minutes later, Haruka was in the belly of the beast. A number of other guests had already arrived. Almost all of them men, and older men at that. Well, older than their mid-twenties at least, which made them almost ancient as far as Haruka was concerned. The only other women she could see wear moving around the room carrying trays of drinks and snacks. And wearing French maid outfits which did _not_ blend very well with the traditional décor on the great room.  
  
“Ah, Haruka,” Inoue said, appearing out of nowhere and almost making Haruka flinch. “So good of you to come. I’m sorry that your friend couldn’t make it. That time of the month, I suppose?”  
  
Haruka glared down at the man. He had to see the glare, but he didn’t show the slightest sign of being affected by it. Instead, he grabbed her arm and started to tug her deeper into the room.  
  
That didn’t work too well for him. He might have been stronger than he looked, but so was Haruka. She rocked forward a bit but then was able to keep herself right where she was, not moving a bit.  
  
“Michiru is one of the most perfect women in the world,” Haruka said icily, “and she is far too good to be talked down by the likes of _you_. I don’t want to hear another insulting comment about her from you or anyone.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you be talking about your husband that way?” Inoue asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he tilted his head backwards to look up at Haruka. “But very well, I know how to respect the feelings of the fairer sex. Now come, come, there are some people I’m very interested in having you meet.”  
  
Haruka still didn’t feel _good_ about that, but she supposed that it was the best she was going to get. She let herself get led along throughout the party, introduced to one man after another. Haruka had a fairly good memory for faces and names but they all started to blur together after a while. By the time Inoue finally let go of her to go greet some other guests, Haruka was only sure on maybe half of the people (almost all of them men) that she had been introduced to.  
  
And she hadn’t seen Sanderson or anyone else she recognized. Well, that would just mean that Haruka would have to handle the meet and greet on her own. There had to be people here who could help her help Michiru’s musical career out. Somewhere in here.  
  
Haruka decided that coming to this party, with or without Michiru, had been a mistake. Inoue wasn’t the only sexist pig here. He was by far the most well-spoken of them all, but it seemed that almost every comment she heard about women or men had some sort of insult woven into it, all of them aimed at women. Haruka didn’t even _identify_ as a woman all of the time and it was still sticking in her craw, listening to the casual, unthinking, bone-deep misogynistic remarks made by almost everyone here.  
  
It was impossible to argue with _all_ of them. The human brain, even that of a Sailor Senshi, just couldn’t keep up that kind of effort, split between so many different avenues. Haruka held her own as well as she could, but she still found herself with a flute of champagne or glass of wine in her hand with far more regularity than would normally be the case.  
  
Haruka was aware that she was getting drunk, far drunker than she should be. Whether at a social gathering, when she would need to drive home tonight or at all. She tried to stop herself, but the anger bubbling up inside of her was just too strong and was doing a far too effective job at eroding her sense of reason. And, of course, the drinks were helping with that on their own end.  
  
Haruka was feeling tipsy and her cheeks were flushed, and she told herself that this was the last drink. From now on, it would just be water through the rest of the night. She looked around for a maid to give her empty glass to.  
  
There was one right behind her in fact. Far too close to Haruka. The two of them ran into each other and Haruka lost her balance, going to the floor. Followed quickly by the maid’s serving tray, the food and drinks on it landing on Haruka as well. To add insult to injury, the metal tray hit Haruka on the head before finally going to the floor, making a ringing sound on the polished wood that drew the attention of absolutely everyone in the room.  
  
“Oh no!” The maid squeaked, kneeling down and producing a napkin as she looked at Haruka, obviously wondering where to _start_ on cleaning her up. “I’m so, _so_ sorry, ma’am!” She dabbed at Haruka’s cheek, getting some of whatever was smeared across her face but not enough of it. And not even starting on the food and drinks soaking into Haruka’s clothes. “I didn’t see you there at all!”  
  
“No, no, it’s my fault,” Haruka grumbled, unsteadily rising to her feet and wincing as she rubbed her butt. She gave a quick glare to the circle of faces still looking at her with varying levels of amusement and then down at her thoroughly ruined clothing. “It’s, ugh, fine.”  
  
“I’d hardly say that. You look like a mess, sweetie,” Inoue said, appearing through the crowd with another maid at his shoulder. “Kei, go take Haruka here to get cleaned up and see if you can’t find something else for her to wear, would you?”  
  
“Of course, sir,” Kei said with a small bow that put her cleavage right at Inoue’s eye level, something he _obviously_ enjoyed. “Right this way, ma’am.”  
  
Haruka nodded, feeling disgusted. At herself. At Inoue. At the idea that this party was going to be anything other than a disaster. Which it certainly would be if she wore _this_ ruined outfit for the rest of it.  
  
Haruka stalked through the crowds, following the maid. She could feel plenty of eyes on her as she went and her back was straight and her shoulders stiff. She was kind of impressed that she could manage that, with how the room was spinning around her in a mix of drunkenness and humiliation.  
  
Kei led her into a small room and then slipped behind her, helping Haruka get undressed. With how clumsy Haruka was feeling, she was glad for the help. Although she only realized after the fact that Kei was going a lot farther than Haruka had intended, getting her out of not only her soiled clothing but her underwear as well, leaving her completely naked.  
  
“I’ll get these to the laundry room,” Kei said, bundling all of the clothes together, with Haruka’s bra and panties on the outside of the ball. “And you can wear this,” she patted a dress draped over a table. “Miki was going to go clubbing tonight after the party’s done, but she said you can have it.”  
  
“Oh, right,” Haruka said, nodding along and staring at the vividly yellow outfit. She picked it up and tried it on. “Tell her thanks for me.”  
  
The dress sure did look like a clubbing dress. Haruka stared at herself in the mirror, blinking a bit. She was showing off a lot of skin with this. In fact, were those her nipples? They were, she realized. Sticking through the fabric of the dress. She reached up and flicked them, hissing at the wave of arousal that shot through her at that. Wow, she was feeling sensitive tonight.  
  
And looking pretty slutty, with how the hem of the dress ended maybe ten centimeters down her thighs and showed off her cleavage, the yellow fabric of the dress in a tight choker around her neck before flaring downwards to show off her boobies. And she didn’t have any underwear to help cover herself up. She was going to have to be careful tonight.  
  
Shaking her head, and wondering if she should have asked for a matching set of heels to wear instead of her flat shoes, Haruka turned around and headed back for the party. She still hadn’t found Sanderson and that was going to have to be the goal for tonight.  
  
But as soon as Haruka stepped out into the floor, Inoue was there, looping his arm through hers and pressing himself up close against her side. Haruka blinked down at him, her hand automatically wrapping around the champagne flute he pressed into her hand.  
  
“So good to see you again, Haruka,” Inoue said happily, leading her through the room. Haruka stumbled after him before her longer legs could properly match his pace. “You look _much_ better in that than those old rags you were in. Shouldn’t a girl know how to present herself properly for men to admire?”  
  
“That’s,” Haruka blinked, the effects of the alcohol suddenly starting to hit her speech centers. She was feeling thirsty and took another gulp from the flute in her hand. “There’s lots of reasons to dress up.”  
  
“Ah, here we are,” Inoue said, ignoring Haruka as he stopped in front of a cluster of men. “Gentlemen, this is Haruka Tenoh. Haruka, Prince Al-Saud, Director Yamato and Doctor Williams.”  
  
Haruka nodded to the trio and the five of them started talking. Or at least the four men started talking to each other and _at_ Haruka. She frowned, trying to fight through the fog in her brain to figure out a way to make herself heard.  
  
Haruka realized that Inoue’s hand wasn’t on her arm anymore. It was on her waist now, rubbing against her. She stiffened a bit, but realized something else that took precedence. She was horny. She was _very_ horny. Haruka’s face went red as she realized that she was almost _dripping_ with need. And, even worse, she didn’t have any panties on and the hemline of the dress was _very_ short. If she actually got wet, _really_ wet like she was afraid she was about to, then it was going to be horribly obvious, the liquid running down her thighs and visible to everyone.  
  
Haruka wasn’t able to think of a reason she _should_ be turned on like this, but she obviously was. She took another gulp from her nearly empty glass, wondering what on earth was happening to her.  
  
And now Inoue’s hand wasn’t on her waist anymore. It was on her rear, outright kneading her butt, his fingers squeezing through the dress to get at her cheeks. She looked down at him, but he wasn’t even looking at her, just talking and laughing with his guests.  
  
“I’ve never met a woman who can hold her drink,” the doctor was saying, looking at Haruka’s glassy stare and flushed cheeks with amusement. “Sometimes I think I should write a paper on it and contribute to mankind’s knowledge.”  
  
“That would be quite the thing to read in a medical journal,” Inoue said with a laugh. “But even for a woman, Haruka here seems to have a powerful thirst, isn’t that right?”  
  
No, it wasn’t. Haruka usually never drank this much. It was just, this party, all the things that were happening to her, it made the happy feeling inside of her that wine caused feel _so_ much better. She shook her head, trying to assemble an argument, but her tongue felt thick and leaden.  
  
Haruka could feel a breeze on her butt. That got her eyes to open wide as she groped behind her with her free hand. Somehow, her dress had ended up being pulled up over her hips. She was mooning the _entire_ room. Everyone else at the party except for the four men in this group were able to see her rear! And with how Haruka had spread her stance a bit to compensate for how the room was gently swaying, they might be able to see even more than that.  
  
Flushing a beet red, Haruka reached behind herself and pulled her dress back down as fast as she could. She couldn’t bring herself to look over her shoulder and see how many men had seen her firm, muscular rear on full display.  
  
Haruka’s eyes widened as she realized that they might have seen even more. She was still so _horny_. She could actually feel the arousal leaking out of her folds and running down her thighs. Had anyone been close enough behind her to see _that_? Haruka didn’t know and she didn’t _want_ to know. She certainly wasn’t going to look over her shoulder to find out just how many men were staring at her.  
  
After all, at least three of them were. She saw the eyes of the trio she was standing in front of flicking down to her body every now and then. Her thighs and her chest and even her crotch although that, thankfully, wasn’t on full display.  
  
Haruka flushed, more embarrassed (and drunk) now than she could ever remember being in her life. And she was still so _horny_. Whenever she wasn’t paying attention, she found that her thighs were rubbing back and forth together, sending pleasant tingles through her body and making her even more turned on.  
  
The party went on and on, Haruka being introduced to a sea of men she wasn’t able to keep straight. And Inoue kept on pressing drinks into her hand, though not nearly as often as Haruka had been drinking before her accident. And she kept on getting turned on, feeling the eyes of all these men staring at her. She was convinced that each and every one of them had seen her with her butt on display. And, to her shame, it turned her on.  
  
Finally, the party started to wind down. It was about time, a part of Haruka thought. It had to be after midnight by now. She still felt full of energy, though. A certain _kind_ of energy, that left her twitching and needy as she was introduced with sexist comments and felt men looking all over her body. And felt Inoue’s hand returning to her butt time and time again. Haruka could barely work up the energy to get rid of it.  
  
“Well,” Inoue said, stepping in front of Haruka and looking up at her with a smile. “I think that this party has gone _wonderfully_ , don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Haruka said, feeling a bit woozy and horny. Some of the guests were leaving, but a lot of them were still lingering around. “Really nice.”  
  
“I do hope that some of the men you met tonight will help you later in life,” Inoue said, taking another step towards Haruka, until he was just about pressed up against her. “I’ve done a lot to help you out tonight, things you’ve never would have managed on your own.”  
  
Haruka didn’t think that was quite true. But she also wasn’t able to think of a way to properly put it into words. So she just nodded instead. Carefully, so she didn’t sway to the side or anything.  
  
“I think you owe me a gesture of gratitude for everything I’ve done for you tonight, from those beautiful clothes you’re wearing to the contact you’ve made. Don’t you?”  
  
Haruka nodded. She was feeling pretty agreeable right now, even if she still thought that if she was less drunk (or horny) she might not agree to that quite so readily.  
  
“Give me a blowjob, Haruka,” Inoue said, reaching up and grabbing her shoulder, pushing her down onto her knees. “Make it a good one.”  
  
This seemed to be moving pretty fast to Haruka. But she was still so _horny_ and her mind was so stuffed with clouds that it was hard to think. She blinked and stared at Inoue’s crotch. There was a bulge there. A pretty big bulge, too. She swallowed and looked up at Inoue and at the other men that were starting to form a circle around her.  
  
“O-okay,” Haruka said, slurring the word slightly but not wanting to try it again. After all, she might not manage it and would just sound _stupid_.  
  
Inoue thankfully undid his own pants, instead of Haruka having to fumble with zippers and things. She blinked as she stared at it. It was the first flesh and blood dick she had ever seen up close. Wow.  
  
Haruka reached up and wrapped a hand around it. She was still feeling _very_ horny, far hornier than she thought she should when surrounded by nothing but men. But oh well. She started to stroke Inoue’s rod as she wondered if she should be touching herself as well. She was _so_ horny and had been for _so_ long.  
  
She decided to do it, pulling the hem of her skirt up a bit and rubbing her thighs even as she brought her face closer and closer to Inoue’s crotch  
  
“No, no, Haruka, none of that,” Inoue said, reaching down and grabbing her shoulder. “This is about you thanking me, not you touching yourself like a teenage slut.”  
  
Haruka blinked and then nodded. She moved her hand away from her crotch but forgot to pull the dress back down. Instead she stuck her tongue out and ran it up and down along Inoue’s shaft.  
  
It tasted kind of nice. Haruka was surprised. But she still enjoyed it and did it again, glancing up at Inoue for approval. There was a smile on his face and on the half dozen men standing around her, looking down at her. She did it again and again, going further and further on each stroke.  
  
Haruka had never given a blowjob before. Why on earth would she? Yes, she and Michiru had some dilodes a sex toys, but what was the point of slobbering all over a hunk of plastic like a kid with a lollipop? And, as she was realizing, there was one hell of a difference between a _toy_ and an actual cock.  
  
But it was kind of fun, really. She found herself really enjoying it. It was even turning her on and Haruka could feel the arousal forming a puddle on the floor underneath her. But wasn’t she supposed to be doing something else? Oh right, wrapping her lips around it.  
  
Haruka did that, kind of surprised at how much her mouth was stretched out by it. Not that she really had anything to compare it to. She moved down as far as she could around it, feeling it sink deeper and deeper into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. Haruka winced and started to slide back along it. She might be drunk but she wasn’t _that_ drunk!  
  
Instead, she reached up and cupped Inoue’s testicles. They were hot and hairy and softer in her hands than she would have expected them to be. She gave them a _very_ gentle squeeze and ran her finger along them. And, of course, she kept on sucking on Inoue’s cock, wondering what she was going to do about all of the drool that was building up in her mouth.  
  
It turned out that Haruka didn’t need to worry for very long about that. After just a few minutes (probably, it was hard to tell with how she was feeling) Inoue grunted, his dick twitching inside of Haruka’s mouth. She moved to pull back to ask him what that meant, when he came.  
  
Haruka’s eyes widened as she felt her mouth suddenly fill up with cum. It was _salty_ , very, very salty. She coughed, feeling it spreading across her tongue and filling up her cheeks. She looked up at Inoue with wide eyes. He looked back down at her with a satisfied expression on his face, looking _very_ smug and happy with himself.  
  
“That’s a good girl,” Inoue said, patting Haruka on the head. “Now, show everyone what you’ve got in your mouth.”  
  
Haruka flushed at that and looked around before opening her mouth widely as Inoue pulled out from between her lips. She shivered in arousal and humiliation as the entire crowd looked down at her, at the semen filling up her mouth.  
  
“What a sight,” one of the men said. “Looks like you’ve got a real slut there, Inoue.”  
  
“She’s a work in progress,” Inoue said modestly. He snapped his fingers and drew Haruka’s attention back to him. “Now swallow, slut.”  
  
Haruka just couldn’t bring herself to disobey him. She swallowed, closing her mouth, throat bulging as she worked to get all of the cum down into her stomach. Her head was spinning from a potent mix of humiliation, drunkenness and arousal.  
  
Haruka slowly climbed to her feet as Kei reappeared, her freshly laundered clothes (still warm from the dryer, even) in her hands. And her underwear was on top of the neatly folded pile, letting everyone see what Haruka wore to fancy parties. She should be more embarrassed over that, but Haruka was getting so _horny_ that it was hard to think about that sort of thing.  
  
The circle of men were dispersing, though Inoue was still right in front of her, smiling widely at her. Haruka looked down at him, her pussy _aching_ , needing her to touch herself and get off.  
  
“It’s always nice to see a woman on her knees, taking care of a man,” Inoue said as Kei handed over Haruka’s clothes to her. “You did a good job, sweet cheeks.” He took a small sip from a glass another maid handed him. “I lok forward to seeing you come over again.” He paused for a second. “Oh and by the way, don’tt ouch yourself until you get home.” He smiled at that. “It will make it so much sweeter.”  
  
Haruka fidgeted before nodding. She was feeling _really_ submissive right now, like she just wanted to go with the flow and do what she was told. And if that meant not touching herself in front of a dozen or so people, that was an order she was willing to obey.  
  
A few minutes later, Haruka was speeding down the road, feeling the wind tugging at her body. Maybe she should have gotten back into the outfit she had come in, but that was just going to take too much time. All Haruka really wanted right now was to go _home_ as quickly as possible.  
  
And that was when she heard sirens behind her and saw red lights flashing over the scenery. She looked over her shoulder and saw a police car following her. And, far in the distance and getting smaller, a traffic stop that was just now switching to a green light. Haruka swallowed, the bottom dropping out of her stomach. Oh no. Oh _no_. Had she really just run a red light while she was drunk? She _had_. If the cop reported this, then the JRA would be bound to hear about it. And there would go her license to race. Or possibly even to drive, period.  
  
Haruka swung to the shoulder of the road. Maybe if she was sober, she could have outrun the cop car. But in her state? There was just no way. Instead, she pulled her helmet off, flinching at the sound of the police car pulling in behind her. She turned around to look at the officer as he got out of the car.  
  
“Do you know how fast you were going?” He asked, curt and straight to business.  
  
“No, officer,” Haruka admitted quietly, feeling a chill settling over her body that came from a lot more than just the night air on her exposed skin.  
  
“Well, it doesn’t really _matter_ ,” the officer said, getting closer and closer to her, “since you also ran a red light. Do you know what the fine for that is?”  
  
“Please,” Haruka asked, her voice cracking and made thicker by the cum that was still on her tongue, “you don’t have to report this, do you?”  
  
The officer had stopped in front of her and was looking her over. Haruka looked back at him, having to squint a bit as his car’s lights were still flashing on and off behind him. He was in his twenties or so, and big and muscular, filling out his uniform.  
  
“Well,” he drawled, looking Haruka up and down, “if you’ve learned your lesson, I think maybe I can let you off with just a physical warning.”  
  
A physical warning? What on earth was that? Haruka frowned as she stared at him. Then he was grabbing at her, pulling her off of the bike and marching her backwards to his cruiser.  
  
“I’ve got to tell you,” the officer said in a very satisfied tone as Haruka weakly struggled in his grasp, “one of the best parts of working the night shift is finding all of these dumb bimbos who think that the law doesn’t apply to them.” He groped Haruka’s ass, pulling her dress up as he did so. “Blonde sluts like you who think that you can get away with anything.”  
  
“It’s, it’s not like that,” Haruka said weakly as she was pushed down over the hood of the car. “It’s just that-!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” the officer said, slapping Haruka’s ass and making her squeak. “I’ve heard every excuse a dozen times. Now just shut up and be a good bitch while I discipline you.”  
Haruka opened and closed her mouth, trying to get her brain to start working right. The cold air running over her increasingly exposed skin wasn’t sobering her up, it was just reducing the arousal she was feeling. And not by all that mch.  
  
Haruka only realized that the cop was going to fuck her, that her pussy was on full display to him and to his cock, when he sunk into her. She moaned, eyes going wide as she was fucked by a man for the very first time. He started to thrust away, hard and fast, plunging deep into Haruka. She moaned. Even though he was only focused on his pleasure, groping and slapping her butt, she was still feeling _kind_ of good from this. Not as good as she _should_ be feeling- no, she shouldn’t be feeling good from this at all. Oh, it was so hard to keep things straight like this!  
  
“Fuck, I’ve fucked some tight cunts before, but you’re _really_ squeezing down around me,” the officer said with a happy tone in his voice. “You must _really_ want to be punished, huh?”  
  
Haruka didn’t answer. Then she yelped as her butt was spanked again.  
  
“I said, you’re a bad girl who wants to be punished, huh?” The officer said, his voice hard and cold now.  
  
“Yes!” Haruka yelped, actually feeling like she was telling the truth. “I’m such a bad girl!”  
  
The officer snorted at that and kept on fucking Haruka. Haruka wasn’t sure how long he fucked her for, only that it was feeling better and better. She moaned in shame and humiliation as she realized she was going to cum in the next few minutes, from getting fucked in public like this.  
  
That was the plan, at least. Then the officer grunted just like Inoue had. And then he started to cum. Haruka moaned in shock and arousal as she felt herself getting filled up with semen, the cop’s cum just as hot and sticky in her pussy as it had been in her mouth. Haruka shivered, almost about to cum from feeling her inner walls getting covered with semen and the cop’s dick still thrusting in and out of her.  
  
Then it stopped. Haruka was left empty and _needy_ , her entire body shivering with denied arousal. She was panting for breath, her hands clawing at the hood of the car as she felt an all-consuming fire _burning_ inside of her.  
  
“Please,” Haruka whined, hating the weakness in her voice but hating the emptiness inside of her even more, “please, let me cum.”  
  
“Damn, you’re a slut and a half,” the cop said, sounding both amused and contemptuous. “Here you go, you little whore.”  
  
Haruka’s eyes widened as she felt something pressing against her soaked lower lips. It wasn’t a dick. It was hard, though and round and kind of cold. And it was going _inside_ of her, her pussy opening up and letting whatever it was slide into her.  
  
And it was enough to push Haruka over the edge. She moaned as she came, closing her eyes as her hips jerked back and forth, the horrible, wonderful feeling of an orgasm washing over her. She squeezed down tight around whatever it was, feeling the cum still inside of her pussy and still on her tongue and all of the shame and humiliation she had gone through tonight washing over her, mixed with every bit of the pleasure.  
  
Haruka was left bent over the hood, panting for breath and trembling with the aftereffects of her orgasm. She could barely breathe, not even when the laughing cop reached down and smacked her ass _hard_.  
  
“Damn, you’re a slut,” he said again. “Keep that bottle inside of you until you get home, slut.” His voice got a lot less amused. “And stay below the speed limit and obey the law, you got it, whore?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Haruka moaned, her walls still squeezing down around the- bottle? Really? It didn’t seem as big as a normal bottle inside of her.  
  
Haruka pushed herself up, feeling twinges in her thighs as she looked down. She couldn’t _see_ the bottle. Then she reached down and flushed in shame. Her probing fingers could _feel_ the bottle, small and plastic, crammed all the way inside of her. It couldn’t be more than a few centimeters long, but her pussy had still taken all of it.  
  
Haruka couldn’t bring herself to look at the cop as she awkwardly walked back to her bike. She pulled her helmet on and then pulled out onto the road, trying to find a comfortable way to sit on her seat as she headed for home, staying right below the speed limit. Oh, what had she _done_? It was still too hard to think about something like that, so Haruka decided she _wouldn’t_. It could wait for later.  
  
Things for later also included a shower, Haruka decided as she reached home. Or waking Michiru up, since it was _very_ late. Haruka staggered around the mansion the four Outers Senshi lived in, until she reached a guest bedroom. All of a sudden she was feeling _very_ tired. It had been a struggle to even remove her shoes. Doing anything else, even taking the bottle out of her pussy, was just too _much_ work.  
  
Haruka collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes, not caring about anything but going to _sleep_. This night had been far, _far_ more… eventful… than she had been planning for it to be. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

*******

“Haruka-papa? Haruka-papa!”  
  
Haruka groaned as someone shook her and as a high-pitched voice called her name. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, almost hitting Hotaru in the face as the young girl took a few steps back.  
  
“You’re finally awake, Haruka-papa,” Hotaru said with a smile, looking up at Haruka. Then she paused, taking another look at the older girl. “Michiru-mama is making breakfast for you.”  
  
“Just for me?” Haruka asked, her brain feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. “What about everyone else?”  
  
“It’s eight thirty, Papa,” Hotaru answered seriously. “We’ve all eaten already.”  
  
Eight thirty. And that would still mean Haruka had only gotten… she tried to do the math but couldn’t come up with an answer beyond _not enough sleep_. But she was just going to have to make do.  
  
“Thank you for getting me, Hotaru,” Haruka mumbled, patting Hotaru on the shoulder. The black-haired girl beamed with pride. “Just let me get changed.”  
  
Haruka slowly got out of bed, staggering from side to side a bit as she did so. Then she shook her head, looking down at herself. First of all, a quick shower. Then her _actual_ clothes. And before _any_ of that, getting this damn bottle out of her.  
  
Haruka reached down and fished around inside of her for the bottle, trying to get a good grip on it. She did so and finally got a good look at it. It was nothing but a cheap bottle of hand sanitizer, completely empty but covered in stuff that Haruka didn’t care to put a name to. She shivered and tossed it into the garbage can, before reaching down and peeling the tight yellow dress off of her. That finished, she staggered out of the guest bedroom and across the hall into the guest shower.  
  
It was a quick shower, barely more than enough to get water all over her body before Haruka turned it off. She winced as she dried herself off and started back to the guest room. Hotaru was no longer there but the clothes Haruka had brought back with her were, neatly laid out on top of the bed, just waiting for her. Haruka smiled at that. Hotaru was such a good, sweet girl. The skimpy dress and the bottle were both gone, though, which made Haruka swallow nervously.  
  
Memories of last night were coming back to her, despite Haruka’s best efforts to shut them out. She was remembering them all and slowly turning pale. And through the open door, she could smell Michiru cooking and hear her moving around in the kitchen.  
  
What was Haruka going to _say_?  
  
Haruka tried to keep a calm expression on her face as she sat down at the table with her family. Most of the food was already laid out, ready to be enjoyed. Hotaru was already sitting down and Michiru would in a moment as she finished with a few final preparations. It looked good and Haruka normally enjoyed spending time with her family. But now? This? The crystal-clear memories of what she had done last night were filling Haruka’s head and she was completely unable to deny them.  
  
“You’re finally up,” Michiru said, planting a quick kiss on the side of Haruka’s forehead. “I thought you might have ended up sleeping until noon.” She set a steaming bowl down on the table and sat down as well. “How was the party, dear?”  
  
Haruka swallowed, not quite lifting her eyes to meet her girlfriend’s. She could remember the taste of Inoue’s dick in her mouth. The taste of his _cum_ in her mouth. And the cop, taking advantage of her, fucking her with a _bottle_ , treating her like a disposable toy before letting her go home. She could remember every single second of it.  
  
“It was,” Haruka took a deep breath, wavering between confessing the entire thing to Michiru and keeping even a tattered remnant of her pride and dignity, “it wasn’t the best party I’ve ever been to. Not very many women there to flirt with,” she said, giving Michiru a small smile.  
  
“Well, hopefully you found something to do with the men there instead,” Michiru calmly said, dishing up some food for herself. “Did you see anyone we knew?”  
  
“Just Inoue,” Haruka said, the taste of tea on her tongue momentarily growing sticky and salty as she remembered bobbing up and down along his cock, her head spinning with lust and alcohol. “And I didn’t see Sanderson, Williamson, that Canadian we talked about.”  
  
“That’s a pity,” Michiru said, glancing up and looking at Haruka for a second with a puzzled expression on her face before looking back down. “But you had a good time?”  
  
How was Haruka supposed to answer that? That she had gotten turned on from being humiliated and paraded around like a cheap slut in front of a group of strangers? That she had fucked two different men on a night that was supposed to be promoting her girlfriend’s career? She shivered in humiliation, fighting back the tears that wanted to come from her disgraceful actions.  
  
“It was an experience,” Haruka said, unable to keep her voice level and calm. Hotaru glanced up from her meal, looking puzzled as she stared, but then her gaze dropped down. And Michiru, thankfully (though Haruka longed for her girlfriend to ask her point blank what had happened. Then she could confess everything and expunge the guilt that was weighing her down.) didn’t seem to notice a single thing out of the ordinary. “Not quite like any party I’ve ever been to before.”  
  
“Well, if you don’t want to go there again, I can’t blame you,” Michiru said, giving Haruka a small smile. She took a deep breath. “Although in the future, dear, I’d like for you not to drink so much. Especially if you’re driving home.”  
  
“Of course,” Haruka said instantly. Right now, she would have agreed to anything that Michiru asked of her, let alone something so sensible and obvious as that.  
  
The rest of the meal passed much more quietly, with idle chitchat about the coming day and what it might hold. Haruka gradually relaxed, although her stomach was still too upset for her to have much to eat. It was soothing, listening to her girlfriend and their adopted daughter talking about their plans for the day. It would have been nice if Setsuna had been here as well, but she wouldn’t be back for a few more weeks, with that college research trip she was going on.  
  
Finally, the meal ended. Haruka headed back to the guest room, to make sure that she had cleaned up in there and that it was nice and spotless. She blinked in surprise as Hotaru stepped inside after her and closed the door behind her.  
  
Haruka looked down at her preteen daughter, as Hotaru took a deep breath, clasping her hands behind her back. Then she lifted her head, looking Haruka in the eye.  
  
“Haruka-papa?” Hotaru asked, her voice high-pitched and clear. “Did you have an affair last night?”  
  
Haruka flinched as if she had been struck. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of a proper answer to give to her daughter. She _knew_ how Hotaru knew. Their daughter might be young, but she was _very_ smart. And even someone less observant than her could have put the dots together, with how Haruka had looked when she woke up this morning.  
  
“Yes,” Haruka admitted, feeling the lash of shame stirring up her insides. “I did.” She sat down heavily on the bed, feeling the weight on her shoulders as she confessed to Hotaru. “The man there, he made me… I cheated on your mothers, Hotaru.” She looked up, feeling tears starting to brim in her eyes. When was the last time she had cried? “I am so, _so_ sorry, Hotaru.”  
  
Then Haruka’s wet eyes widened. Hotaru was hugging her, pressing her slender body up against Haruka’s. Her hands met behind Haruka’s back as she held on tight, pressing her face against Haruka’s neck. After a second, Haruka’s hands gingerly came up and returned the hug, moving mostly on automatic.  
  
“What happened there, Papa?” Hotaru asked, her breath puffing against Haruka’s skin.  
  
Haruka shifted around uncomfortably, the shameful memories (including how turned on she had been the entire time) washing over her once more. Then she took a deep breath and started to talk.  
  
Haruka told her daughter _everything_. In far franker language than Haruka would have thought she ever would have used towards Hotaru. But she had to unburden herself, she had to confess to _somebody_. She knew that she should be confessing to her girlfriend, but that would take more strength than Haruka had.  
  
Haruka covered everything from arriving at the party and Inoue’s constant, sexist remarks, all the way to her encounter with the traffic cop and what he had done to her. And Haruka forced herself to be honest and admit how much she had been turned on by all of it. How she had gotten more aroused with that humiliating, degrading night than she had all month, even with all the sex that she and Michiru were having (although she didn’t expand on _that_ to her daughter.)  
  
Hotaru spent the entire confession hugging Haruka, holding on tight to her. Finally, as Haruka wound herself down, slumping forward and wiping at her eyes, she pulled back. Haruka braced herself for the look of anger and disgust on her daughter’s face.  
  
“Did you enjoy it, Haruka-papa?” Hotaru asked softly, her face calm.  
  
Haruka hesitated for a second. But she couldn’t lie to her daughter, not after everything else that she had said over the past fifteen minutes.  
  
“Yes,” Haruka admitted, hanging her head in shame. “I did.”  
  
“Then it’s all alright,” Hotaru said brightly.  
  
Haruka’s head whipped up to stare at her daughter in shock. Had she _really_ just heard that?  
  
“If it had been Setsuna-mama or Michiru-mama,” Hotaru continued, “that would have been wrong. But you, Haruka-papa?” She gave Haruka a bright, sunny smile, the kind that she rarely displayed. “I love you too much for you to do the wrong thing.”  
  
Haruka was stunned at that, for several different reasons. She wasn’t able to think of a proper response to that level of affection and instead, was the one who drew Hotaru into a hug this time. Hotaru sank into the hug, pressing her body up tight against Haruka and squeezing her arms around Haruka’s sides.  
  
Finally, Haruka drew back from the hug a bit, although she still kept herself pressed up against her daughter. She sighed.  
  
“I still need to tell Michiru-mama about this, though,” Haruka said, feeling the sense of guilt at hiding this from her girlfriend.  
  
“No, please don’t, Papa!” Hotaru said quickly. “If you do that, then she’ll be upset and things will get _awful_ here.” She drew her head back a bit and now it was her turn to have tears glimmering in her eyes. “This place is perfect for the four of us. I don’t want that to change.”  
  
Haruka opened and closed her mouth, various responses running through her head. She shouldn’t be so tempted by that. She should have the strength of character to go down and come clean to Michiru. But Hotaru’s plea was so tempting and easy…  
  
Hating herself for giving in, Haruka nodded, sighing heavily. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to think about what she should do.  
  
“Okay, Hotaru,” Haruka said, knowing that she was taking the easy, weak way out. “I won’t tell her.”  
  
“And you won’t _need_ to tell her, either,” Hotaru said eagerly, drawing back and pacing back and forth, a wellspring of energy propelling her up and down the floor of the room. “I’ll help you, Papa!” She gave Haruka a bright smile at that. “I’ll make sure that you can have your fun without bothering Michiru-mama or Setsuna-mama!”  
  
What had Haruka done to deserve a child like this? She shook her head and reached out, hugging Hotaru tightly once again. It was a hugging kind of day, it seemed.  
  
“Thank you, Hotaru,” Haruka said. “You’re a good girl.”  
  
Not that Haruka planned to _need_ Hotaru to cover for her, of course. Yes, last night had been horribly, strangely arousing, but was there the slightest need to go and do any of it ever again? Haruka didn’t think so. She could just stay here with her family, and that would be _fine_. There wouldn’t be a need for anything like that to happen ever again.  
  
“I’ll be the best girl I can be for you, Papa,” Hotaru said, tightening the hug a bit.  
  
Finally, the two of them pulled apart. Haruka sighed. She felt- better now. Quite a bit better, actually. It was like the weight and self-disgust she had been feeling had lifted from her shoulders. It was still there, but it was no longer nearly so heavy as it had been. She smiled and rubbed Hotaru’s hair, mussing up her shiny black hair a bit.  
  
“Thank you for this,” Haruka said, rising to her feet. “But now I think that it’s time for us to get on with our day, don’t you?”  
  
“Of course, Papa,” Hotaru said. “I’m going to go meet Chibi-Usa. I’ll be back in time for dinner.”  
  
With that, Hotaru left the room, a bounce in her step. Haruka smiled, watching her go. Then she shook her head. Time to get her head together and get on with her life as well. After all, this had just been one terrible night. There was no reason to think about it, because it would never happen again.  
 *******  
Haruka stared down at the letter that Michiru had handed her. She could recognize the return address. Inoue. He had sent her a letter. She took a deep breath, squeezing down on it. At least she could tell that there weren’t any photos inside of it, no record of her dress pulled up above her waist or her on her knees, sucking cock.  
  
Haruka quickly opened it, tearing the envelop apart as she vented some frustration on it. There was a single, folded sheet of paper inside. She quickly flipped it open, staring down at it as she idly listened to Michiru humming as she painted on the other side of the room.  
  
“What does it say, dear?” Michiru asked, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
“It’s an invitation to another party, this weekend,” Haruka said, her voice wobbling a bit before she pulled herself together. There was nothing explicit in the letter, beyond Inoue’s usual misogynistic sense of superiority. But with what she had done, could she ever think of him without remembering it? “It names me, but,” she ran her eyes down the page. “You can come too if you want.”  
  
“No thank you,” Michiru said instantly. “But if you want to go, feel free, Haruka. Just, ah, remember to control yourself.”  
  
Haruka was glad that Michiru wasn’t looking at her when she said that. The blonde girl had flinched at that unknowing reminder, remembering once again with crystal clarity what she had done, even if Michiru only thought that she had gotten drunk.  
  
“Oh, are you going to a party?” Hotaru asked, swinging in through the door, holding a platter of snacks that she was taking up to her room to share with Chibi-Usa. “Is it going to be a fun one?”  
  
Haruka was sure that if she went, someone would enjoy themselves, but it almost certainly wouldn’t be her. She shook her head, trying to think straight as she felt Hotaru’s innocent gaze still on her.  
  
“It’s just going to be a party,” Haruka said after a minute, her voice flat.  
  
“I hope you have a good time at it, Papa,” Hotaru said, starting towards the stairs and calling out over her shoulder. “I always have a good time at parties!”  
Haruka stared down at the invitation for a long minute. Finally, she breathed out and nodded. She was going to go to it. Because of what had happened last time, yes. Haruka wasn’t sure if she would ever forget about that night. But this time, she would be able to prove to herself that last Saturday had just been a horrible fluke, that wouldn’t be repeated. Right.  
  
“I’ll go,” Haruka said, standing up and hugging Michiru (carefully, so her palette of paint didn’t spill). “It’s going to be a long party, though.” Especially since the note had included an order for Haruka to come an hour before anyone else arrived. Well, that would give Haruka time to give the man a piece of her mind.  
  
“I hope you have fun,” Michiru said, patting Haruka’s arm as she studied her half-painted canvas. “Just remember to keep your head out there.”  
  
Haruka nodded. This time would be different, she knew it.

*******

As Haruka pulled in front of Inoue’s mansion, she shivered. She was feeling arousal building inside of her, despite herself. She cursed her treacherous body, acting like this when nothing of the sort was going to happen.  
  
She took a few minutes to compose herself before heading towards the front door of the mansion. She let herself in and was still almost immediately spotted by Inoue as he talked with one of his maids about something. She was already wearing the fetish French maid dress that she had last week. Haruka frowned in distaste and kept the frown as Inoue walked over towards her.  
  
“I’d say it was good to see you, Haruka dear,” Inoue said, looking her up and down and frowning in turn, “but I can’t really lie like that. What is this you’re wearing? Don’t you know how girls are supposed to look at parties?”  
  
Haruka stared daggers at him, which didn’t seem to have any effect whatsoever. Instead, he grabbed her arm and started tugging her towards a doorway. She could have easily stopped and watched him stumble forward, but she found herself following along after him like a dog.  
  
“It’s a good thing I was prepared for,” he waved a hand at Haruka, “all of this after last time.” He sighed. “Really, shouldn’t you be focused on looking your best for an event like this?”  
  
“I look just fine,” Haruka replied frostily as she was led through a confusing warren of small rooms and short hallways before one final door was opened. “Although given what you like to put your maids in, I can’t say I’m-.”  
  
“And here we are,” Inoue said, speaking over Haruka like she hadn’t said anything at all.  
  
There was a chair sitting in the middle of the room, with a large, illuminated mirror facing it. There was also a woman standing against one wall, looking up as she tucked a book away. She smiled as she saw Haruka.  
  
“Ah, so this is your special guest?” She said, advancing on Haruka. “Don’t worry, dear, I’ve got a program all lined up to make you look as amazing as can be. Just sit down there and let me get to work.”  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Haruka was released from the attentions of the stylist. She wished she could say that she didn’t recognize herself in the mirror, but she _really_ could. The woman (Utena, as she had said in a long stream of constant chatter) had done some _very_ skilled work on Haruka’s face and hair, before finally presenting her with a dress and high heels. There wasn’t any underwear included with the dress and Haruka had realized that it was cut low enough that she _couldn’t_ wear any. And she had still put it on.  
  
And Haruka had accepted all of it. She had kept on telling herself she needed to fight back and take a stand against getting dolled up for Inoue’s pleasure, but she was just never able to quite bring herself to do so. And she knew why, too. The arousal had been building and building inside of her this entire time, pulsing inside of her gut as she tried to think straight. The memories of last weekend and the thoughts of what would happen tonight, they were so intoxicating and Haruka had sat still in the chair.  
  
And now she was going to be showing off the results to whoever was there. Haruka shivered as she looked in the mirror one last time. She normally _never_ looked this feminine. She didn’t cross the line into being slutty, but it was still obvious just from a glance how sexy she was. Haruka shivered again and started towards the main room, staying steady in her high heels. Just because she didn’t normally wear them didn’t mean that she didn’t know how to walk in them.  
  
“There you are,” Inoue said, swooping in on her out of nowhere and smiling as he looped his arm through her and tugged her close up against him. “And looking _much_ better, I do declare.”  
  
Haruka stiffened at that, but didn’t reply. She was afraid of what might slip out of her mouth if she did say anything. The way she was feeling, the creeping arousal that was starting to fill more and more of her body, it could lead to her making mistakes. Mistakes that would probably feel _really_ nice as they happened and that Hotaru would help cover up, but still mistakes that she knew she shouldn’t make.  
  
“Now, there’s some men who want to meet you,” Inoue said, tugging her over to a gathering group of men talking to each other. “They’ve heard a lot about you.”  
  
Haruka moaned, her mind suddenly leaping forward and guessing what they had been told. That she was a blonde slut who didn’t have a problem with showing herself off in front of strangers and sucking cock. If Inoue himself hadn’t told them that, then some of the familiar faces she could see in the group must have done so.  
  
The evening went on as Haruka had expected it would. And had been both looking forward to and dreading in equal measure.  
  
Inoue, of course, kept up a constant stream of sexist commentary, always implicitly assuming that the highest priority on Haruka’s mind was looking pretty and making men happy. And he acted on that assumption, too. His hands constantly kept touching Haruka. She wasn’t entirely sure how turned on by it he got, as he grabbed her butt or crotch or stroked her arms and sides. It was more like he didn’t see any reason _not_ to touch her however he wanted to. It was humiliating and Haruka was equally angry with him for doing it and at herself for allowing it. And for getting turned on by it. Because there was no way to deny _that_.  
  
None of the men with Inoue seemed to see anything wrong with the way he was treating Haruka. The most she could see in their eyes was a wish that she was standing next to _them_ so that they could be the ones to feel her up however and whenever they wanted to. The look in their eyes sent shivers through her and she couldn’t always bring herself to meet them.  
  
As the party went on, Inoue got bolder and bolder. And Haruka was stone-cold sober, knowing everything that was happening to her and enjoying herself far too much to have a prayer of resisting his attentions. No matter how lewd they got. And they never _stopped_. She didn’t think that she got more than a meter or so away from him during the entire party. Even when he had to use the bathroom, he still left her standing right outside of the door. The chance to catch her breath and slow her pounding heart didn’t last nearly long enough before he was back by her side, causally reaching down to squeeze her butt through the dress.  
  
By the time the party started to wind down, Haruka was functionally naked. Her dress was piled up around her waist, showing off her breasts, butt and crotch. Her cheeks were ablaze and she couldn’t bring herself to meet the gaze of _anyone_. Part of it was the embarrassment over being naked. And a larger part of it was the embarrassment over being turned on.  
  
Haruka’s arousal was halfway down her thigh by now. She was horribly turned on, feeling the eyes of seemingly everyone in the room staring at the nearly-naked slut parading her indecent body around. She shivered, her hands balling into fists as she kept herself from doing anything _worse_. Like touching herself, relieving the arousal that was so _desperately_ building up and up inside of her.  
  
“Haruka? Haruka!” There was a hand snapping in front of her. Haruka shivered and turned to look at Inoue, who was staring at her with a look of amused condensation. “Stop daydreaming, girl. It’s time for you to give me a blowjob.”  
  
“W-what?” Haruka asked, her voice wobbling. She shook her head back and forth. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I know what they say about blondes, but I rather thought you were smarter than that, Haruka,” Inoue said, sighing. He tilted his head back to look Haruka straight in the eyes. “You are going to kneel down and suck my cock. Is that simple enough for you to understand?”  
  
There was muffled laughter from the men still at the party. Now Haruka _knew_ that all of them were looking at her. She shivered.  
  
And she went down to her knees. She wished she could blame the wine for what she was doing, but Haruka knew that wasn’t the truth. It was merely that getting treated like this was enough of a turn-on, and had been going on for so long, that she didn’t have the slightest chance of resisting him now.  
  
Instead, she stared straight ahead at his crotch, trying to ignore the laughter and commentary from the men that were starting to surround her. She wasn’t going to be expected to give _them_ blowjobs as well, right? She hoped not. Instead, she undid his pants and pulled out his penis.  
  
It was rock hard, waving back and forth right in front of her face. Haruka swallowed and reached out, wrapping her hand around the base. It was hard and hot in her hand.  
  
“Don’t forget about my balls either, sweet cheeks,” Inoue said. “You want to make me cum as quickly as possible, right?”  
  
Haruka, despite herself, glanced up, seeing him looking down at her. And at everyone else looking at her as well. Yes. That was what she wanted. For this to be over and done with, as quickly as possible. So that she wouldn’t have to deal with this aching, burning shame and arousal and humiliation and could avoid thinking about how it was making her feel.  
  
Haruka took a deep breath and lifted her hand, starting to play with his balls as well. And she moved her head forward until her lips were right in front of the cock. And then she stuck her tongue out and started to lick it.  
  
“It always feels nice to have a teenage slut taking care of my dick,” Inoue said, patting her on the head like a dog. “You don’t really know what you’re doing yet, but I’ll be able to teach you.”  
  
Haruka shivered at the promise in that. She kept on going, licking her way along the rod. She could feel the heat building and building inside of her and was glad that she was suing both hands to take care of Inoue. If she wasn’t, then she just might start masturbating, right here and now. And the humiliation of _that_ , in front of all these people? Truly awful, of course.  
  
Haruka did her best to shut her ears to the men looking down at her as they compared her to other women and commented on her blowjob technique. She just kept on working, doing her absolute best to get this over with while not indulging herself.  
  
It didn’t go all that fast. Certainly not as fast as Haruka would have liked it to go. She could _feel_ the shame and arousal mingling inside of her, building into an inferno that was making her pussy feel so hot and so _wet_.  
  
Haruka took the next step and wrapped her mouth around the shaft. It tasted salty and she shivered again. And she still kept going, doing her best as she cradled Inoue’s balls. She couldn’t take all of him inside of her mouth, with several centimeters still sticking out from her lips when she went down as far as she possibly could.  
  
Finally, Inoue came. He groaned as he did so and Haruka’s eyes widened as she felt semen starting to leak out and fill up her mouth. She made a whining sound and tried to pull back. But Inoue just drove his hips forward as she did so, so that all of the cum still ended up inside of her mouth.  
  
“And that’s how you treat a slut,” one of the men looking down said with a chuckle.  
  
Some of the cum drooled out of Haruka’s mouth before she was able to swallow it. She didn’t even realize that she _was_ swallowing it until it had happened and she could feel the salty cum filling her stomach, mixing with the food she had already eaten. She shivered, staring at the ground, feeling the cum sliding down her chin. And she was still so _horny_.  
  
Inoue pulled her to her feet and Haruka went along with it. She could feel her dress falling to the floor, leaving her wearing _nothing_. She tried to cover herself up, but Inoue grabbed one of her hands, meaning that even though she could hide her wet pussy, her breasts were still on full display. And her ass, too, of course, proudly and obviously displayed.  
  
“Now, I heard about your little trouble after our last party,” Inoue said, looking Haruka up and down. “I wouldn’t want to see you getting in trouble because you can’t hold your wine. You’ll be staying here tonight.”  
  
Haruka blinked at that, at all of the many and varied implications behind that sentence. And she couldn’t really think through any of them, not with the lust that she was feeling inside of her still, the creeping demanding lust that was making it so hard to do anything but masturbate right here and now.  
  
“What you say now is ‘thank you, sir’,” Inoue prompted, running a hand up along Haruka’s side before grabbing her breast. She gasped as his fingers dug into her sensitive boob and her legs trembled, barely able to keep her upright. “And you and I will be sharing the same bed.”  
  
Haruka gasped at that, what would be happening to her crystalizing into a single moment. And she couldn’t even fight back against what he was saying. She was so horny that she would do a whole lot worse if it meant that she could cum. She _knew_ that she would. And Haruka hoped that she would cum tonight. That would make all of this worth it, she knew.  
  
Haruka would like to say that it would even be worth it to have her naked body paraded around as Inoue bid his last few guests goodbye. But she knew the truth. She knew that she was enjoying letting them look at her naked body. Letting them stare at the slut they had all watched give a sloppy, messy blowjob. Her pussy was gushing, an outright river that could barely be contained as she watched them leave, her head filled with half-formed visions of what would be happening to her next.  
  
And then she was getting led through the mansion, into a large bedroom. Haruka looked around before she was pushed onto the bed, her face pressed against the sheets and her ass sticking up in the air. Her pussy kept on drooling even as she knew what was going to happen to her next.  
  
At least she ended up enjoying it.  
  
The next morning, Haruka stood, shame-faced in front of Hotaru. Her daughter was looking up at her, with an excited look on her face. Haruka took a deep breath and began to confess about everything she had done. Including how enjoyable it had been. Haruka even found herself describing the pleasure in explicit terms, and was glad beyond words that Hotaru didn’t recoil at the frank, sexual language her adopted parent was using to describe how she had been shown off like a trophy and treated like a toy.  
  
And Hotaru accepted what Haruka had done. She never had a word of condemnation for Haruka, no matter how debauched Haruka got during the parties. And she could get _terribly_ debauched, with no mor re than a glass or two of wine in her. The sheer, impossible arousal of what she was doing was always enough to make Haruka’s resolve crumble and to fall to her knees to do what Inoue ordered her to. Giving him blowjobs during the middle of the party, wearing his cum on her face for fours at a time, there seemed to be no limits to what he would order Haruka to do. Or what she would obey orders _to_ do.  
  
And he wasn’t the only one who took advantage of her. Haruka took the same route to and from Inoue’s mansion to her home and the traffic cop from that first night was sometimes along it. And if he ever saw Haruka, he would pull her over, no matter the time of day, no matter how fast she was driving. And then he’d use her.  
  
Haruka had been bent over the hood of his cop car four times, her wet pussy fucked as the cool night air washed over. And three times, she had been taken into an alley during the day, to have her hands held above her head as she was made to suck his cock. No, that wasn’t what she did. She held still while he fucked his face, his hands holding onto the sides of her head as he pounded in and out of her mouth, making her gag and choke. And Haruka was never able to bring himself to resist that. She got almost as wet from that treatment as from what Inoue did to her.  
  
She confessed the entire thing to Hotaru, every single indignity and put down. Hotaru would listen to the entire thing, nodding along. She never said that Haruka was a disgusting, perverted slut, even though Haruka knew she was turning into one.  
  
And then, once Haruka had unburdened herself to Hotaru in some twisted confession, she would take her daughter out shopping, maybe for clothes, maybe just for a treat. And after that, she would set up a romantic date for her and Michiru, something to prove to herself that she was more than just a worthless whore who got off on being fucked by arrogant men.  
  
As much as Haruka told herself that this was… not normal, not who she _really_ was, she still found herself changing. It wasn’t just that she asked Michiru to use the strap-on on her more often. It was also in her choice of clothing. Haruka was barely aware of it until she looked at herself in the mirror one day, but when she did, it was impossible to deny.  
  
She still wore masculine clothing, of course. But more and more, it was masculine clothing cut for a feminine body. And for a body that didn’t mind showing itself off. Haruka realized that when she dressed like a man, she was starting to dress like a slut wearing men’s clothes.  
  
She shivered, looking at her reflection, at how her shirt clung tightly to her chest and how her hips were strongly hinted at by what she was wearing. She pulled the jacket she was wearing tighter, but it still couldn’t actually hide her. At least, if Michiru had noticed her new clothing style, she hadn’t commented on it. Part of Haruka wished that Michiru _would_ ask. That way, Haruka would be able to confess everything to her and throw herself down to ask for forgiveness. But Haruka just wasn’t strong enough to do it on her own, without getting pushed. Even Hotaru saying that Haruka should come clean would have been enough, but her daughter loved her too much to have her to do that.  
  
One day, Hotaru came up to Haruka as Haruka was doing the thoroughly mundane task of washing the dishes. Haruka smiled down at her daughter as Hotaru gave Haruka a brief hug. She returned the gesture as well as she could with wet, soapy hands.  
  
“Haruka-papa?” Hotaru asked, breaking the hug and leaning against the counter. She fiddled with her hair, winding a few strands of it around her finger. “Could the two of us go shopping today?”  
  
“What for?” Haruka asked, putting the last bowl away to dry and starting to clean her hands. “Do you need something?”  
  
“I just wanted to spend some more time with you,” Hotaru said, smiling a bit. “Maybe we could go clothes shopping or something?”  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” Haruka said, nodding along. “Just the two of us?”  
  
Hotaru nodded quickly, a blush appearing on her cheeks as she glanced away. Haruka looked down at her daughter, a burst of love quickly running through her as she looked down at her daughter. What a lovely child Hotaru was. Haruka didn’t think that she could love her anymore if she was her own flesh and blood.  
  
“Then we’ll head out as soon as you’re ready,” Haruka said, smiling and thinking about where exactly they should go. “Get to it, Hotaru.”  
  
Hotaru nodded and turned to leave. Haruka watched her go. Part of her wished that Michiru or Setsuna could come along as well, but right now, it was only the two of them in the house. Well, it wasn’t as if this would be bad or anything.  
  
Smiling to herself, Haruka started to get ready to go as well. This would be nice, she thought. It would be very nice indeed. She wouldn’t have to think about, well, everything that had been happening to her, how she had spent an hour two nights ago going around a party only wearing high heels and a butt plug. It could just be a nice, simple bonding time between her and her daughter.  
  
How could something like that ever go wrong?  
  


***  


  
Haruka couldn’t quite bring herself to meet Hotaru’s eyes. Her daughter was sitting on the edge of the bed with Haruka, looking very calm and composed and collected as she stared up at Haruka. Haruka swallowed and finished the story.

“And after her finished,” Haruka paused and swallowed again, shifting around and forcing her hands to stay still, “he stuck a plug up there and told me I could only take it would when I came home.”

“And did you, Papa?” Hotaru asked, her high-pitched voice not carrying any hint of judgment in it no matter how much Haruka looked for it.

“Yes,” Haruka nodded, shame coursing through her body. “The toy’s right over there, in the third dresser.”

She wasn’t sure what she was going to do with it. Drop it in some dumpster far away, probably. She didn’t want Michiru to see the butt plug and ask any questions about it. Even if Haruka wanted to lie to her girlfriend, she would still be remembering how it felt to have that thick plug stretching out her ass and keeping Inoue’s cum inside of her butt for the entire drive home.

“But you enjoyed yourself, right, Papa?” Hotaru asked, laying a hand on top of Haruka’s and staring up at her with a soulful expression. “You’re glad you did this, aren’t you?”

Was Haruka glad that she did this? No, probably not. Had she enjoyed herself last night at the party? Yes. Yes she had. Even thinking about the awful way she had been humiliated and exposed and used by a prick made a dull heat blossom inside of her, spreading out through her body in a way that made her shift around on the bed for an entirely different reason than before.

“Yes,” Haruka whispered, staring at her lap and feeling the humiliation and arousal mixing inside of her, growing so close together that she could barely tell them apart any more.

“Then that’s fine, Papa,” Hotaru said happily, before hugging Haruka, her small arms wrapping around Haruka’s body. “I’m glad that you had a good time last night.”

Haruka wasn’t sure if it could exactly be called a _good_ time. But she didn’t say that. Instead, she just hugged Hotaru back.

*******

Taking Hotaru clothes shopping was the _least_ that Haruka could do to make up for burdening her daughter with all the stories of her lewd, perverse, disgusting deeds. And it felt good to bond with her daughter over something so simple as trying to look nice. Although Haruka was a bit worried that her definition of looking nice had changed recently.

Michiru had only remarked how sexy Haruka was looking these days. But to Haruka’s eyes, she was dressing up like a slut. She hadn’t thrown out her old wardrobe or anything, but when she bought new clothes, or even in the way she wore her old clothes, Haruka would look at herself in the mirror and see a slut who was showing off her body. And she didn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t stop herself from continuing to change her wardrobe.

So Haruka probably wasn’t going to buy any clothes for herself today. She just wouldn’t be able to look Hotaru in the eyes if she bought a miniskirt or a blouse that clung tightly to her breasts. This would all be for Hotaru. Hotaru, who was, in fact, getting changed into the first set of clothes she had taken off of the rack right now.

“What do you think of this one, Papa?” Hotaru asked before she opened the changing stall door.

Haruka stared and swallowed. Her daughter was wearing- wearing- part of Haruka couldn’t believe that clothes that lewd would even be sold in her daughter’s size. It had a very short skirt, for one. Hotaru had surprisingly long legs for someone her age. Haruka found her eyes slowly traveling up them before she remembered that this was her _daughter_ that she was staring at. An adopted daughter, but _still_.

The blouse wasn’t any better. It made it quite clear that Hotaru was still too young and undeveloped to have cleavage. But just because she didn’t have large breasts didn’t mean that it was alright for her to be wearing something like that.

“H-Hotaru,” Haruka said, licking dry lips and feeling sweat starting to run down her forehead. “What are you wearing?”

“Don’t you like it, Papa?” Hotaru asked, frowning. “I thought you would.” She twirled around, the skirt lifting up a bit.

Haruka swallowed heavily, tensing the muscles in her legs to keep herself from spreading them. This was her _daughter_. She shouldn’t be thinking these sorts of things about her daughter. Haruka shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

“Here, I’ll try on another outfit. I’m sure you’ll like it more,” Hotaru said before stepping back inside and closing the door.

Haruka stared at the door. Her mind was suddenly full of images of Hotaru undressing, more and more of her pale, small body being revealed as she stripped out of her clothing. No! No matter how enjoyable those pictures were, they still weren’t something that Haruka should be _thinking_ about. That sort of thing was just wrong and sick.

“How about this one?” Hotaru asked, stepping back out.

Haruka stayed silent. There was nothing that she _could_ say, not in the face of a costume like this. It was even sluttier than the previous one had been. What Hotaru was wearing, a grown prostitute would say no to. On Hotaru, it made her look so sexy and ready to fuck. Ready to fuck Haruka, which was a thought that Haruka tried to unthink and failed quite badly at.

“It’s, it’s,” Haruka said, not able to tear her eyes from all of the skin that her daughter was showing. “It’s very adult,” she finished weakly.

“I know, I asked myself what you would dress up in and looked around,” Hotaru said happily, taking a few steps closer to Haruka. “I think it turned out great, don’t you?”

Haruka lifted a hand and was barely able to stop herself. She shivered, staring at her daughter’s lewd display, feeling the heat rising and rising inside of her. She had never felt this way about Hotaru before, but now that Hotaru was flaunting her body in front of her like this, it was impossible to _not_ think about how it would feel to kiss her daughter, or to see how Hotaru’s small breasts felt in Haruka’s hands.

Or maybe… other people fucking Hotaru. Haruka had been used by more than just Inoue at his parties recently. In fact, she had spent almost the entire night two weeks ago on her knees, giving blowjobs to man after man until her jaw hurt and her belly was full of semen. It had been awful and humiliating, listening to them talk about her like she was a piece of meat that didn’t have any rights or opinions. And she had cum twice at the end of the party when Inoue had finally fucked her. Once right when he put his dick inside of her wet, dripping pussy and again closer to the end.

What would her sweet daughter look like if that sort of thing happened to her? Haruka shivered in lust and disgust with herself, imagining Hotaru naked and on her knees, staring up at a man as he pumped his cock, aiming his shaft at her face.

“It’s very,” Haruka said, her breathing heavy as she tried and failed to get herself under control, “it’s very provocative, Hotaru.”

“But you like it, right?” Hotaru asked, sitting down on Haruka’s lap. “It’s something that you would wear, isn’t it?”

The only reason Haruka wouldn’t wear that if Inoue gave it to her at a party was because it was too small for her to actually fit into it. She had to nod, staring down at her daughter, seeing Hotaru’s actual nipples poking through the dress.

“That’s great!” Hotaru said, smiling happily and hugging Haruka. Haruka returned the hug, ashamed at how turned on she was. “Let me show you the rest of what I’ve got!”  
Hotaru had three more outfits, all of them equally lewd, although lewd in different ways. Haruka felt her pussy growing wetter and wetter as she stared at her daughter dressing up like a slut. The knowledge that as slutty as Haruka was dressing, it was still about as modest as Haruka herself dressed these days was both horrible and wonderful.

Finally, Hotaru finished showing off the new additions to her wardrobe and dressed in the black and red outfit she had worn to the store in the first place. And even though it covered everything but her neck and her hands, Haruka still found herself wondering about how nice it would be to slide her hands up Hotaru’s legs and underneath her skirt, pressing against her leggings. She was such a deviant pervert.

“You really,” Haruka swallowed heavily, trying desperately hard to _behave_ around her daughter, knowing that it was too late. That it had been too late for _months_ now, with the confessions she regularly gave to Hotaru after every party. “Are maturing fast, aren’t you, Hotaru?”

“You think so, Papa?” Hotaru asked, smiling widely. “Thank you!”

The two of them walked in silence for a while. Haruka began to think about how she would explain the clothes to Michiru and Setsuna, or if she should try at all. Hotaru wouldn’t wear them around the house, would she? It could just be their secret, like the knowledge of what went on at Inoue’s parties.

“By the way, Papa,” Hotaru asked, looking off to the side and blushing before looking back up. “Would it be okay if I went to one of your parties with you sometime?”

Haruka moaned, half a dozen different images of her sweet daughter being used or watching Haruka being used suddenly flashing through her mind’s eye with the force of a gunshot. She licked her lips, trying to make herself realize what a bad idea this was. But she couldn’t bring herself to _really_ buy into it. Instead, she just hesitated one last time and then nodded.

“I,” Haruka took a deep breath, knowing what she was doing was wrong and loving it far too much to possibly stop, “I suppose that could be alright, dear.” Hotaru smiled widely. “I’ll just need to make sure its alright to bring such a young girl to this kind of party,” she added.

And if she needed to check on that sort of thing, Haruka told herself, then she should already know the answer. That it wasn’t okay to bring Hotaru along. But the only way she couldn’t be joining Haruka was if Inoue told her no. Haruka was far too weak and aroused right now to dream of saying no.

How had things gotten to the point where she was hoping for a sexist pig to do the things that Haruka wasn’t strong enough to do?

*******

  
“Mr.,” Haruka swallowed, her throat going dry, “Mr. Inoue, I was wondering…” she trailed off and forced herself to keep going. “If I could bring my daughter with me to Saturday’s party.”

“I think that would be a wonderful idea,” Inoue said, his voice full of satisfaction. “I’ve been wanting to see little Hotaru for a while now, after what you’ve said about her. But I do have a condition for you, sweet cheeks.”

Haruka nodded, her bare legs rubbing together underneath her skirt. Of course he did. She wondered what it would be, but the past few months of the weekly humiliation at his hands had taught Haruka that she would only figure out what the request was when he made it.

“I want you to show up wearing a slutty outfit,” Inoue said. “I’m sure a whore like you can come up with something appropriately lewd. But if you don’t, then, well, I’ll just have to take it from you and send you home.”

Haruka whined in the back of her throat at the thought. She had no idea what she would wear, but she could already picture what would happen if she failed. Riding her motorcycle back home, completely and utterly naked, Hotaru’s arms wrapped around her body… and what if the cop stopped her? What would he _do_ to a naked Haruka in front of her daughter?

Haruka could feel the arousal starting to leak out of her as she felt the ideas fill her head. She gasped and grabbed the bottom of her skirt, to make sure her hand stayed where it _was_ instead of moving up along her legs.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Haruka said quickly. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, sir, I believe,” Inoue replied calmly.

“Thank you, sir,” Haruka whispered after a second, closing her eyes in shame. Once, she wouldn’t have dreamed of doing that. Once.

Haruka shut the phone off and took a deep, shuddering breath. She had done it. She was going to do this to her daughter. What was _wrong_ with her? But it was too late for her to back down now. She was going to have to keep on going deeper and deeper.

At least Hotaru should smile when Haruka told her the news. And Hotaru had the sweetest smiles that Haruka had ever seen. It would really be something to see. And then later on, what they would be seeing… Haruka didn’t let herself think about that sort of thing. Because it would lead to her masturbating, she was sure of it.

*******

Haruka’s heart was pounding in her chest as she pulled to a stop, Hotaru right behind her, holding on tight to her. They were at Inoue’s mansion. They were inside his private garage, in fact, since Haruka was now trusted enough to be around his collection of foreign, antique cars. Part of Haruka wondered how long it would be before Inoue ordered a photoshoot of her and his cars, with Haruka at _best_ wearing a bikini as she draped herself all over them.

Shaking her head, Haruka got off the bike and helped Hotaru off as well. The door to the rest of the mansion was right there. Haruka started towards it, her high heels clacking on the concrete. And matched by Hotaru’s high heels as well, her daughter showing just as much grace and elegance in them as Haruka was.

Haruka was wearing her red and white racing outfit. She had never thought that it was a very lewd outfit before, given how baggy and covering it was. But _now_ , knowing what she was wearing underneath it? She felt as if there was nothing on her at all.

Hotaru was wearing a black coat that went halfway down her lower legs. She was already starting to sweat in the thick winter coat, but she would only have to wear it for another minute or two.

Haruka wasn’t sure if the order to dress up like a slut had been meant for the both of them or just for her. But she couldn’t take the chance that Inoue would strip her daughter naked and send her home, with or without Haruka. So she had told Hotaru about the demand.

And Hotaru really hadn’t seemed to mind. In fact, she had said she had the perfect outfit, although she wouldn’t let Haruka see it. All Haruka knew about it was that it included high heels.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka stepped into the main part of the mansion. She led her daughter down a short hallway to the great room of the house and looked around. The party was already starting, even though the two of them were ten minutes early. There were a lot of foreign men around, black and white, talking to each other and leering at the French maids.

And there was Inoue, bustling across the floor and smiling widely as he approached them. Haruka swallowed and grabbed Hotaru’s shoulder, squeezing down as she tried to convince herself that this wouldn’t be too humiliating. And knowing that it would be, as the other guests started to notice the oddly dressed pair.

“Haruka, good to see you,” Inoue said. “And this is your young daughter?” He turned to look at Hotaru, running his eyes up and down her body. “What an exquisite little girl you have here,” he said, obviously checking her out.

Haruka should have been outraged at this, at him and at herself. But she just let the man leer at her daughter as she nodded. Hotaru smiled back at him and shook his hand.

“Now, I hope you managed to follow my orders, honey,” Inoue said, turning his attention back to Haruka. “And if you didn’t, please don’t make a fuss when I cut the clothes off of you.”

“I did,” Haruka said, taking a deep breath and reaching up to grab the zipper of her outfit. Next to her, Haruka, was fiddling with the buttons on her coat. “I hope you like it.”

Haruka hadn’t been sure just how slutty she needed to dress up, so she had gone for the lewdest outfit possible, something that even a streetwalker would flat-out refuse to wear. Just the thought of wearing it had been turning her on. Actually wearing it, knowing that people would see it, had been a familiar mix of humiliation and arousal.

Haruka unzipped the racing outfit and stepped out of it, her cheeks heating. She wasn’t quite able to bring herself to meet the gaze of anybody. Not Inoue and certainly not Hotaru. Instead, she kept her hands at the side of her body, letting the men and even the maids examine her body and see what a disgusting, lewd, perverted slut she was.

Haruka was wearing a very skimpy top. It was only held in place by her nipple rings, rings that were still _very_ new and still leaving her nipples a bit sore and tender. The rings were in the shape of the astrological symbol of Uranus and were very obvious through the top.

Underneath that, Haruka was wearing a transparent microskirt. Even if it hadn’t been transparent, it still wouldn’t have done much to hide her pussy, since it was cut so low. It showed off her red, crotchless panties, two red lines that framed her vulva before going underneath her body and rising up behind her. Inoue was probably the only one close enough to see that Haruka’s clit was pierced with the symbol for Neptune (something that Michiru had been delighted to discover and had already demonstrated how much more sensitive it made Haruka’s clit). And as a final measure, the transparent skirt showed that Haruka had trimmed her bush into a neat, thin arrow, pointing right down at her pussy.

“That’s even better than I had thought it would be, Haruka,” Inoue said in approval, running his eyes up and down along Haruka’s body, his dick clearly starting to stiffen inside of his pants. “And what about you, sweetie?” He asked, turning to Hotaru.

Haruka looked at Hotaru as well. And swallowed heavily. Her daughter had shed the coat and was displaying her outfit. And she looked amazing in it. Like a loli slut.

It was obvious that all Hotaru was wearing was a black dress. There was no possible way to hide underwear underneath it. It was tight, clinging to what few curves Hotaru had. And the cleavage on it was impossible deep, plunging down and down, past her navel, almost all the way down to her pussy. It was so deep that it clearly and obviously showed off that not only was Hotaru shaved bald down there, she wasn’t wearing panties, either.

Of course, even if it hadn’t been quite so deep, it would have still been easy to check on her underwear. The hem of the dress was so short that if Hotaru took a long step, it would obviously rise up and show off her crotch. So it was probably a good thing that she was wearing high heels, Haruka thought. That way her daughter’s modesty would be preserved.

Even as she thought that, Haruka knew how ridiculous it was to think that there was anything remotely modest about what Hotaru was wearing. Nude would have been better. After all, if she had been nude, there could be other explanations for what had happened. But wearing this? No, only a slut could possibly wear this.

Haruka knew that she should be doing something about this, trying to get her daughter to wear something more concealing and getting her out of here, away from this lecherous man and these strangers. Maybe even get Hotaru away from _her_ , because the thoughts that were filling Haruka’s mind as she stared down at Hotaru weren’t the kind of thoughts that a parent should have towards their child. But she couldn’t. She just couldn’t.

Haruka’s heart was pounding in her chest as she showed herself off. And as Hotaru showed herself off right next to her. The two of them looked like _sluts_. No, Haruka made herself be honest. She _was_ a slut. She was the nastiest slut she had ever met. And Hotaru… Hotaru might _become_ a slut, if Haruka didn’t put a stop to this right now.

But she didn’t. She _couldn’t_. She was too well-trained by now to do anything to protect her daughter, as awful as that thought was.

“What a wonderful pair of sluts to come and entertain us,” Inoue said happily, reaching down and running his hand down along Haruka’s side, stopping before he reached the microskirt. “You did good, sweet cheeks.”

“Thank you, sir,” Haruka muttered underneath her breath, staring at the floor in shame.

“Now, enjoy the party,” Inoue said, stepping back. “I’ll have some things for you to do, but not for a while yet.”

Haruka nodded, glancing down at Hotaru. Her daughter was looking around, her cheeks red as her legs rubbed against each other. She shouldn’t think that her daughter looked so much like a slut waiting to get fucked, but she did.

Shaking her head, Haruka took a deep breath and looked around. She didn’t recognize anyone here besides some of the maids. In fact, the only Japanese man here seemed to be Inoue. Haruka wasn’t the _best_ with foreign languages, but she was pretty sure that she was hearing more than just English around her. Oh, she hoped that these men spoke Japanese. Of course, groping was a universal language, and one that was probably going to be used to communicate here.

*******

The party had lasted for a few hours by now. Haruka had fortified herself with some wine, but only a glass or two. She wasn’t _drunk_ , just lightly buzzed. And Hotaru wasn’t even that. It was a bizarre line to draw, but one that Haruka had managed to hold onto. Hotaru could parade her body around like this, but she couldn’t have anything to drink.

So far, the party had been pretty subdued compare to what normally happened. Haruka had only been groped by Inoue and he hadn’t even stripped her. Of course, that was because, as he had loudly pointed out, there wasn’t any real difference between nudity and what Haruka was actually wearing. Certainly nothing that would get in the way of him having a handful of flesh whenever he wanted it.

Nothing had happened to Hotaru, Haruka was pretty sure. She had spent most of the party by Inoue’s side, where he could grope her butt or grab her boobs whenever he felt like it. But her head had been mounted on a swivel, looking out for Hotaru. And her daughter had just been talking to the other guests. They had obviously been checking her out, but nothing more than that. So that was a relief.

“Well, this has been a great party,” Inoue said, handing his glass to a maid and turning to Haruka, “but I think it’s time we started the main event.”

Haruka swallowed and nodded. She had no idea what this event would be. Sexual? Yes. Humiliating? Yes. But the actual details were a mystery to her.

Inoue started walking towards the stage that had been set up against one wall, snapping his fingers for Haruka to follow him. And she did. She glanced over and saw that Hotaru was coming with them as well, a curious expression on her face as she went as fast as she could in her high heels. Quite a few of the men she was brushing past were looking at her butt with interest as her dress flapped around.

Hotaru joined the two of them on the stage, standing right next to Haruka and smiling up at her. Haruka smiled back, taking a deep breath as she looked over at Inoue. He was outright leering at the two of them.

“I’d like to thank all of you for coming on such short notice,” Inoue said, addressing the crowd. “I know it must have been difficult, coming all the way here with just a few days to plan. But I hope that you’ve all been enjoying yourself.”

Looking out over the crowd, Haruka wondered how many of the men out there actually understood what Inoue was saying. She could see some of the maids forming the center of clusters of men and talking and she supposed they were acting as translators.

“Now, for the main event,” Inoue said as another maid joined him on stage. “Haruka Tenoh here,” he slapped Haruka’s shoulders, smiling widely, “will be taking the virginity of her daughter, Hotaru Tomoe.”

The maid pressed a strap-on into Haruka’s limp hands as she stared at Inoue. Her mouth soundlessly formed words as she tried to figure out what to say in response to that. Finally, her brain kicked into gear.

“Are you _mad_?” Haruka hissed, staring at Inoue. “I’d, I’d never do that to Hotaru. You’re out of your mind if you think that this is going to happen.” She took a deep breath. “We’re leaving and I’m never coming back here.”

“Oh really?” Inoue asked. There was a satisfied smile on his face. “Even if you’re the only one who feels like that?”

“What?” Haruka barked, turning her head to follow Inoue’s gaze. “What are… you…”

Haruka’s words trailed off as she stared at her daughter. Hotaru was naked, her dress puddled at her feet. There was an embarrassed look on her face, but Haruka could also see the lust that was written there as plain as day. But she only had a second to study Hotaru’s face before her gaze was drawn lower and lower. Down to Hotaru’s naked body.

It looked _amazing_. Absolutely perfect. Small and fragile and child-like, Hotaru’s pale skin gleaming underneath the lights shining down from overhead. Haruka gasped, feeling her heart starting to beat faster and faster in her chest as she looked down at her naked daughter.

“Please, Papa,” Hotaru whispered, so quietly that Haruka was the only one who could hear her. “I want you to do this for me. I love you, Papa.”

Haruka loved Hotaru as well, of course. And her daughter saying that she wanted this, on top of how _sexy_ Hotaru looked and how turned on Haruka was… she couldn’t say no. She just couldn’t.

“A-alright,” Haruka whispered, her eyes running up and down along Hotaru’s pale body, seeing her small, barely there breasts and the pussy, hidden away between her legs. “I’ll do it.”

Haruka got rid of her skirt. There wasn’t a way to wear it, not with this strap-on. It was a double-ended one, with the inward facing dildo… Haruka blushed as she stared at it. That was quite the dildo, wasn’t it? It was modeled after a dog’s dick, in fact. Haruka shivered, realizing that the only way to wear the toy was to take the knot, to have that thick red knot split her pussy lips apart. While the end that would be going into Hotaru was a much more reasonable length and size, something that her small body should be able to take without any problems whatsoever.

The crowd was watching her. Haruka could _feel_ their eyes on her and it was turning her on a _lot_ as she got dressed, sliding the dildo up along her legs until it reached her pussy. She hesitated for a second, took a deep breath and then kept on lifting, feeling her inner walls getting spread out by the toy. She moaned, feeling how _big_ it was as it got her filled up.

But Haruka was wet enough that there wasn’t really any problem. She was just that much of a slut, she thought. There was only a moment’s hesitation when it came to the knot. But she managed to take even that, moaning as she felt so _full_ , so full and so stuffed with that thick knot forced inside of her, spreading apart her pussy walls. Haruka gasped as she shook her head, trying to concentrate as she looked down at Hotaru.

Hotaru was ready and waiting for her, blushing deeply as she stared up at her. Haruka took a careful step over to her daughter, feeling the dildo pressing against her insides as she walked. Then she was wrapping her arms around Hotaru, lifting her adopted daughter up and kissing her.

Hotaru kissed back. It was sloppy and unpracticed, but it still sent a _thrill_ through Haruka’s body as she felt the small tongue pressing against her. Hotaru’s hands were wandering over Haruka’s back as she moaned into Haruka’s mouth.

“Please, Papa,” Hotaru moaned. “Take me. I want it to be you.”

Haruka shivered. She couldn’t resist anymore. The pleasure pulsing inside of her head was too strong and intense. Well, not inside of her _head_. At any rate, she couldn’t say no to Hotaru any longer. She slowly brought Hotaru down to the floor of the stage, positioning herself above Hotaru. Hotaru looked up at her, slightly embarrassed and very turned on.

Hotaru had already spread her legs and Haruka could rest the tip of the dildo right against her pussy. She shivered, staring down at her daughter. She was actually doing this. More than just _doing_ this, she was enjoying this. The way the dildo inside of Haruka felt was making her gush around it, the arousal running down her thighs and dropping onto the floor.

And then Haruka was pushing herself inside of Hotaru. Hotaru moaned, gasping. Haruka was going as slow as she could and it _was_ a pretty small dildo. She still wondered if this was too big for Hotaru to handle. How much experience did her daughter _have_ with this sort of thing? Haruka had no idea.

It did seem that Hotaru didn’t have a hymen anymore. The dildo went in and in until all of it was buried inside of Hotaru. Hotaru gasped and her arms and legs flashed up, wrapping around Haruka. The two of them kissed, as the crowd started to hoot and holler, enjoying the lesbian pair making out with each other.

“It feels good, Papa,” Hotaru said quietly, smiling widely. “It feels so good. Thank you!”

Haruka started to properly fuck her daughter, bringing her hips back and pushing them forward, sliding the dildo in and out of Hotaru’s wet, tight pussy. Her heart was pounding in her chest and arousal was breaking out all over her body as she kept on going. How was it possible to be this turned on? It didn’t seem _possible_. But it was still happening and there was nothing that Haruka could do to stop herself from enjoying this like she was.

Haruka used every trick she had learned with Michiru to make Hotaru’s first time feel as good as possible. She kissed Hotaru, stroking her body, trying to learn where her sensitive points were, the spots that would make her daughter feel as good as she possibly could. Hotaru’s stiff nipples were an obvious point and Haruka paid a lot of attention to them, teasing and pinching them, making Hotaru gasp and squirm around underneath her. And when Haruka wrapped her lips around one and sucked on it for a while, Hotaru moaned.

“Oh, Papa, Papa, it feels good,” Hotaru moaned, her voice rising and falling. “It feels so good inside of me, I love it so much!” She stared up at Haruka, her cheeks flushed and strands of glossy black hair sticking to her forehead. “I’m going to cum, Papa!”

Haruka was feeling pretty worked up herself, although she wasn’t close to her own orgasm. That didn’t stop her from fucking Hotaru, bringing her hips back and forth and filling the small girl up as much as she absolutely could. It only took a little while longer and then Hotaru was clutching at her, meaningless babble falling from her lips as she shook around underneath Haruka. Her hands were clutching at the older girl’s body, squeezing down as tightly as she could.

Haruka slowed to a halt inside of Hotaru, the dildo half-in and half-out of her adopted daughter’s pussy. She stared down at Hotaru’s flushed, panting face and felt a _wave_ of lust wash over her body, one that left her feeling all weak and worn-out as she stared at her daughter’s expression. She had done this. And she had enjoyed it.

“Wasn’t that really something special?” Inoue asked, appearing out of nowhere and making Haruka gasp as he reached down to squeeze her ass. “Even for porn actors like you gentlemen, it’s not every day you get to see something like that.”

He pulled Haruka up, something he wouldn’t have been able to do if Haruka hadn’t gone along with him. She shivered, looking out at the crowd, the dildo still jutting out from her hips. They were all staring at her with hungry expressions on their faces.

“And now, gentlemen,” Inoue said, a smile in his voice as he massaged Haruka’s boobs with one hand, “come on up and enjoy these sluts. Two at a time, please, two at a time.”

There was a moment of confusion and then two large white men got up onto the stage. Haruka swallowed as she stared up at them. They really were big. In more ways than one, she realized, looking down at their crotches, where their dicks were clearly showing their pants. They had to be stuffing their crotches, right? It wasn’t possible for dicks to be that-

They weren’t. Haruka moaned as the men freed their dicks from their pants, the thick, long shafts waving back and forth. She swallowed heavily, staring down at them, not able to believe just how _big_ the men were.

“Don’t,” Haruka said, swallowing heavily, “Hotaru is too small. She can’t handle that sort of thing.” She glanced in between the men. “Do me instead.”

“Now, is that a lovely maternal sentiment?” Inoue asked as the maid reappeared to tug the strap-on off of Haruka. The blonde girl moaned as she felt it sliding out of her pussy, the knot thick enough that even in its absence, her inner walls were still spread apart. “Or is it the cry of a slut who doesn’t want to share any of the fun with her own daughter?”  
Haruka shook her head mutely as she stared down at the shafts. How could anyone possibly enjoy the thought of getting stretched out by these rods? They were even bigger than the strap-on and that alone had made Haruka feel like she was going to be split in two from it.

“Don’t worry, Papa,” Hotaru chimed in, looking up at Haruka, at the men and then down at her feet in embarrassment. “I’m sure I can take them.” She took a deep breath. “I won’t make you do it all yourself.”

“What a pair of sluts,” Inoue said. He waved a hand at the two of them. “You heard the little lady. She wants to get fucked alongside her mother, gentlemen.”

The two men stepped forward and grabbed at Haruka and Hotaru. Haruka gasped and squirmed around, feeling the hands moving over her body, dipping down to squeeze her breasts through the top that she was still wearing. And she was forced to look at Hotaru as well, as her daughter’s small body made the hands of the man touching her seem even larger as he groped and pawed at her.

It was hot. It was terribly, horribly hot and Haruka felt herself getting wet as she stared, wondering what it would be like to see her cute, innocent daughter get split in two by the man. Her arousal was increased by her own molestation as the white man felt her up as well, thick fingers rubbing her pussy and slipping inside.

The men said something to one another. Haruka’s English wasn’t good enough to tell what it was that they were saying, but it was clear that they found it amusing. And that it was about the two of them.

Haruka gasped as she and Hotaru were made to face each other and then bent forward, until their heads were level with each other and just a few centimeters away. It was obvious what was going to happen. And despite how obvious it was, and how disgusting Haruka knew she should find it, she thought that it just might be the hottest thing that had happened to her tonight.

Then the man slid into her. Haruka moaned, her eyes going wide as she felt the thick, _thick_ cock spearing into her, stretching her out. She tried to pull away, but the man had a firm grip on her shoulder, that kept her right where she was. And his other hand was busy groping her breasts, before tearing her top away completely, making Haruka gasp in pain as the nipple rings were tugged to the side for a moment.

“I knew a slut like you would be a size queen,” Inoue said, standing back a bit and smiling as he watched. The maid from before was on her knees and giving him a slow blowjob. “Is there any fetish you don’t love, Haruka?”

Haruka couldn’t answer that. Her lungs were burning as she tried to breathe in and out. It was _deep_ and it was _big_ inside of her.

Hotaru moaned, making a sound that Haruka had never heard from her before. She couldn’t even tell if it was in pain or pleasure, just that her daughter was feeling the dick sliding inside of her.

The man fucking Hotaru was using their differences in size to his full advantage. He was outright pumping Hotaru up and down along his dick, one hand on her hips and one hand on her shoulders, holding her in place as he used her tight, almost untouched pussy to get off in. Haruka thought it was amazing to watch, especially with the way her daughter looked.

It was so good that she had to kiss Hotaru. She pushed herself forward, as much as she could and pressed her lips against Hotaru’s, bringing her hands up to cradle Hotaru’s head as she kissed her. Hotaru kissed her back, to the cheers and catcalls from the crowd.

“Papa,” Hotaru whispered quietly, her breathing hitching every time the man using her slammed into her pussy. “It’s so intense.”

“I know,” Haruka said, not able to think of anything better to say than that.

Haruka hesitated for a moment and then let one hand start to wander along Hotaru’s body, swiftly arriving at her small breasts. She played with her daughter’s boobs, feeling the small amount of give there as she kneaded the tiny tits and played with Hotaru’s nipples. The cries Hotaru gave at that sent a jolt running up and down Haruka’s spine.

Haruka was feeling _good_ as she got fucked. Far better than she should have been, given who she was fucking and where she was and who else was in the room with her. But she could still feel her orgasm rising up inside of her as she kissed her daughter as the two of them got fucked and used by complete strangers.

She was even rocking back against the man’s thrusts, barely managing to stay balanced in her high heels as she pushed back against the man and his immense cock. And he was using the rest of Haruka’s body as he fucked her. Haruka moaned into Hotaru’s mouth as she felt him starting to spank her, heavy blows landing on her ass and filling the air with the sound of impacts.

That actually made Haruka feel better. It was _good_ that she was being punished for being such a depraved slut, that this man was hurting her as he fucked her, making her accept the punishment she deserved for doing all of this and bringing Hotaru into it as well.

And the punishment turned her on as well. Haruka could feel the arousal growing and growing inside of her with every thrust, spank and moan. From her or from Hotaru. She stared at her daughter, seeing how Hotaru was being used and how she was loving it, how _good_ she was obviously feeling as she got toyed with by some stranger who didn’t even have a name. Just like was happening to Haruka.

That did it. The knowledge that the two of them were both going through this was the small push needed to finally send Haruka over the edge. She moaned as she came, squeezing down as tightly as she could around the man inside of her. She gasped, her heart pounding in her chest as she writhed around in front of the man, her body twitching with demands to work out the energy that had built up inside of her.

She was cumming in front of Hotaru, who looked like she would soon be cumming herself as well. The thought of Hotaru orgasming in front of her in such a situation made Haruka feel a redoubled spurt of arousal, the _ache_ and the need inside of her growing even as she tried to calm down from the lust that was filling her up.

And she was still getting fucked. If the man who was fucking Haruka knew that she was cumming, he certainly didn’t care. He just kept on plunging into her wet pussy over and over again, filling her up and stretching her out as he sought his own pleasure with her body.

How much longer was he going to last? Haruka had no idea. She didn’t even know how long he had lasted for already. It seemed that he was never going to stop fucking her and that Hotaru was never going to stop getting fucked in front of her and that the crowd would keep on watching the two of them forever.

Haruka gasped as she felt herself getting filled up with cum. There was a lot of it. A _lot_ of it. Haruka had never felt so much semen being pumped inside of her. She moaned, feeling her walls getting painted white with hot, sticky cum as shot after shot landed inside of her. Her legs gave out and if it hadn’t been for the man holding her up, she would have collapsed face-first onto the floor and taken the rest of the load on her ass.

And much the same was happening to Hotaru. Haruka watched the expressions passing over her daughter’s flushed face as the young girl, for the very first time, got to see what it was like to take a load of cum.

She handled it well, limply twitching in the man’s grip as he moved her up and down in a few rough, forceful thrusts. Then she sagged downwards, hands and legs limply pointed to the floor. There was a dazed look on her face, like she couldn’t believe what was happening. Haruka could barely believe it either.

Then they were both dropped onto the floor. Haruka gasped as she fell, feeling the cum already starting to leak out of her as she landed. She weakly tried to cover herself up, but it was so hard both to care about appearances and to get her arms and legs to respond properly.

“What a lovely sight, two sluts doing what they were put on Earth to do,” Inoue said, standing over the two of them. “Now get each other cleaned up,” he said, gesturing first at Haruka and then at Hotaru. “The night’s not over yet.”

Haruka looked around for a towel or something to clean herself and Hotaru off with. There was nothing and as she looked, she was keenly aware of how _many_ foreign men were staring at her naked body, looking at her after she had gotten fucked and used like a slut.

“I, I don’t see anything to clean up with,” Haruka stammered, not quite looking up at Inoue as she felt more semen trickling out of her.

“You have your tongue, don’t you?” Inoue asked. “Eat out your daughter, lick all of the stranger’s cum out of your daughter’s cunt.” He paused for a minute. “Do it _now_ , slut.”

Haruka shivered in arousal and mortification as she looked over at Hotaru. Hotaru was staring back at her, her eyes wide and her face red. And then Hotaru glanced down at Haruka’s legs and Haruka could _see_ the lust that flashed across her face for a second. The same kind of lust that Haruka herself was feeling.

But still, the thought of doing that to Hotaru, putting her face in between her daughter’s thin legs and eating her out, it was so, _so_ wrong. And so _hot_. Haruka could feel the arousal building and building inside of her as she thought about what it would be like to eat out her daughter, to show Hotaru the tricks she had learned taking care of Michiru.

Haruka tried to get herself to refuse to do such a thing, but even as her mouth opened and closed, she knew she was far, far past the point where she could do something like that. The last shreds of resistance blew away as Hotaru started to crawl towards her, a hungry look on her face. Haruka squared her shoulders and reached out towards her daughter.

In just minutes, Haruka was laying on her back with Hotaru on top of her. Haruka found herself licking her lips as she stared up at Hotaru’s pussy. It was _far_ closer to her daughter’s crotch than she had ever been before and she found that it really looked _lovely_. It was pink and plump and flushed and parted and Haruka could see the semen that was oozing out of it in thick white globs. She took a deep breath and pushed her head forward.

It was _nice_ to eat out her daughter. Hotaru had a wonderful taste, even mixed in with the semen. Haruka found herself wanting more and more as she ran her tongue all over Hotaru’s folds, going in as far as she could and hopefully managing to get all of the man’s semen out of her. But it seemed that there was _always_ more cum to be had, more and more of the white liquid covering her tongue as Haruka did her best.

Which included eating her daughter out instead of just focusing on the semen. Haruka couldn’t help it. It was _normal_ , when her face was pressed up against a (Michiru’s) pussy to do her best to make the other woman cum. And so she was doing that now. Even when the other woman was her own daughter.

Hotaru was doing her best to return the favor. She wasn’t very skilled, but she was showing a _lot_ of energy and enthusiasm as she worked at Haruka’s pussy. Haruka moaned into Hotaru’s folds as she felt her daughter’s tongue working there, going back and forth as Hotaru did her best to swallow as much semen as she possibly could.

Haruka found her hands moving along Hotaru’s small, tight butt, squeezing down on the cheeks as she ate out her daughter. It felt nice to touch Hotaru’s rear. Really nice.

And it felt even better to get eaten out, even by someone as unskilled as Hotaru. Haruka shivered, feeling the arousal growing and growing inside of her as she felt the cum getting scooped out of her by her daughter’s tongue. Was she actually going to cum from this? And if she didn’t, then would she cum from it later on, on another night?

That thought was so shocking and taboo that Haruka barely let herself consider it. It still whispered at the corner of her mind, tempting her with the idea of what she and Hotaru could do with each other when they were alone.

Haruka didn’t actually cum before her daughter finally pulled her head out from between the older girl’s thighs. But there was a _ton_ of arousal leaking out of her and running down her skin to drop onto the floor. She could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest and her breathing was coming in short gasps as she stared up at Hotaru’s pussy, seeing the clear arousal that was leaking out of there as well.

Hotaru rolled off of Haruka and sat down, legs spread and showing off her body to everyone. And it _was_ everyone. There had to be at least twenty men in the audience, all of them staring up at the stage with hungry expressions that made Haruka shiver as she looked down at them. She looked away, feeling the rush of shame and arousal that had mingled together so much there was no telling them apart. Not now, not ever.

“What a wonderful evening,” Inoue said, standing over Haruka’s body and looking down at her. Hotaru stood by his side, completely and utterly naked. “Now then, honey, I’ll be taking your daughter with me to fuck tonight. You just stay here and help all these men relax. Understand?”

Haruka looked at Hotaru. Her daughter looked a bit nervous, a bit embarrassed and _very_ excited. She wasn’t trying to hide her body from view. In fact, her legs were spread apart a bit, showing off her wet, opened-up pussy. Haruka swallowed and nodded.

“You, you be careful, Hotaru,” Haruka said. “you stay safe.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Inoue said, reaching down to rub Hotaru’s pussy, sliding one finger in and pumping it in and out. “I’ll be making sure that your daughter gets treated in exactly the right way.”

Haruka didn’t have time to say anything more to that, since two big black men were grabbing her and lifting her up. She could feel their stiff cocks rubbing against her as they sandwiched her between them.

The last Haruka saw of Hotaru for the night was her small daughter getting groped as she was led away. Then she turned her attention to the men that were climbing onto the stage. They were all _big_ men, too. Really big men. With big cocks. Haruka swallowed heavily as she stared at them as they surrounded her. Oh boy. Oh _boy_ , she was in for… an experience.

And as she was lifted up and lowered back down, feeling two hot, hard rods pressing against her lower holes, Haruka realized something. She really was the biggest slut she had ever heard of.

*******

“So what do you think?” Haruka asked, looking at Michiru and Setsuna.

“It’s been two years since I last had a tropical vacation,” Setsuna said reflectively. “It would be nice to have another one.” She glanced up at Haruka. “And you know this Inoue man well enough to vouch for him?”

“Yes,” Haruka said, managing to keep her voice calm and flat. “And if his vacation home is anything like his regular home, we’ll be living in the lap of luxury.”

“I can certainly take two weeks off,” Michiru said. She looked up at Haruka and smiled. “I have to say, I’m surprised, Haruka. I didn’t think that you and Inoue were that close.”

Haruka shrugged, not quite able to answer that. She glanced at Hotaru, who was looking quite eager at the prospect of spending two weeks on a private beach. And also… Haruka didn’t actually know what had gone on inside of Inoue’s bedroom, but she had still helped her daughter with the aftermath, showing her how to clean up and make sure that the cum was washed out of her lower holes. And Hotaru hadn’t given the slightest sign that she had done anything but enjoy her time with the older man.

Haruka didn’t know for sure why Inoue had ordered Haruka to tell her family of his offer. She could guess though, dark, sweet thoughts of humiliation and infidelity and lust that made her shiver just at the half-formed possibilities of what could happen to her or Hotaru. Or maybe even Setsuna and Michiru.

The thought of being forced to watch Inoue doing something with Michiru in front of her made Haruka tremble. In shame, fear and arousal. Of course there was arousal, Haruka thought to herself. Her time spent being molded by Inoue and especially last night, had irrevocably shown to Haruka that she was nothing more than a slut who could and would get off on the most degenerate and perverted things imaginable. Her tongue flicked out, running over her lips as she remembered how her own daughter had tasted.

“Well, it’s something to look forward to,” Michiru said after it was obvious that Haruka wasn’t going to answer. “Quite a surprise, but it should be very pleasant.” She smiled at Haruka. “Thank you for arranging this, dear.”

“Not a problem,” Haruka said, a trace of her usual easy-going manner surfacing. “It should be… an experience.”

Haruka was certain about _that_ , at least.


	2. The Start of a Downward Descent

**The Start of a Downward Descent**

  
Michiru would have liked to say that it wasn’t her fault that all of this had happened. That there were other causes. Haruka not being forceful enough in bed to fulfill all of Michiru’s needs. That she wasn’t _in_ bed often enough to satisfy Michiru’s libido. That Japan was just too full of too many attractive women.  
  
But Michiru knew that all of those were nothing more than excuses, not reasons. The blame could only lie on her for sleeping with so many other women in so many different ways. That didn’t help make her feel less guilty about it all, of course.  
  
And mixed in with the guilt was the _arousal_. Michiru couldn’t help how turned on she had gotten from those times she had cheated on Haruka. Each and every one of them, no matter how kinky and inappropriate they had been, had still been so _hot_ , hot enough that the mere memory of them could get Michiru wet and horny.  
  
There was nothing for it. She was alone in the house, Setsuna and Haruka and Hotaru off to their own places, school and an arts club and to the park with Chibi-Usa. There was nobody left who could know what Michiru was doing.  
  
So, even though she still felt guilty over her affairs, the green-haired young woman sat down on the couch and spread her legs, pulling her skirt up along her thighs so that she could get access to her pussy. She breathed in and out, forcing herself to remain calm and in control. For as long as she could before the heat in her belly and the touch of her fingers on her skin started to drive her wild.  
  
As Michiru started to masturbate, her mind threw up images of her affairs, how she had betrayed the love of her life to have flings with other women. And, even though she flinched under the shame of it all, Michiru still felt the tingles rising up inside of her as she thought about them.  
  
The first time had been at a party that Michiru had gone alone to…

*******

Mrs. Satou was quite the woman. A solid decade older than Michiru at least, but she still carried herself with an air of energy and cheer that made her seem a decade younger. She had laughed and talked and flirted her way through the party. Part of Michiru thought that she should have been taking notes to learn how to be a proper hostess at her own parties.  
  
Another part of her, the part that had drunk an extra glass of wine, was thinking of how _hot_ the bubbly blonde was and how nicely her black dress clung to her curvy body and showed off her figure. Michiru wasn’t happy with herself that she was thinking about that sort of thing, but she couldn’t drive the ideas away. Not after seeing Mrs. Satou spin around and watching the dress rise up along her legs.  
  
And she had been caught looking. When Michiru finally managed to draw her eyes back up to stare at the woman’s face as she should have in the first place, she realized that Mrs. Satou was staring right back at her, a small smile on her face. She had winked and her tongue had darted out to lick at her lips before she turned back to some of the other guests at the party.  
  
Michiru had stiffened up in shock at _that_ , swallowing heavily and downing the rest of her flute in an attempt to get some liquid courage back. Then she had forced herself to go and mingle with some of the other guests to try and get her mind off of what she had seen and what she was thinking about.  
  
Half an hour later, Michiru was out in the small garden, staring up at the night sky and breathing in and out. The scent of the fall flowers filled her nose as she looked upwards, only able to pick out the brightest stars from the haze of all the lights around her.  
  
“Hello, Michiru dear,” Mrs. Satou’s voice said from behind her.  
  
Michiru jumped a bit at that, before turning around and hoping that it was dark enough outside that her blush couldn’t be seen. She knew it wasn’t.  
  
Mrs. Satou was standing in front of her. There was a certain air to her, one that Michiru found difficult to describe. That she was happy on a deep, _primal_ level, that something really nice had happened to her. Michiru didn’t know what it was or even if she was seeing something that was really there. But it did make the blonde, curvy woman seem even more attractive.  
  
“Hello, Mrs. Satou,” Michiru said, forcing her eyes to stay on her face and not dip down to the breasts and the generous cleavage that the older woman’s dress showed off. “This is a lovely party. Thank you for having me. I just wish the rest of my family had the time to come as well.”  
  
“I’m enjoying it as well,” Mrs. Satou said, drawing closer to Michiru and running a hand down Michiru’s bare arm. “But I can think of something I’d enjoy even more.”  
  
“Oh really?” Michiru asked, wondering if this was what Haruka felt like when she was flirting with every girl she crossed paths with. “I can think of something I’d enjoy as well.”  
  
“Maybe we should go somewhere private and see if we’re thinking of the same thing,” Mrs. Satou said with a smile as she took a step closer to Michiru, until there was just a handful of centimeters separating the two of them.  
  
Okay, this was getting pretty serious. Mrs. Satou was still _very_ attractive and _very_ here and Michiru was getting _very_ turned on. But there was still the question of, well…  
  
“Y-your husband,” Michiru said, looking around as if Mr. Satou would pop out of a bush at any minute. “He’s…”  
  
“He’s not here right now,” Mrs. Satou cooed, taking another half-step closer to Michiru. “There’s just the two of us.” She smiled, a breathtakingly beautiful expression that made Michiru’s heart beat faster and faster. “And two could become one.”  
  
Michiru could feel her heart beating as she glanced down at Mrs. Satou’s cleavage. Those were some _vey_ nice breasts, weren’t they? Certainly in the dress and she was willing to bet that they were just as nice unsupported.  
  
“Then lead the way,” Michiru said, flying high on wine and lust, unbelievably aware of how close the other woman was to her.  
  
Three minutes later, the bedroom closed behind the two of them. Mrs. Satou spun around, a _hungry_ expression on her face as she pressed Michiru up against the door. Michiru squeaked, her eyes going wide as she bounced backwards before the other woman was all over her.  
  
She was being so _aggressive_ , pressing herself right up against Michiru, her hands wandering all over her lower body as the blonde woman peppered her neck and face with kisses. It was intoxicating, feeling the softness of the other woman against her, making her feel so _many_ things.  
  
“Oh, ma’am!” Michiru squeaked, not quite expecting it to go _this_ fast, this quickly. But she wasn’t saying no, either, as she got kissed.  
  
“Ma’am what?” Mrs. Satou asked, a gleam in her eyes as she pulled back enough to look Michiru in the eyes. Then she went back to kissing her, as her hands slid underneath Michiru’s sea-blue dress.  
  
Michiru opened and closed her mouth, trying to form some words to say something. But they were never more than half-formed and sounded more like the desperate moans of a slut than anything else. And Michiru realized she was fine with that. She was fine with sounding so lewd if she got to feel _this_ , Mrs. Satou’s hot hands gliding along her skin and tugging at her clothing.  
  
Michiru did her best to return the favor, though Mrs. Satou certainly had her on the back foot. She was getting thoroughly dominated and left behind in the dust as the older woman claimed her, exploring so _much_ of her body with her hands. It felt wonderful and if Michiru hadn’t been pressed up against the door, she probably wouldn’t have been able to stay on her feet from everything she had been feeling.  
  
“Look at you,” Mrs. Satou hissed, her face just centimeters away from Michiru. “Look at how much you _need_ this.”  
  
Michiru shivered, knowing that she _did_ need this. She needed this quite badly. Her legs felt weak and wobbly from the arousal that was pounding inside of her, scratching at her insides in a desperate attempt to get out. Her nipples were so stiff that they were poking through her dress and sending _wonderful_ sensations through her every time Mrs. Satou reached up to squeeze and play with them.  
  
And now Mrs. Satou’s hand was in between Michiru’s legs. Michiru moaned at that, loudly enough that she knew she should be concerned about the other guests from the party hearing. But she just couldn’t _care_ , not when the lightning bolt of pleasure that had exploded inside of her felt so good.  
  
It only took a bit of work for Mrs. Satou’s hand to slide underneath Michiru’s panties. Then she was thrusting away, two fingers sliding inside of Michiru’s folds and scissoring inside of her. That felt _wonderful_ and Michiru found herself falling forward, pressing herself up against Mrs. Satou’s body and wrapping her in a hug as she felt the fingers moving in and out of her.  
  
Michiru had just enough initiative left to lift her head up and kiss the blonde woman. Mrs. Satou kissed her right back, her free hand coming up to rest on the back of Michiru’s head. The two of them moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed and as Mrs. Satou kept on fucking Michiru’s pussy with her fingers.  
  
“It feels so good,” Michiru moaned, her hips rocking back and forth against the fingers as they speared deep inside of her, stretching her out before letting her close back up. “It feels so _damn_ good.”  
  
“You’ll return the favor to me, eventually,” Mrs. Satou murmured. “But right now, I want to see this little lesbian moaning as she cums.”  
  
That was going to happen _very_ soon, Michiru knew. She was feeling so turned on from what was happening to her. The guilty thrill from, well, cheating with someone that Haruka might look like in ten years, the skill that Mrs. Satou was using on her, all of it was making her feel so _wet_.  
  
And sure enough, in next to no time at all, Michiru was shaking and moaning as she came, squeezing down tightly around Mrs. Satou’s fingers as the bliss ran through her. Her hips jerked back and forth as she felt the pleasure explode inside of her lower belly and spread out through the rest of her. She shivered and gasped, moaning as she felt a very strong orgasm filling her up.  
  
It was a _great_ orgasm. Not that Michiru had had many _bad_ ones since she had figured out how to masturbate. This one still left her clinging to Mrs. Satou, face almost pressed up against her cleavage as she breathed in and out. She wondered if the other woman could hear her heart pounding with how close they were.  
  
Mrs. Satou held on to her the entire time, stroking her head and whispering nothing in particular to her. Michiru was grateful for that. Finally, the pleasure inside of her had faded enough that Michiru could rise to her feet and get her head on straight, thinking clearly enough that she could look at the woman who had made her feel so _good_.  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Satou,” Michiru said, an _extremely_ happy tone in her voice. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“Not at all, dear,” Mrs. Satou said, her purple eyes gleaming with delight. “I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself so much. It’s always so fun to see a young thing like you shaking and quivering.”  
  
“And is there any way that I can return the favor?” Michiru asked, running her hands up and down Mrs. Satou’s sides. “I know a thing or two about this sort of thing.”  
  
“I think you can,” Mrs. Satou said, walking backwards and drawing Michiru after her. “Let’s see how skilled that tongue of yours is.”  
  
Michiru nodded and as soon as Mrs. Satou sat down on the bed, Michiru went to her knees in front of her. Mrs. Satou spread her legs apart and Michiru lifted her dress up. The other woman was wearing black panties that went quite well with her dress. And Michiru could see a damp spot on them.  
  
She pulled the panties down, feeling the other woman’s warm skin underneath her hands as she did so. Then she slid her hands back up along Mrs. Satou’s thighs.  
  
“That’s right, my dear little Michiru,” Mrs. Satou said with a cocky smile. “I’m sure you know _exactly_ what to do.”  
  
Michiru did. She and Haruka had done this often enough. The thought of her lover (girlfriend was far too weak of a word) sent a momentary pang of guilt through her, but not enough of a one for Michiru to stop what she was doing. Instead, she pushed her head forward, right up against Mrs. Satou’s pussy. It was _very_ wet and it was clear that the older woman had been enjoying this as much as Michiru had.  
  
Then she got to licking, kissing and sucking her way along the other woman’s folds. Arousal quickly started filling Michiru’s mouth and covering her lips. It was pretty thick and salty arousal, too, growing more so the deeper Michiru pushed her tongue into Mrs. Satou’s pussy. She must _really_ need this. It gave Michiru a nasty thrill to think that Mrs. Satou’s husband obviously wasn’t satisfying her the way he should. She knew she shouldn’t be thinking like that about a man she barely knew and had no reason to wish ill, but it was still the case.  
  
Michiru kept up the work, licking and sucking everything she could find. She _knew_ how to eat pussy, had gotten plenty of practice. But Mrs. Satou was so wet that Michiru barely needed any kind of skill at it at all to make her feel good. After just a few seconds, Mrs. Satou’s thighs crossed together behind Michiru’s head and her hands came down to clutch at Michur’s hair.  
  
“Oh _yes_ , keep on going, dear,” Mrs. Satou said, her words breathy and urgent as Michiru kept up the hard work. Well, the work at least.  
  
Michiru twirled her tongue around Mrs. Satou’s clit, feeling the stiff, small nub shifting around underneath her tongue. The sound Mrs. Satou made at that was _very_ nice. It was the kind of sound that Michiru loved hearing. It wasn’t as good as when it was from Haruka, but it was still _very_ nice.  
  
Michiru kept up the hard work, going and going until, finally, Mrs. Satou moaned, rocking her hips back and forth and rubbing her wet pussy against Michiru’s lower face. She was pretty vocal when she was cumming and Michiru felt a shiver of arousal as she felt plenty of thick, sticky liquid come splashing out and rubbing against her face.  
  
Mrs. Satou kept her there like that for a while, before her legs finally relaxed enough to let Michiru draw back. She rubbed the back of her neck. Mrs. Satou had some serious muscles underneath those thick thighs. It was kind of hot, actually.  
  
“It’s always _so_ nice to watch a sexy lesbian eating me out,” Mrs. Satou said as Michiru wiped her lips clean. “There’s always the question of if they’re going to be able to tell that it’s cum or not.”  
  
Michiru paused and looked up at Mrs. Satou, her eyes going wide as her mouth hung open. That was… _what_?  
  
“I _am_ married, Michiru,” Mrs. Satou said in a calm voice, raising one eyebrow. “Did you forget? Of course my husband can fuck me. And of course he can leave a large load of cum inside of my pussy for some cute little lesbian to lick up later on.”  
  
Michiru was turned red, although her mind was a jumble of too many emotions for her to tell _why_ she was turning red. There was a mixture of lingering around, fresh shame, embarrassment and anger all combined together.  
  
Finally, she ended up just looking off to the side, her tongue licking out to lick at what was on her lips even though she knew she shouldn’t. _This_ was cum? It wasn’t quite like what she was expecting, not that Michiru had ever thought that she would ever be in a position to taste semen.  
  
And, she realized with a fresh bit of shame, it was turning her on. To have a woman use and even abuse her like this, it was… hot. There was no other word for it, even if the fact that a man had been involved in it still made her feel uneasy.  
  
“And you were the best one of the five yet,” Mrs. Satou said, drawing her panties back up along her legs. “That expression as you ate me out, oh, you’re just _such_ a happy little lesbian when you get to eat out another girl, aren’t you?”  
  
Michiru rose to her feet, trying to give a haughty glare to the older woman. She knew she wasn’t managing it, especially not with how she could still feel the mingled cum and arousal on her face.  
  
“I don’t find your jokes to be very funny at all,” Michiru said. “And I’m disgusted that you would do such a thing.”  
  
“Yes, that’s what two of the other ones said,” Mrs. Satou said, not showing a hint of shame at what she had done. “Well, if you feel the need to storm off in a huff, don’t forget to take your coat before you leave.”  
  
Michiru flushed in humiliation at how little effect her outrage was having, but she didn’t stick around to come up with some retort that would let her equalize the scales. Instead, she turned around and left as quickly as could.  
  
Ugh, how had something so degrading been so hot?

*******

Michiru shivered. Even now, so long after that had happened, she still felt so ashamed and so aroused by it. She shouldn’t have, but getting used in that way, it was just such a turn-on, in a way that she hadn’t even considered.  
  
The next time that Michiru had fallen into temptation, it had also confirmed to herself that she had a submissive streak that just couldn’t be satisfied by Haruka being on top with her. And what made it worse was that it had been with someone that Michiru had actually known fairly well, instead of someone like Mrs. Satou who had been on the outskirts of her social life.  
  
Michiru shivered as she cupped her breast through her blouse. She could feel the tingles spreading through her as she masturbated, remembering all of the times she had hurt Haruka, even if Haruka didn’t know she _had_ been hurt.

*******

“There, doesn’t that look wonderful?” Yui asked, beaming at Michiru as the two of them stood in a backstage hallway, behind the practice stage that Michiru had been up on a few minutes before, practicing her dancing. “The grace and ease of that…”  
  
Michiru nodded, staring down at the woman on the phone screen as she watched her sway across the stage. Michiru would like to move as easily and freely as that, but unless she started dedicating another five hours a week to it, there was just no way that it was going to happen.  
  
Part of Michiru wondered if she thought that the girl moved so well because of the weed that Yui had given her. She _was_ feeling very… agreeable and at ease with the world.  
  
It was the very first time that Michiru had ever tried something like this. Drugs just weren’t something she was interested in, really. A bit of wine or champagne, yes, that was fine. Actual drugs, though, well…  
  
She hadn’t approved. Or at least she _hadn’t_. Wait, had she said that already? Whatever. The point was that this weed was just making her feel very relaxed and agreeable with everything that her dancing instructor Yui was telling her and showing her.  
  
“You know, Michiru,” Yui said, resting one hand on Michiru’s shoulder as the other still held up the phone so they could watch, “you are _such_ a cute girl, you know that?”  
  
“Yeah, senpai,” Michiru said with a bit of a giggle. “You’re pretty cute yourself.”  
  
And the slightly older woman _was_ cute. She was only a hair taller than Michiru, with short-cut brown hair and vivid green eyes. And the slender, lean body that almost every dancer had. She looked pretty good in her dancing outfit and Michiru felt a tendril of lust rise up inside of her as she stared and swallowed.  
“Dance for me, Michiru,” Yui said, a husky note in her voice. “Dance for me, show off that cute body for me.” She licked her lips. “Let me see that skirt slide up along your legs as you twirl around and shake that butt for me.” She paused for a moment. “Think of it as _practice_.”  
  
Well, if it was for practice, that was pretty much acceptable, right? Especially because Michiru _did_ like showing her body off. Especially right now when she felt so hot and full of energy, even though she also just wanted to lay down and let herself feel lazy.  
  
Michiru stepped away from Yui, stumbling a bit as she got her feet steady underneath her. Then she smiled at Yui, who was leering at her as she leaned against the wall.  
  
Michiru started to dance, trying to put as much energy into it as she could. She could feel Yui’s eyes on her and that sent a thrill through her body. She _wanted_ to show herself off like this, to let the other woman see her as she danced and swayed.  
  
“Put some sex into it,” Yui commanded, her words sinking deep into Michiru’s mind. “Show me what kind of girl you are.”  
  
Michiru was more than just a girl who loved sex. But she didn’t object and started adding some spice to her moves. She bent forward, letting her dress hang down so that Yui could look straight down her cleavage. As she twirled around, she lifted her skirts up a bit so that more of her thighs were revealed, more than the dancing skirt already showed off.  
  
Michiru was enjoying this, she realized. Dancing and swaying and letting the energy fill her up. There was no music to dance along to, but she didn’t _need_ music right now. She just needed to show her body off to her dancing instructor. And it felt _very_ good as she did so, dancing and swaying and bending and letting her friend and coach see her body.  
  
Finally, Michiru came to a halt, facing Yui and breathing heavily. There was lust starting to grow inside of her as she stared at Yui. She hadn’t realized that she was getting this turned on, feeling so light and carefree from everything that she had done. She blushed a bit as she looked at Yui.  
  
“That was quite the slutty show,” Yui said happily. “Do you always dance like that in front of people when you’re feeling good?”  
  
“I, um,” Michiru blushed as she thought about what she had done. It _had_ been kind of slutty, hadn’t it? Running her hands along her body, shaking her hips back and forth, there had been a lot of lewd moves. “Well, I once, with Haruka…” Michiru trailed off, not quite willing or able to complete the thought.  
  
“And now here you are, doing it in front of me,” Yui said, laying a hand on Michiru’s shoulder and lightly squeezing it.  
  
“Well, yes, but you’re so…” Michiru tried to think of an appropriate thing to say, “you’re so sexy and cool, Yui.”  
  
“Are you sure you should be admitting that, since you have a girlfriend already?” Yui asked, her hand sliding down Michiru’s bare shoulder to her lower back. Michiru was _very_ aware of her hand right there and found herself pressing back against it. “Doesn’t that make you feel guilty?”  
  
“…Kind of,” Michiru admitted. She glanced up at Yui’s face and swallowed. There was a _hunger_ there. A hunger that made her shiver but didn’t make her pull away. “But Haruka’s, like, so far from here.”  
  
That thought struck Michiru as _very_ funny for some reason and she started to giggle. She only stopped when she got pulled up against Yui, feeling the other woman’s corded muscle underneath her light dancing outfit. Michiru could _easily_ appreciate strength in other women and she was really appreciating it right now.  
  
“But I still think such a lewd girl as you should be punished. Don’t you?” Yui asked, a heated, hungry note entering her voice as she stared at Michiru. “Punished like the slut she is.”  
  
Michiru opened and closed her mouth as her thoughts slowly crawled through the pleasant clouds that were filling them up. Finally, she nodded. She had a feeling, drawn entirely from porn that she and Haruka sometimes watched, about what that kind of punishment could be. She looked around, wondering which of the side rooms she would be taken into. Even at this late hour, there were still _some_ people around.  
  
So Michiru was _very_ surprised when she was pushed to the floor, Yui’s hands swift and confident as they maneuvered her body, bringing her down to the ground. Michiru gasped in shock as her head was lightly pushed against the floor, even as she felt two strong hands on her hips tugging her rear up into the air.  
  
“What, what are you- oh!” Michiru squeaked.  
  
Yui had just hauled her dress up above her butt, pulled her panties down around her thighs and spanked her. Michiru gasped as she felt the hand land on her rear in a sudden, hard spank. She tried to pull away, but Yui’s hands on her stopped that from even being a possibility.  
  
And then she got spanked again. And again and again and again. Michiru started to moan as she felt the hand landing on her ass over and over. It was sending such _strange_ feelings through her. Like _arousal_.  
  
Michiru had never been able to convince Haruka to spank her. She had barely even been able to get Haruka to forcefully grab her like she had wanted to be. But now, with the weed blunting the edges of everything inside of her, Michiru could feel the pain and the pleasure mingling together inside of her, turning into something that was _really_ good.  
“It’s an instructor’s job to make sure that her students understand what they need to do,” Yui said, breathing a bit hard as she spanked Michiru. “To make sure that they don’t go around acting like a _slut_.”  
  
Michiru moaned, closing her eyes as she felt the pain and the heat radiating out from her ass. Her butt had to be so _red_ by now. And Yui still wasn’t stopping.  
  
Michiru got spanked again and again, for what seemed like an hour. She was crying at the end of it, even though her pussy was leaking arousal. Her ass was in so much _pain_. Pain she had only ever felt as Sailor Neptune, never as Michiru before. And she had never felt this kind of arousal mixed in with it either.  
  
Finally, Yui stopped. Michiru didn’t lift her head, not even when she felt Yui sliding her panties down her legs and right off of her body. When she finally got the strength to look up, she saw her instructor sliding her panties into her purse before taking something out.  
  
“Now that you’ve learned your lesson,” Yui said with a sinister smile, “it’s time for you to start dancing again, Michiru. Onstage this time.”  
  
Michiru wasn’t sure how gracefully she was going to be able to move at all. Both the pain and the arousal were so distracting and making her legs feel weak. She looked up at Yui, craning her neck.  
  
“I’m, I’m not sure if I can,” she weakly whined. “Can’t I have some time to recover.”  
  
“Pushing yourself beyond your limits is a key part of dancing,” Yui said. “But if you need some motivation…”  
  
She quickly rolled Michiru onto her back and kept her legs spread apart. Michiru gaped up at her as the top of her dress was pulled down, exposing her breasts. Before she could cover herself, Yui reached down, something glittering in her fingers.  
  
Michiru squealed as she felt something pinching first one nipple, then the other. She looked down to see two binder clips on them, the metal of them squeezing down tightly. It _hurt_ , but the pain was still sweet, something that Michiru longed for even as she tried to pull away from it.  
  
She didn’t get much time to reflect on it. Not when Yui reached down and attached another, slightly larger clip, to Michiru’s pussy, binding her lower lips together. Michiru shrieked and wiggled around on the floor, not able to pull away from the clips but not able to bring herself to reach down and pull them off, either. All she could do was wait and feel them.  
  
“Now,” Yui said, a sinister, sadistic smile on her face as she pulled Michiru to her feet and dressed her, “I think that it’s time for you to go and practice your dancing, Michiru.” Her smile grew. “You can’t spend all of your time lazing around on the floor, can you?”  
  
Michiru stared at her instructor, mouth opening and closing as she felt the awful pain in her nipples and labia and the sweet wetness dribbling out from her. Yui reached around behind her and gave her a slap to the ass, making Michiru squeal as she jumped.  
  
“No time to lollygag,” Yui said sternly. “You’re paying me to learn how to dance, so you’re going to learn how to dance. Out on the dance floor!”  
  
Michiru let herself get driven out onto the stage, even as she felt the wonderful, awful combination of arousal and ache inside of her. It was all so _hot_ and strange and she didn’t really know what it was that she should be feeling or doing. And since she didn’t know what to do, it was so very easy to just go along and do what Yui told her to.  
  
The dancing lesson was one of the most memorable that Michiru had ever gone through, although she couldn’t actually remember most of what had happened during it. The pain was very distracting. Especially since her dress and the energetic dancing made the clamps on her nipples shift around, sending whole new waves of sensations through her as she was made to practice the same routines over and over again without rest.  
  
By the time Yui finally told her to stop, Michiru was trembling. She stared straight ahead, her breathing ragged and her eyes unfocused as she tried to deal with the strangely pleasing pain she was feeling. She couldn’t even rub her legs together because of the pressure that would put on the lower clip.  
  
“Now,” Yui said, reaching up and grabbing the straps of Michiru’s dress, “let’s see what we have here.”  
  
She yanked the dress down, baring Michiru’s breasts to the empty theater. Michiru gasped but when she raised her hands to cover herself, Yui slapped them away.  
  
“None of that now, Michiru,” Yui said, a grin on her face like she was on top of the world. “Keep your hands at your sdies.”  
  
Michiru shuddered, but she did so. She stared out at the empty theater. At least the stage lights weren’t on, so she could be sure that there wasn’t a crowd of people staring at her like this, with her tits exposed.  
  
And now her ass was exposed, too. Yui had stepped behind her and in a single smooth motion, lifted her skirt up and spanked her red, throbbing asshole. The sound Michiru made at that could barely be called human as she shivered and whined. Tears appeared in her eyes and her legs almost gave out. She could _feel_ the arousal leaking out of her, even through the tightness caused by the binder clip. Yui was being so _awful_ to her and it still felt so good.  
  
“And now, let’s see how far out these slutty titties can go,” Yui said, grabbing the hooks of the clips and drawing them out from Michiru’s chest.  
  
Michiru’s throat closed up and she couldn’t make any kind of sound at all as she stared down at her nipples getting tugged away from her body. The pain wasn’t quite like anything else she had ever felt before. And neither was the pleasure. It was something that was just so… she didn’t have words for it.  
  
When Yui flipped the clips open and let Michiru’s nipples go, Michiru didn’t have words for anything at all. She stumbled to the side, feeling her sore, abused breasts swaying around in front of her. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, but she still didn’t tell Yui no. Even though Yui probably would accept a no.  
  
“Pull up your skirt, Michiru,” Yui said, her voice hot and hungry. “Pull it up and show me your pussy.”  
  
Michiru’s breathing was ragged and uneven as she did what she was told. She pulled her skirt all the way up, staring past Yui and feeling the arousal making her body shake. She didn’t know what Yui was about to do to her, but it would involve some fresh humiliation, she was sure of it.  
  
Yui reached down and unclipped the binder. That was all. Michiru almost slumped to the floor in relief, feeling relief spreading through her body. Then Yui’s hand flashed out, smacking Michiru right on the pussy.  
  
When Michiru recovered, she realized that she was laying on the stage, her body still twitching and trembling. She could feel the familiar after-effects of an orgasm spreading through her, but the _actual_ orgasm had been so intense that she hadn’t been able to remember it. She stared up at Yui as the older woman loomed over her, a thoroughly satisfied smile on her face.  
  
“What a _slut_ you are,” Yui said, shaking her head back and forth and smiling. “I’ve never had a girl react to this like you.” She chuckled. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I, I,” Michiru panted, looking down at some movement. Yui’s phone was out and practically pressed against her pussy. “What’s that?”  
  
“It’s a telephonic device,” Yui said with a straight face. “Don’t worry, it’s just something for me and me alone to enjoy.” She stood up and stretched. “But if you don’t want _other_ people to enjoy all of this,” she waved at how Michiru was essentially naked, “you might want to go to the dressing room and take care of the essentials.”  
  
Michiru was still a bit worried about those photos, but she could see the sense in what Yui was saying. It wasn’t just a matter of readjusting her dress. Michiru looked like someone who had been thoroughly toyed with, from head to toe. She needed a shower at the very least.  
  
She staggered upwards and went off to the dressing room, swaying from side to side. Thankfully, there didn’t seem to be anyone else around, because Michiru wasn’t going to be able to explain this.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, showered and changed, Michiru was back on the stage. Yui was still there, talking with a janitor. Who was looking down at-  
  
Michiru gasped. He was staring at the large puddle of arousal from where Michiru had cum. She sped up, coughing loudly and waving at the two of them as they turned to look at her.  
  
“Sorry for making you wait, Yui,” Michiru said loudly. “And sorry for making a mess for you to clean up,” she said, looking at the janitor. “That glass of water just slipped _right_ out of my hands.”  
  
The janitor slowly, silently nodded, staring at Michiru a bit more before turning back to Yui.  
  
“Right you are, miss,” he said, starting to mop up the arousal. Michiru shivered, rubbing her legs together underneath her dress. “Accidents happen.”  
  
“Come this way, dear,” Yui said, sliding an arm around Michiru’s waist.  
  
Michiru followed Yui, still feeling a bit turned on and a lot in pain from everything. She looked at her instructor, seeing the small smile there.  
  
“What a good student you are,” Yui said chuckling. “I think that the two of us are going to get along _great_ , aren’t we?”  
  
Michiru flushed at that and nodded. What else could she do?  
  
“Now, remember to show up on time for our next lesson,” Yui added. “I’ll be waiting with some more… study enhancements for you.”

*******

That had been the second time Michiru had cheated on Haruka. And it had felt _good_ , even with the surprise that Yui had been so _sadistic_. Michiru moaned, curling forward around her hand, three fingers pumping in and out of her pussy and her thumb toying with her clit.  
  
The dominance and aggression of the older woman had given Michiru something that she had always needed but never properly gotten before then. But Michiru had a _lot_ of urges and they weren’t all related to being a submissive plaything for older women.  
  
In fact, the next time she had found herself cheating, it had been pretty much the exact opposite situation. Michiru moaned to herself as she remembered sweet little Sakura.

*******

Michiru had arrived rather early to pick up Hotaru from her after-school club. There was still a good twenty minutes at least before her adopted daughter would be done with the flower arranging. So Michiru was wandering around the school’s grounds, just killing time as she idly thought about nothing much.  
  
The middle school was fairly depopulated by now, Hotaru’s club being one of the longest-running. So there wasn’t anyone around for Michiru to chat to. When she heard some muffled conversation down one hallway, she just _had_ to go and see who it was.  
  
Michiru rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who had been making the noise. And why it had been so muffled.  
  
The girl who was getting eaten out had her hand slapped over her mouth. And her (girl)friend was on her knees in front of her, face buried in the other girl’s pussy. Neither of them had seen Michiru and she didn’t make herself known.  
  
Instead, she mostly withdrew around a corner and stared. What a _sight_. What a wonderful sight. Michiru found herself licking her lips as she watched the two young girls playing with each other. She was barely even aware of her hand creeping down to her skirt and rubbing at her crotch through her clothes.  
  
There was something so _erotic_ about the two of them doing this in their school uniforms, Michiru realized. The black and white sailor uniforms were really sexy and the skin they revealed as they got dislodged made it even better. Michiru stared, wondering if Hotaru knew these two girls.  
  
The girl who was getting eaten out was tall for a middle schooler and was greedily holding her friend against her crotch. Her boobs were actually bouncing a bit as she wiggled around while still keeping her pussy in place. Her light blue hair was twitching around almost as much.  
  
The other girl was very small and thin and looked a good three years younger than she had to be to be at this school. She had very delicate features and black hair done up in a style that had to take quite a while. It was hard to decide which of them looked better.  
  
It was pretty obvious when the blue-haired girl came. The hand over her mouth wasn’t nearly enough to muffle her cries. Michiru licked her lips, feeling the fire growing inside of her as she watched those two adorable girls making each other feel so _very_ good.  
  
“Oh, Sakura,” the girl moaned, smiling down at her friend, “that was _wonderful_. You’re so good to me!”  
  
“T-thank you,” Sakura moaned, rising unsteadily to her feet. Michiru could see the red on her cheeks and the _need_ in her voice was blindingly obvious. “You tasted…”  
  
Both girls jumped as the taller girl’s phone buzzed. She hauled it out and winced before shoving back into a pocket and grabbing her bag.  
  
“Sorry, Sakura, my mom’s here!” She said, starting to back up. “I’ve got to go to her!”  
  
“But,” Sakura wailed plaintively, staring after her friend’s retreating back, “I’m feeling funny too!”  
  
And then Sakura was left alone in the hallway, looking very pent-up and needy. And Michiru just wasn’t strong enough to resist that kind of temptation. Licking her lips, she walked towards the young girl, feeling a funny, enjoyable feeling in her lower stomach. The feeling of _anticipation_.  
  
“Hello, dear,” Michiru said, laying a hand on Sakura’s shoulder.  
  
The slim girl practically jumped out of her skin at that and Michiru’s smile changed a bit to good humor instead of anticipation. She whirled around, practically jumping out of her skin as she stared up at Michiru. Her mouth silently opened and closed as she tried to think of something to say.  
  
“I, I, I,” Sakura stammered.  
  
“Do you need some help, Sakura?” Michiru asked, giving her a nice, warm smile, showing just how happy she was to see the girl. “Do you need me to help you with that heat you’re feeling?”  
  
Sakura opened and closed her mouth as she tried to process what was happening to her. It was _adorable_.  
  
“I wasn’t doing anything wrong,” Sakura muttered, looking down at her feet.  
  
“Of course you weren’t,” Michiru agreed, her hand trembling slightly in anticipation of getting to have some _fun_ with this little girl. The fact that she looked so much like Hotaru, well, that was just something completely unrelated to how innocently sexy this girl was. “I enjoy that kind of thing too.”  
  
“You do?” Sakura asked, not even seeming to realize that Michiru was guiding her to a nearby classroom. “I mean, you’re not mad?”  
  
“Why would I be, when you obviously need my help?” Michiru asked, closing the door behind them and looking around the place. Perfect. “Just get up on that desk and I’ll take care of _everything_ for you.”  
Sakura looked a bit nervous for some _unfathomable_ reason. But she got up on the desk, shyly looking away from Michiru, which turned the older girl on even more. Part of her knew that this wasn’t all that right, but the rest of her just didn’t care. This was far too much fun.  
  
Michiru guided Sakura’s skirt up along her hips, revealing her cute white panties, with an image of a cat on them. Michiru wondered if Sakura knew the joke there, or if she just liked cats. It wasn’t really important anyway.  
  
Instead, she pulled the panties down, revealing Sakura’s wet, hairless pussy. It was an _amazing_ sight, one that made Michiru lick her lips as she stared. Just look at that youthful, untouched pussy, waiting for Michiru’s attention.  
  
She got to work, burying her head in between Sakura’s legs just like Sakura had done to her friend. It was _very_ enjoyable. Sakura had an enjoyable taste to her, one that wasn’t quite like anything else that Michiru had ever tasted before. Michiru licked her way around the wet pussy, paying attention to every bit of it, seeing just what would make Sakura squirm and moan the most.  
  
“Ma’am, ma’am,” Sakura panted after just a little bit of work from Michiru. “This is, I’m, you’re-!”  
  
Michiru chuckled before going back to work. Yes, she was doing everything that was making it so hard for Sakura to speak. Wasn’t that _hot_? She glanced up at Sakura’s face, seeing her blushing and panting and looking very needy. And she was going to be even more needy before Michiru was done with her.  
  
Michiru couldn’t explain where this sadistic, bullying urge was coming from. But it was certainly there. And certainly feeling _very_ strong as she made sure that Sakura didn’t cum just yet.  
  
It was a bit of a challenge, since Michiru had never met Sakura before. But the young girl wore her feelings on her sleeve, so Michiru just needed to keep on looking up to see how good she was feeling and if Michiru could keep on eating her out or if she needed to put things on hold for a bit to let Sakura’s fires die down inside of her before she could resume. It was mean of her, but, well, it was also _very_ fun.  
  
It took a while for Sakura to catch on to what was happening. But when she reached down to touch her pussy as Michiru was taking a break, that was when she had to catch on. Because Michiru reached down, grabbed her hands and held them tight while smiling down at her.  
  
“M-Ma’am?” Sakura asked, blinking up at her. “But, I feel so…” she rocked her hips back and forth, trying to scoot back enough to rub her pussy against the desk.  
  
“I know how you must feel,” Michiru said with a smile. “But I’m not going to let you cum just yet.” She ran a hand through Sakura’s hair, feeling the glossy strands flowing through her fingers like silk. “You’re going to need to hold yourself still until I let you cum.”  
  
“But, but why?” Sakura moaned, looking down at herself. “It feels so good _now_!”  
“And I’m going to keep on making you feel this good for a long, long while,” Michiru said with an outright sinister smile. “But you’re going to have to be a good girl and let me do my work, understand?”  
  
Sakura opened and closed her mouth, looking _very_ pent up and on the edge. It sent a shiver through Michiru. She was feeling _very_ wet right now but didn’t want to take the time to masturbate herself. Instead, she kissed Sakura, pressing her lips against the young girl’s mouth and letting her tongue slide inside, exploring the insides of Sakura’s mouth.  
  
Sakura made a sweet sound, even if it was very muffled by Michiru. Then she made an even sweeter sound as Michiru brought her hand up to play with her breast through her school uniform. She didn’t really _have_ breasts, but that also meant that she didn’t wear a bra. So there was nothing stopping Michiru from exploring to her heart’s content, feeling the young girl’s slender body shivering and quaking underneath her hands as she played the girl like a violin. It was sweet and Michiru knew that she was going to have a _fantastic_ orgasm when she finally got the chance to tend to her own needs.  
  
Michiru’s lips slowly worked down Sakura’s head until she was kissing her shoulder. Her hands were teasing Sakura’s nipples through her uniform, making the girl react pretty wonderfully as she shivered and shook, moaning and gasping in all sorts of cute ways as she got teased. Michiru smiled to herself.  
  
And then she smiled even more as she drew away to see a large, red hickey on Sakura’s shoulder. Her uniform would cover up about half of it, she would say. The rest of it would be on full, obvious display. And Michiru wasn’t done.  
  
But first she was going to return to Sakura’s pussy. The girl had gotten enough time to cool down and it was time for Michiru to have some more fun with her new… conquest.  
  
Sakura was very, _very_ wet. Whoever had this desk was going to be wondering what had been spilled on it tomorrow. Michiru dove back in, pushing her tongue as far inside of the girl as she could, spreading her tight, underdeveloped folds out and making sure that she gathered up plenty of Sakura’s arousal. It had a nice taste going down. Sweet and clear, if that made any sense.  
  
Sakura was making some more sweet sounds, even though she was holding her hands in front of her chest like Michiru had told her to. That sign of obedience made Michiru smile and keep on going, swirling her tongue up and down along the thin lower lips that were leaking so much arousal. And then she paid a bit of attention to Sakura’s clit. Just a little bit, because the girl was getting _very_ close to the edge.  
  
Then Michiru drew away, just as Sakura was about to cum. The look of betrayal on her face was so _precious_. It made Michiru smile at the look of _longing_ on Sakura’s delicate features. Oh, she needed to cum so _badly_ , didn’t she? The urge had to be so strong inside of her and Michiru just wasn’t going to give her what she wanted.  
  
“Ma’am, ma’am, please,” Sakura said, her eyes getting wet and her shoulders starting to twitch as Michiru kept on playing with her, “can’t you please let me, I’m feeling so _good_!”  
  
“Not quite yet,” Michiru said, her voice thick with lust as she kept on running her hands over Sakura’s body, feeling the muscles underneath her skin twitching. She had to keep one hand lightly wrapped around Sakura’s wrists to make sure that she didn’t do something she shouldn’t. “Just trust me and let me do what I want.”  
  
Sakura was so sweetly submissive that she just nodded, even though she looked like she was almost in _pain_ from not getting to cum. Well, Michiru would make her feel good. In time. Right now, she was kissing Sakura again, adding another hickey to the small collection that was starting to appear on Sakura’s skin. She wondered if anyone who saw them would recognize them for what they were.  
  
Finally, she drew back a bit and looked down at Sakura. The girl’s shoulders were trembling and her eyes were very wet. It was beautiful, quite frankly. The kind of thing that made Michiru’s pussy throb in need. And she wasn’t the only one with a _need_. The way that Sakura was acting, well, it was quite obvious that she wasn’t going to be lasting for much longer without completely breaking down and ignoring what she was told to do.  
  
So rather than wait for Sakura to prove herself to be a bad girl, Michiru leaned in and kissed her. It was a _very_ nice kiss, the kind of kiss that songs got written about. She held Sakura close to her as her hands wandered down along Sakura’s body, quickly coming to her pussy. Then she slid three fingers into Sakura’s tender folds.  
  
Michiru didn’t know just what Sakura had had inside of her before now, but it was obvious that the three fingers from a grown woman was a new experience for the black-haired girl. Sakura was so _tight_ around Michiru’s fingers and she didn’t even need to spread them apart to feel the walls squeezing down around her as tightly as possible. In fact, she barely needed to do anything at all before Sakura started to cum.  
  
The sight of Sakura cumming was amazing. Her eyes rolled up in her head and her mouth fell open. The way she was squeezing down around Michiru was just as sweet, even as arousal gushed out of her pussy and went down to Michiru’s wrist. It was all, every single bit of it, something truly amazing and that made Michiru’s pussy pulse.  
  
Michiru held Sakura against her for a while, letting the slender girl calm down from everything that was happening to her. She softly cooed, stroking the young girl’s hair and neck, waiting for the trembling to subside. She was certain that Sakura had never gotten an orgasm this good before. It satisfied some part of Michiru to know that she was the one to do this to the girl.  
  
Finally, she drew back from Sakura. Sakura’s face was the picture of satisfaction, a dopey smile on her lips as she stared up at Michiru. Michiru planted one last kiss on Sakura’s lips before checking the time. What a pity, she had to go pick up Hotaru soon instead of playing with Sakura some more.  
  
“Did you have a good time, Sakura?” Michiru asked, a teasing note in her voice.  
  
Sakura nodded, apparently not quite up to talking just yet. Her eyes were wide as they looked up at Michiru.  
  
“Good,” Michiru said, smiling as she picked up Sakura’s panties to keep as a trophy. She’d think about how to explain them later. “Now, if you don’t tell anyone about this, you and I can play like this again later. Would you like that?”  
  
Sakura hesitated for a moment, her eyes going every which way. Then she nodded, staring up at Michiru with something like adoration in her eyes.  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Sakura said. “Can I tell Mami, my girlfriend?”  
  
Mm, a threesome with two young students. That was quite the thought. Michiru had to struggle with herself before nodding.  
  
“Yes, but only when I’m with you, alright?”  
  
“Okay,” Sakura said, lowering her eyes and blushing. Oh, that was sweet. Was she thinking of the same things about her and Mami and Michiru that Michiru was? Michiru hoped so. “My number’s…”  
  
The two of them exchanged information and Michiru left whistling. As she looked for Hotaru, she smiled to herself.  
  
What a _lovely_ day this was turning into.

*******

Michiru knew she should feel more ashamed than she did over what she had done with Sakura. And not just that time, but twice more, once with her girlfriend. Doing such things to such young girls…  
  
Well, Michiru had enjoyed it and the girls had enjoyed it. And heck, she was enjoying it right _now_ , thinking about the two of them as she played with herself, her fingers going in and out of her pussy.  
  
So why was her mind going from sweet Sakura to Lily? They might have both have had floral names, but there really wasn’t much similarity between them. Beyond that they had both been with Michiru. And she had enjoyed it both times.  
  
Michiru started to rub her clit as she thought about what had happened at the sprawling townhouse.

*******

“I’ll see you next Tuesday!” Ena said happily, smiling brightly as she helped Michiru pack up her art supplies.  
  
“I look forward to it,” Michiru said with complete honesty, making sure her hand was clean before she patted Ena on the head. “I’m sure your landscape will turn out _wonderfully_ , if you keep in mind what we practiced today.”  
  
It was actually fun being an art tutor. Michiru wasn’t sure if she wanted to do it with more pupils than just Ena, but the young girl _was_ a skilled painter and an attentive student. If Michiru could keep on getting that kind of student, it might be a good side-gig to help the investments that she, Haruka and Setsuna had and the insurance payments that Hotaru was still getting.  
  
“Studying hard, Ena?” A voice asked from behind the two of them.  
  
Michiru turned around to see Ena’s (much) older sister. Lily was leaning against the doorframe that connected the hallway and the solar that Michiru held her lessons in. The businesswoman, just five years older than Michiru, was carefully studying the scene with cool eyes. Then her gaze settled on Michiru and ran over her body.  
  
“Yep, Miss Michiru is so great!” Ena chirped, barely looking up at her sister as she kept on cleaning up.  
  
“I’m only as good as the quality of students I teach,” Michiru said modestly. “And Ena is a _very_ good painter.”  
  
“We can talk about that in private. Come on up to my office, Michiru,” Lily commanded, turning on her heel and going down the hallway.  
  
Michiru glanced down at Ena, who didn’t seem aware of anything out of the ordinary. So she shrugged and followed the young CEO down to her home office.  
  
Michiru wasn’t entirely certain what it was that Lily’s company _did_ , beyond supplying hospitals with some kind of computer programs. But she didn’t really need to know, either. She just had to deal with Lily. And… to put it nicely, it was obvious how Lily had managed to claw her way out of a middle-class life to a very successful start-up and even bring her little sister along with her into this expansive house in the middle of Tokyo. To put it less nicely, Lily could be a stone-cold bitch who had even haggled over the small fee that Michiru was paid for teaching her sister.  
  
Lily was sitting on a chair in front of her large, paper-covered desk. She looked Michiru up and down and snorted.  
  
“Strip,” Lily said, her voice cool and hard.  
  
“I, uh, what?” Michiru asked, blinking at her.  
  
“I said,” Lily repeated herself, voice cooling even more as she crossed her legs, “close the door and take off all of your clothing.” She sneered at Michiru. “You think I can’t tell when someone is a horny lesbian slut who needs to be taken in hand?” She waved her hand dismissively. “You don’t do as good of a job as you think, trying to hide the way you look at me. Now _strip_.”  
  
It was true. Michiru had looked at Lily lustfully before. The older woman might have a terribly, bossy personality, but she had an _amazing_ body. And she knew it too, by how her expensive, professional outfits showed off her body as a thing of beauty without outright sexualizing it.  
  
Michiru shifted around, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks as she stared at Lily’s ice cold gaze. It _was_ true that she was getting turned on by this. But to do something like this all of a sudden, so soon after teaching Ena, who Michiru somehow didn’t feel _any_ lust for, was just so…  
  
“Let me repeat myself for the _final_ time, Michiru,” Lily said, her voice as cold and hard as ice. “You are going to close the door, you are going to remove every bit of clothing and you are going to kneel down in front of me. _Now_.”  
  
Michiru jerked like she had been struck. Then, her body almost moving on its own without any input from her mind, she reached behind herself to close the door. She couldn’t bring herself to meet Lily’s eyes as she reached down and grabbed her dress, slowly lifting it up off of her body even as her heart started to pound in her chest from- all sorts of things, actually.  
  
Lily didn’t give any sign of what she thought of Michiru’s body as the younger woman undressed in front of her. Michiru was at least able to conquer her embarrassment enough to not try and cover her body with her hands. She could _guess_ what Lily would think of that.  
  
And she even remembered what the last thing Lily had told her was. Michiru quickly scurried forward and went to her knees in front of Lily, finally managing to lift her eyes up and look at the black-haired woman.  
  
There was a smirk on Lily’s face as she drew her skirt up. She was wearing black panties underneath, a pair that were a _lot_ sexier than the rest of the outfit she was wearing. Michiru swallowed as she stared at the pantyhose covered legs, so smooth and inviting, running her eyes all the way up them to her crotch.  
  
Michiru lifted her hands up and hesitated, glancing up at Lily. The long-haired woman inclined her head slightly and Michiru grabbed the sides of Lily’s panties and slowly started to tug them downwards.  
  
“A man you never met fucked me before I came home,” Lily said as Michiru got her panties halfway down her thighs. Michiru stopped, looking up in shock. Lily had a smile now, a _nasty_ smile. “He fucked my pussy and my ass and he left cum in both of them. You’re going to lick as much of that man’s semen out of me as you can in the next,” she checked the time, “eight minutes, Michiru.” She smirked. “I know eating out a pussy isn’t going to be a challenge for a lesbian slut like you, is it?”  
  
Michiru opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of a proper answer. Getting bossed around like this, by someone as, quite frankly, _hot_ as Lily, after she had already gone so far… did Michiru really have any other choice than to do what she was told? Now that she was on her knees and naked?  
  
Michiru didn’t think so. And after all, she had already done something like this before with Mrs. Tomoe at the party. Was there a difference? Beyond _knowing_ what she was about to do?  
  
Michiru couldn’t think of one, but she was feeling so… light-headed that she couldn’t think of pretty much anything as she pressed her face forward, nestling it in between Lily’s thighs. She could _really_ smell the other woman now, the scent of sex and perfume. And, she realized, she could actually see the semen that Lily had been stuffed with. It was leaking out of her, just a little bit, running down her folds.  
  
And it was going to be Michiru’s job to lick it up. She swallowed and hesitated, still not quite sure if she was ready for this.  
  
Lily took the choice out of her hands. Michiru felt the top of her head get grabbed and then she was hauled forward, pressed up against the wet, cum-filled pussy. Michiru gasped in shock and didn’t get the chance to say anything more as she felt the wet folds rubbing against her lips.  
  
“What kind of whore are you?” Lily asked, her voice full of evil amusement. “Oral sex is just the _baseline_. Shouldn’t you be glad I’m not asking for anything _exotic_?”  
  
Michiru was feeling _really_ lightheaded now. And she was getting to work. Her body was well-trained enough to know what to do if a wet pussy was shoved in front of her face. She started to lick, back and forth, up and down, doing her absolute best to tend to the cum-filled pussy.  
  
And she could _taste_ the cum already, sticking to her tongue as she ran it up and down along Lily’s folds. It was thick and salty and there seemed to be so _much_ of it, too. Had it really been just the one man who had fucked both of Lily’s holes? Michiru decided she didn’t want to know. She just wanted to take care of Lily.  
  
And maybe masturbate. That was a _very_ shameful thought, one that still sent a jolt of arousal straight through Michiru’s body and into her brain. She was _wet_ and she was _weak_ and what she was doing was making her feel so much better than it should.  
  
The cum was so _salty_ on Michiru’s tongue. But she didn’t dare spit out. Who knew what Lily would do to her if that happened? No, Michiru was going to have to lick up _all_ of this cum and then do whatever else Lily decided to do to her. And Michiru was sure that Lily was very inventive when it came to punishments and humiliations.  
  
Not all of the cum was getting scooped up on Michiru’s tongue. Some of it was leaking out from Lily’s lips and running down her chin. Michiru shivered, though at least she wasn’t very worried about making a mess on Lily’s carpet.  
  
Michiru could tell that arousal was mingling with the semen. There was a _lot_ of arousal, actually. Lily was getting very, very wet as she watched what Michiru was doing and felt her tongue on the business woman’s pussy.  
  
And she got wetter. Michiru was shocked when Lily came. For one, it was a very _quiet_ orgasm. If Michiru hadn’t had her face pressed up against the older woman’s pussy, she probably wouldn’t known that anything was happening at all. As it was, she could taste the sudden outpouring of arousal onto her tongue as Lily twitched her hips back and forth a bit. But there were no loud cries and her expression barely flickered.  
  
Michiru hesitated, then Lily reached down and pushed her head back between her thighs. She ground Michiru’s face against her pussy, making it clear that there was no pulling away.  
  
“Keep up the work, whore,” Lily said coldly. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”  
  
So Michiru didn’t. She kept on licking away at the wet pussy, her fingers moving along her thighs but never actually masturbating. She was still holding on to just enough self-respect to not do that. Although she was so horny that it was very difficult to manage that.  
  
One orgasm later, Lily stretched, sighing in satisfaction. Michiru looked up at her, wondering if it was over. Or if it was just beginning. The smile Lily had did nothing to reassure her.  
  
Lily didn’t bother to say anything to Michiru as she stood up. She just walked around her desk and sat in the large, black leather seat behind it. Then, and only then, did she bother to say anything to Michiru.  
  
“You are going to crawl over here,” Lily said, calmly and coolly, like she already knew how this would go and that nothing would change that, “on all fours like a bitch in heat. Then you are going to eat me out and not make a _sound_ , understand? Because if you embarrass me in front of my investors, I’ll make your ass pay for your incompetence.”  
  
Michiru didn’t understand everything that Lily meant by that, but at least she understood what she had to do right now. She crawled over to Lily, feeling the shame as her hands and knees pressed against the carpet and as Lily watched her every move. Acting like this, it was just so _degrading_ , her butt wiggling from side to side as she went, being so low down to the floor, everything about it. And she was still feeling _wet_.  
  
“Took you long enough,” Lily sniffed as Michiru arrived. “I expect faster results from my subordinates.” She spread her legs and without even any prompting, Michiru crawled in between them. “And remember, you don’t make a _sound_ , understand?”  
  
Michiru gaped up at her, not sure if she was _actually_ hearing that correctly. The steely look that Lily gave her made her quickly nod, though, even as she tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
The dots pieced themselves together as Lily pulled up a video chat program. Michiru could barely see it from her position, especially once Lily pulled her head forward, once more pressing her up against Lily’s pussy.  
  
Michiru didn’t need to know that much of what was going on. She just needed to start licking. So she did.  
  
At least Michiru had managed to get most of the cum out of Lily’s pussy by now. Most of it. It seemed that there was always _more_ of it, but at least it was heavily diluted by Lily’s own arousal by now.  
  
Michiru flinched as she heard a voice from above her. She hoped that they couldn’t see her from the webcam. They almost certainly couldn’t, not with how Michiru was almost completely underneath the desk, trapped right there, not able to come out as she kept on licking and sucking on the wet pussy in front of her. And even if they did, they couldn’t _possibly_ know that it was her, right? She was sure she didn’t know anyone in this business.  
  
But the thought was still enough to send a shiver through Michiru at the thought of who knew how many old men seeing her naked body, fresh from eating out the woman they were talking to.  
  
“Hello, ladies and gentlemen,” Lily said, calm, cool and commanding, as if she didn’t have Michiru working away between her legs at all. “I’m glad to see that we’re all here and can get started.”  
  
As she spoke, her hand slipped underneath the desk and pressed Michiru’s head against her pussy. Michiru hadn’t drawn away, she was still licking. But Lily obviously wanted to remind Michiru of just what she was and what she was doing. As if Michiru could _possibly_ forget, feeling the air on her naked skin, tasting the cum and arousal and listening to the quite boring business talk going on above.  
  
Michiru had never been in quite this situation before, but she at least knew how to lick pussy. She tried to focus on what she knew, just concentrating on licking at the wet folds in front of her face. It was a _lot_ easier to do that than it was to think about how she was being treated and how she was feeling and everything else that could happen as she knelt down here, working away.  
  
Lily’s voice wasn’t giving any signs that anything was going on. It was calm and professional and even a bit bored as Michiru, her entire body shaking with arousal, worked at the wet, cum-filled pussy in front of her face. This was all so _nuts_ , but it was still happening and there was nothing Michiru could do except keep on working. Especially because there was no possible way for her to get out of here without the other people in the video conference seeing her.  
  
Even when Lily _came_ , her voice didn’t change. The arousal splashed against Michiru’s face and Lily’s hand in her hair tightened, but she kept on talking about some project in a dry, assured voice. Michiru didn’t think she would _ever_ be able to sound that cool and collected herself.  
  
At least she could masturbate, now that Lily wasn’t watching. Michiru slid a hand down to her pussy and started to touch herself, fingers moving back and forth as she felt the sick pleasure growing inside of her. This was all _so_ fucked up and she couldn’t believe that she was getting turned on by it.  
  
But she unquestionably was and that made the entire thing both worse and hotter.  
  
It was hard to tell Lily’s flavor from underneath all of the cum that was still getting mixed in with her arousal. Michiru wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. But she was sure that it didn’t _matter_. That no matter what, Lily was going to keep on using her mouth like this and there was absolutely nothing that Michiru could do about it. She was going to have to stay right where she was, without a hope of getting out or being allowed to stop. Not until Lily was done with the call. And Michiru had no idea how long that would be.  
  
The call seemed to go on forever. Michiru didn’t, couldn’t, count how many times Lily had cum. But the older woman had obviously enjoyed herself, even as Michiru’s tongue grew sore from using it so much.  
  
Finally, the call was over. Michiru sagged in relief. She _hoped_ that this meant that she wasn’t going to be expected to keep on eating Lily out anymore. That she could crawl out from underneath the desk and get dressed and not feel quite so _turned on_ anymore.  
  
Michiru looked up at Lily, not sure if she was making a mistake by meeting the other woman’s eyes or not. There was actually a small smile on Lily’s face. She still didn’t look _nice_ , but it was a better sort of cheer than anything else that Michiru had seen in the past… had it really been half an hour? Had she really been trapped underneath the desk for that long?  
  
Lily didn’t say anything and pushed her chair back, sliding herself away from the desk. Michiru paused for a moment. Then she swallowed and climbed out from underneath it. As she moved, she winced at the sudden soreness that was being announced in her limbs. _Ow_. The human body wasn’t designed to stay in that position for very long.  
  
Before Michiru could stand up or start to rub her sore limbs, Lily pulled her chair back forward, once again trapping Michiru. This time, it was in between her and her desk, instead of underneath it. It didn’t make much difference to Michiru, though, as Lily ran her eyes over Michiru’s body once again, carefully studying everything there. The smile on her face changed to something that made Michiru swallow nervously, suddenly realizing that this was _not_ over and that plenty more was going to be happening to her.  
  
Lily reached down and grabbed the sides of Michiru’s head. Michiru squeaked a bit at that as she felt the fingers digging into her skin. Then Lily was bringing her pussy forward, taking up more and more of Lily’s view.  
  
Then the older woman started to rub her pussy all over Michiru’s face, from top to bottom. Michiru held still, not that she had much of a choice, as she felt the wet, slimy pussy getting rubbed against her. The smell was _strong_ and Michiru thought she could feel a bit of cum getting smeared against her skin.  
  
Lily didn’t cum from it. She didn’t do it nearly long enough to orgasm. It was merely, from start to finish, a show of dominance, reinforcing just what the difference between her and Michiru was. When she finally let go of Michiru’s head and stepped back, Michiru was shaking and panting in lust, her eyes unfocused and her brain not even really paying attention to what she was feeling.  
  
“Well done, slut,” Lily said, her voice not having gained a bit of warmth from everything that Michiru had done to her. “You’re an almost acceptable pussy eater.” A cold, joyless smile spread across her face as she grabbed her purse. She opened it up and one hand dove inside. “And here’s your tip for being such an easy and cheap whore.”  
  
She pressed something into Michiru’s hand. Michiru blinked as she looked down at the one-hundred-yen coin. It was nothing, not even enough to buy the cheapest treat in a corner store. But Michiru still found her hand wrapping around it, still accepting _payment_ for eating out another woman. Which really did make her a whore, she realized.  
  
Michiru just couldn’t think of how to deal with this. At all. She rose to her feet and quickly walked back to her pile of clothing, _knowing_ that Lily was watching her the entire time and smiling about it. The shame and the humiliation and the arousal that were filling Michiru up right now were just so _strong_ that she couldn’t think. She just needed to get out of here.  
  
And that was exactly what she did. She practically flew out the front door and onto the street, face red and feeling sticky. What on _earth_ was she going to do next Tuesday when it was time for her to come up here again?

*******

Michiru shivered at the memory. Time had robbed it of some of the sting, so now Michiru was most familiar with the arousal, the shameful, awful, wonderful feeling of being a slut like that. Of being a _whore_ like that. It was a good thing that Lily was so busy so often and that Ena’s lessons happened in the early afternoon. There hadn’t been a repeat and Michiru hadn’t had to decide what she would do if that happened again.  
  
Not like with Dr. Mizuno. No, Michiru knew _just_ what she would do if she ever managed to get the good doctor alone again.

*******

Michiru kept on finding her eyes being drawn to Saeko. It was hard not to, really. The other woman was _quite_ good looking and wasn’t wearing very much at all.  
  
It was hard to blame her, with how hot the Mizuno’s apartment was. For as large as it was, Michiru would have thought that they could afford a proper A/C. As it was, Michiru was wearing summer clothing and was still sweating pretty badly.  
  
Of course, she would have been sweating even if it had been three degrees or so. Saeko was really a _lovely_ woman and she and Michiru were all alone and it was hard to keep Michiru’s thoughts off of the doctor in front of her.  
  
Michiru kept on trying to tell herself that she shouldn’t be thinking about fucking Ami’s mother. Or cheating on Haruka in general. But it was _hard_ to think like that, when this woman’s lewd body was waving back and forth in front of her eyes. So very hard.  
  
The tight tube top that Saeko was wearing would have been very daring on someone her daughter’s age. Given that a woman who was much closer to forty than thirty was wearing it, well, Michiru preferred to think about how _tight_ it was and how Saeko’s breasts were considerably larger than they had seemed in the hospital scrubs she had worn the other time Michiru had seen her.  
  
And the short skirt Saeko wore, well, Michiru could easily believe that it was easy to get in and out of. And that it let her skin breathe. Yeah, it was _real_ obvious that there wasn’t any heavy clothing stifling Saeko’s skin. And that went for the blue thong she was wearing. Michiru could see the side strings of that above the skirt and when Saeko flashed her panties at Michiru (about once every three minutes), she could see just how _thin_ the material of it was.  
  
Part of Michiru hoped that Ami came home soon so that they could take care of their business. Another part of Michiru was fine with Ami not coming home from her college classes for a few more hours.  
  
And it wasn’t _just_ that Saeko was squeezed into an outfit that seemed so skimpy that it had to be illegal. She was also smart and funny and charming and very, _very_ attentive to Michiru. Michiru wasn’t able to stop herself from channeling her inner Haruka (with a twinge of guilt over what she was doing) and trying some of the flirtatious lines that came to mind as she stared at the busty, blue-haired woman.  
  
And Saeko responded _very_ well to them. She’d giggle and run her hand over Michiru’s arm as she handed the green-haired girl another cup of water (and Michiru need to keep on drinking for all sorts of reasons) and lean forward, practically planting her cleavage into Michiru’s face. Just how long could Michiru hold out in the face of that kind of temptation? It just wasn’t _natural_ to not give in to someone that hot.  
  
“I wonder,” Michiru said, rising to her feet and looking Saeko in the eyes, “if you treat all of your houseguests this way.”  
  
“Oh, it depends on who they are,” Saeko said with a flirtatious giggle. “For an attractive woman like you? Obviously you deserve some very special treatment.”  
  
Right, that was it. It was just the final straw. Michiru took a long step forward and pinned Saeko against the couch behind her. Saeko didn’t seem even remotely afraid, smiling up at Michiru with a hungry expression on her face.  
  
Michiru wasn’t able to tell if the expression stayed there as she leaned down for a kiss. And it didn’t really matter, not with the sighing sound Saeko made as her arms flashed around to hug Michiru.  
  
Saeko was a _very_ good kisser. She obviously had a lot of practice. But she was willing to let Michiru take the lead, which was very nice. Michiru was feeling in a dominant kind of mood today and Saeko looked like the _perfect_ target to work out those feelings.  
  
As they kissed, Michiru reached up and grabbed one of Saeko’s large breasts. Saeko made a _wonderful_ sound at that, moaning into Michiru’s mouth and pressing her chest forward, driving more of her soft breast into Michiru’s hand. Michiru squeezed down, feeling her fingers digging both into the warm flesh and into the thin top. Her own arousal spiked as she did so and she shivered.  
  
“You really do dress like a slut,” Michiru whispered.  
  
“I don’t just dress like one,” Saeko responded, not a trace of shame in her voice. “I _am_ a slut.” She grinned and tossed her head, her blue hair flowing in the still air of the room. “And I bet you want to treat me like one.”  
  
Michiru _did_. She really, really did and she couldn’t think of a single reason not to show Saeko just what she thought of mature women who dressed sluttier than their teenage daughter. Her grip tightened on Saeko’s breast, enough to draw a whining note from Saeko was they kissed again.  
  
Then Michiru slapped the breast. She had broken the kiss and pulled back, just in time to catch the breast sway back and forth inside the tight confines of the top. It looked _hot_ and Michiru could feel herself getting wet as she watched.  
  
Michiru took a deep breath and tried to remember how the various dominant women who she had been with had acted. That was the way she needed to act here, obviously. She had enjoyed it and from the flush on Saeko’s cheeks, she was going to like it as well.  
  
Michiru reached down and grabbed the hem of Saeko’s skirt. She gave it a hard jerk and was _very_ glad to find that it was held up with a zipper, not a button. That way, she looked strong and dominant as she ripped it right off of Saeko’s body and tossed it down onto the floor. Saeko gave a _very_ small mewl of surprise but didn’t move to cover herself up.  
  
Her thong was thin enough that Michiru could _actually_ rip it off of Saeko. There was a brief tearing sound and then it joined the skirt on the floor. Michiru reached underneath and found a soaking wet pussy. Saeko even started to ride her hand as she rubbed against the hot, flushed folds.  
  
“Don’t you have any shame at all?” Michiru asked, rubbing back and forth but making sure not to actually slide inside. “We’ve barely met and you’re throwing yourself at me like a disgusting harlot.” A shiver ran through both of their bodies at that. Michiru’s eyes narrowed. “You need to be punished for being such a bad example for your daughter. What would Ami think if she knew what you did?”  
  
“You might be surprised,” Saeko said underneath her breath. Then she looked up at Michiru, eyes wide and vulnerable. “What are you going to do to me, Michiru? You aren’t going to slap my titties again, are you?”  
  
“I’m going to do anything I want to you, you little slut,” Michiru moaned, pressing herself up against the older woman and feeling a raw _thrill_ running through her. “And you’re going to take it, because a slut like you doesn’t say no, does she?”  
  
“Only if that’s what you want to hear,” Saeko said, grinding up and down against Michiru. “Can’t make any promises about not crying if you get rough with my titties, though.”  
  
Michiru shook her head back and forth. The difference between the Dr. Mizuno she had met this spring at her clinic and Saeko in early fall at her home was _amazing_. It was like night and day. But how on earth could Michiru stop now, now that she had gone so far and such a hot woman was outright asking for it?  
  
Michiru slapped Saeko’s pussy. It was something she had _never_ done before. Why on earth would she have? She knew how much something like that would have to hurt. But all Saeko did was moan and wobble back and forth a bit. She really _was_ getting off on this. Well, Michiru _knew_ she had a lot of stress to burn off involving submissive women who had trouble saying no when they got turned on.  
  
“Off with the shirt,” Michiru snapped, waving at the tight tube top. “You don’t _get_ clothing until I leave.”  
  
“Of course, but I’m not going to hide away from Ami if she comes back,” Saeko said, hooking her thumbs underneath her shirt and lifting upwards.  
  
That was going to be something Michiru would think about when it came up. Right now, she was much more interested in how Saeko’s naked body looked. It wasn’t _just_ the exposed breasts, but the everything. It was all _very_ beautiful and Michiru could feel her heart pounding quickly in her chest as she stared. What an _amazing_ sight.  
  
An amazing sight that Michiru was going to work out her frustrations on. She took a deep breath and grabbed Saeko’s shoulder. Then she flipped the curvy woman around and landed a slap on Saeko’s ass. Saeko squeaked and Michiru watched, entranced, as the large cheeks jiggled. Oh, what an _amazing_ ass. She had never seen one that was so large. And so _useable_. There was no way that Michiru _wasn’t_ going to be spanking this woman nice and hard.  
  
Michiru did exactly that as the arousal rose and rose inside of her body. She brought her hand down on Saeko’s rear again and again, watching it sway from side to side and slowly turn red underneath the blows. She could feel herself getting _wet_ as she punished Saeko.  
  
And Saeko took all of it without a word of complaint. She just gasped and groaned and moaned and cried. But she never once told Michiru to stop, even as she cried about how much it hurt. Not even when Michiru started spanking her pussy as well, making droplets of arousal fly out from the impact.  
  
Just how much of a submissive slut was this woman? Michiru knew she shouldn’t be thinking about that sort of thing, because the comparisons with herself were pretty obvious. But surely _she_ hadn’t ever thrashed around like that, looking like a complete and utter whore, right? She had shown some self-respect during her time with…  
  
Michiru couldn’t lie to herself that effectively and instead just decided to stop thinking about it. She shook her head back and forth and kept on spanking Saeko’s lewd body, watching the other woman moan and shake and get so _obviously_ turned on from getting her ass and her pussy spanked.  
  
Michiru decided to add something new to the mix and reached forward, getting in front of Saeko’s body. Then she started to spank Saeko’s tits as well, letting her hand land on the big, soft, fat boobs again and again. They swayed around even more than Saeko’s rear did and the pulse of _pleasure_ that it sent through Michiru was enough to actually make her pause for a moment and try to collect herself.  
  
Michiru kept at it for a long while, not stopping until tears were running down Saeko’s face and her breasts, pussy and ass were all a bright, burning red. But Saeko had never once said to stop and her pussy was one of the wettest that Michiru had ever seen. She couldn’t _believe_ that someone got off on pain like this. But she obviously did so Michiru was going to keep on using this mature _whore_ for the only thing she was good for, until Saeko finally apologized for everything she had done and all the women she had been with.  
  
Michiru didn’t pause to examine that last thought too closely and just pushed Saeko forward, onto the floor. There was no _time_ to go find a bed. Michiru was too horny, too worked up over what she had seen. Saeko was going to take care of her, right here, right now, with nothing else being even _remotely_ acceptable.  
  
“Eat me out,” Michiru moaned, twisting Saeko around so that she could get at the blue-haired woman’s face. “Lick my cunt, you, you…”  
  
Michiru couldn’t think of a proper set of words to describe Saeko and her concentration wasn’t helped by the eager look on Saeko’s face. The older woman had to be in quite a bit of pain, but Michiru couldn’t see any trace of it as the doctor started to lift up Michiru’s skirt.  
  
Any further thoughts on how to describe Saeko were completely put to rest as the doctor started to lick at Michiru’s pussy. She was going straight through Michiru’s panties in her haste to get at the younger woman’s pussy. And it _still_ felt good enough that there was no question of stopping now.  
  
Michiru did her best to get her clothes off of her and let Saeko get at what she obviously desired. It was hard to pull herself away from Saeko for very long, though. Every second that Michiru wasn’t getting eaten out seemed like a second _wasted_.  
  
But eventually Michiru managed enough, getting enough clothes off that Saeko could do what she was so obviously _very_ good at. She reached down and grabbed the sides of the other woman’s head, clasping Saeko’s skull in a tight grip, holding Saeko close up against her pussy. The tongue that was lashing at Michiru’s pussy felt _amazing_.  
  
And Saeko was giving herself some stimulation too, Michiru could see. One hand was in between Saeko’s thighs, working away. Michiru was shocked that Saeko could feel good enough to _want_ to do this, but she decided not to make a fuss about it. It was more important that Saeko kept on eating Michiru out than anything else.  
  
Eating out wasn’t a good enough phrase to describe what was going on, really. Sure, Saeko’s tongue and lips were doing a great job and the feeling of her hand against Michiru’s thigh was nice. But Michiru was also humping Saeko’s face like a horny dog, rubbing her pussy against the doctor’s face. She was _horny_ and it was hard to think of any reason to treat Saeko as someone with a sense of dignity.  
  
And it felt _great_. Michiru could feel an orgasm welling up inside of her, coming to the surface faster and faster as she felt the pleasure grow and grow. Michiru bit her lip, staring down at Saeko’s blue eyes, seeing everything that was inside of them. The pain and the joy of service and the pleasure and _everything_.  
  
It was the little shove that Michiru needed to take herself over the edge. She moaned as she came, arousal gushing out of her pussy and soaking Saeko’s face, covering it just as thoroughly as Michiru’s own face had been covered time and time again by various women. It was a _hot_ sight, one that Michiru thoroughly enjoyed, licking her lips as she stared at Saeko’s trembling figure and red cheeks.  
  
And now it was time to return the favor. Oh _yes_ , it was time to do that. Saeko had gotten a taste of the pain that Michiru could dish out and now it was time for her to feel some of the pleasure as well. And Michiru was sure that Saeko could take the pleasure just as well as she could take the pain.  
  
“On all fours,” Michiru said, her voice rasping a bit in her eagerness. “Butt up in the air, showing yourself off.”  
  
Saeko did as she was told without a word, though the arousal that was obviously running through her made it so that it was next to impossible for her _to_ speak, probably. Michiru actually found that idea pretty hot and decided to think it over later.  
  
For now, she just knelt down behind Saeko and studied the other woman’s ass and pussy. They were both still so _red_ , with Michiru’s handprints loudly standing out against her skin. It was hot to think that Michiru had been the one to do this. And that she was going to do a whole lot more.  
  
“Look at you,” Michiru cooed. “So _wet_. So _needy_.” She laughed and ran her fingers up and down along Saeko’s pussy. “And so obviously needing what I’m going to do to you.”  
  
Then she started to play with Saeko’s pussy. She ran her fingers up and down along the wet folds, grinning as she felt the pussy give, inviting her fingers in deeper. Michiru couldn’t pass up that kind of invitation and slid two fingers in. There was still some loosness, though, and Michiru was feeling _curious_. So she tried another finger. And then another. And then her thumb.  
  
Michiru was honestly shocked that Saeko could take her entire hand inside of her pussy. It hardly seemed possible, but the results were right there in front of her. Just what kind of toys did Saeko _use_?  
  
“Do my ass too,” Saeko half-moaned, half-begged as she looked over her shoulder. “I can take it.”  
  
“I didn’t tell you to speak,” Michiru said, slapping Saeko’s bubble butt and making her whimper.  
  
But now that Saeko had planted the idea on Michiru’s mind, it was hard not to take her up on it. Michiru flexed both sets of fingers. One of them got a sweet moan from Saeko and the other… the other might as well.  
  
A few minutes later, Michiru found herself using _all_ of both her hands to please the lewd holes of a respected doctor. It hardly seemed real, but there was no way for Michiru to really deny what was happening. So she just shook her head and kept on working, making Saeko moan and squeal and cum over and over again. Honestly, she owed Michiru quite a few orgasms from all of this.  
  
Michiru had the perfect way Saeko could repay her in mind already, but she was willing to wait until she had seen just how far this middle-aged slut could go. Pretty far, she was willing to bet. Maybe even farther than Michiru herself was willing to go. She was already pushing past limits she had thought she had, but she wasn’t sure just how _much_ farther there still was that Michiru could go.  
  
Saeko was _gushing_ around Michiru’s hand. Michiru had met some women who could get pretty wet before. But she had never met one like Saeko. Good thing, too, otherwise there was no possible way that Michiru could have managed something like this.  
  
Michiru flexed her fingers, stroking the insides of Saeko’s pussy. She could feel her fingertips brushing against wet, hot walls and then felt Saeko trying to squeeze down around them. That didn’t do much.  
  
In fact, nothing that Saeko was doing was achieving much of anything at all. She was still on her hands and knees, still getting toyed with. Michiru wondered if Saeko would even _want_ anything else, or if this was her ideal sexual encounter. And how many ideal sexual encounters Saeko had experienced before now.  
  
Michiru’s thoughts were derailed as Saeko very obviously started to cum. Very obviously and very _loudly_. That _really_ was a loud orgasm. Michiru wasn’t sure if she had ever heard a louder one. She hoped that there were some thick walls with the neighboring apartments.  
  
Saeko thrashed around on all fours as she came. It was quite the sight. And quite the _feeling_ as Michiru suddenly felt both her hands suddenly get drawn a bit deeper into Saeko’s holes as the older woman convulsed around on the ground.  
  
Michiru realized that her mouth was hanging open as she stared down at Saeko. She forced it closed and then shook her head. Okay, so Saeko was probably the biggest slut that Michiru had ever met. That was alright, because Michiru knew how to deal with sluts. Of course, she had learned almost all of those lessons by having them preformed on _her_ , but so what? The important thing was that she knew what she was doing.  
  
And right now, she was starting right back up again, starting to draw her hands in and out of Saeko’s holes as much as she could. It still wasn’t that easy. The older woman was tight. At least, she was tight when Michiru had both of her hands crammed inside of her holes at once. Michiru wasn’t sure how tight she would be if she had to use a normal, sensibly-sized dildo.  
  
Michiru wasn’t sure if those was one of those here. She was certain there were some unreasonably large dildos around, because a hole didn’t get stretched out like this without one. But she wasn’t going to go looking for it. Instead, she was going to stay right here, making sure that Saeko got everything that was coming to her.  
  
And it was _so_ enjoyable to do this to the older woman. Dominating her, using her for what her body was obviously made for, it sent a wonderful shiver through Michiru and making her own pussy leak quite a bit.  
  
“How are you feeling, you slut?” Michiru asked, not able to keep her voice the low, confident sneer that some of the women she knew could have managed. “Enjoying being treated like this?”  
  
“Oh _yes_ ,” Saeko moaned. “It feels so good, mistress!”  
  
Mistress? That was… _new_. And it felt kind of good, actually. Michiru decided that she liked it. She liked it a lot and was willing to hear it again. Assuming that Saeko was going to be capable of talking in a few minutes as Michiru kept on using her. Because surely the human body wasn’t going to be capable of taking this kind of treatment for too long, right?  
  
Well, if it was or wasn’t, Michiru was going to enjoy this either way. And then maybe Saeko would help her enjoy it some even _more_. That tongue had to know some more tricks, after all.  
 *****  
The hot water felt nice on Michiru’s body, washing away all of the sweat that had built up over the course of fucking and using Saeko in her hot apartment. It felt so nice, in fact, that Michiru found herself starting to get horny as she thought about Saeko joining her in the shower. She was sure the doctor would look _very_ nice with her skin glistening from the water.  
  
Ami did, after all. And just like that, Michiru’s thoughts were populated with the idea of both Ami _and_ Saeko having a shower threesome with her. It was a _very_ nice set of thoughts, even with the minor embarrassment that Michiru felt over thinking of her friend and fellow Senshi like that.  
  
Michiru found her hands wandering lower and lower along her body, seeking out her sensitive places. She had thought that Saeko had taken care of all of the lust she had been feeling, using her lewd body for what it seemed to be made for, but obviously there was still something lurking inside of Michiru.  
  
Michiru’s body _ached_ to start touching herself, but she forced herself not to. Ami would be home any minute now and she might ask some hard to answer questions about why Michiru had needed to take a shower after spending time with her mother who had been wearing such tight clothing. She just needed to finish up this shower, get dressed and make sure that there wasn’t anything _showing_.  
  
Sighing regretfully, Michiru turned off the shower and started to dry herself off. The Mizuno’s had a rather unusual shower setup. Michiru could only think of one reason for the shower itself to have a clear glass wall surrounding it and a very large floor-to-ceiling mirror set against the far wall. But there _had_ to be another reason for that setup, right?  
  
Shaking her head, Michiru pushed those thoughts off to the side. She looked a bit regretfully at the clothing she had to put on. She was already feeling a bit warm fresh out of the shower. Even her summer wear was going to be hot and clingy. Saeko had the right idea, certainly.  
  
Well, this was the only clothing in the apartment that would fit Michiru, so she was just going to have to wear it. She quickly got dressed, though she decided that she could at least leave her underwear in her purse instead of adding _another_ layer to everything she was already wearing.  
  
That decided, Michiru stepped out into the main floor of the apartment. And realized that Ami was already there.  
  
Michiru stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the mother-daughter pair. At least Ami wasn’t looking at her. But there was no possible way to get from here to the front door to slip out and then pretend to have just arrived. So that meant…  
  
As Michiru tried to figure out a way to make it not blindingly obvious that she had fucked her friend’s mother, she became aware that Saeko was talking and smiling, waving her hands around. That was enough to get Michiru to listen for a bit.  
  
“Oh and the way they treated me, just using my holes as nothing more than pieces of meat to enjoy themselves with…” Saeko said with an over-the-top shudder. “There’s just something nice about being put in your place, Ami.”  
  
“Didn’t you say that you were taking today off to work on some paperwork, Mom?” Ami asked, sounding a bit frustrated as she swung her book bag from hand to hand.  
  
“Yes, and I did. But when they came by,” Saeko said with a smile, “I was all done and there was nothing left for me to do until you came home.”  
  
Saeko was wearing a night robe. It looked like it was _Ami’s_ night robe, especially with the Mercury decoration on one pocket. It showed off a _lot_ of Saeko, especially with how loosely it was fastened. But if Ami cared about being flashed by her mother while she wore Ami’s clothing, she didn’t show any signs of it. Instead, she just sighed as Michiru slowly sneaked over to the front door.  
  
Halfway there, Ami turned her head enough to see Michiru out of the corner of her eye. A small smile appeared on her face as she turned the rest of the way to greet the older girl.  
  
“Michiru,” Ami said happily. “I didn’t hear you come in.”  
  
“The front door was left hanging open,” Michiru said, wondering if Ami had noticed her slowly-drying hair. “You must not have heard me knock.”  
  
“I was busy regaling her with stories about my latest visitor,” Saeko said with a wink, stepping forward to pat Ami on the shoulder. “The sound effects must have drowned you out.”  
  
Ami was much too polite of a girl to roll her eyes at that but Michiru could tell that she wanted to. Instead, she stayed right where she was, her mother’s hand rubbing back and forth on her shoulder. That conjured up some thoughts inside of Michiru that she felt a bit guilty about. But not guilty enough to stop thinking them, of course. A mother-daughter threesome, there was quite a bit of porn about that.  
  
“At any rate,” Michiru said, stepping forward, “I wouldn’t want to take you away from your mother, so,” she reached into her purse for clipped articles that she had found so interesting, “here you go, Ami.”  
  
“Thank you,” Ami said, glancing down and starting to rifle through them already. “I just couldn’t find these in the university library.”  
  
  
  


*******

  
Michiru gasped as she came, her voice escaping in a series of short, sharp gasps. She curled over herself until she was practically ball-shaped as her pussy squeezed down around her fingers.  
  
That was the best solo session Michiru had had in _months_. But even now, as the arousal started to fade from Michiru’s body, the guilt started to rise inside. The thought of everything Michiru had done, with so many different women, how could she _not_ feel guilty over it?  
  
Michiru had tried to confess to Haruka about what she had done. She had tried lots of times. But every time she tried to muster the courage, she just couldn’t manage it. There was always a reason that Michiru could come up with to not disrupt the perfect family life the four of them had in the mansion.  
  
Last time, Michiru had asked Haruka to come with her on a trip, hoping that she would get the courage then. But Hotaru had asked if she could come along and smiled so cutely that Michiru couldn’t say no. And once Hotaru was with them, Michiru couldn’t bring herself to ruin the family outing.  
  
As Michiru twitched around on the bed, mentally whipping herself, a stray thought passed through her mind. Haruka was a much better person than Michiru was, since she had never cheated on her. But what if she _did_? Michiru was sure that she knew Haruka well enough to be sure that if Haruka did end up sleeping with another person, then she’d come and confess the entire thing to Michiru right away. And then Michiru could unburden herself as well, come clean and stop keeping this canker inside of her.  
  
Yes, it sounded like a good idea, one that would let Michiru keep some measure of pride and self-respect. But _who_ could possibly serve as the third party in all of this? Obviously not anyone that both of them knew. It wasn’t a very nice thought, but Michiru had to admit to herself that she didn’t want to know that Haruka had slept with someone that Michiru would see often.  
  
Wasn’t there… Michiru frowned and grabbed her phone, scrolling through some old text messages. From Yui. She was sure that her… teacher had meant what she had said in warning Michiru about him, but it could still be useful.  
  
Yes, it was pretty out there, but that could work. Maybe. Then again, Haruka might end up punching him because of something he had said or did (and he would deserve that punch, if what Michiru had been told was true.) But if things worked out and Haruka ended up doing much of anything with the man, then maybe it could all work out for the better. It would all come out, Michiru would stop being tormented by this and she could make a promise to Haruka that she would never sleep with another woman again without Haruka knowing of it in advance. And with that promise supporting her, Michiru was _sure_ that nothing would happen, that she wouldn’t fall into temptation.  
  
It made sense. And Michiru thought that she would actually be able to go through with it, unlike all of the other times she had tried to come clean. It wouldn’t be very nice, but a little bit of pain now and her and Haruka’s relationship could become _so_ much better and more honest with each other.  
  
Michiru wasn’t going to _set this up_ or anything. She was a good, if weak person. She was just going to put Haruka in a position where she could meet the man. And if things developed from there, well, then they would. But it wouldn’t be Michiru’s fault. Right?  
  
Half an hour later, Michiru looked down at the phone in her hands. She thought she had it all figured out. Now all that was left to do was to commit to this. To actually place the call.  
  
Sighing deeply, Michiru hit the call button. The phone started to ring and she held it to her ear.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Chinen?” Michiru asked once the phone was picked up. “This is Michiru Kaioh. I was wondering if Mr. Inoue was going to be at the fundraiser.”


	3. Fun in the Sun

**Downward Descent: Fun in the Sun**

  
“An island vacation,” Michiru said as she stepped out of the small mansion the four Outer Senshi lived in. “How long has it been since we had one of those?”  
  
“We _do_ live in Japan,” Setsuna pointed out. “So I believe it was when we went up to that hot springs resort for New Year’s.”  
  
“Oh, you know what I mean,” Michiru said, sticking her tongue out at the older woman. “Honestly, it’s not something I expected to hear from Haruka. Not at all.”  
  
“Well, at least it gives you an excuse to go clothes shopping,” Setsuna said with a smile. “The island is supposed to be pretty hot, so we’ll need plenty of light clothing.”  
  
“I just wish that Haruka and Hotaru were coming along with us,” Michiru said, glancing at the house as she climbed into Setsuna’s expensive car. “It will be harder to pick out clothing for them.”  
  
And there was another reason that she wanted to bring Haruka along with her. The chance to see her girlfriend in all kinds of tight, revealing outfits? Or half in and half out of tight, revealing outfits? That sounded _very_ nice to Michiru.  
  
Especially because Haruka had been getting so _adventurous_ lately. Her blonde lover had been willing to try out more and more new things over the past few weeks. Why, last night, she had even given a blowjob to the strap-on that Michiru was wearing. That had been unexpectedly hot and had set the tone for the rest of the night, the two of them doing all sort of things that had left a smile on Michiru’s face and an ache in between her legs.  
  
“Oh, it’s sweet, seeing the two of them together,” Setsuna said, pulling out onto the street. “Let them watch that movie. Anyway, we’ve still got time to prepare before we leave.”  
  
Michiru nodded and sat back, smiling to herself as she thought about what she was going to do on the vacation. It would be time to make a clean break of the entire thing. Michiru hadn’t been in contact with Inoue, of course, but she was still ninety percent certain that Haruka had been carrying on an affair with him. And that she had brough Hotaru with her that night to make a break of the entire thing.  
  
So there you had it. Michiru could bring the subject up when they were both relaxed, they could both forgive each other and then Michiru would make sure to never look at another girl again without Haruka joining her in staring.  
  
Yes, this trip was going to be _exactly_ what their relationship needed.

*******

  
Haruka was looking down at her adopted daughter, stroking the silky black hair as Hotaru lapped and sucked at the blonde teen’s pussy. She was doing a good job of it. But Hotaru could still do an even _better_ job.

“Twirl your tongue around a bit,” Haruka said softly, smiling down as she looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru was looking _very_ appealing. She wasn’t wearing anything more than a pair of panties and a loose t-shirt, one that let Haruka stare right down the top and see the swell of her pert breasts. That was a huge turn-on, though not quite as much as what Hotaru was actually doing to Haruka.

Hotaru twirled her tongue around inside of Haruka, actually twisting her head a bit to better do so. That made Haruka chuckle and pat Hotaru’s shoulder. She took a step back from her daughter and looked down at her, feeling a surge of lust running through her. And a trickle of arousal running down her legs.

“That’s enough practice for right now,” Haruka said, looking out the window and thinking about when the rest of the household would get back. “And you did a good job, Hotaru.”

“Really?” Hotaru asked, a bright smile appearing on her face that made Haruka’s heart pump with love. “Thank you!”

Haruka started to get dressed, sliding into the sexy clothing that she was wearing so much of these days. She was still feeling _very_ turned on, but that kind of lust would just add a wonderful something extra to the rest of the day, until she could get Michiru alone.

“Papa?” Hotaru asked shyly. “I was wondering…” she rocked back and forth for a minute, wearing an adorable expression on her face.

“What is it, Hotaru?” Haruka asked encouragingly.

“Do you think that Chibi-Usa would like this sort of thing?” Hotaru asked, a blush rising on her pale cheeks. “She’s always so adventurous and I think that if I…” she trailed off into muttering that Haruka couldn’t make out.

Haruka rocked back and forth on her feet as she thought about that. That was… quite the thought. Then before Haruka’s _brain_ could really think it over, her pussy started feeding her images. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, both on their knees and wearing their Sailor Senshi outfits, in between Haruka’s legs, eating her out. Haruka eating out Chibi-Usa, making the small, young girl thrash around on the bed as Hotaru watched and masturbated.

“I,” Haruka swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat, “I think that is something we should think about after we get back from the vacation, okay, Hotaru?”

Because that way, Hotaru might have enough time to talk herself out of this. And stop picturing Chibi-Usa’s naked body, even flatter and smoother than Hotaru’s, as the sometimes adorable, sometimes bratty little girl got to explore not only her sexuality but grow closer to Hotaru as well.

“Okay, Papa,” Hotaru said, looking away and grabbing the skirt that she had been wearing before this.

“Oh, Hotaru, about the vacation,” Haruka started and then paused. How to say what she felt? What was she even feeling in the first place?” Things could get kind of… odd during the vacation, with Mas- with Inoue. So you’re going to look out for me and I’m going to look out for you, okay?”

Haruka wasn’t sure what she wanted, but she was hoping that the sight of the young, youthful, happy Hotaru would help Inoue somehow come to his senses and just let the vacation be a _vacation_. She had a horrible sinking feeling that this wasn’t going to be true, but she did her best to deny that and think about how nice a fun trip to a sunny island would be.

“Don’t worry, Papa,” Hotaru said, nodding firmly. “I’ll do my best!”

Haruka wasn’t entirely sure if she and Hotaru were talking about the same thing. But this topic of conversation was just so completely and utterly embarrassing that she nodded and decided to trust in her daughter.

  
***Arrival***

  
Haruka slipped the sunglasses off of her face as she stepped inside the mansion. Who would have thought that a tropical island could be so sunny? She blinked as she looked around, hearing the rest of her family coming in behind her. This was… quite the place.

It was actually larger than the mansion Inoue had in Tokyo. It was a sobering thought to realize that shipping workers and materials out to a tropical island still resulted in cheaper land than in the heart of Japan. Haruka had seen three stories as the yacht had taken them in and she was sure that there was at least one basement level. And the other four mansions she had seen on the island looked just as large.

“Hello,” a maid said, coming up to them. Haruka thought she recognized her from the parties in Tokyo, though she wasn’t actually wearing a maid outfit here. Even with air conditioning, that would have been just too hot. Instead, she was wearing an orange sarong that Haruka very strongly appreciated. “Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kiaoh, Setsuna and Hotaru Tomoe?” All four members of the family nodded. “I’ll show you to the rooms you’ll be staying in. Ah, Haruka? Master Inoue asked to see you in his office.” She pointed at a door. “Second door on your right once you go through there.”

Haruka nodded and glanced at Michiru. Her girlfriend gave her a wide smile as she scooped up Haruka’s luggage and distributed it between herself and the maid. Smiling back, Haruka started for the door. She could already feel a tingle of arousal forming inside of her lower belly as she went. This was going to be setting the stage for the rest of the vacation, she was sure.

Haruka stepped into the office. Inoue was there, standing behind his desk, flipping through some papers. He smiled as he looked up to see Haruka. Well, more like he leered, staring right at Haruka’s breasts. But what else could she have expected?

“Hello, Haruka,” he said with a big smile, standing up and waving at the desk. “Bend over that, slut.”

Haruka gasped and felt a stronger tingle of arousal running through her at being addressed like that. And she still found herself walking towards the desk and bending over it, reaching out to grab the far end, digging into it with her fingers.

“It was a good idea to come here,” Inoue said casually as he walked behind her. Haruka shivered and felt sweat starting to bead on her brow as she stayed staring straight ahead, waiting for _something_. “This little getaway is the perfect place to relax from all the stress of the real world.”

Haruka’s response was just a quite little moan as she felt him grabbing her butt, squeezing down through the short skirt she wore. He was really kneading her rear, using both hands to do it. Haruka shivered, closing her eyes and panting for breath as she felt the _need_ growing and growing inside of her.

And all too soon, Haruka was getting fucked, rocking back and forth on the desk as Inoue slid deep inside of her pussy. She moaned, feeling how _wet_ she was and how tightly she was clinging to his dick as he hammered into her. It felt _really_ good and she couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying this. She couldn’t believe how much of a _slut_ she was, with her girlfriend and the rest of her family somewhere in the building, and here she was, getting _used_.

Inoue came inside of her, painting her walls white with his cum. Haruka came as well from that, gasping as she squeezed down on the cock of a man she couldn’t decide if she hated or liked. She was left panting for breath, legs lewdly spread and ass facing the door as she felt semen dribble out of her.

“Now then, Haruka,” Inoue said, pushing her to the side to unroll a map. “This is the property and the mansion.”

Haruka nodded as she stared down at it. She wasn’t sure why she was being told this but was willing to wait and find out. And to catch her breath.

“I have cameras installed pretty much everywhere on my portion of the island,” Inoue said, tracing out a rough fifth of the map. “In every room, including the showers and bedrooms.”

Haruka swallowed. So her family were being watched right now? And when they took a bath? Or when she and Michiru made love?

“Normally, the only cameras that are actually turned on are the ones watching the exterior doors, the dock and other places that need to be monitored for security,” Inoue said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “The other ones are on standby. But they can be active with one of a few simple codes.”

“If these are turned on,” he said, passing Haruka a slip of paper with a series of code phrases on them, some simple, some ridiculous, “then they start streaming what they’re seeing to me and a number of my… interested friends.” He chuckled at that. “There’s still no recording done on them, though. Not unless you activate them,” he flipped the sheet over and displayed some more phrases. “ _Then_ , everything gets stored for later viewing. And sharing and posting on the internet, whatever the person watching them wants to do with it.”

“Why… are you telling me this?” Haruka asked, a feeling why welling up in her mind.

“So that when you decide you want some men you’ve never met to look at and masturbate to you and your lesbian lover getting kinky, you’ll know that it’s an option,” Inoue said with a chuckle, reaching down and stroking Haruka’s breast.

Haruka shivered at the thought of exposing Michiru’s body to a bunch of perverts. That she would be showing herself off as well also entered her mind and made it a _bit_ better. Not by a whole lot, but at least it was something.

Then Inoue was kissing Haruka and Haruka was kissing him back. His hands were wandering over her body and she let him. He groped her butt, her breasts, her thighs, touching and claiming every single bit of her. And Haruka couldn’t bring herself to do anything but let him do whatever he wanted. His touches lit her skin on fire and stoked the arousal that was already growing inside of her. He tugged on her piercings, making her breasts sway back and forth as they got used and made her clit _ache_ as it got toyed with.

When they finally separated, Haruka just couldn’t close her legs. She was so turned on and needed a good fucking so badly. She whined, feeling the _need_ inside of her even as she tried to fight it down.

“What a hot little slut,” Inoue said, looking down at her and rubbing his own hard cock. “You know that you’re not made for anything but taking cock, don’t you, whore?”  
Haruka shivered at that. She didn’t _know_ that, but it was a thought that was coming to her more and more often every single day.

“Anyway,” Inoue said, moving away from her. “You’ll be sad to hear that I won’t be fucking you tonight.” He grinned. “Instead, I’ll be taking that adorable little daughter of yours to bed with me.” Haruka gasped, looking at him and feeling a chill wash over her even as she felt a pulse of heat inside her pussy. “I still have a lot of work to do on understanding her sexually before I take both of you at the same time.”

That thought and the images it called up inside of Haruka’s head, made her shiver, a hand going between her legs before she was able to pull it away. She forced herself just to nod, like this was something that was expected and normal.

“So that’s why we have three bedrooms?” Haruka asked. “So nobody will notice if you take my daughter to your bed?”

“You say that as if you’re offended by it,” Inoue said with a laugh. “But you think I can’t tell when a woman enjoys the thought of another woman getting fucked?” He shook his head. “No, I’ll be enjoying her for at least two rounds tonight. And while I am, maybe we’ll have some fun videos to watch as I fuck her.” He looked Haruka straight in the eyes. “If you turn the cameras on tonight to let me see what you and Michiru do together, you’re going to shoot up in my esteem.”

Haruka swallowed at that, less at the promise of getting in his good books and more at the sheer erotic thrill of it all. She nodded and soon afterwards left, having gotten _most_ of the cum out of her.

As Haruka walked back to the guest quarters, she found so many depraved ideas flitting through her mind. So many ideas that she found herself enjoying as well. Haruka shivered and forced her hands to stay at her sides as she thought about the possibility of getting some of those recordings to watch later. Maybe by herself, maybe with Hotaru, maybe with Michiru. There were a lot of different possibilities.

Haruka almost walked past the door to her bedroom. She shook her head and stepped inside. All three other members of her family were in there as well, partly helping Michiru unpack and partly just talking to one another about everything that they would like to do.

“Hello, Haruka,” Michiru said with a smile that made Haruka’s heart flutter. “Welcome back. What did he want to talk to you about?”

“Oh, just where the boundary lines on the property were and that we probably shouldn’t go over to the other mansions without an invitation,” Haruka said easily, planting a quick kiss on Michiru’s lips before going to stand behind Hotaru. “Simple stuff, really.” She snorted. “I spent more time looking for this room then I did talking to him.”

“It is a bit of a maze, yes,” Setsuna said. “But I’m sure we’ll all adjust very quickly to it.”

Haruka nodded. She reached up and squeezed Hotaru’s shoulders. Hotaru tilted her head back and smiled up at Haruka. Haruka smiled back, feeling a tingle of lust running through her.

“He’s going to fuck you so hard,” Haruka whispered underneath her breath, not even meaning to actually say anything. “You and who knows what else he’s planning.”

“That sounds great!” Hotaru said happily.

Haruka jumped a bit, not realizing that she had been speaking so loudly. But at least the other two girls in the room had just thought that Hotaru was talking about Setsuna’s observation. Setsuna even mentioned going exploring with Hotaru, something that the young black-haired girl eagerly agreed to.

*******

  
As night fell, Haruka and Michiru retired to the room that they were sharing. Haruka could feel a sense of arousal tingling inside of her. It had been growing inside of her ever since she had noticed that Hotaru had vanished. Off with Inoue, a man three times her age at least. And getting fucked by him, pushed into doing all sorts of things. That thought had gotten Haruka wet and she had only gotten more turned on as she looked at Michiru, admiring her girlfriend’s wonderful body and fashion sense.

And Michiru had been showing signs of arousal as well. Now that they were both in their bedroom, Haruka _knew_ what was going to be happening. The two of them pressed up against one another and shared a deep, wonderful kiss, a kiss that got Haruka’s nipples hard and her pussy wet. She moaned and pressed herself up against Michiru, feeling the green-haired girl’s bikini-clad body moving around underneath her.

“Haruka,” Michiru moaned, reaching around and grabbing Haruka’s ass, gently kneading it. “You’re really getting into it, aren’t you?” She chuckled, a sound that set Haruka’s heart throbbing with love. “You look so hot right now.”

“You look wonderful, too,” Haruka said. “I wish everyone could see you.”

That was one of the codes that would move the cameras in the room from standby to recording. Haruka shivered, feeling her body twitching as she thought about how many people were going to be watching her and her girlfriend now. Including their daughter as she got fucked.

Michiru chuckled again, the sound even better the second time around. The look in her eyes sent Haruka’s body tingling as she reached down and unhooked her bikini top, shaking her body from side to side.

“You like this swimsuit, don’t you?” Michiru asked, undoing the straps but reaching up to clasp the cups, keeping the top up and hiding her breasts. “But I have _another_ swimsuit.” She winked at Haruka. “But you’ll only get to see me in it in a special place.” She looked out the window at the beach. “There has to be some little cove that’s quiet and private, right?” She looked back at Haruka, smiling. “Some place that you’ll get to see me,” she moved her hands away, letting the top fall. Haruka started at her girlfriend’s wonderful breasts, “wearing something you’ll _never_ forget.”

Haruka shivered, feeling her pussy leaking into her panties. She had studied the map Inoue had shown her and she knew a few spots where nobody would be able to see them unless they were already in the circle of rocks. But the cameras _would_ be there, just like they were here right now.

“I’m sure we can find someplace that works just fine,” Haruka said, trying to keep her voice level and not letting too much lust bleed into it. “And then…” Haruka trailed off and both of them sighed in anticipation of what they would see and do.

“That sounds wonderful,” Michiru said, smiling widely as she turned around and pushed her rear out towards Haruka. Haruka stared at Michiru’s wonderful ass, her cheeks not entirely covered by the bikini bottom. “But until you manage that, we can still have some fun tonight, can’t we?”

Haruka nodded, watching Michiru preform her striptease. It was amazingly erotic, something that Haruka wasn’t ever going to forget. The sight was being burned into her memory as she watched Michiru sway from side to side, slowly stripping away everything she was wearing and leaving her naked and radiant. Haruka could feel the lust _burning_ inside of her, a demand that she reach out and take her girlfriend, and please the both of them.

But Haruka was still wearing too much for that. She needed to get naked as well. And if Michiru had done a strip tease, then how could Haruka do anything else?

Haruka reached down and started to unbutton her shirt, slowly spreading it apart with every undone button, letting Michiru see more and more of her skin with each motion. And letting the cameras see it as well. She looked past Michiru’s shoulder at the decorative molding on the wall, where she was _convinced_ a camera was.

Haruka slowly, sensually stripped out of her clothing, baring more and more of her naked body to Michiru and knowing that her lover was enjoying the sight. So was Haruka, of course, feeling the tingle running all through her body as she exposed to herself to who knew _how_ many people.

“Oh, Haruka,” Michiru said huskily. “Have you been practicing? You’re _good_ at this.”

“Ah, well,” Haruka said, blushing a bit. “There’s videos and guides online, you know?”

Of course, Haruka hadn’t watched those videos to learn how to be a good stripper just for Michiru. It had also been for the wild, depraved parties at Inoue’s mansion. But the same skills applied wherever she went. So Haruka slowly slid her way out of her clothing, looking and _feeling_ erotic. And she could tell that Michiru was thinking the same.

Finally, Haruka was completely naked, except for her piercings. She shivered as Michiru ran her eyes over her, her lover obviously enjoying the sight. Just like Haruka was, of course.

“Come here,” Michiru said, spreading her arms wide as she leaned back against the wall, exposing her body. “I’m _ready_ for you.”

“And I’m ready for you,” Haruka said, grabbing the strap-on out of the drawer as she advanced.

It wasn’t quite so smooth and easy to sashay over to Michiru while sliding a harness up her legs and making sure the small dildo ended up inside of her pussy, but Haruka more or less managed it. Then the two of them were pressed up against one another, their lips seeking each other out as their hands wandered over one another.

“Haruka,” Michiru whispered. “I don’t deserve you.”

Haruka was thinking the exact same thing, except reversed. She was well aware of how weak and depraved she was and how wonderful Michiru was. She just couldn’t deal with the thought of not being with Michiru, though, and kissed her firmly.

After the two of them separated, Haruka grabbed Michiru’s hand and guided it down to the stiff, fake cock jutting out from her hips. Michiru wrapped her hand around it and started pumping it, smiling as she spread her legs.

“Go down on it,” Haruka whispered. “Suck this cock, baby.”

Michiru raised her eyebrows at that and smiled. Then she went down to her knees and started doing that. Haruka shivered as she looked down at her girlfriend. Was this what all those men had felt when Haruka had sucked their cocks? This feeling of power and dominance? If so, Haruka could see why they had made her give blowjobs so often even when her pussy was free.

Michiru was bobbing up and down along the shaft, looking like a _slut._ It was wonderful and Haruka could feel her own pussy squeezing down around the small shaft inside of her. Honestly, Haruka could have taken a much larger cock, but sheer size wasn’t the most important thing when it came to making a girl feel good.

What felt good was seeing how Michiru was behaving. And Haruka thought that there was a way that this could be improved. Taking a deep breath, she reached down and grabbed Michiru’s head. Haruka’s fingers dug into the sides of Michiru’s skull, feeling the hair tangling around her fingers.

“Come on, take it all the way,” Haruka said.

Then she started to _make_ Michiru take all of the shaft, pulling her forward along the fake dick until the entire thing was buried inside of Michiru’s mouth. Then she pulled Michiru’s head back and did it all over again, keeping it up and fucking Michiru’s face just like Haruka’s own had been fucked so many times before.

Haruka did that for a while, until she was satisfied that if she actually had a cock, she would have cum down Michiru’s throat by now. Then she pulled out of her girlfriend’s mouth and let her dildo swing back and forth.

Michiru was breathing hard and there was a heavy flush to her cheeks as she stared up at Haruka with fogged eyes. Haruka hesitated for a second before leaning down and kissing Michiru, pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s and snaking her tongue into the mouth that she had just fucked.

“Feeling forceful?” Michiru asked, her voice a bit of a wheeze. “I like it, sweety.” She grinned. “Don’t stop now.”

Well, if that was what Michiru wanted, then Haruka was going to do her best to give it to her. She reached down and pulled Michiru towards the bed, muscles straining as she moved her lover along. Michiru giggled as she landed on the bed.

As soon as Haruka started to lead down towards Michiru, Michiru’s arms were flashing upwards, wrapping around Haruka and pulling her into another kiss. And Haruka could feel Michiru somehow managing to grind up against the shaft, even as her legs wrapped around Haruka’s waist.

“Put it in,” Michiru murmured. “Fill me up and fuck me hard, Haruka.”

Haruka nodded. She wasn’t going to fuck Michiru as hard as some men had fucked Haruka, but she was certain that she would still be able to make her girlfriend feel good. She reached down, in between desperate kisses, and planted the tip of the strap-on against Michiru’s pussy. Then she slid on in, making Michiru gasp. Haruka _loved_ that sound. It was one of the sweetest things she could hear.

Haruka started to properly fuck Michiru, sliding in and out, lifting her hips up and then driving them down. Michiru was moaning into her mouth, her hands wandering all over Haruka’s body. And Haruka was moaning as well. It didn’t feel _as_ good for her as it did for Michiru. On a purely physical level, at least. _Emotionally_ , Haruka loved what she was doing to her girlfriend and was getting a wonderful feeling of satisfaction from it that was turning her on just as much as if she had been the one having a cock driven in and out of her.

“Haruka,” Michiru moaned. “I love you, sweetie, I love you so _much_.”

“I love you too,” Haruka gasped, meaning every single word more than she could possibly say. “You’re the best woman in the world, Michiru. I don’t want to love anyone else.”

Haruka could have pondered that last and what part of her body was driving her back to Inoue time and time again, but she didn’t. She barely even entertained the thought of it. Instead, she just focused on _Michiru_. Wonderful, wonderful Michiru, who was spread out in front of her, looking even sexier than normal and needing a good orgasm.

And Haruka was going to give it to her. As she felt the small dildo wiggling around inside of her, she did her best to make sure that Michiru felt even _better_. Haruka knew every single weak spot that Michiru had and played with them, touching the spot on her neck, stroking her breasts and once even pulling out to kiss her inner thighs before sliding the slick dildo back inside.

The arousal that Michiru was feeling was becoming more and more evident with every single thrust. Haruka couldn’t believe how _hot_ her girlfriend was being right now, the arousal and lust written all over her face and demanding some more. And Haruka was going to give that to her, she was going to do everything in her power to make Michiru feel wonderful. And it was going to be happening any _minute_ now.

When it did, it was wonderful to see. Michiru threw her head back, moaning and panting with lust as she bucked her hips back and forth. It sent a shiver through Haruka and made her squeeze down tightly around her own dildo. Michiru’s hands clutched at Haruka’s upper arms, her fingernails digging into the skin as she wore an expression of pure _pleasure_ that made Haruka’s heart melt.

Finally, the orgasm ended, after seeming to last forever. Michiru dropped to the bed, panting heavily and her eyelids already sinking closed. Haruka slumped down next to her, wrapping an arm over Michiru’s shoulder.

Normally, the two of them liked to spend a while cuddling in post-coital bliss. But now, after _such_ a long day of travel and exerting herself so much recently, all Haruka wanted to do was to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, pushing herself up close against Michiru.

She hoped that she hadn’t been too rough with Michiru. Sure, her girlfriend had asked for it, but had she really known what she was getting into? Haruka made a promise to herself to take better care of Michiru in the future, to pamper her like she deserved to be.

And on that thought, Haruka went to sleep.

Hotaru moaned as she stared at her papa and her mama on the camera. They looked so _wonderful_ together, holding on to one another like this and making each other feel so good. It was the sweetest thing in the world to Hotaru’s eyes and she hoped that someday, she’d be able to make Chibi-Usa feel like that as well.

Behind her, Mr. Inoue was fucking her pussy, his hands holding on to her butt as his dick stretched Hotaru’s pussy open. It felt great and she loved that she got to do something so special and wonderful with him. Hotaru pushed back, feeling her wet walls squeezing down tightly around the cock.

“That’s so nice,” Hotaru said, her voice wobbling from the force of the thrusts that were making her feel so very good. “I wish I was there with them.”

“At the very least, you’re getting to watch them, slut,” Mr. Inoue said, giving Hotaru’s ass a spank. Hotaru squealed and she could feel her pussy squeezing down around his cock, making them both feel good. “And I’m sure that sooner or later, they’ll let you in. All lesbians are depraved by nature, after all, and I’m going to see if Haruka has any limits at all to what she’ll do.” He chuckled. “And you’ll get to watch because you’re just as big of a slut as those two, aren’t you?”

Hotaru thought back to everything that had happened with her and Haruka-papa and Mr. Inoue ever since her papa had told her about the kinds of things she did at these parties. And how enjoyable they had all sounded. She nodded and kept on watching as the two older girls got up to all kinds of fun. They were having just as good of a time as Hotaru herself was having.

“Not that it’s a surprise that a little girl raised by two lesbians has such a hunger for cock,” Mr. Inoue said as he groped Hotaru’s rear, squeezing down on it and occasionally slapping it. That always made Hotaru squeak and tighten down around it. “If there had been a man in your life, maybe you wouldn’t be so _needy_ for someone like me.”

“If you say so, Mr. Inoue,” Hotaru said. She really had no idea what he was talking about. Sure, she understood the words, but the _meaning_ behind it? She didn’t have any opinions on it at all.

What she did know was that Mr. Inoue was starting to speed up, pounding into her faster and faster. And from what Hotaru had experienced one time and listened to her papa tell her plenty more, that meant he was about to cum. It had been quite the funny feeling, having him cum inside of her last time at that party. Hotaru wondered what it would feel like this time.

He sped up as Hotaru squeezed down around him, enjoying the feeling of having a hard rod moving in and out of her. She wasn’t going to cum from it, but she was still going to feel good.

And when Mr. Inoue started to cum himself, Hotaru _loved_ the feeling. She gasped and moaned, shivering on the desk as she looked at her parent’s sleeping forms as her pussy was filled up with plenty of sticky semen. Hotaru moaned and shivered, feeling a wonderful feeling spreading through her. It wasn’t an orgasm, but it still felt _really_ nice.

As he pumped back and forth a few more times inside of her, Hotaru smiled. She had a feeling that this was going to be a _great_ vacation. A really long one and one that was filled with so much fun stuff to do. She was so _lucky_.

  
***A Talk***

  
It had been three days since Haruka and the others had come to the island. And Haruka had been fucked by Inoue three different times and had played a bit with Hotaru as well. And listening to Inoue describe how he had taken Hotaru the night before and how her daughter had loved getting fucked by him just as much as Haruka had loved taking a man’s cock. She was feeling guilty over that but she was also feeling so _good_ , which made the guilt feel even more toxic. It was quite the strange combination of feelings, but what could she do about it?

Beyond try and put it out of her mind as she changed into her swimsuit. Haruka was almost completely naked as she undressed, though she hadn’t turned the cameras on. She still tried to cover herself up as the door swung open. Then relaxed a bit as Hotaru came inside. Although Haruka wasn’t sure if she should bother to cover herself up from anyone.

“Hi, Papa,” Hotaru said, sitting down on the bed and swinging her legs back and forth as she stared at Haruka’s body. Haruka kept on undressing, though she didn’t _think_ that she was putting on a show for her daughter. “I was wondering, Papa…”

“Yes, Hotaru?” Haruka asked as she stood completely naked in front of her daughter. She could see Hotaru’s eyes flickering down, running along her body, before coming back up.

“I heard Mr. Inoue saying that you could get into his wine cellars. I was wondering…” Hotaru went a cute shade of pink. “Could I join in, too? You always say how good wine and sake tastes, but I’ve never had any.”

Haruka sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. What was she supposed to say about this? She looked down at Hotaru’s cute face and caved.

“You can have _one_ glass tonight,” Haruka said firmly. “And even if you like it, you can’t have any more, got it?”

Hotaru nodded as Haruka made a mental note to make sure to pull at least one bottle of the weaker stuff out. She hadn’t seen the wine cellars, but she was willing to bet that they were just as well-stocked as the kitchen and everywhere else was. She looked down at Hotaru and forced herself to start getting dressed instead of taking advantage of her nudity to do something perverted with her adopted daughter.

And lately the focus had been more and more on _adopted_ than daughter, even though Haruka knew she should be trying to do it the other way around.

“Anyway, the real reason I came,” Hotaru said, springing up to her feet and dropping her folded up swimsuit onto the bed, “was… could I get some piercings done like you, Papa?”

Hotaru pointed at the piercings that had been done on Haruka’s nipples and clit. Haruka looked down at her naked body and blushed, especially because of how close Hotaru was. And remember the things the two of them had done together while both or one of them were naked.

“Maybe,” Haruka said. “It will have to wait until we’re back home.” She paused. “And why?”

“Because of how _cool_ you look, Haruka-papa,” Hotaru said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “Every time I look at you, I see just how awesome you are with those!”  
Haruka nodded slowly. That… was a conversation that she was probably going to need to have later, both with Hotaru and with Michiru. But they were still going to be on the island for _weeks_. Maybe Hotaru would even forget about the entire thing, which would make dealing with it a _lot_ easier.

“Like I said, we can talk about this when there’s actually someone nearby who can do that,” Haruka said. “For now, want to head down to the beach?” She pointed at the swimsuit that Hotaru had.

“Yep!” Hotaru said quickly.

She reached down and started stripping. As she lifted up her thin summer blouse, Haruka realized that Hotaru was looking at her with a blush on her face and lust in her eyes. _Then_ she realized that her daughter was actually putting on a striptease. When she had she learned- right, the cameras. Hotaru really _was_ imitating her in all kinds of ways, wasn’t she?

It wasn’t a very good strip tease, though Hotaru at least was pretty confident about what she was doing. She just wasn’t wearing the right clothes for that sort of thing or had the right attitude. But it was still _very_ enjoyable to watch, even if Haruka could see quite a few places where she could improve on her technique.

“No,” Haruka said, reaching down and grabbing her daughter’s sides, fingers sliding over bare skin, “do it like _this_.”

She moved her hands from side to side, bringing Hotaru’s body along with them and making her twitch her hips. Hotaru did it again on her own and then looked up and smiled. Her face was just centimeters away from Haruka’s.

And soon the two of them were kissing. Haruka was still naked and Hotaru only had her panties still on. Their bodies pressed up against one another as they made out, gasping into one another’s mouths. Haruka could feel Hotaru’s slender, preteen body pressed up against her. She reached up and grabbed the small breasts, feeling Hotaru’s heart beating inside of her chest in lust and excitement. Haruka was feeling pretty excited herself and wanted some _more_.

“Papa,” Hotaru moaned before kissing Haruka again.

Her hands were on Haruka’s breasts, tugging and squeezing at them, making Haruka feel _good_ as she got toyed with. She could feel arousal dripping out of her and falling onto the wooden floor.

Haruka wasn’t just staying still herself. She had reached up and was slowly sliding Hotaru’s panties down her legs. Her gaze flicked down and she felt a flicker of surprise to see that Hotaru was completely bald down there, without even a single strand of hair left. When had she started shaving? It wasn’t as if there had been much there to begin with, of course.

Shrugging her shoulders, Haruka stopped thinking about. There was something much more worth her time that she could be focusing on right now. She leaned forward and kissed Hotaru again, her hands going down to Hotaru’s hips and lifting her up.

Hotaru laughed as she was lifted up and put in a chair. Haruka took a moment to admire how beautiful and, frankly, sexy her daughter was. Then she started to eat Hotaru out. She pressed her mouth right up against Hotaru’s pussy and started to lick and suck. One of Haruka’s hands was working at her own pussy, while the other held on to Hotaru’s thigh, feeling the smooth skin and the twitching muscle underneath it.

Hotaru had the most _tasty_ sort of arousal. All of that tropical fruit was really working out for her and made it even more fun to eat her out than it normally was. Haruka worked and worked on the small, tight pussy, feeling Hotaru squirming against her, arousal leaking out of her and getting smeared all over her lips and chin.

“Papa!” Hotaru moaned, her hands coming down to Haruka’s short, blonde hair. “You’re, it’s, I love you!”

“I love you too,” Haruka said, still keeping her mouth pressed up against Hotaru’s pussy.

She kept on working, quickly, eagerly driving Hotaru towards an orgasm. Hotaru was having some lovely reactions as Haruka ate her out. Haruka lifted her gaze to study Hotaru, watching her beautiful daughter playing with her small, pert breasts, her body, just barely into puberty, writhing around as she gasped and moaned.

Haruka’s own pussy was squeezing down around her fingers as she fingerfucked herself. She was feeling the arousal quivering and pulsing inside of her, a _need_ that felt absolutely wonderful to do. Haruka kept up the good work, doing everything in her power to make sure that her daughter got to have a wonderful orgasm.

When it happened, it was really something special. Hotaru’s mouth soundlessly opened and closed over and over again as she stared down at her father. Haruka stared right back up at her as she felt Hotaru’s pussy convulsing, arousal gushing out to spread across Haruka’s lower face. It sent a wonderful surge through Haruka as well, enough to make her cum as she toyed with her clit.

Hotaru slumped backwards onto the seat, gasping heavily. Her slim shoulders were rising and falling as she breathed in and out and the look that was passing over her face was beautiful beyond words. Haruka shivered as she drew her fingers out of herself and licked them clean, enjoying the taste.

“Thank you, Papa!” Hotaru said happily, a healthy flush still on her cheeks. “That felt _amazing_.”

“I’m glad,” Haruka said, standing up and stretching, enjoying the way that Hotaru’s eyes flickered over her. “Now, shouldn’t we get down to the beach and join the others?”

Hotaru nodded and grabbed her swimsuit off of the bed. Haruka smiled as she watched her daughter slide into it, barely remembering to do the same herself. The swimsuit that Hotaru had, well, it was pretty daring. It was pretty daring on someone as old as Haruka. On someone Hotaru’s age, it was _really_ lewd. Both Michiru and Setsuna had been worried about it, but Haruka had talked them around to it. Setsuna had been pretty easy to convince, actually. Haruka thought that she had seen something in her eyes that suggested she quite enjoyed Hotaru in that black bikini, but she hadn’t had the chance to find out.

At any rate, Haruka needed to get dressed as well before she could start to enjoy the sun. And the sight of Michiru in a swimsuit as well, of course.

Haruka still hadn’t gotten to see Michiru in that _special_ swimsuit that she had mentioned, but just what she wore normally was more than enough. It was a one-piece swimsuit, the _only_ one-piece that the four of them had. But it was still actually a bit lewder than Setsuna’s elegant bikini was.

Haruka supposed it was the way that there was both a diamond in the torso of the black swimsuit _and_ hip windows. It seemed like it could fall off of Michiru at any minute, although it had stood up quite well to the actions of the wind and the waves so far.

Haruka’s and Hotaru’s bikinis hadn’t, though so far they had always managed to get the bikinis adjusted again before _too_ much ended up being shown. They were a matching set, though obviously sized for different bodies. And given how lewd they were and how small and young Hotaru was, Haruka _did_ have to wonder about who had thought to make a bikini in Hotaru’s size.

But the cleavage that they offered was wonderful. So was the way that it clung so _tightly_ around their hips, outlining both cheeks and not covering more than half of those cheeks in the first place. It really was a shockingly lewd swimsuit and one that Haruka quite enjoyed seeing Hotaru in. The sight sent all kinds of naughty thrills through Haruka and if she hadn’t _just_ cum, she might not have been able to keep herself from doing something with her daughter, like seeing just how large of a toy Hotaru could keep inside of herself without a tell-tale bulge appearing in her bikini bottom.

That was a game that Haruka should play with either herself or with Michiru, the blonde girl told herself. It was hard to make herself _believe_ that, but she tried anyway.

*******

  
It was night outside, the last light from the sun still just barely lingering above the waves. It was a _beautiful_ sight and one that Haruka had enjoyed over a glass of wine. But the night was still young and there was still plenty to do. Like teaching Hotaru how to play pool, which also had the benefit of spreading her drinking a single glass of wine out over half an hour or so.

All of the Outer Senshi were in the game room, Setsuna and Michiru holding their own glasses of red wine. Haruka was standing behind Hotaru, splitting her attention between teaching Hotaru how to play, discreetly feeling her daughter up and making sure that she didn’t get whacked in the stomach by the end of the pool cue as Hotaru waved it around.

“You know,” Setsuna said, idly examining the rack of cues on one wall, “I’ve never had much patience for pool myself, but every time I see one of these cues,” she ran her hand along the rack, “I’ve always felt a terrible temptation to grab one and start whacking away with it.”

“I know the feeling,” Michiru said, joining the dark-skinned, older woman. “One of my childhood friends had a croquet set and we tended to spend more time chasing each other with the mallets then we did actually hitting the balls.”

That actually made Haruka look up from guiding Hotaru, but didn’t make her move her hand from Hotaru’s breast. She had trouble thinking of her Michiru as doing that sort of thing, although there _had_ been times when Sailor Neptune had gotten pretty aggressive.

Shaking her head, Haruka kept on teaching Hotaru how to line up her shots and how to keep the cue steady as she pushed it forward. And if she got bolder in her efforts of feeling Hotaru up as Setsuna and Michiru chatted, Hotaru certainly didn’t mind.

It was obvious, though, that even a glass of wine over half an hour was still too much for her. Pretty soon, Hotaru was swaying back and forth, a small, fixed smile on her face. All three of the older women laughed at the cute sight, but it was still a good sign that it was time for Hotaru to go to bed. Setsuna took her there, leaving Haruka and Michiru alone together.

“Well, at least we know,” Haruka said, finishing off her own glass of wine and putting it down next to the second empty bottle. “Maybe we can let her have some more next year.”

“Although I doubt it will be as nice as what this cellar has on offer,” Michiru said, leaning into Haruka’s embrace and sighing happily. “What a nice vacation this has been so far.”

Haruka nodded, wrapping her arms around Michiru’s waist and leaning her cheek against the top of Michiru’s head. It _had_ been nice. She wasn’t even feeling all that guilty over the things she had done with Hotaru and with Inoue.

“Come on,” Michiru said, leaning up and hooking a finger underneath the collar of Haruka’s shirt. “Let’s go to bed.”

It was still very early to go to sleep, but it was also very obvious that _sleep_ was the last thing on Michiru’s mind. Haruka nodded and made a mental note to try and control herself. She had downed three glasses of wine and was feeling it. She had to make sure that she stayed in control, that she didn’t do anything to hurt her beloved Michiru.

The two of them stumbled along, laughing and feeling each other up as they arrived at their bedroom. Flinging the door open, the two of them collapsed onto the bed, Haruka ending up on top of Michiru and looking down at her with a smile. Michiru smiled right back up at her, a hungry look on her face.

The two of them started to make out, holding on tight to one another as they kissed and felt each other up. One of Haruka’s hands was already between Michiru’s thighs, rubbing away at the increasingly wet panties she found there. Michiru was making some _lovely_ sounds at that and Haruka shivered, feeling her own arousal increasing inside of her.

“How drunk are you, Haruka?” Michiru asked, a teasing light in her eyes.

“I’m feeling tipsy,” Haruka admitted. “I won’t be throwing up on you, though.”

“Well, _that’s_ a relief,” Michiru said with a giggle. “But are you drunk enough to lose all semblance of restraint and _ravish_ me?”

Haruka laughed and shook her head. She was pretty certain that she would faint before she got to that level of debauchery, if she ever did.

It was difficult to restrain herself and keep from doing some of the things that were filling Haruka’s head. She swallowed as she stared down at Michiru, some depraved part of her wanting to see her elegant girlfriend gasping in pain and arousal as she was forced to cum.

Haruka reached down and grabbed Michiru’s boobs, making sure not to _squeeze_ down on them. She knew what a woman would enjoy, after all, and she wanted this to feel good for Michiru, instead of it jujustts being Haruka taking every bit of pleasure out of it.

Michiru was humping against Haruka’s hand, pressing against it and making sure that Haruka could feel just how _wet_ she really was. It was amazing, quite frankly, something that Haruka loved to feel. She was even able to slide the first joint of her finger inside of Michiru, even through the panties that her lover was wearing. That kind of fun made Haruka feel all tingly inside and she kept up the hard work, making sure that Michiru was going to get the kind of orgasm she _deserved_.

“Come on, sweety,” Michiru moaned, twisting around on the bed and looking _beautiful_. “Treat me the way I want to be treated.” She shivered and moaned. “Treat me like that man treats women.”

Haruka froze, looking down at her girlfriend in shock. Did Michiru really know what she was asking for? The way that Inoue could act towards women, well, Haruka had a _very_ up close and personal understanding of that sort of thing. The idea that anyone could go into that, knowing what was going to happen to her and wanting it to happen, was really… Haruka told herself that it wasn’t believable and wrong besides, even as she squeezed her thighs together.

Haruka opened her mouth to ask if Michiru was sure, but the wine she had already downed convinced her that of course Michiru was sure. So Haruka nodded and set her shoulders, ready to give her lover what she wanted. And to share their pleasure with everyone.

“I want to always remember this,” Haruka said, forcing herself to enunciate clearly so that the cameras could understand what she was saying and turn herself on. No, turn themselves on. And was that a phrase to just activate them or to have them save the footage as well? Haruka couldn’t remember and didn’t care right now. “You look so sexy, Michiru.”

“Just sexy?” Michiru asked, giggling. “I want to look _slutty_. I want to look thoroughly used. Help me with that, darling.”

How could Haruka turn down a demand from the woman she loved more than anything? She nodded and started to tear Michiru out of her clothing, forcing her girlfriend out of the clothes and leaving her naked. And exposed to the cameras, just like how Haruka was hiking her skirt up so that the unseen cameras could focus on her rear and see that her panties were soaked through.

And Michiru went along with all of it, giggling and wiggling around to help Haruka get her out of her clothes. Pretty soon, Michiru was completely and utterly naked, not a single scrap of clothing left on her as she posed for Haruka’s enjoyment. And for the cameras, wherever they were and however they were looking at her.

Haruka started rubbing at Michiru’s pussy again, bringing her hand back and forth and pressing against the sopping wet entrance. It was already trying to suck in her fingers and the look that passed over Michiru’s face every time she got teased was unspeakably sweet. Haruka _had_ to do something more.

So she started to slide her fingers inside of Michiru, seeing just how much her girlfriend could take. It was pretty fun to do, even as Haruka’s other hand and mouth were busy assaulting Michiru in plenty of different ways, making sure that Michiru made some _very_ sweet sounds as she was toyed with.

Haruka knew that she wasn’t being as rough with Michiru as Inoue could be with her. There was only the one of Haruka, after all, instead of a group. But… well, Haruka didn’t have a cock to suck, but at least Michiru could eat her out. And Michiru was _good_ at giving out oral sex.

“Come on, slut,” Haruka said, forcing the last word out of her mouth. “Start paying me back.”

She swung herself around so that her wet pussy was rubbing against Michiru’s face. Almost instantly, Michiru’s hands came up and grabbed onto Haruka’s thighs, fingers squeezing down as her tongue came up and started to lick away. It felt _great_ and Haruka was determined to return the favor.

It was easy to do that, though Haruka wasn’t feeling confident in her tongue game right now. But she could just keep on using her fingers, working away inside of Michiru to make her feel good. And while she was at it, Haruka might as well discover just how much Michiru could really _take_. She flexed her fingers and reached down, eager to find out.

“That’s right, girlie,” Haruka said, her mind supplying a few of the phrases that had been used to describe her at the parties back in Tokyo. “Keep on eating me out, using your mouth for the only things it’s good at.”

Haruka had a creeping feeling that if Michiru could remember any of this tomorrow morning, then Haruka was going to _pay_ for it. She tried not to worry about that, though and kept on stroking Michiru’s insides. She was thinking that it was time to add a fourth finger, which would leave just her thumb to take care of Michiru’s stiff clit. And that was fine, since with how _wet_ Michiru was around her fingers, her girlfriend was getting plenty of pleasure out of this.

And giving plenty of it in return. The way her mouth and lips were working at Haruka’s pussy was _amazing_. Haruka wasn’t sure why it was so much better tonight than it was normally (when it was still very good) but she wasn’t about to question it. She just wanted it to continue.

The wine had given Haruka a bit of a hair trigger. It seemed that in next to no time at all, she was quaking and panting as she came, her arousal pouring out of her and onto Michiru’s face. Michiru made a pleasant sound at that, a kind of wet giggle. Haruka smiled down at her, seeing the aroused look in her eyes as well.

Time to take care of that. Haruka kept up the hard work, stroking Michiru’s pussy, both inside and out. Michiru was getting _really_ wet around her and it was only going to be a matter of moments before she finally came.

“Come on, baby,” Haruka said, her voice a bit harsh with the strain. “Come for me. Let me see that look on you as you cum.”

Michiru gasped and nodded, her head bobbing up and down as Haruka kept on working. She looked so _sexy_ right now as Haruka slowly, carefully added her thumb, somehow managing to fit all five fingers inside of her girlfriend. How on earth was Michiru this stretched out? Haruka had taken some big cocks before and she doubted that she’d be anywhere near capable of taking an entire fist like this. Well, it was working out in Haruka’s favor so she wasn’t going to question it. She was just going to keep on going.

And as she went, she felt Michiru start to cum. Yes, that was _amazing_. Haruka shivered in delight as she felt Michiru squeeze down around her, her pussy walls getting _tight_ and _wet_ as she came. Haruka grinned as she watched Michiru shiver and shake and orgasm. That was a sight that Haruka was never possibly going to get tired of.

Michiru was trying to say something, but whatever it was just wasn’t coming out the way that she wanted it to. It was just a meaningless gasp of half-formed words and gasps. And yes, Haruka could _still_ tell what was going on and what Michiru meant. She nodded in satisfaction and kept up the hard work, giving Michiru a nice taste to help the orgasm feel as good as it could inside of her.

Finally, when Haruka withdrew her hand, she looked down at what she had done. And what an amazing sight that was. Haruka shivered, seeing how spread out Michiru’s pussy was. She had really done a lot to her, hadn’t she? Treated her like a sex toy, just as rough as Inoue had ever treated her.

On that final thought, Haruka felt a wave of fatigue washing over her. She just couldn’t keep her eyes open any more and fell down to the bed, her still sticky hand coming to rest on Michiru’s back as she hit the pillow. Michiru wiggled around and hugged Haruka as well, pressing up against her.

What a night. What a wonderful night.

*******

  
Hotaru was feeling _good_ as she looked up at Setsuna. She was feeling all warm and tingly inside and she _loved_ the feeling. And there were some other things she loved doing, like how she had heard Setsuna-mama gasp as Hotaru had started to strip to change into her nightgown.

That had spurred a thought inside of Hotaru, one that she just couldn’t ignore. It was a lot like the sound that Haruka-papa had made when she had seen Hotaru naked or nearly naked, after all. And if Setsuna-mama had made the same kind of sound, well, Hotaru didn’t love Setsuna-mama as much as she loved Hotaru-papa. But she still _loved_ her, after all and wanted to be with her.

So Hotaru turned around, leaned up and kissed one of her mothers. Setsuna-mama had gone as stiff as a board before pulling back. Hotaru had been holding onto her shoulders and had been dragged forward, which just gave her a reason to press herself even more closely up against her dark-skinned mother.

Then Hotaru got her legs underneath her and managed to climb up Setsuna-mama’s body, until she was _properly_ kissing her, using her tongue and everything. Setsuna-mama tried to pull Hotaru away, but it was _really_ obvious that her heart wasn’t into it and that she was just going through the motions or working on reflex. Nothing that could really stop Hotaru from doing what she wanted.

And she realized now just how much she wanted Sailor Pluto to be hers. After all, what could it really hurt if she had some fun with her mother just like she did with her father?

“Ho-Hotaru,” Setsuna-mama gasped. “What are you _doing_?”

“I’m kissing you,” Hotaru said. For some reason, she found that to be _really_ funny and started giggling. “Can’t you tell?”

“But you shouldn’t be,” Setsuna-mama said, looking into Hotaru’s eyes as she managed to draw her head away. “This is _wrong_.”

“No it isn’t,” Hotaru said. She _knew_ what was wrong when it came to sex. Mr. Inoue had been very clear about that. “It’s no more wrong than you,” how had he put it? “Having a wet pussy over Chibi-Usa is!”

Setsuna-mama went stock still at that and her eyes widened as she stared at Hotaru. Hotaru smiled back at her as all of the tension went out of Setsuna-mama’s body. Wow, that had worked even better than she thought it would have!

“You- you know about that,” Setsuna-mama whispered. “How did you know?”

“Of course I do,” Hotaru said happily as she went to the ground. Rising to her feet, she pushed Setsuna-mama to the bed. “It’s really obvious, the way you look and talk about her!”

“Does she know?” Setsuna-mama whispered, acting like she was _ashamed_ over this or something. Hotaru couldn’t figure out why she would be.

“She isn’t here,” Hotaru said, smiling as her mother sat down heavily on the bed. “But I am!” She crawled onto Setsuna-mama’s lap. “And we’re going to have fun together.” She giggled. “And then maybe I’m going to give you to Haruka-papa so she can have fun with all three of us together!”

Setsuna-mama’s body jerked at that, but Hotaru wasn’t really paying attention. Instead, she was frowning in thought as a sudden consideration came to her. Was it really right to call her Setsuna-mama when she was going to be doing these things that she was planning to her? No, probably not. It might be better if she was just Setsuna to Hotaru for a while.

Hotaru had heard about all kinds of things that Mr. Inoue had done to Haruka-papa at his parties. And she had even seen a few of them. They had all been so _interesting_ and Hotaru had enjoyed trying a few of them out herself. But she wanted to do more than just get tied up and passed around a bunch of strangers to fuck. She wanted to see if she could do it to someone else as well. And Setsuna seemed like the perfect target, especially since Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa had their own thing going on.

“Take off all of your clothes,” Hotaru said, putting as much confidence in her voice as she could. She was trying to sound like Mr. Inoue when he bossed around her papa, completely and utterly confident that what he wanted to happen _would_ happen, that he didn’t even need to think about it. “I want to see that slutty body of yours naked.” What was that word Hotaru had heard? Oh yes. “Do it now, you lolicon pervert.”

Setsuna gasped and shivered. Hotaru smiled, glad to see the arousal that was running through her body. Hotaru was feeling pretty turned on herself. She rubbed her thighs together underneath her thin night gown as she watched the older woman strip, slowly removing her clothes with a lot of glances at Hotaru, shame and lust written all over her face.

Setsuna had a _nice_ body. Hotaru really liked it. She had even bigger breasts and a more womanly figure than Haruka-papa! Hotaru thought that Mr. Inoue might like having her for a night, just like he liked having Hotaru (every single night so far, and once or twice during the day). It was quite the contrast to Hotaru’s own body, though she had been told plenty of times that she would grow and develop on her own and end up looking really pretty once she was finished growing.

Hotaru ran her hand along Setsuna’s large breast, feeling it squish around a bit underneath her hand. Setsuna whimpered and Hotaru played with her nipple. It felt nice, moving around underneath her hand and Hotaru smiled happily.

Oh, but Hotaru needed to get naked as well! She quickly reached down and pulled her night gown up, leaving herself naked except for a pair of panties. She saw how Setsuna was looking at her. Hotaru wasn’t sure why Setsuna had a bit of guilt in her look, but she didn’t mind. Not with all that arousal that was also in her gaze as she stared!

The panties quickly followed and Hotaru posed a bit to Setsuna, letting the older woman get a good, long look at her naked body. It was obvious that Setsuna was enjoying this, a blush showing up even on her dark cheeks as she stared and pressed her legs together. Hotaru remembered a demonstration that Haruka-papa had given her and ran her hands up along her body, smiling all the while.

“Are you enjoying this, Setsuna?” Hotaru asked, straddling one of Setsuna’s legs and feeling the strong muscles underneath her skin.

“Yes,” Setsuna said, whispering so quietly that Hotaru could barely hear her.

“Speak louder, slut,” Hotaru said, channeling Mr. Inoue once again. “I want to hear you sing out what you’re feeling.”

“I love it!” Setsuna gasped, twisting around on the bed. “Please, Hotaru, don’t stop! I want this to keep on going!”

How could Hotaru possibly refuse something that sounded so _amazing_? She nodded and reached down, looking at Setsuna’s body. She pinched a stiff nipple, wiggling it back and forth. She used more pressure than she would have for her own breast, but Setsuna didn’t mind at _all_. In fact, she was acting pretty happy about it.

What else could she do to Setsuna? Hotaru tried to remember all the things that she had done with her papa. Well, that sometimes included some toys that Hotaru didn’t have around. But… oh, she had heard Mr. Inoue talk about how much fun it was to bend a struggling, squirming Haruka-papa over his lap and spank her. And Haruka-papa had said the same thing and had confessed that she enjoyed it. Hotaru wasn’t sure _why_ it was fun for either party, but she was willing to try it out and see for herself.

“Alright, Setsuna,” Hotaru said, rolling down onto her bed and then sitting up. “Get that ass of yours across my lap.”

“How do you know how to talk like this?” Setsuna said quietly as she did exactly that.

“Sluts don’t ask questions,” Hotaru said firmly. Of course, if her mama kept on pressing her on this issue, what would Hotaru be able to do _but_ tell the truth? She hadn’t been raised to lie, after all.

Setsuna didn’t ask anything else, though, and got herself into position. Hotaru looked down at the older woman’s large butt and suddenly discovered at least part of the reason it was so much fun to spank another woman. The sight of this large, soft butt sent a wonderful feeling stirring through her. Hotaru nodded and smiled, lifting one hand up. She was aware of how small her hand was compared to Setsuna’s large rear, but she hoped that it wouldn’t matter that much.

She brought it swinging down, catching Setsuna right on the rear. Setsuna made a gasping sound and her head shot up. That _was_ fun! So Hotaru did it again and again, trying to find a rhythm to do it in. She quickly found out what felt best and nodded along as she started to properly spank her mother.

Setsuna quickly started making all kinds of wonderful sounds as this happened to her. Hotaru found herself getting more and more turned on as she spanked Setsuna, though there wasn’t anything she could do about it right now as she spanked the older woman. There was just no way to get her hand down there to touch herself. But she could touch Setsuna all she wanted!

And Hotaru quickly found that Setsuna was getting _really_ wet, arousal leaking out of her pussy and onto Hotaru’s lap. That made Hotaru feel wonderful, knowing that one of the women most important to her was getting to enjoy what she was doing. So what _else_ was she going to do to Setsuna? Hotaru could think of all _kinds_ of things.

Oh, Setsuna was a lesbian, right? Or at least attracted to women? Hotaru didn’t see how she _couldn’t_ be. After all, not only was she a Sailor Senshi, she also had that crush on Chibi-Usa. So that must mean that she knew how to eat out another woman, right? Or a girl, in fact.

There was a wonderful rush of… a bunch of different stuff as Hotaru spanked Setsuna. The sounds that Setsuna made as her hand fell on the older woman’s large, upturned rear again and again were _very_ interesting, the kind of thing that Hotaru wanted to hear a lot more of. There was this sense of _power_ as Hotaru saw what she could do to someone else. She wanted to do it again and again and couldn’t think of anyone who would possibly be better to do this to than Setsuna. After all, Haruka-papa already had Mr. Inoue doing this stuff to her. And Hotaru thought that Haruka-papa was doing the same to Michiru-mama.

Once Hotaru was finally done seeing just how fun it was to spank someone (very fun, she was certainly going to do it again) she sighed in satisfaction and looked down at Setsuna’s rear. Oh, she was actually glowing a bit! Hotaru slowly ran a hand over the soft flesh and was delighted at how _hot_ it was.

“H-Hotaru,” Setsuna whimpered. “Please…”

“I’m sorry, what do you mean?” Hotaru asked, not sure what her adopted mother was asking.

“Please, Mistress,” Setsuna quickly said, almost tripping over the words. “Please, don’t end it now!”

“Okay,” Hotaru said happily. She hadn’t been thinking of that anyway! “Now you’re going to eat me out,” she ran over some of the things that Mr. Inoue had called her and Haruka-papa, “you worthless cum-slut.”

Setsuna nodded and slid off of Hotaru’s lap onto the floor. She was shivering and her makeup was running. Hotaru realized that she must have been crying. That thought gave her pause for a second, but if Setsuna hadn’t wanted this to happen, she would have said something, right? Instead, all she said was that she wanted more. So Hotaru was going to _give_ her more.

Hotaru spread her legs apart, exposing herself to Setsuna. Setsuna had already seen all of it before, of course. The entire family bathed together often enough, after all. But it felt so much more _real_ now. And there was the way that Setsuna was looking at her, with such a _hungry_ expression in her eyes. It made Hotaru shiver and smile as she stared back.

Setsuna reached up and gently ran her hands along the insides of Hotaru’s thighs, spreading her legs apart a bit more. Hotaru let her, enjoying the tingling feelings that were running through her and feeling her pussy getting wet. Had she cleaned out all of the cum that Mr. Inoue had pumped inside of her after he had fucked her this morning? Hotaru thought she had, but if she hadn’t, then Setsuna was sure to get all of it.

Then Setsuna got to work. And Hotaru quickly discovered that Setsuna was a _very_ good pussy eater. The was she was making Hotaru feel was amazing, just as good as when Haruka-papa knelt down to tend to Hotaru’s needs. Hotaru shivered happily as she felt the tongue licking at her lower lips and Setsuna’s hands holding onto her thighs, lightly squeezing down.

Hotaru reached down and held onto Setsuna’s head, grabbing some of the silky hair. She debated pulling on it like Mr. Inoue did, but decided not to. Setsuna’s hair looked good enough on her head instead of having a few strands of it ended up falling to the ground.

“You’re doing a good job,” Hotaru said encouragingly, looking down at the wonderful display going on between her legs. “Just keep it up, alright?”

Setsuna made a sound of agreement and kept it up. Hotaru shivered and rocked back and forth a bit, feeling the pleasure growing and growing inside of her. This was _amazing_ and she was so glad that she had gotten the courage to reach out and tell Setsuna what she was going to do. And now that she knew this could happen, why wouldn’t she do the same thing again and again?

Yep, this was a whole new world that Hotaru was going to be exploring and she was going to _love_ every second of it.

*******

  
Haruka winced as she slowly woke up. The hangover wasn’t really _bad_ , not nearly as bad as some of the ones she had gotten. But it also meant that Haruka could remember every detail of what she had done to Michiru in crystal clear clarity.

Haruka winced in shame as she looked down at Michiru. She had stuck her entire _hand_ inside of her girlfriend, calling her names and treating her like trash! What was _wrong_ with her?

It had been the wine, it had to have been. It had muddled Haruka’s head and made her treat Michiru the way that Haruka herself had been treated. Well, no more. Haruka wasn’t going to do that sort of thing again. No more wine, no more treating Michiru as anything other than the perfection she was. And certainly nothing that would lead to anymore of those small bruises in the shape of Haruka’s fingers.

At least Michiru was still sleeping, so Haruka had some time to… she sniffed a bit. Was that her? Yeah, time to go take a shower.

Haruka rolled out of bed, still naked and debated grabbing anything besides a towel. No, what was the point? Everyone that she was likely to meet would have seen everything she had anyway.

Haruka padded out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom that serviced the entire guest wing. She had a feeling that it was designed for some pretty kinky stuff, since the glass walls of the three showers wasn’t all that glazed and each shower head could be detached to, say, get pressed up against a pussy and turned on. Oh, and those glass walls still only went as high as Haruka’s shoulders, so anyone could rest their arms on top of them and look into the other stalls and see the hot water running over a beautiful feminine form. She hadn’t had the time to test that out, though.

As Haruka walked down the empty hallway, Hotaru’s door opened. Haruka turned her head, smiling a bit at the thought of seeing her daughter.

Then Setsuna stepped out. Both of their eyes got wide as they stared at each other. Then Haruka got her mind together enough to give Setsuna a careful look. Yes, that was what she had thought she might see. It was pretty obvious, now that Haruka knew what she was looking for, what had been happening to Setsuna last night. And who she had been doing it with.

“Coming to the showers?” Haruka asked, glad for a chance to get her mind off of what she had done with Michiru last night.

“I, um, yes,” Setsuna said, not quite able to meet Haruka’s gaze, which was pretty much a first for her.

The two of them went to the large bathroom that served as the showers. Both of them went to a pair of showers that were side by side. Haruka got another good look at Setsuna as the older woman undressed, and saw Setsuna’s hand come down to massage her rear a bit before snatching it away. Well, then. What _had_ Setsuna and Hotaru been up to last night?

“Last night,” Setsuna said after a minute, “Hotaru said something.”

“While you were fucking her?” Haruka asked, just to establish a baseline here.

“…Yes,” Setsuna said after a minute, turning her head away from Haruka. “She said that you were sleeping with her.”

“I am,” Haruka said, deciding not to beat about the bush. Maybe she would have back home, used some innuendoes and metaphor laden statements. But not here, on the island, where things were so much freer. “We both love Hotaru and what’s so wrong with adding another reason to love her?”

Setsuna didn’t respond to that for a bit as she cleaned herself off, running the shower head over her body and making her dark skin look even more attractive than it normally did. Haruka watched her, enjoying the sight though still wondering if she was taking the right approach with this. Well, it was far too late to back down now, so she was going to have to keep on pushing and see just how far she could take this thing.

“She also said,” Setsuna said, seeming to agree with what Haruka had said, “that you’re planning to add me to your harem.”

That made Haruka blink. Where had Hotaru gotten _that_ idea? Yes, she thought that Setsuna was a very attractive woman and would be very nice to fuck. Despite the topic, Haruka was getting turned on right now as she stared at Setsuna’s body. But she hadn’t given any _serious_ thought to adding Setsuna to some kind of group orgy.

But if the offer was on the table… well, Haruka could see the advantages of it. And not just because that would make it a _lot_ easier to have some time with Hotaru if Setsuna could help arrange things as well.

“Do you want to _be_ in a group relationship?” Haruka asked, leaning on the divider and staring at Setsuna. “Because if you are, then I _certainly_ have a space open for you.”

She ran her eyes up and down Setsuna’s body at that, both to show that she was being entirely serious and because it was _very_ nice to look at Setsuna’s body. The other woman paused for a moment, looking away, before nodding again.

“Then it’s all settled,” Haruka said, leaning over the divider to plant a quick kiss on Setsuna’s cheek and run a hand down along her breast, feeling the orb shift a bit underneath her hand. “It will be just us, together and happy.”

Haruka thought about how nice it would be to have all four of them together, Haruka and Michiru and Setsuna and Hotaru, together in bed, taking pleasure in one another’s bodies. That would be wonderful, with how close they all already were to one another.

“I, um, yes,” Setsuna said, blushing heavily as she put the nozzle back on its hook. “Well, I’m going to go and- I’m going to go.”

Haruka watched Setsuna quickly towel herself dry and wrap a robe around herself. It was quite the enjoyable sight, one that Haruka could _really_ appreciate as she watched Setsuna leave. She shook her head back and forth, a smile on her lips as she watched Setsuna’s legs work underneath the robe as she stepped back into the halls of the island mansion.

But dark thoughts were already creeping in, pressing against the edge of Haruka’s mind. Bringing this up to Michiru, for one. Was Haruka ever going to have the courage to admit this to her girlfriend? And there was also the fact that, well, they were on this island, under Inoue’s control. And he had his claws deep in Hotaru. If he told her to bring her Setsuna, would Hotaru even bother to think about it before she did so? Was Haruka really setting up a family orgy, or was she helping deliver another woman to Inoue for him to enjoy and degrade?

Even worse, what if Haruka ended up doing the same to Michiru? That was a _really_ horrible thought, one that sent a shiver down Haruka’s spine at the thought of her someday getting fucked as she looked at Michiru, who was also getting fucked. Could she even deserve to call Michiru her girlfriend at that point, instead of just another slut who was getting used by a man?

What was even worse was that Haruka was certain that Michiru was a wonderful enough woman to forgive Haruka for that. That Michiru could open her heart up to Haruka and still love her, even if Haruka didn’t _deserve_ to be loved for turning all four of them into kinky, perverted sluts who wanted cock.

Not for the first time, a small, horrible thought entered Haruka’s head. That she was being a bad influence on their family and on Hotaru in particular. That maybe it would be better if she just _left_ , if she went somewhere far, far away so she couldn’t continue to taint Hotaru and the others and make them into these degraded perverts.

Shaking her head back and forth, Haruka tried to push those thoughts away. After all, she was too much of a coward to ever want to do this, wasn’t she? There was no way that she would ever muster up the courage to make the hard decisions about what needed to be done, instead letting herself continue in those slothful paths of least resistance.

Stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, Haruka wrapped her towel around her and headed back to her room. She would probably feel better with some breakfast in her. She had to, really.

Michiru was still more than half-asleep when Haruka got back, so Haruka just dressed as quietly as she could before stepping out into the hall again. It seemed like it was going to be another hot day on the island, so she wasn’t wearing a very heavy dress. Or one that covered all that much.

Something Haruka became intimately aware of when she ran into Inoue on her way to the dining room. He was just stepping out of another door and smiled as he saw her. His eyes ran up and down along her body and Haruka shivered, feeling a pulse inside of her core as he looked at her cleavage and bare thighs with obvious, undisguised lust.

“Good morning, Haruka,” he said, not bothering to look her in the eyes. “Come with me to my office.”

Haruka nodded and went after him. Breakfast could wait. Especially because she had a feeling that she was about to be eating something anyway.

She padded along after Inoue to his office, wondering how long it was going to be before she ended up with a collar around her neck and a leash in his hand. And if that thought actually appealed to her or not. Haruka shook her head back and forth, trying to not think about that sort of thing.

Once they were in the office, Inoue sat down behind his desk and gestured towards his cock. That was all Haruka needed to know. She crawled underneath the heavy wooden desk and undid his pants, taking his cock out and starting to tend to it. It was already half-hard and quickly got the rest of the way as Haruka kissed and licked it.

Above her, Inoue wasn’t giving any real indication he knew what she was doing. He was just doing some paperwork, like there wasn’t a… blonde _whore_ on her knees in front of him, taking care of his dick even as she touched herself.

Because Haruka _was_ masturbating. She didn’t really think she had the choice to do anything else. This was feeling so _very_ good, on a purely animal level. She was bringing her fingers in and out of her pussy, her dress pulled up and her panties moved to the side, letting her take care of her wet pussy. Before she had even had breakfast.

That thought sent a shiver of shame through Haruka. Just how much of a slut _was_ she? It seemed that the answer changed every day and only went one way. But what else could she do?

Haruka bobbed up and down along the cock, waiting for Inoue to tell her to do anything else. Not because she didn’t like sucking cock (though she knew that she shouldn’t) and more because there was just no room in her head to do anything else.

Haruka didn’t cum by the time that Inoue groaned and started to shoot his semen into her mouth. Haruka stayed right where she was, slowly swallowing all of the semen and then licking the remaining cum off of his shaft. It tasted really salty this morning and Haruka shivered as she touched herself.

“Alright, sweet cheeks,” Inoue said, pushing his chair back. “It’s time to tell you how you’ll be spending your day.”

Haruka shivered at the note of causal command in his voice. But she still climbed out from underneath the desk and stood in front of him, twitching her clothes back into position as she did so. She was certain that he was still able to see the arousal that was running down her inner thighs, though.

“After you have breakfast, you’re going to take your _dear_ little daughter to a room my maids will show you,” Inoue said, looking Haruka up and down with a smile on his face. “Pick out whatever sex toys you want to have, and put them on for the day.” His smile grew at the expressions that passed over Haruka’s face. “I’ll tell you when you can take them off.” He paused for a moment. “Oh and I’ll be over at the Palm Cape place for most of the day.” He looked down at his watch. “In fact, I’ll be leaving any minute now.”

Haruka nodded, understanding what he was _really_ saying. That this was going to be lasting all day. Hopefully not all night, but how sure could Haruka _really_ be about that?

“I look forward to seeing what this does to you,” Inoue said, giving Haruka a slap on the ass as he sent her out of his office.

Haruka shivered at the treatment, trying to tell herself that she shouldn’t let herself be treated like this while knowing that it was nothing more than what she deserved. She stumbled out towards the dining room, hoping for a moment of normalcy before the day got even lewder than it already had been. But not too normal, of course. Haruka could feel the arousal dripping into her panties even as she walked along and the thought of her precious daughter gasping and squirming as the toys worked her over was too good to pass up.

That was something that Haruka was _very_ aware of just a short time later as she looked at Hotaru as they both stood in what was nothing less than a sex dungeon. Haruka hadn’t had the slightest idea that this was even here and she wondered how much more of the mansion she didn’t know about.

But right now, they weren’t here to try out any of the chains and restraints dangling from the walls or the cages or the various contraptions. Haruka and Hotaru were just looking down at the array of sex toys on the table in front of them.

They were all various kind of vibrators, that could be taped to their skin or slid inside. Haruka shivered as she stared at them all, wondering just what it was going to be like to go all day with these things buzzing away. Well, she was going to be finding out sooner or later, wasn’t she?

“I talked to Setsuna this morning,” Haruka said, trying to get her mind onto a different subject. “She told me all about what the two of you did last night.”

“Really?” Hotaru asked, looking up and smiling. “I did good, right, Papa?”

“Yes, you did,” Haruka said with a nod, not entirely sure if she was telling the truth. “Setsuna had a very happy air about her. Happier than I’ve seen her in a long time, really.”

Hotaru nodded at that, her smile growing as she examined a pink egg-shaped toy. She found the control unit and started flicking it on and off, giggling as it buzzed in her hands.

“We did all sorts of stuff together,” Hotaru said, looking back up. “I remembered everything you told me about what you and Mr. Inoue did and I and tried to make sure to do it all to her as well!”

Well, that was… And Setsuna really had enjoyed all of that? Haruka had gotten a feeling that the college student was very, very kinky, but she hadn’t realized how submissive Setsuna must be as well. Maybe she should have been Inoue’s project instead of Haruka.

“What did you do, exactly?” Haruka asked, choosing a vibe and testing it out. Yes, this should feel nice for several hours on her nipples.

“Oh, all sorts of things,” Hotaru said happily as she started to undress. Haruka listened with half an ear for a moment as she watched her daughter strip down to absolutely nothing. Her body, with that small waist and those pert breasts, was just so _appealing_. “And then I made her watch herself in that big mirror on the closet door as I touched her.”

Haruka nodded, surprised at just how much Hotaru had gotten up to last night. She had thought that Hotaru would be sleeping like a log the entire night, but she had done far more than Haruka and Michiru had. Well, it all sounded very enjoyable, so Haruka couldn’t find anything to object to.

As Hotaru kept on describing the frankly inventive ways she had degraded and used Setsuna last night, Haruka flipped one of the eggs on and started trying it out on her daughter. Hotaru had an _amazing_ reaction, quivering and squirming in place as she felt the small, buzzing toy get run up and down along her inner thigh, drawing up close to her pussy but never actually entering it.

“Ah, ah, Papa,” Hotaru moaned, looking up at Haruka with big violet eyes. “Please, don’t, ah, tease me!”

How could Haruka say no to that face? She moved the toy up a bit higher, pressing the egg against Hotaru’s soaking wet lower lips and clit. Hotaru started to tremble as the toy was applied and for a moment, Haruka wondered if Hotaru was even going to be able to stay upright or if she was going to fall over.

“Good, it feels _good_ ,” Hotaru moaned as Haruka introduced her to the joys of sex toys. She was rocking back and forth and the look on her face was something truly precious and something that only Haruka was going to see. “Please, Papa, keep on going!”

“Of course I will,” Haruka said, grabbing another vibe and holding it against Hotaru’s breasts. “You’re going to get to feel this all day long, sweetie.”

Hotaru nodded, gasping and panting as she got toyed with. Haruka smiled to herself as she felt her own arousal turn from a campfire into an inferno. But she didn’t have a spare hand to do anything about it, so she just kept on toying with her daughter and enjoying what she saw.

Haruka slid the vibe inside of Hotaru’s pussy and drew her hand away. And Hotaru actually managed to keep it inside of her, even as her hips jerked back and forth. The look on her face, it was something _amazing_ , something that Haruka couldn’t stop herself from kissing. Hotaru kissed right back, her slender arms wrapping around Haruka’s head and holding her close.

The two of them only broke the kiss when Hotaru came. It was an amazing orgasm as she shivered and shuddered. And it didn’t seem to do anything for the arousal she was feeling, because she was obviously still feeling so very horny when the orgasm actually stopped.

But that just meant that it was time to get her ready for her day. Haruka helped Hotaru tape two bullet vibes to her nipples and made sure that the one inside of her pussy was going to stay there. After that, it was as simple as anything to add a plug to her rear that made Hotaru squeak nicely as it slid in. Then Haruka took a step back to look at her daughter.

Hotaru looked _lovely_. The wires from the egg vibes on her nipples were running down to the controllers taped to her thigh and she was already squirming around as they teased her. It made Haruka feel very turned on as well and she quickly stripped down to insert her own set.

Since Haruka’s body was just plain _bigger_ than Hotaru’s, she managed to get both a vibe inside of her pussy and one taped to her clit as well. Other than that, she went for the same pattern as what Hotaru had. And it felt _good_. Haruka could feel herself trembling and twitching as the toys hummed on her body, driving her wild with lust and anticipation. She had never done anything quite like this before and had no idea how many times she was going to cum today.

“Okay,” Haruka said, twitching her dress back into place. “Shall we go find the others and start the day?”

“Oh yes, Papa,” Hotaru said, a thread, lustful note in her voice. “Let’s go and have some fun.”

Oh, Haruka was certain that she was going to be having all _kinds_ of fun today.

*******

  
In the end, the four of them ended up in the sports area of the mansion, on a small rise overlooking the sea. It was very beautiful and the sun and the wind combined felt wonderful.

The four of them were playing tennis, and Haruka was constantly wondering if either her dress or Hotaru’s was going to fly up high enough for the others to notice that they had small pink rectangles attached to their thighs. So far, nothing had been said.

Haruka was feeling her blood pumping and her pussy throb as she ran up and down along the tennis court. She had cum twice so far and it wasn’t even ten yet. But Michiru and Setsuna hadn’t noticed anything yet, since Haruka had managed to keep her voice down and not fall to her knees.

Which was better than what Hotaru had done. She was sitting on a bench behind Michiru and Setsuna now, ‘recovering from the sun’. She had gotten the most wonderful look on her face as she had cum and Haruka had almost orgasmed as well as she had helped her daughter back onto her feet.

“And that’s ten for us,” Michiru called out as Haruka wasn’t able to run fast enough to intercept the bouncing yellow ball. “Should I come over and join your side, Haruka?”

“No, I think I’ve got this,” Haruka said. After all, she had only been two points behind. “I just need to catch my breath for a bit.”

Everyone nodded at that. Haruka staggered over to Hotaru and sat down heavily next to her. She grabbed a water bottle and started to down it, looking at her daughter as she did so. Hotaru was very red and her hands kept on twitching before she forced them back down to her sides.

“How are you doing?” Haruka asked, passing Hotaru the water bottle.

“It feels _good_ , Papa,” Hotaru said quietly. She shivered from head to toe. “It feels really, really good.”

“Think you can join the game?” Haruka asked.

“No,” Hotaru said with a blush. “My legs are really…” she trailed off and Haruka glanced down. Sure enough, Hotaru’s thighs were twitching and kicking.

“Well, that’s fine,” Haruka said, standing up and wiping her forehead, trying to ignore the pulsing inside of her holes and on her boobs long enough to get her words together. “But whenever Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama are facing away from you, pull up your shirt and skirt so I can see your body, okay?”

“Yes, Papa!” Hotaru said happily, beaming upwards with a smile that made Haruka’s heart beat overtime as she looked down at it.

What a wonderful, wonderful girl. Haruka shivered and hurried back to her corner of the tennis court, feeling the orgasm rising up inside of her. And there was also the odd but enjoyable sensation of the plug in her ass as she went, pressing against her insides and making Haruka feel very strange indeed as she went.

The game started back up and Haruka tried to concentrate on the tennis match. But it was so _very_ hard to do so when she was both constantly getting turned on by these toys and with Hotaru obeying her orders to the letter. Almost instantly, her clothes were being lifted up, showing off her pale, slender, beautiful body and the toys that were attached to it.

Haruka’s game _really_ started to suffer as she divided her attention between the bouncing ball and the sight of her daughter. Her pussy and ass were both squeezing down around the toys inside of her and she could feel a _need_ inside of her body that was just growing and growing as she tried to play.

Oh, toys just weren’t enough anymore, were they? Haruka had a feeling that she needed something bigger, something more _real_. Michiru, she told herself that she needed Michiru. Even though there was a sneaking suspicion at the back of her mind that what she needed was just _anybody_. Michiru, Hotaru, Inoue, any of them would be enough to get her off and satisfy this burning need inside of her.

It was bad and it was wonderful at the same time. Haruka just couldn’t _help_ herself as she looked at her daughter’s tight, slender, underage body as the ball bounced around. Hotaru was just so cute and so sexy. Haruka was barely managing to return one serve in three, but it was hard to care when she could see Hotaru’s face and chest.

It was obvious that Haruka was doing badly. As Michiru teasingly called out a question, Haruka swallowed as she saw Setsuna turn around with a puzzled expression to look at whatever it had been that was distracting Haruka so much. Luckily, Hotaru was already covered up and just looked back at her oldest mother with a blank look on her face.

Haruka couldn’t help herself. When Setsuna looked back at _her_ , Haruka gave Setsuna a teasing wink then obviously stared at Hotaru again. Hotaru hadn’t even lifted her blouse up, but Setsuna still whipped her head back around, trying to either catch them in the act or, if she wasn’t that suspicious, just try and figure out what was going on.

And all the while, the toys were throbbing away inside of both Haruka and Hotaru. Haruka didn’t cum once, but she was still feeling turned on beyond belief by the time the match finally added. She was barely able to put one thought in front of the other as she staggered away from the tennis court.

And towards the showers, which was going to require a bit of clever thinking to get rid of the toys before anyone else joined her. But Haruka managed it and managed to at least get the outside of her body clean. The inside of her mind, meanwhile, felt completely and utterly dirty, clogged up with so much junk that it was a struggle to think clearly enough to put one foot in front of the other.

The arousal was _very_ slow to subside and Haruka went through dinner still feeling _very_ turned on. Something that wasn’t helped (not that Haruka minded in the slightest) by having Michiru sitting right next to her. The scent of her perfume conjured up some wonderful thoughts inside of Haruka’s mind, thoughts that made her want to do all kinds of things to her girlfriend in front of the rest of her family.

“Setsuna-mama?” Hotaru asked. Setsuna looked up at that and Haruka shot her daughter a quick look. Hotaru looked as sweetly innocent as always, but Haruka thought that there was certainly something more going on. Or maybe she just hoped that there was. “Could you come to my room? There’s something I want to show you.”

Haruka wondered what her daughter was going to be showing to Setsuna. Or what she was going to be _doing_ to Setsuna. Either way, she was willing to bet that things would be getting pretty… interesting for Setsuna.

And that led to the question of what Haruka should be doing with her own time. Well, if Hotaru and Setsuna were going to be off on their own, that meant that Haruka and Michiru could be doing pretty much anything they wanted together. And Haruka already had some very fun ideas about how to do that.

  
***Continuing the Training***

  
“You look so pretty like this, Setsuna,” Hotaru said, smiling down at her mother as she ran her eyes over Setsuna’s body.

“Mmmp,” Setsuna said through the gag in her mouth.

Hotaru wondered if she should have added a pair of earmuffs to the outfit to cut off Setsuna’s ability to hear as well. She had already taken away Setsuna’s sight with the blindfold and her ability to talk with the bright red gag. Should she complete the set? No, she liked being able to talk to her mother too much to do that.

Instead, she ran her gaze down Setsuna’s full, curvy, brown body. And it looked so _hot_. Hotaru shivered as her eyes lingered on the egg vibrators taped to Setsuna’s stiff nipples, the dildo (vibrating) that was sticking out of Setsuna’s pussy and if Hotaru turned her head just right, the plug that was in Setsuna’s rear. Oh, and the small little egg that was taped to Setsuna’s clit.

Hotaru was having to juggle all of the controllers she was holding and she sometimes got confused about which remote activated which toy. But she wasn’t trying to keep Setsuna from cumming or anything, so it was all alright. She flicked one switch on and listened to Setsuna’s sweet, sweet moan as the buttplug started to throb and hum inside of her rear. The way that Setsuna was twitching around was so _cute_. Hotaru’s hand started to wander down to her pussy. She was still turned on from tennis and she thought that she would really enjoy the chance to masturbate on Setsuna’s thigh.

“I’m going to do anything I want to you tonight,” Hotaru said, reaching down and rubbing her pussy, feeling the arousal leaking into her panties. “I’m going to keep on toying with you all night long and there’s not a thing you can do about it, Setsuna-mama.”

Setsuna made a moaning sound through her gag that Hotaru was pretty sure was in happiness. And that made Hotaru smile. She was _glad_ that one of her family was enjoying what was happening to her! Sharing special moments like this with someone she cared about was just so important.

Hotaru reached down and started to wiggle the dildo around inside of Setsuna’s pussy. It moved from side to side a bit and Setsuna thrashed around, tugging at the cuffs that were holding her arms and legs spread out like they were. Hotaru giggled at the sight, loving just how sweetly Setsuna was reacting as she got toyed with. Her mother looked so _hot_ spread apart like this. Did Hotaru look this enticing when she was on a bed, spread apart and waiting for Mr. Inoue or Haruka-papa to come and fuck her?

Hotaru reached down and rubbed her pussy. She was _really_ wet. It felt really nice and she wondered if she should take a break and give herself an orgasm or if she should keep on working Setsuna over some more. The latter, she decided. It was so much more fun.

Hotaru leaned down and kissed Setsuna on the cheek as she toyed with Setsuna’s body, teasing all of it. And there was so _much_ to tease! Hotaru felt really good as she groped Setsuna’s boobs and made every single bit of her feel so _very_ good, almost as good as Hotaru herself was feeling.

Now, how did those things that Mr. Inoue say to her go? Hotaru frowned a bit before remembering.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re limp, you worthless little cumslut,” Hotaru said. “I’m going to make you scream and moan and you’re going to cum again and again until you can’t even think. Got that, you whore?”

Setsuna nodded, a shiver running through her entire body. It was really hot to see and Hotaru smiled as she grabbed a vibrator and started to run it up and down along Setsuna’s inner leg. The twitch that ran through her entire body at that was sweeter than words could say and Hotaru was happy that she was making her mother feel this good.

Hotaru leaned back a bit to look her mother over. Setsuna looked so _hot_ and amazing like this, Hotaru just had to share the sight with someone else. And Hotaru knew exactly who that would be. She hopped off the bed and debated if she should put on some clothes before going looking. Michiru-mama would have a lot of questions if she saw Hotaru walking around naked, though. Even though everyone else would really like seeing her like this. Hotaru grabbed a thin, black nightie that she had brought to sleep in. It was actually her first time wearing it. Even though it was thin, it was _still_ too hot for the tropical nights. So mostly Hotaru slept in just a pair of panties, or, on the nights when she was with Mr. Inoue, nothing at all.

Hotaru slipped out into the hallway, looking up and down. And what luck! She could hear Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama talking further down the hall, at the small lounge that overlooked the ocean. Hotaru hurried down there, her bare feet pressing against the carpet.

“Come on, it makes me feel so _strange_ to be drinking alone,” Michiru-mama was saying. “Won’t you have just one glass with me?”

“I’m sorry, Michiru,” Haruka-papa said as Hotaru drew into sight, “but I just don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Michiru-mama opened her mouth to say something but then she caught sight of Hotaru as she appeared. She looked over at the younger girl.

“Hotaru? I thought you were asleep.”

“Not yet, Mama,” Hotaru said with a smile. “Actually, Papa? There’s something I want to show you.”

Haruka-papa glanced over at her and then back at Michiru-mama. They both shrugged and Haruka-papa climbed out of her seat and stretched a bit before coming to join Hotaru, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Sure thing, Hotaru,” Haruka-papa said. “Are you going to be staying up, Michiru?”

“No, I’m off to bed,” Michiru-mama said, standing up and stretching. “See you tomorrow, Hotaru, dear.”

“Good night, Mama,” Hotaru said, waving at her as all three of them started towards the hallway their rooms were laid out along.

Haruka-papa stopped to kiss Michiru-mama before the green-haired girl stepped into her room. Hotaru had kept on going down to her own door and had to hurry back to fetch her papa. Hotaru hurried over to her, smiling widely in excitement at the thought of getting to show off what she had done.

“Haruka-papa,” Hotaru said happily, hugging her father and pressing herself in close against her. “Come and see, come and see!”

“Come and see _what_?” Haruka-papa asked as she followed after Hotaru as Hotaru tugged on her arm. “Shouldn’t you be in bed, Hotaru?”

“That’s what I want to show you,” Hotaru said eagerly. It was only a few steps to her bedroom and she proudly opened the door, displaying what was inside. “See?”

Haruka paused as she stepped inside the room, looking at Setsuna. Setsuna made a squealing noise around her gag and Hotaru stepped forward to cup her breast, shutting her up as the brown-skinned woman moaned instead.

“Well,” Haruka-papa said, closing the door behind her as she stared at Setsuna’s blushing form. “This isn’t what I expected to see.” She crossed the room and sat down next to Setsuna on the bed, running her hand along Setsuna’s belly. “She looks really good like this, Hotaru.”

Hotaru beamed at the praise, smiling widely as she joined the two of them. She reached down and started to run her hands all over Setsuna’s body, poking and showing things off.

“See, I know that she’s _really_ sensitive here,” Hotaru said, grabbing her papa’s hand and running it along Setsuna’s side. Setsuna made a gasping sound at that and shivered underneath the firm touch. “But the toys are where you put them on me earlier today.”

Setsuna made another noise at that and Haruka-papa laid a hand over her spread open lips, hushing her. This wasn’t a time for her to be talking or saying anything. This was about Haruka-papa and Hotaru.

“I always thought that Setsuna had a very good body,” Haruka-papa said, reaching down to rub Setsuna’s inner thigh. “But now I see that it’s just a _lewd_ body.” She rubbed back and forth and Hotaru loved how Setsuna’s thigh twitched. “Don’t you feel any shame, Setsuna,” Haruka-papa asked, “seducing our daughter like this and getting her involved in such disgusting, depraved things?”

Hotaru giggled and kissed first Haruka-papa and then Setsuna. Oh and there was so much more that she wanted to show off and do before she went to bed. Where was that remote?

Hotaru grabbed it and demonstrated how much Setsuna could twitch at varying levels of stimulus. It was _really_ pretty and Hotaru could feel herself getting wet as she watched. And knowing that her beloved papa was here as well made the entire thing even _better_.

“Mind if I try?” Haruka-papa asked, reaching down and scooping up a controller from Hotaru. “So, if I press _this_ …”

The buzzing increased and Setsuna thrashed around on the bed, bucking her hips upwards as much as she could as she got toyed with. Hotaru was pressed up against her father’s side and looked up at her beautiful father. Haruka-papa looked down at her as well. Then they kissed. And it was a _nice_ kiss, something that Hotaru leaned into even as Setsuna kept on being toyed with.

There was a knock at the door. Hotaru and Haruka-papa separated from their kiss and stared at the door, both of them breathing heavily.

“Excuse me, Miss Hotaru? Are you in there?”

Hotaru hopped off the bed and opened up the door. One of Mr. Inoue’s French maids was standing there, her hand still raised to knock on the door again.

“Ah, I’m glad to see you,” she said, not giving the situation in the room a second look. “Mr. Inoue would like both you and Haruka to come to his bedroom at once, please. Additionally, you aren’t to wear anything there.”

Hotaru turned her head to look at Haruka-papa. Haruka-papa had a blush on her face as she reached down and started to strip. That was all the answer that Hotaru needed, so she started to do the same thing, disrobing and getting as naked as could be, wondering if the maid liked what she saw.

“Oh, by the way,” Haruka-papa said, as she finished tugging off of the last of her clothing, “would you mind untying our friend there?” She waved a hand at Setsuna who was moaning loudly through the gag. “If you want to have some fun with her first, go ahead.”

“Thank you for the generous offer, ma’am,” the maid said with a slight bow. “I certainly shall.” Her grin became outright lecherous as she stared at Setsuna and all the toys attached to her. “I shall also make sure your clothes are pressed and folded for tomorrow.”

Soon after, Haruka-papa and Hotaru were walking hand in hand through the mansion to where Mr. Inoue’s bedroom was. Hotaru was _very_ excited. She was finally going to get the chance to show off everything she had learned about pleasing men to her papa! And she was going to get to feel so good, as well. They had only done this once before and Hotaru was looking forward to having it happen again.

Mr. Inoue was waiting for them and smiled as the two of them walked into his bedroom. Hotaru waved at him, wondering what fun things were going to happen today. Her pussy tingled at the thought of getting to feel either her papa’s mouth pressed up against it or having it be wrapped around Mr. Inoue’s dick.

“Well, don’t you two look delicious,” Mr. Inoue said, rubbing his hands together as he gestured at his bed. “I don’t think there’s a reason to wait around, do you?”

“No, sir,” Haruka-papa said quietly.

Hotaru glanced at her father. She looked a bit embarrassed but also really turned on. Hotaru leaned up and kissed Haruka-papa, planting a quick peck on her lips. She smiled up at her father before drawing away.

“And with that,” Mr. Inoue said, sitting down on the bed and spreading his legs, “I know what we’ll be doing. Hotaru, dear, get up on my cock and start fucking yourself on it.”

Hotaru nodded and went over to climb onto his lap. She wiggled around, getting comfortable and reaching down to grab his rod. He was mostly hard already. And Hotaru was still _really_ wet and ready to take him inside of her.

“And Haruka, you’re going to keep on being a slut and kiss your daughter’s lips again,” Mr. Inoue said, one hand running down Hotaru’s back to grab her butt. He squeezed and Hotaru cooed. “And my cock at the same time.” He grinned as he started to push Hotaru down, the tip of his cock pressing against Hotaru’s pussy.

It felt _nice_. Hotaru moaned slightly. Then she moaned a lot more as she felt her papa’s hands on her sides and some warm breath against her pussy. It couldn’t be a very good angle for Haruka-papa, but she wasn’t protesting it at _all_ , so it couldn’t be that bad!

“It feels nice,” Hotaru said, as she started to bounce up and down on Mr. Inoue’s cock. Her hands were clutching his shoulders while he explored her body, touching her all over and making her feel _great_ as her small breasts were played with. “It feels really nice, sir.”

“Of course it feels nice,” Mr. Inoue said. “What girl doesn’t enjoy having a good, hard cock pounding away inside of her pussy. Right, Haruka?”

“Yes, sir,” Haruka-papa said, her voice a bit muffled.

Then Hotaru felt a tongue pressing against her pussy. She cooed, enjoying the sensation as her papa started to eat her out as best as she could while Hotaru was fucking herself on a dick that was feeling _really_ good inside of her. She closed her eyes and shivered, glad to be getting to feel this.

Up and down, up and down, the rhythm came so _naturally_ to Hotaru. She was gasping and moaning as she fucked herself, loving the stretching feeling coming from her pussy as she got filled up, again and again. And Haruka-papa’s tongue made it all feel even better!

Hotaru wiggled around, feeling an orgasm rising up inside of her already! It was amazing that she was feeling so good so fast, but she had gotten to have a lot of fun all day long already, especially with Setsuna, so it wasn’t _too_ much of a surprise.

And she was making Mr. Inoue feel good as well. That was something that was _really_ important. Hotaru always felt better about herself if she managed to make someone else happy with what she was doing. It was just part of who she was.

And Haruka-papa was enjoying herself as well, Hotaru was sure. She wouldn’t be making those sounds if she wasn’t having a good time, after all. Hotaru wiggled her hips back and forth, pressing against her papa’s mouth as best as she could while still keeping her young, wet pussy wrapped around the cock that was pounding in and out of her.

“Fuck, I saw what you were doing today on the tennis courts, you little slut,” Mr. Inoue said, groping one of Hotaru’s barely-there breasts as he lifted her up and down along his dick. “How you were teasing sugar tits down there all the time.” He chuckled and pinched Hotaru’s nipple, making her squeak. “And you don’t feel any shame over it at all, do you?”

“No, sir!” Hotaru said, shaking her head. “Haruka-papa asked me to do it, so I did! And I know she liked it a lot, right, papa?”

Haruka-papa made a grunting sound that had to be agreement. Her tongue was still really going at Hotaru’s pussy and making her feel so _good_. Hotaru moaned and closed her purple eyes, feeling the orgasm rising up inside of her. There was no way she could possibly stop herself from cumming and no reason she could think of to try.

Instead, Hotaru came, moaning and squeaking on top of Mr. Inoue’s shaft, clinging to him as he kept on pumping in and out of her pussy. The pleasure made starts turn on and off behind her eyes as she came and Hotaru’s entire body was trembling like a leaf in the wind.

Mr. Inoue kept on fucking her the entire time. Hotaru gasped, feeling her brain fizzing as the pleasure kept on filling her up. Hotaru couldn’t control her voice and didn’t even really try. She just kept on moaning and squeaking as she bounced up and down along the dick, helped along by Mr. Inoue’s strong hands on her hips hauling her along his rod.

And then _he_ came as well. Hotaru’s eyes got very wide and she made a gasping sound as she felt his dick twitching inside of her. There was a _lot_ of cum filling her all of a sudden, making Hotaru’s insides feel even warmer and stickier than they already had. She looked down at her flat belly, almost expecting to see it expanding from all the cum she could feel pouring into her.

“Oh,” Hotaru said in a very small, very happy voice. “Oh, I like that.” She looked up and smiled at Mr. Inoue. “I like that a lot, sir.”

“Of course you do,” Mr. Inoue said. “Every woman likes being filled up with cum. It’s just how you’re built. Even dykes like Haruka down there can’t get enough of cock, can you?”

Haruka-papa made a funny sound in the back of her throat as she kept on licking at Hotaru’s pussy and Mr. Inoue’s shaft. Hotaru hoped that her papa was having a good time down there. Oh, she should be able to taste some of the semen that was leaking out from Hotaru’s pussy! Mr. Inoue had told her repeatedly what a good cumslut her papa was, so Haruka-papa must be happy that she was getting to lick semen out of her daughter’s pussy.

Mr. Inoue pulled Hotaru up and off of his dick. She looked down at it and shivered, enjoying the sight of it, seeing it glistening with everything that was covering it. Hotaru wondered what she was going to be asked to do next. She was sure she was going to enjoy it. After all, Hotaru enjoyed every night she spent with Mr. Inoue, even when it hurt at first.

“On your feet, Haruka,” Mr. Inoue said. “Go and get a strap-on from the cabinet over there.”

Hotaru leaned against his chest as she watched her papa get up and stagger over to one of the large, dark wooden cabinets lining the wall. Both she and Mr. Inoue stared at Haruka-papa’s butt as it shook from side to side. It made Hotaru feel all warm inside to see that.

“Now, I’ll be claiming your daughter’s ass again,” Mr. Inoue said as Haruka-papa slowly slid a thick purple strap-on up along her hips. Hotaru swallowed as she stared at the thick rod. What was _that_ going to feel like inside of her? “While Hotaru will be showing off to you how well I’ve trained her in deepthroating cocks. And you’ve really learned how to do a good job of that, haven’t you, Hotaru?”

“You mean when you push your dick down my throat?” Hotaru asked, clutching the very base of her throat where his dick ended up when he did that. “Yep, I can do a great job of doing that!”

“Oh, and grab a dildo to keep Hotaru’s pussy stuffed,” Mr. Inoue said just as Haruka-papa started to step away from the wall. “You’ll be licking my cum out of her later and I want to make sure that it’s still _in_ there.”

Haruka-papa had a really strange look on her face, like she couldn’t really believe that all of this was happening. Hotaru gave her a smile and a wave to reassure her. After all, Hotaru was having a great time here, so why wouldn’t Haruka-papa?

When Haruka-papa rejoined them, Hotaru moaned as one of her parents slowly slid the toy inside of her, stuffing the small red dildo deep inside of her. Hotaru shivered, feeling herself getting stretched out by the toy. It actually felt _really_ nice and Hotaru enjoyed the feeling, as she got stretched out nicely. And she could feel Mr. Inoue’s dick rubbing against her rear, too.

Hotaru only had a _little_ experience with taking shafts in all three of her holes at the same time, but she was going to do her best for both of them! She smiled and wiggled her hips from side to side, doing her best to show how eager and excited she was. Especially because she could feel Mr. Inoue rubbing lube against her rear, getting her ready for what he was going to do to her.

“And here we go,” Mr. Inoue said, picking her up and sliding her back down.

Hotaru _moaned_ as she felt her butt getting pressed against. And then she could feel the shaft sliding deeper and deeper into her, stretching her out. And Hotaru already felt stretched out by the shaft that was inside of her pussy! It was combining to make her feel so _full_ and good. Hotaru twitched around on Mr. Inoue’s lap as she got stretched out. Her slender body twitched and moaned as she got stuffed. And Haruka-papa was still standing in front of her, looking down at her with a wild light in her eyes as she stared at Hotaru.

“Oh, Papa,” Hotaru said happily. “It feels so good to get fucked in both my pussy and my rear at once.” She tried to remember some of the other things that Mr. Inoue had made her say. “I love getting fucked!”

“And you still have one free hole left,” Mr. Inoue said. “Haruka, _do_ try to remember what I told you five minutes ago. Stuff your daughter’s face with cock.”

Haruka-papa flinched at that, but she stepped forward. Hotaru leaned forward to kiss the tip of the dildo that was waving in front of her face. Haruka-papa shivered, but she reached down and held onto the sides of Hotaru’s head. Then she guided her hips forward, pressing the tip of the dildo against Hotaru’s lips.

Hotaru knew that for a real cock, she should spend some time kissing and licking her way up and down along it. But for just a dildo, something that Haruka-papa couldn’t feel anything through? She should just fill her mouth up with it.

Hotaru wasn’t actually able to lean forward that far. Not with how her lower body was impaled on two rods. But she was still able to do a good enough job. She could wrap her lips around her papa’s cock and then sink a bit further down along it, filling her mouth with the plastic shaft as she sucked on the shaft.

It felt nice. Actually, it mostly felt nice because of the way Mr. Inoue was inside her rear and the dildo was inside of her pussy. But Hotaru also liked that she was able to be with her papa like this. When they got back to Japan, Hotaru wouldn’t mind sucking on her papa’s fake cock some more.

Hotaru looked up and looked into Haruka-papa’s eyes. She was looking down at Hotaru with an expression that Hotaru just wasn’t able to read. But she was sure that her papa was having a good time, just like Hotaru was having a good time with her papa!

And Mr. Inoue. He was touching Hotaru’s body as he fucked her butt, playing with her breasts and stroking her thighs. It made her feel _really_ nice inside and Hotaru felt all tingly inside as she felt herself getting filled up in every way possible. And she was sure that everyone still had a lot more energy to keep on going and going, all night long, maybe!

“You’re such a _good_ cockslut,” Mr. Inoue said. “I’m glad that all of my training is paying off in turning your daughter into someone who knows how to treat a man. Right, Haruka?”

“Yes, sir,” Haruka-papa said, looking down at Hotaru and shivering.

“Thank me for doing a better job of raising your daughter than you did,” Mr. Inoue said in a calm voice.  
Hotaru frowned at that. She liked spending time with Mr. Inoue, but she liked living with the other Outer Senshi even _more_.

“Thank you for raising my daughter properly,” Haruka-papa said, sounding as if each word was being dragged out of her. “I’m glad that she’s learning where a woman’s proper place is.”

Hotaru looked up at Haruka-papa. She was gasping and her breasts were bouncing back and forth as she slammed her dildo in and out of Hotaru’s mouth. There was a wild light in her eyes and Hotaru wasn’t able to actually tell if her father was enjoying herself. But she had to be, right? How could anyone not have a good time here?

“I’m going to be cumming soon, Hotaru,” Mr. Inoue said, patting Hotaru’s cheek. “You don’t mind having a load of semen in both your pussy and your ass, do you?”

Hotaru shook her head back and forth. She really didn’t. It always made her feel so nice and warm inside when she got a bunch of cum filling her up! Or even covering her skin. Hotaru enjoyed it either way. And she was enjoying how close she was feeling to her papa right now as she bobbed up and down along Haruka-papa’s cock. Even though Haruka-papa couldn’t feel anything, Hotaru was still doing her best to suck on the fake cock as well as she could, just like it was the real thing!

Then Mr. Inoue pulled her down _hard_. Hotaru squeaked as she suddenly got stuffed with the shaft, feeling it reaching _deep_ inside of her. It felt nice and she moaned around the shaft in her mouth. Hotaru felt her pussy squeezing down around the toy inside of her as her butt got _filled_ with semen, it shooting deep inside of her. Hotaru could feel tingles all through her body as it happened and she moaned in happiness. It always felt so good when someone, whether it was Haruka-papa or Setsuna or Mr. Inoue came because of her.

Hotaru gave the tip of Haruka-papa’s dildo a kiss as it pulled out of her mouth. She giggled and smiled up at her father as she felt the semen filling up her butt, making her feel so _very_ full as she got the wonderful sensation of cum sliding out of her stretched hole. She sighed in happiness.

“And I still have one more round left in me for the night,” Mr. Inoue said. “And it’s been too long since I used you, Haruka.”

“In front of Hotaru?” Haruka asked, her eyes going wide as she glanced down at Hotaru and then past her, at Mr. Inoue.

“Not exactly,” Mr. Inoue said, lifting Hotaru up off of his rod. It made Hotaru feel funny inside, the kind of funny that she really liked. “In fact, you’re going to be eating out your daughter as I fuck you. You’ll like that, won’t you, Hotaru?”

“Yes, sir,” Hotaru said, nodding. “Haruka-papa’s great at eating me out.”

“Of course she is,” Mr. Inoue said, reaching forward and grabbing Haruka-papa’s breast. “Why should a lesbian slut like you be able to resist going after your own daughter?” He chuckled. “You just don’t have the self-control needed to behave properly, do you?”

Haruka-papa didn’t answer that and Hotaru couldn’t see her face as she leaned forward to slide the strap-on down her hips. Hotaru slid her own toy out of her, moaning a bit as she was left _completely_ empty, except for the semen that was still filling her up inside.

In a few moments, Hotaru was flat on her back on the bed, with her legs widely spread. Haruka-papa was in between her legs, on all fours, with her rear up in the air and her head down between Hotaru’s legs. Hotaru could feel the breath puffing against her skin and shivered in anticipation. Haruka-papa was so _good_ at licking Hotaru’s pussy and it could make her cum in such a fun way once she got to work. And Mr. Inoue was behind Haruka-papa, holding onto her butt and giving her a light spanking for something that Hotaru didn’t really understand.

And when Haruka-papa started to lick the semen out of Hotaru’s pussy, she stopped caring about anything else or putting any effort into understanding anything. All that _really_ mattered was how good Hotaru was feeling right now, how the arousal was running out from her lips and covering her papa’s face.

Oh, Hotaru was having such a good time on this vacation.

  
***A Neighborly Visit***

  
Haruka yawned and stretched as she walked to the dining room. She was feeling _good_. She always felt good after sex, of course. Even kinky, quasi-incestual sex like this. But Hotaru had just been so cute and sexy, with her undeveloped body, that Haruka, even now, couldn’t really bring herself to regret what she had done to her adopted daughter. She could regret some of the things done with Inoue, though, even if they had sent such an erotic thrill through her as she let herself get bent and molded into something that she didn’t even have words for.

“Good morning, Haruka,” Michiru said, glancing up and looking a bit pissed as Haruka entered the room. “It’s good to finally see you again.”

“I’m sorry,” Haruka said with a wince and a wave of guilt suddenly washing over her. “It’s good to see you too, Michiru.” Michiru might have been mad, but at least she wasn’t mad enough to refuse the kiss to the temple Haruka offered. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing _fine_ ,” Michiru said in a calm voice. “And you?”

“I spent the night with Hotaru,” Haruka said. “I’m feeling a bit stiff,” Michiru nodded and smiled at that. They were both aware of how Hotaru could thrash around in her sleep and how her elbows seemed to be replaced with spikes when she slept, “but I’m good.”

“I’m going to be practicing in the music room today,” Michiru said, taking a sip from her tea. “Dancing, mostly, but also some violin practice. Will you be joining me?”

“Later on,” Haruka said, thinking back to what Inoue had told her and Hotaru before letting them leave his bedroom. “There’s some stuff that Hotaru and I are going to be doing together today, out on the rest of the island.”

“If you see anything interesting, be sure to let me know,” Michiru said with a nod as she rose to her feet and brushed past Haruka. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Haruka winced as Michiru left the room, carrying her breakfast dishes. She was going to have to do something nice to make up for essentially ditching Michiru twice in a row. Nothing came to mind- but it did. Finding a good spot on the coastline to have some fun together. Haruka nodded as she decided that and tried not to think about the near-certainty that she would be activating the cameras there. For now, she just needed to eat. After all, there was a lot planned for her today.

Half an hour later, Haruka and Hotaru were standing in front of Inoue as he looked at them with a smile on his face. Both Haruka and Hotaru were still clothed and even wearing clothes appropriate for the time of day and heat.

“Alright, you two,” Inoue said, smiling up at them as he ran his fingers up the inside of Hotaru’s thigh, “There’s a small gathering over at Kishi’s place this morning. I can’t go myself, but I’m sending some entertainment over there instead.” Haruka nodded, knowing who the entertainment would be. She was just wondering _how_ they would be entertaining whoever was there. “Now, you’ll be- ah, here they are.”  
A door opened behind Haruka and she turned her head to see one of the maids bringing in two outfits on hangers. She frowned, wondering just what it was that Inoue was up to. She took the hanger she was handed and blinked, staring down at it.

“These will be your costumes for the day,” Inoue said. “Try to take good care of them, but don’t be too upset if they get ruined.”

Haruka was barely listening as she stared down at what was obviously a very slutty version of Usagi’s Sailor Moon outfit. She looked up, narrowly studying Inoue’s face for any sign of gloating or knowledge.

“Yes, yes, I know, they’re just an urban legend,” Inoue said, waving his hand and looking a bit embarrassed. “But it still should look quite lewd on you, Haruka.”

Haruka nodded as she stared down at it. She obviously wouldn’t know for sure until she tried it on, but it was hard to picture something that didn’t cover her stomach or with a skirt this short as _not_ being lewd. She glanced at the outfit Hotaru had been handed.

At first, Haruka was distracted as Hotaru climbed out of her clothing, leaving her completely naked. Her adopted daughter’s naked body really _was_ the kind of thing that could distract anybody. In fact, both Inoue and the maid were also staring at her Hotaru quickly stripped completely nude before dressing again.

It was only then that Haruka was really able to focus on the fact that Hotaru’s costume was her school uniform (thankfully not the awful red and green plaid outfit from Mugen Academy). Only cut down quite a bit. The skirt was low enough on Hotaru’s hips to show off the white thong she was wearing and her shirt was tied underneath her breasts to reveal that there was no bra. Haruka looked at her own outfit again, wondering just how lewd her Usagi cosplay was going to be.

Pretty lewd, as it turned out. No underwear had been provided with the outfit and it was equally obvious that none was intended to be worn. Haruka could feel the skirt clinging to her hip and barely covering her ass. In fact, she thought it was shorter in the back than in the front, so even though her pussy was covered, Haruka’s large bubble butt would be constantly on display if she moved at all.

And, of course, there was the top. There was the red collar which helped to conceal a bit of her body. But the white body of the suit had practically been painted on. Haruka was certain it was going to rip the first time she took a deep breath. She reached up and cupped her breasts, feeling her nipples clearly poking through. It sent a shiver through her and she pulled her hands back down as Inoue started to talk.

“Now, there are some rules for what you’re going to be doing at the party,” Inoue said with a leer as he looked over the two sluts. “One, Haruka, Hotaru, you’re not going to answer to Haruka or Hotaru for the entire time you’re there.”

Haruka nodded at that. She wasn’t exactly torn up over not using her real name while dressed like a whore amid a bunch of strangers. She just had a feeling that whatever pseudonym she would be using wouldn’t be very flattering.

“You,” Inoue said, pointing at Haruka, “will refer to yourself as Slut-chan for the entire time you’re at the party, understand?” He gestured at the outfit Haruka was wearing. “During the roleplay segment, you can refer to yourself as Sailor Slut-chan.”

Haruka went red but nodded, not daring to glance down at Hotaru as she agreed. She had been right, what a surprise.

“Additionally, you’re only to use the third-person, from now until you come back to my mansion. Understood?”

“I,” Haruka said and gasped as Inoue reached out to slap her breast straight through the costume, “Slut-chan understands!”

Shame and arousal, so closely linked that Haruka couldn’t tell the difference, raced through her with that. She shivered, rubbing her thighs together underneath her short skirt. Oh, this was humiliating. But she was also already getting wet.

“And you,” Inoue said, turning to Hotaru, “will be referring to yourself as Whore-chan.”

“Whore-chan gets it,” Hotaru said, smiling and nodding. “What else will Slut-chan and Whore-chan be doing, Mr. Inoue?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Inoue said, patting Hotaru on the head. “Don’t you love how attentive your daughter is to a man’s needs, Slut-chan?”

Haruka nodded silently, her face going red as she felt arousal starting to cling to her thighs as it leaked out of her. She was finding it a bit hard to breathe, she was so turned on.

“Now, there will be a bunch of men and hired entertainment at the party,” Inoue said. “Make sure you blend in with them by doing the following,” he pointed at Haruka. “You’re to accept no more than 1,000 yen for your services at the end. You’re to proudly exclaim that’s how much you’re worth, and that is even pushing it. You’re to make it seem like you believe that is a lot.”

Haruka shivered and nodded. Despite everything that she had already done, she had never actually accepted payment for what she had done. But now, with Inoue just so _casually_ dropping in that little detail, Haruka was going to be getting an insultingly small sum for doing who _knew_ what.

“And you, Whore-chan,” Inoue said, looking at Hotaru, “you’re going to accept no less than two million yen for your services. Don’t worry, the men there will be _more_ than good for it. You’re to act as if that’s the base minimum that you would even get out of bed for. Additionally, you’re going to refer to whatever man you’re talking to as Daddy and whenever anyone asks about you and Slut-chan, you’re going to tell the truth, that she’s your parent.” He looked back and forth at the two of them. “You bimbos got that?”

“Yes,” Haruka said, nodding her head and trying to think through the arousal that was clogging her brain.

“Whore-chan understands, sir!” Hotaru said happily, miming a salute.

“I look forward to having the two of you back here and hearing all about it,” Inoue said, gesturing to the door. “Haruna here will drive you over to the party.”

Haruka took a deep breath and turned around to look at her ride. Haruna smiled and waved at them, before leading them down to-

“A golf cart?” Haruka asked, staring at the white and black… vehicle. “Seriously?”

“It’s not like it’s a very big island,” Haruna pointed out. “You could _walk_ across the entire thing in one day if it wasn’t for all the fences and stuff. She climbed in and patted the seat next to her. “We’re going to be driving for five minutes. Why bother importing some sports car for that?”

Haruka supposed she had a point, but it still seemed pretty ridiculous. And the way Hotaru was giggling to herself didn’t make Haruka feel any better.

Still, they climbed in and set off. And sure enough, five minutes later, the two of them were climbing out and joining the party.

It was very much the kind of party that Haruka had expected to find. A lot of men leering at even more women, all of whom weren’t wearing very much. Though none of them were actually in a costume like Haruka and Hotaru were.

“Oh, Inoue’s contribution,” a man said, striding up to loom over Haruka and smiled down at her. Or at least smiled at her breasts. “Good to see you. What are your names?”

“Slut-chan and Whore-chan,” Haruka said, blushing deeply and not able to bring her voice to its normal confident level, “are here to entertain you, sir.”

“Damn, he knows how to pick out some good stuff,” the man said, reaching down and groping Haruka’s breast. “Come on over to the side, you can start your roleplay.”

“Um, what roleplay, Daddy?” Hotaru asked as they followed the man around the edge of the modernist mansion to the side, where there were even more people, most of them getting frisky with each other. “He mentioned something but didn’t say what it was.”

“Eh, it’s simple,” the unnamed man said. “Good thing too, or else a pair of bimbos wouldn’t be able to handle it, right?”

Haruka opened and closed her mouth. She bit back her first response and just nodded.

“I’ll tell you all about what the two of you will be doing while Yuri here,” he reached over and slapped the ass of a woman wearing only a bikini bottom, “goes and gets some friends over to, heh, help you act out the part.”

Haruka nodded again and closed her eyes. Okay, she could do this, she was sure. She just needed to focus on how turned on she was instead of anything else. That was more than possible.

Ten minutes later, it was time for Sailor Slut-chan to make her debut. The poor, innocent victim Whore-chan (and these names were not getting less ridiculous with time) was getting gangbanged by some monsters (not that any of the men had bothered to so much as put on fake horns before bending Hotaru over and starting to fuck her) and it was up to Haruka to come and try to rescue her. And fail and get captured and get fucked right alongside her daughter.

It was hardly a masterpiece of writing, but, as Haruka looked around the corner at the sight of her daughter getting groped and fucked, two cocks already pounding in and out of her, she realized that it was getting the job _done_. She rubbed herself a bit before remembering herself and yanked her hand back up.

Haruka knew she shouldn’t be enjoying the sight of her daughter getting fucked, _gangbanged_ by a bunch of strangers. But the sight of Hotaru’s small, undeveloped body getting exposed and used, it just sent a thrill through the teenager that she couldn’t do anything but feel arousal pulsing inside of her as she watched. She could feel her nipples standing out, stiff and aching, through the material of her sailor suit. And her pussy was flushed and leaking arousal.

And now it was time for her to go out and humiliate herself in front of a bunch of strangers before they would descend on her and do such horrible things to her. Haruka breathed in and out, seeing stars dancing in front of her eyes at the thought of everything that she was going to be expected to do.

“In the name of the moon,” Haruka managed to get out as she stepped around the corner and did as accurate rendition of Usagi’s pose as she could, “Sailor Slut-chan is here to punish you for despoiling a young maiden’s virtue!”

Haruka’s cheeks were burning with shame as she felt the eyes of the dozen or so men leering at her nearly-naked body. Her cheeks were burning with shame while her pussy was dripping with lust. She didn’t meet the gaze of any one of the men and just kept on doing her best to get through the speech she had composed in her head while trying not to see that Hotaru was plugged with three dicks at once.

“Well, looks like we have a second toy to play with,” one of the men said. He chuckled as he stroked his cock. “Why don’t you get over here and give me some loving, sweet cheeks?”

“How dare you talk to Sailor Slut-chan like that,” Haruka said, not able to put any real heat into her voice as she tried to deal with the shame and the lust that were filling her brain, making everything so foggy. “Sailor Slut-chan will make you repent!”

Haruka went over to the man as fast as she could on the extremely high heels she was wearing. But before she could actually get to him, some more men had surrounded her. They instantly restrained her and started to grope and paw at her, their hands wandering over her body and making Haruka feel _so_ funny inside as they treated her like a piece of meat for them to use.

“Damn, how on earth did you squeeze into this costume?” One of the men asked as he ran a hand up along Haruka’s thigh before rubbing her pussy. “Almost seems a shame what we’re going to be doing to it.”

“Not all that much of a shame,” one of the other men said, grabbing Haruka’s hand and wrapping it around his dick. “A girl always looks best when she’s naked and covered in cum, anyway.”

“Heh, you never change, Kenji,” the first one said as Haruka was thrown down next to Hotaru, who was still getting gangbanged by some smiling men. “And also barefoot and pregnant, right?”

“Sailor Slut-chan will defeat all of you,” Haruka said, trying to keep her voice from cracking and to stay in character. “Sailor Slut-chan will-!”

“Stop yapping and start doing what that sweet mouth was made to do,” Kenji said, grabbing Haruka’s jaw and forcing it open. A dick waved back and forth in front of her face and Haruka stared at it, watching it sway from side to side. “You know you want this, you hungry little whore.”

“She’s like a swamp down here,” another man said, laughing as he slapped Haruka’s pussy with the palm of her hand. The sound Haruka made at that was so embarrassing she couldn’t bring herself to describe it. “You bet she wants this.”

“And she’s going to get it,” Kenji said, before sliding his dick into Haruka’s mouth. “Start sucking, Sailor Slut.”

“Man, you think the real Sailors are like this?” One of the watching whores asked, fiddling with herself as she stared.

“Oh, sweetie,” one of the other women said, “there are no such thing as Sailor Senshi and monsters. Just some loony cosplayers.”

Haruka really had no idea what she would say about that if she got the chance to say anything at all. Not that she thought that there was any chance that her mouth would be left free any time soon. There were a _lot_ of men around her and even with Hotaru helping (and Haruka felt a familiar rush of shame and lust at the thought of her daughter getting sexually exploited like this), that was still going to be a lot of men who wanted a piece of Haruka.

She could feel one of them pressing against her pussy right now. Haruka moaned around the cock in her mouth as she felt him sliding deep inside of her. It felt good, of course. How _couldn’t_ it feel good, to get filled up like a bitch in heat as she started to get used and abused like this?

And there were so many more men left and so many more hours in the day. Haruka couldn’t even picture what she was going to feel like once this was over.

*******

  
The sun was hovering above the palm trees. Haruka groggily stared at it, wondering just how much time had actually _passed_. It seemed like she had spent an eternity getting humiliated and used and degraded and filled with cum, all while the exact same happened to Hotaru right next to her.

Haruka tried to close her legs and winced. She was _sore_. She looked down at her body. Yeah, that would do it. There was an unbelievably thick amount of semen on Haruka’s thighs and she could feel far more inside of her pussy and ass. And in her stomach from all the dicks she had deepthroated.

The only bit of her costume that Haruka still had on was her left glove. She had _no_ idea where the other bits had vanished to, though she was pretty sure she could remember one of the men ripping the body of her Sailor Moon outfit off to fuck her tits. Was that his semen on her boobs or on her face?

There was a tired moan from right next to her. Haruka looked over at Hotaru. Her daughter was in the exact same state as Haruka was, right down to only having a tiny fragment of clothing left on her body. Her right sock, in fact.

It hadn’t all been a gangbang. There had also been a lot of _games_ that the men had come up with. A bunch of them cumming inside two doggy bowls and seeing if Haruka or Hotaru could lick it up faster. Really playing into the dumb bimbo angle and having Haruka giggle as she said that she couldn’t figure out some basic math problems. Having the two of them do erotic dancing with each other.

Haruka winced as she reached up and rubbed at something that was sticking to her forehead. There was a moment of resistance and then she saw what it was. A thousand yen note, stained and sticky with semen. That was her pay for what had to be five hours at least of sexual humiliation and satisfaction. She looked over at Hotaru again. There was a small pouch next to her daughter that had to hold the money that Hotaru had ‘made’ during her time getting abused and satisfied.

“Oh, you must be the previous set of girls,” a feminine voice said.

Haruka looked up, shading her sore eyes as she stared. She had to be seeing things. For a minute there, she thought that it was Michiru and Setsuna standing over, staring down at her and wearing clothes that would only be appropriate at a very liberal night club.

“Damn, they did a number on you,” Setsuna said, sounding impressed. No, that wasn’t Setsuna’s voice. “Think they have anything left in the tank or is this going to be the easiest paycheck in a while?”

The dots finally connected for Haruka, especially as the two women moved to the side slightly, out of the sun. They obviously weren’t Michiru and Setsuna. They were just two prostitutes that kind of looked like them.

“It’s,” Haruka said, stopping to cough. Her voice was _very_ sore from how many cocks she had sucked and how much semen she had swallowed, “it’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, Mr. Inoue said something about that when he sent us over,” the Michiru-lookalike said. “I’d offer to help you two up, but, um, you’re a mess.”

Haruka looked herself over. Then she looked Hotaru over. Yeah, she couldn’t possibly argue with that. She and her daughter were both huge messes. They had been fucked and they had been used for the entertainment of others over and over again and now she was sore and aching and covered in cum, sweat and arousal from head to toe. And Haruka couldn’t even claim hat it had all been rape. Or even rape in a small part. She had cum so many times as Slut-chan.

“Is,” Haruka swallowed, her voice a rasp, “is the golf cart still here?”

“Yeah,” the dark-skinned girl said, “she said she’ll wait for you two to hobble on down here.” She snorted. “And I thought that meant you might be a bondage bitch. Damn, I wonder if they have a drop of cum left in them. Well, see you two around!”

The two of them waved goodbye at Haruka and went inside the house. Haruka took a deep breath and slowly climbed upright. She winced as she felt the semen filling up her insides come pouring out of her, onto the ground and making a mess. Man, she could use a shower.

“Come on… Whore-chan,” Haruka said with a moan, reaching down and hauling her daughter upright as well. “It’s time to get home.” It felt so _weird_ and humiliating to call her daughter by that name. It was actually easier to refer to herself as Slut-chan than demean her daughter like this. But she still did it, Haruka just wasn’t able to bring herself to _stop_ , anymore than she was able to stop herself from visiting Inoue.

“Okay, Slut-chan,” Hotaru said in a small, soft voice. “Man, today’s been really fun, huh?”

“Huh,” Haruka said, leaning on Hotaru as Hotaru leaned on her as they staggered down to the waiting golf cart.

Haruka was _very_ glad to see that the cart was still waiting for the two of them, though she was a bit confused over the large tank sitting in the back of the cart. The maid, Haruna, right, looked up from her smart phone as the two of them came into view.

“Wow, it’s been years since I’ve seen a pair of girls get used that heavily,” Haruna said with a whistle. “Mr. Inoue told me what would be happening, but I thought he was overestimating his friends a bit.” She shook her head back and forth. “Never bet against your boss, huh?”

“Yeah, sure,” Haruka said, feeling the cum sticking to her face. “Can we just get back home?”

“Actually, um,” Haruna said, looking them over, “maybe clean yourselves up a bit first? You’re both kind of… messy and these seats are made out of leather.”

“Slut-chan don’t see a shower a…round…” Haruka said, before looking at the tank. And at the coiled-up hose attached to the base of it. A sudden suspicion formed in her mind.

“Don’t worry, that’s one of the preparations Mr. Inoue had me make,” Haruna said, walking around to the rear of the cart. “This water was pretty cold when I filled the tank up, but it’s been sitting in the sun for the past hour, so it should feel pretty nice on you, right?”

Haruka looked at Hotaru. Her daughter was just too out of it to contribute anything and Haruka didn’t see any other choices. She wanted to get cleaned up (and _dressed_ ) before going somewhere she might meet Michiru. She didn’t like the thought of climbing even the small rise back to the mansion. As for what might happen to her if she met any of the men there, well…

It was strangely humiliating to have to take a shower from an improvised water tank, out of doors where anyone could see her. It wasn’t even as if Haruka was taking any clothes off to do it, but the method behind it all just made things feel so much more… degrading. Haruka stared straight ahead as Haruna ran the spray of water over her, from head to toe. The water came running down Haruka’s skin, no more than luke-warm as it carried away all of the cum sticking to her. As she showered, Haruka could see Hotaru laying on the grass, her legs spread pretty far apart. The sight of all that white on Hotaru’s crotch made Haruka swallow. She _had_ gotten Hotaru to start taking birth control, right?

As weirdly embarrassing as the shower was, it was over soon. Haruka and Hotaru started back to the mansion, still naked and a bit wet. The tropical sun was helping them to dry out but not really fast enough. As Haruka looked up at the blank windows of the mansion, she shivered, wondering what more was going to happen to her today.

Inoue was waiting for them just outside the garage. He smiled widely at the sight of Haruka and Hotaru, naked and obviously freshly fucked despite their shower. He ran his eyes up and down both of them before nodding.

“So, Slut-chan, Whore-chan, did you enjoy your time over at my friend’s?”

“Yes, sir,” Haruka said, staring down at her feet and feeling a shiver of lust running through her body. She couldn’t believe that she was still capable of being turned on despite all of this. “I did my best to take care of everybody.”

“And I made sure to follow all those rules you gave me,” Hotaru said next to her, sounding happy at the thought of everything she had gone through. Haruka shivered at the memory of her daughter calling some massive man _Daddy_ and praising his cock as he wrecked her ass. “They all seemed really happy.”

“I’m sure they did,” Inoue said with a chuckle. “And how about you, Haruka? What did you think of those two whores I found to take over for you?”

“I,” Haruka said, swallowing heavily. She wondered if two girls who looked a lot like her friend and lover were getting gangbanged and degraded right now. “I was very surprised to see them.”

“Luckily, hair dye helps a lot,” Inoue said, turning and heading deeper into the mansion. “But I still had to ask for a few favors to dig them up.” He looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Maybe I’ll have you put on a show with the two of them for me later on.”

That almost made Haruka stumble. The thought of _that_ was… More than she could deal with right now. And she didn’t _need_ to deal with it. She just needed to find some clothes and hope that Michiru was still practicing.

Because Haruka did have more to her life than just taking cock for the amusement of nameless men, after all.

*******

  
Like this. Like being with her wonderful girlfriend as they relaxed together in their bedroom. Or at least as Michiru relaxed. Haruka was doing something… a little more energetic.

Not a lot more energetic, since even another shower, a meal and a few hours to rest hadn’t restored all of Haruka’s energy. But it had helped a lot. And now she was doing her best to make things up to her wonderful girlfriend, who was a _bit_ miffed at how Haruka had essentially stood her up on her invitation earlier today.

But a strip tease could help make things a _lot_ better. Haruka was dancing to the music inside of her mind as she bent and swayed from side to side, showing off her body and making sure that Michiru could appreciate every single bit of her as she displayed herself to her girlfriend.

And to the cameras that were inside the room. Haruka wondered how many men were watching her right now, watching her slowly strip out of her light tropical clothing. The thought of half a dozen men masturbating as they watched her made Haruka bite back a moan as she kept on dancing, putting herself on display as she slid out of her clothes, one piece at a time.

Haruka knew that she wasn’t the only one having fun tonight. Setsuna had been lingering in Hotaru’s room after Haruka and Michiru said goodnight to her. Haruka was certain that Setsuna was naked, tied up and being used as a toy by Hotaru right this very instant.

Who would have thought that their daughter would be such a natural submissive to men and such a natural dominant to women? Haruka couldn’t avoid thoughts of how nice it would be to get tied up by her daughter right alongside Setsuna and Michiru.

Then she only started to think about Michiru as Michiru leaned forward, a heat in her eyes as she studied Haruka. Haruka smiled at her and kept on dancing, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra and let it fall to the floor. The sound that Michiru made at that sent a shiver through Haruka’s body and she kept on dancing, shaking her hips and breasts and seeing the lust growing and growing in Michiru’s eyes.

“You look so sexy, darling,” Michiru said, her voice tight and hungry as she stared. “Oh, the things I want to do to you.”

“Why are you holding back?” Haruka asked, turning away from Michiru and leaning forward, putting her hands on her thighs and swinging her hips from side to side in a long, slow shake. “It’s just the two of us.”

An instant later, Haruka felt a pair of hands on her butt, squeezing down. Haruka moaned, shivering and enjoying the feeling as she felt her lover digging down. It felt good, sending excited tingles all through Haruka’s body. She looked over her shoulder and smiled down at Michiru.

Michiru smiled back at her. There was a _gleam_ in her eyes. Was she going to be getting back at Haruka for not spending any time with her today? Possibly. And if so, then Haruka really was fine with that. She felt guilty over not doing so _anyway_ and the chance to spend some more time with her girlfriend, well, that was hardly a _bad_ thing, was it? Especially with the games Michiru liked to play if she was in a sadistic mood.

Michiru pulled Haruka’s panties down off of her, leaving her naked once again. She eyed Haruka’s butt and then Haruka squeaked as she felt a hand land firmly on her ass. It sent some warm tingles through her body and Haruka _liked_ it.

“Look at that jiggle,” Michiru said. “You better have a lot of energy left, Haruka.” She smiled. “You’re going to be staying up for a while.”

Haruka _didn’t_ have much left in the tank, but she was just going to have to push through it, wasn’t she? Because if her girlfriend wanted to vent her feelings on Haruka’s butt, then she was going to get the chance to do just that. And all Haruka would have to do was whatever she was told.

And it was so _easy_ and natural to do that.

  
***A Date***

  
“See, it’s just around here,” Haruka said, letting go of Michiru’s hand to wave at an opening in the rocky beach wall just ahead.

The two of them were alone out here on the beach, surrounded by nothing more than the sea and the sand and the sun. And the rocks, of course, but that was going to make it easier to have some privacy for the two of them to have the romantic date they were both interested in.

And that Haruka felt that she _had_ to do. Michiru had been _very_ understanding of how much time Haruka had been spending away from her on the tropical island getaway and that the frustration had only started to show yesterday spoke volumes to how wonderful of a woman she was. And Haruka still wanted to make things up to the love of her life. They had made a start on that yesterday, but there was still more to do.

“Oh, this does look nice,” Michiru said as she clambered up some rocks and joined Haruka in looking at the small, secluded alcove. “Oh, and there’s even a waterfall!”

Haruka nodded, staring at the waterfall. It wasn’t a _big_ waterfall leading into a _big_ pool. Haruka would just about be able to sit down in it without causing it to flood its sides and she still would only get her rear and her feet wet. But it was still a waterfall and that counted for a _lot_.

Haruka and Michiru sat down next to each other, spreading out the blanket and putting the picnic basket off to one side. Haruka kept on glancing up at Michiru, trying to figure out what she was wearing underneath the shirt and skirt she had on. Because this was finally going to the long-awaited unveiling of the legendary special vacation swimsuit. A _lot_ of ideas on what this could be had entered Haruka’s mind over the past few days, ever since she had heard about it. But she wasn’t any closer to getting a proper answer from her girlfriend about what it actually _was_.

Well, she would soon enough. And until then, Haruka could wait and spend some time with her girlfriend having a nice lunch. And then… Haruka shivered in enjoyment at what they’d be showing each other. She had a few ideas.

And there was what they’d be showing other people. Haruka had studied Inoue’s maps last night, looking for a good spot for the two of them to be together. This had fit all the right markers, with it being secluded, remote and romantic. And there were cameras watching the place. Three of them, in fact, taking in the entire alcove.

Haruka shivered at that thought and because Michiru had just ran a hand along Haruka’s back. Her touch, even through Haruka’s shirt, made Haruka’s skin tingle as she straightened up and turned around. Michiru smiled back at as she sat down on the blanket, opening up the basket.

“Let’s eat, darling,” Michiru said pleasantly, handing Haruka a bowl of pasta salad.

Haruka nodded and sat down next to her girlfriend. This was very nice. She looked at Michiru as she stared to eat, staring at the beautiful, beautiful woman she was in love with. Things might not be… perfect, but they were still _good_.

The lunch went by in a very pleasant manner. Haruka and Michiru talked and laughed about all kinds of things as they ate together, reminiscing about the old times, about what it would be like in the future, their friends and family, all sorts of things. Haruka felt her heart swelling with love as she stared at Michiru. It wasn’t even sexual love, a desire for Michiru’s perfectly formed body. Just the feeling that there was nobody in the world quite as important to her as Michiru was. It was a nice feeling, one that filled Haruka’s heart with a sense of contentment.

But, eventually, the meal was finished and it was time to move on to what was waiting for the rest of the day. A very seductive expression appeared on Michiru’s face as she packed away the last of the dishes and rose to her feet. She smiled down at Haruka, hands lightly teasing the bottom of her blouse.

“Well, Haruka?” Michiru asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down Haruka’s spine, “are you ready to get what you deserve?”

Haruka sometimes wondered about that, both what she was getting and what she should be, ever since she had come to the island. But now was _not_ the time for that kind of thought. She just nodded and sat up straight.

“I don’t know what I’m going to see,” Haruka said, her voice tense with lust, “but I’m sure it’s going to be something I’ll remember forever.”

The last part of that was another one of the code phrases, to activate the cameras. How many people were going to be seeing Michiru like this? Haruka wanted to feel guilty over recording her girlfriend and exposing her to so many strangers. But the thrill of it and the thrill of knowing that soon Haruka would be equally exposed, was just too much.

Michiru was wearing a very classy outfit, one that made her look beautiful and elegant. Haruka had to wonder what Michiru would look like when the outfit came off and she could finally see the long-anticipated swimsuit.

Michiru smirked down at Haruka, the expression on her face sending warm tendrils all through Haruka’s body at the thought of just what she was about to see. Then Michiru reached down and pulled her clothes off, leaving her in just her bikini.

It was a _good_ bikini. A sling bikini, actually, something that Haruka wouldn’t have ever thought that her girlfriend would wear. But it looked _good_ on her. Haruka could feel her heart start to beat faster and faster inside of her chest as she stared, devouring Michiru with her eyes as she ran her gaze over Michiru’s body, soaking in every little detail and loving it _all_. Then the meaning of some of those details registered and Haruka blinked.

Michiru _wasn’t_ wearing a sling bikini. There was nothing on her shoulders, just some shiny green straps running down from her chest to her waist, which was barely covered, to the point where if Michiru didn’t shave, her pubic hair would be on display. Haruka took a step closer to Michiru, her eyes intently studying her girlfriend as Michiru obligingly pushed her chest out, a smirk on her face.

The slings of the bikini were _clipped_ onto Michiru’s nipples, small clamps worked into the ends of the fabric and holding onto the stiff nipples. Haruka’s jaw dropped as she stared at it, shocked that Michiru would actually _choose_ to have something like that happen to her.

“Doesn’t that hurt, Michiru?” Haruka asked, lifting one finger to gently push at a clip, seeing the gleaming metal as it dug into Michiru’s nipple.

“Oh yes,” Michiru said in a breathless tone. “Yes it does.” A shiver ran through her body and Haruka looked up into an _extremely_ lustful face. “That’s what makes it feel so good.”

Haruka wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so she just nodded and made a mental note of that. She leaned back and took in the sight of her girlfriend all over once again. It was still a _really_ hot sight, one that sent tingles all through Haruka’s body as she stared at how lewdly her girlfriend was presenting herself right now. It made her want to do all _kinds_ of things to Michiru.

“So, what about your own bikini?” Michiru asked, putting a hand on her hip and staring at Haruka with a hunger in her eyes. “Don’t hold out on me, darling.”

“Of course not,” Haruka said, reaching down and stripping out of her outer layers in a second. “Well?” She wiggled from side to side. “What do you think?”

Haruka had thought that this would be a pretty lewd bikini when she bought it. And it still was, it just wasn’t _as_ sexual as what Michiru had got. It was a yellow and red bikini, one that clung closely to her skin, pressing against her curves and highlighting her body in so many different ways. There wasn’t very much to it and the top was fastened with a knot in the center of her cleavage, a knot with some loosely hanging strings that just _begged_ for someone to reach up and give them a pull to leave Haruka completely and utterly topless. And with how tight her bikini bottoms were, she didn’t really have much hiding her butt or crotch, either. Haruka was on display and she was getting turned on as she thought of how many people might be watching her right now. And none of them were more important than her girlfriend.

“Oh darling,” Michiru said, a hungry look in her eyes. “I can’t decide if you look better in that or nude.”

“I’ll let you compare later on,” Haruka said, reaching down into the picnic bag’s outer compartment and grabbing some sunscreen. “For now, though, let’s get you ready.”

Michiru nodded and presented her body for Haruka’s attentions. Haruka started to rub the sunscreen onto Michiru’s body, taking a lot more time than was really needed. But who could blame her? Michiru felt _wonderful_ to touch, to run her hands over. Especially with the noises that Michiru was making as it happened, sounding more and more turned on as Haruka applied the lotion. And Haruka wasn’t even going up to her breasts or anything.

Not yet, at least. Obviously Haruka _would_ , because Michiru’s breasts were one of her top five physical features. But first, Haruka just wanted to spend some time feeling Michiru’s soft, smooth skin underneath her hands and fingers, digging in and making Michiru make some of the sweetest sounds possible. Haruka _really_ enjoyed doing this and a glance up at her girlfriend showed how much Michiru enjoyed having it happen to her as well.

But, eventually, it was time to get to Michiru’s breasts. Haruka flexed her fingers and then went to work, rubbing the sunscreen into Michiru’s boobs, feeling them underneath her hands and feeling Haruka’s _own_ arousal increase inside of her as she worked. It was such a lovely feeling, getting to touch her girlfriend’s body. As Haruka slowly worked on Michiru’s breasts, taking far more time than she actually needed to, she realized that she was twitching her hips from side to side and sticking her butt out. There wasn’t a camera behind her to catch it, but it still felt _right_.

“Oh, come on, sweety,” Michiru said, her voice almost gasping as she looked down at Haruka. “Come on, touch me _more_. Get me right _there_ , okay?”

Haruka nodded. She knew what her girlfriend was asking for. Haruka reached up and unclipped the nipple clamps, letting the slings fall down around Michiru’s knees. She had already gotten to work on the skin underneath the straps, so there was nothing stopping Haruka from spending all of her time on Michiru’s boobs.

Haruka leaned forward until her face was just a handful of centimeters away from Michiru’s tits. She reached up and pinched both of Michiru’s nipples. The _sound_ that came from that sent a shiver down Haruka’s spine and she looked up at Michiru’s face. She did it again, feeling how stiff and hard Michiru’s nipples were underneath her fingers. Her girlfriend was enjoying this so _much_. It sent a tingle through Haruka’s body and she decided to do it again and again. She couldn’t, wouldn’t stop right now. Haruka was so used to being so lewd that there was just no way she could do anything else.

Michiru might be a bigger pain-slut than Haruka had thought. It felt wrong to think of her girlfriend as a slut, but not _very_ wrong. Not after Haruka had been reminded again and again of how much of a whore she was and how good it felt to be one for men.

“Let’s see how you like this,” Haruka said. She took a deep breath and dived forward, taking one of Michiru’s nipples in her mouth. She waited for a second and then bit down. Not with all of her force, but still enough.

The cry that came from Michiru’s lips was obviously a mix of both pleasure and pain. Haruka looked up, feeling the nipple in between her teeth, her tongue lashing at it. Then Haruka let go, drawing back to look down at it.

There were bite marks on the nipple. Not very deep ones, but they were still _there_. That sent a pulse through Haruka’s entire body and she could feel herself leaking into her panties at the thought of just how kinky Michiru was. She wanted to see more of it as she lifted her hands up and rubbed at Michiru’s boobs, coaxing another moan from her.

“Oh, Haruka,” Michiru said in a breathless gasp. “That felt _wonderful_.” She grinned and grabbed the bottle out of Haruka’s hand. “Time for me to return the favor.”

Michiru felt Haruka just as lovingly and thoroughly as Haruka had done to her. Both of them were wiggling and squirming as they felt one another’s hands wandering over their bodies. Haruka could feel the arousal soaking into her bikini bottoms by now, the lust she was feeling growing into something that was completely and utterly impossible to deny.

And neither of them were surprised when they started kissing each other before the sunscreen had been applied to Haruka’s entire body. They both moaned as they embraced each other, pressing up against one another as they held each other close, kneeling down in the small pool and fondling one another as they kissed.

It was great and Haruka could feel sparks going off inside of her head as she embraced her girlfriend. Michiru had never bothered to refasten the sling bikini, so she was still topless. And a few seconds after Haruka thought that, she was topless as well, her knot tugged on and her top unraveling for Michiru’s delighted gaze.

The way that Michiru ran her eyes over Haruka’s body made her feel good inside, especially as Michiru reached up to tug on Haruka’s nipple piercings. Haruka moaned and returned the favor as much as she could.

“You look so sexy right now,” Michiru said in a soft whisper. “Do you know what I want to do to you?”

“I can take it, whatever it is,” Haruka said, panting with lust as she stared into Michiru’s eyes. “I’m all yours.”

Michiru nodded. Then Haruka gasped, feeling a hand rubbing at her pussy. Michiru’s fingers had slipped straight past her bikini bottom and were already inside of Haruka’s folds. Haruka’s pussy easily opened up to take them, still stretched out from the gangbang she had gotten yesterday. She did her best to return the favor, pinching Michiru’s nipples and making her moan.

The cameras had to be getting a great show of all of this. But right now, Haruka just couldn’t bring herself to _care_ about the cameras. All she really cared about was making Michiru feel as good as Michiru was making _her_ feel. She just had to keep on working at it, do her best, do everything that she _could_ for her lover.

The two of them were almost constantly kissing as they made out. Michiru moaned into Haruka’s mouth and Haruka gasped as she felt the fingers get joined by a thumb inside of her. She wiggled around, feeling the pleasure building inside of her.

And Michiru wasn’t letting her rest. Haruka ended up on her back, the waterfall splashing her hair as she saw Michiru loom over her. Michiru had an excited look on her face as she carefully, slowly slid her entire hand into Haruka’s pussy.

Haruka couldn’t even hear herself gasping as stars went off inside of her head. That felt- good. That felt more than good. It was great, she couldn’t believe that this was happening and she wanted _more_ of it.

Haruka wouldn’t have thought that she was flexible enough to take Michiru’s entire hand. But she so obviously was. And she was glad for it, as Michiru stroked her insides, making Haruka’s pussy and mind melt as her body was toyed with and teased.

“Oh, that was even easier than I thought it would be,” Michiru said in a delighted tone. “Let’s see just how much you _can_ take, darling. Alright?”

Haruka nodded, panting for air as she stared up at her lover. Michiru had an almost cruel look on her face right now as she started to properly fist Haruka, stretching Haruka out and making her mewl and squirm around on the bed as she got toyed with. It felt _good_ but it was the kind of good that made it impossible to think as Haruka felt everything boiling up inside of her.

Michiru’s free hand was on Haruka’s breast, squeezing down and making Haruka moan for an entirely different reason. Haruka wanted to return the favor, to make Michiru feel as good as Haruka was feeling. But her arms felt like they had lead weights attached. She just _couldn’t_ do anything but let Michiru do whatever she wanted.

And feel the orgasm rising up inside of her, of course. There was no way to ignore _that_ as it grew and grew inside of Haruka, rising closer and closer to the surface until it was the only thing on Haruka’s mind.

And then it finally happened. Haruka silently moaned, her throat closing up as she felt the climax go screaming through her, not leaving her room to think of anything at all except for the pleasure. She panted, flashes going on and off in her vision as she felt the orgasm scream through her with the power and speed of a lightning bolt.

“That’s right, cum for me,” Michiru was saying from a million kilometers away. “Let me see that look on you, dearest.”

Haruka didn’t, couldn’t respond. She just made a wheezing sound in the back of her throat as she felt _everything_ that was flowing through her right now. Her body twitched around as she tried to cope with the pleasure she was feeling. And all the while, Michiru kept on murmuring to her, saying soft, sweet things that Haruka could barely understand.

Finally, the orgasm stopped and Haruka was able to think again. She looked down at her crotch as Michiru pulled her hand out of Haruka’s pussy. It felt like all the strength had just drained right out of Haruka, leaving her unable to do anything but dam up this pool and feel her body lightly twitching from everything that had filled her up.

“Thank you,” Haruka quietly whispered. “Thank you, Michiru.”

“Not at all,” Michiru said, washing her hand clean. “That was such a _fun_ little experiment, wasn’t it?” She tilted her head to the side. “Do you think you can walk, darling?”

Haruka shook her head. There was just no way that was happening.

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to spend some time with you until you can,” Michiru said, laying down next to Haruka and throwing one leg over her thigh. Which meant that her pussy was pressed up against Haruka, something she lost no time in demonstrating, rubbing back and forth. “But we should think about heading back for dinner sooner or later.”

“Sooner or later,” Haruka said with a small nod of agreement.

Later sounded more likely. _Much_ more likely, especially as Michiru started to _properly_ start to rub herself up against Haruka’s thigh, using Haruka’s body as a masturbation aid. Which Haruka obviously couldn’t feel any worry about. After all the times she had been used as such by strange men, having her lover do this wasn’t even worth mentioning. All she needed to do was just lay back, gather her strength and watch her beautiful girlfriend.

This was such a pleasant day.

*******

  
Haruka propped herself up on her arms as she watched Hotaru splash around in the water. Shortly before getting knocked over by a massive wave coming in from the Pacific, but she saw a mass of dark hair bobbing up shortly after. She chuckled and glanced over at Michiru.

Michiru was mostly reading a book, but every now and then she’d glance up to keep an eye on Hotaru. She looked quite fetching in her bikini. It was much more modest than what she had worn yesterday, but _still_ enough to set Haruka’s heart racing with lust as she stared at how well Michiru’s body filled it.

“So, a party before we leave,” Haruka said, thinking over what Inoue had told them at breakfast this morning.

“Yes,” Michiru said, glancing up from her book and smiling before returning to it. “It should prove to be very fun, don’t you think?”

Haruka nodded, not quite so sure about that. The kinds of things that Inoue did to entertain himself, well, _fun_ could be had in quite a few ways. Especially with apparently everyone on the island coming to it. Which would include those people from the other mansion two days and possibly those two escorts who looked like Michiru and Setsuna.

“A beach party does sound pretty romantic, don’t you think?” Michiru asked, twisting around on the towel she was sitting on to look behind herself at the gardens and courtyard that stretched out from the mansion down to where the sand started. “The lights and the music and everything at night?” She smiled and patted Haruka’s hand. “The perfect send off to our time here.”

Haruka thought about it that way. Yeah, she could see the appeal in all of that. Especially with Michiru there by her side. She smiled and leaned over to kiss Michiru.

“Of course,” Michiru said with a giggle, “there might be some handsy guys there, especially if we’re all in our bikinis. You’ll make sure to _protect_ me from them, right?”

“Don’t worry, Michiru,” Haruka said with mock gravitas. “My hands won’t leave your butt for the entire party.”

Michiru laughed at that, drawing Setsuna’s attention from her continual staring out at Hotaru. From the way Setsuna was acting, Hotaru was sure that she had at least one toy buried inside of her. Probably a butt plug, given how she had yet to actually sit down on her rear.

“I’ve been having a good time here as well,” Setsuna said with a smile and a barely observable flush on her dark cheeks. “I think it should continue once we get home, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Haruka and Michiru said instantly. For probably different reasons, Haruka thought. But oh well, this was still fantastic. Even right here and now, relaxing on a sunny beach, listening to Hotaru’s giggles, what could beat that? “This has been a good vacation.”

***Yet Another Trip***

  
“Ah, sweety, good of you to join me,” Inoue said, standing up to give Haruka a quick kiss and a longer grope on her butt. “There’s some stuff I want to talk to you about.”

Haruka nodded, glad that she had resisted the urge to push back against the hand, grinding her rear against him. She had woken up horny and hadn’t been able to convince Michiru to take another tumble in the bed before breakfast. And during breakfast, Inoue had popped in to mention that he was going to be borrowing Haruka for the entire day. And now they were here, in his office and Haruka had no idea what was about to happen to her.

“So, you only have a week left on the island before it’s time for you to head home,” Inoue said. “Have you been enjoying your time here?”

It sounded like an innocent question, but the look that he sent Haruka was full of lust. Haruka shivered and nodded, wondering if she should have worn something either _more_ or _less_ revealing than the skirt and shoulderless top she had on.

“Before you head back to Japan proper, there are a few things I want your help with,” Inoue said. “Come over here, by the way.”

Haruka joined Inoue at his desk. She wasn’t even slightly surprised when his hand came to rest on her butt. She could feel him squeezing her rear and going up and down along the inside of her thigh, sneaking up underneath her skirt.

“I’ll be borrowing you for the day,” Inoue continued, leaning back in his chair to look up at Haruka. “There’s some things I’d like to have your help with.” He smirked. “Though your daughter or your girlfriends would also be just as helpful.”

“I’m willing to help,” Haruka said. “There’s no need to bother them today.”

She had no idea _what_ Inoue had planned, but was sure that it was both sexual and humiliating. She told herself that she was just sparing her family from having to go through that. When she knew that the truth was that she was excited by whatever he had planned for her.

“Well, if you say so,” Inoue said with a smile that said, in turn, he knew just what she was thinking of. “I’ll be going to one of the other mansions today.” He saw Haruka start a bit and smiled some more. “Not Kishi’s, no. Old Nitta, on the north end of the island. And you’ll be coming with me, in a special costume.” He pressed a button on the desk. “Haruna, if you would?”

The head maid came into the office, carrying a very small package. She winked at Haruka and curtsied before Inoue, lifting her skirt up enough that her maid-themed thong could be seen as well. She placed the package on the desk and then left again.

Haruka took a deep breath and stepped towards the package. She didn’t know what exactly the costume was going to be. Beyond very humiliating and degrading, of course. The thought of it sent a shiver through her body as she started to unfold the paper it had been wrapped in.

It was even worse than Haruka had expected. She swallowed heavily as she stared down at the costume. She could hold the entire thing in one hand. But that wasn’t the bad part. It was that she could easily, obviously recognize the dildo and the anal beads that made up a full seventy percent of the costume.

Haruka tore her gaze away from _that_ to study the rest of it. Which didn’t take very long. She could recognize nipple clamps when she saw them. And there wasn’t anything more to the top of the costume _than_ the nipple clamps. The nipple clamps were just at least big enough to hide all of her areola and even a very small part of her breast itself, with some kind of smooth plastic sprouting up from the metal clamps. But she was still pretty much going to be topless.

And with her study of the red and white clamps done, Haruka just _had_ to turn back to the lower half of the costume. She stared at the anal balls again and swallowed. They were some pretty big balls, too, something that would really stretch out her ass. They were attached to the dildo on a smooth strip and that strip went past both of the toys just a little but, just enough to hide the fact that the toys were inside of her, so long as you didn’t wonder how such a thin strip could stay attached to her body.

Haruka swallowed and looked at Inoue. He looked very amused and very aroused at what he had prepared for her and Haruka _knew_ that protesting wouldn’t get her anywhere. So she didn’t really have any choice but to put the perverted costume on, did she? She just had to bite the bullet and do it.

First things first, she was going to have to remove her piercings. It was obvious that they just wouldn’t fit with this costume. It wasn’t super easy to get the metal lengths out of her nipples and clit, but Haruka managed it, in part thanks toa certain bleedover from being Sailor Uranus. She shivered as she set the piercings down and started at the costume. She was thinking that this was actually lewder than just being naked would be. But it wasn’t as if she had much of a choice.

“By the way, you can keep the swimsuit when you head back home,” Inoue said casually, idly groping Haruka’s rear, digging his hand into her butt and squeezing down on it. That made Haruka gasp and feel a burst of arousal spring to life inside of her, not that lust was ever far away from her these days. “Just a little memento of your time here.”

Haruka didn’t think that would be a good idea, but now was _not_ the time to talk about it. Instead, she reached down and grabbed the clamps, tensing up a bit as she attached them to her nipples. The pain was a familiar pain. And it was a _welcome_ pain, with how turned on Haruka was getting as she conjured up images of what would be happening to her soon. Michiru might be more of a machoist than Haruka had expected. But Haruka _knew_ that she herself was a real pain slut.

As Haruka had been attaching the nipple clamps and seeing just how little they really did cover, Inoue had been getting her lower body for the two attached sex toys. Haruka moaned as she felt his lubed-up fingers pressing against her ass. She had taken enough dicks and toys up her rear lately that she was pretty stretched out and it didn’t take long before Inoue was satisfied with how ready she was. Then she felt the tip of the first ball pressing against her.

“Oh,” Haruka moaned, standing up on her toes as she felt the balls pressing against her. “Oh, oh my, oh!”

The feeling of her ass getting stretched out by the balls, again and again, was yet another thing that was turning Haruka on. She tried to feel ashamed over her whorish moans as she got stretched out and filled up, but she just couldn’t. All she could really do was feel her pussy start to drip as the pain and the pleasure all mingled together, forming something that felt so good inside of her.

“Spreading your legs without even thinking about it,” Inoue said with a chuckle, giving Haruka’s butt a firm slap as he went around to her front. “Well, what else should I expect from you?”

“It’s not like that,” Haruka tried to say, as if there were any words that could justify everything she had willingly gone through in her time here. “I’m just, it’s all just-oh!”

Rather than wait for her to find an explanation, Inoue had slid the dildo inside of Haruka. She clamped down on it, hoping that she would be able to keep on squeezing down tightly enough around it to keep it inside of her. As many embarrassing things as Haruka had done, walking around with a dildo flopping between her thighs would have to be pretty bad, especially in front of however many strangers would be at the party.

Haruka shivered at how _full_ she felt once the toys were inside of her. She was no stranger to getting stuffed in both her pussy and her ass at the same time. But, especially with toys as thick as these, it was still a feeling that made her feel _really_ stuffed and funny. She swallowed and took a few hesitant steps around the office, trying to get used to the feeling once more. Then she saw Inoue gesturing at something that Haruna had just delivered.

“The raincoat is for a little game we’ll be playing once we’re at the party,” Inoue said with a smile. “And the heels are to make your legs look even better.”

Haruka tried to muster up a glare, but just couldn’t. Instead, she took the coat and heels and slipped into them. The heels fit perfectly, which was a relief. Even if she was going to be walking at quite the steep angle. As for the coat, it went down to the middle of her thighs and covered her arms. Haruka swallowed as she looked outside at the sunny, slightly humid day. She was going to _roast_ inside of this if the game lasted for very long.

“And we’re ready to go,” Inoue said, clapping his hands together. “Wouldn’t do to keep men waiting as you primp and preen in front of the mirror, Haruka,” he said, stepping past her and ignoring the look that flashed over Haruka’s face.

Haruka grumbled to herself as she followed him to the garage. She was feeling kind of unsteady on these heels, swaying from side to side as she walked. And the way she was so _full_ wasn’t helping either. Haruka was feeling _stuffed_ from the toys inside of her as she walked. But it was still a kind of pleasant feeling, even though she would never admit that. To feel like this, to feel so _very_ full, it wasn’t _all_ bad. She was getting turned on. And, luckily, she was still tight enough that the dildo was staying inside of her, though Haruka wasn’t sure how long that would last for.

“Now, Haruka,” Inoue said as the cart backed out of the garage, “let’s see if you’re a good enough blowjob slut to get me off in the time it takes to arrive.”

Haruka shivered, glancing up at the blank windows of the mansion. She could see them, which meant that people could see her. Was Michiru looking down at the two of them right now, about to see her girlfriend act like the lowest form of slut there was?

“Haruka,” Inoue said, a harsher tone in his voice. “Get to work.”

“Yes, sorry,” Haruka said, the arousal blossoming inside of her too _hot_ for her to disobey.

She leaned down as Inoue started down the road. He wasn’t going _too_ fast, so Haruka at least had time to work. She wrapped her lips around Inoue’s cock and started to suck. It was a bit of a challenge to do so, even though they weren’t moving all that fast. The golf cart was still bumping and swaying from side to side and a couple of times the dick slipped out of Haruka’s mouth or went far deeper in than she had been planning to go.

How many times had Haruka sucked this cock? She legitimately had no idea. Dozens of times but it hadn’t yet gotten to a hundred, or probably even half a hundred. But still, she was supposed to be a _lesbian_. She wasn’t supposed to suck any cock once, let alone one cock in particular so many times.

And yet, she still knew exactly what she was doing as she went down along Inoue’s shaft, taking him all the way and running her tongue along the hot, hard rod inside of her mouth. Haruka could _feel_ the arousal building and building inside of her as she worked but she didn’t touch herself. Instead, she just focused on taking care of Inoue, doing her absolute best to try and get him off before they arrived.

Haruka, despite her efforts, didn’t manage it in time. She had started to fuck her face on Inoue’s cock as she heard the gate open, making desperate gagging noises as she did her best. But even though his dick was hard inside of her mouth, she was still able to tell that he was nowhere near to an orgasm.

Haruka gave it her _all_ in the drive up to the mansion, but it wasn’t enough. By the time Inoue turned off the cart, Haruka’s throat was feeling a bit sore and her lower parts were feeling funny from the toys inside of her. And he hadn’t cum. Haruka moaned as she was pulled off of his dick.

“Well, better luck next time, pet,” Inoue said, patting Haruka’s hair as he zipped himself back up. “You should probably spend less time eating out your daughter’s snatch and more time practicing making men happy, though.”

Haruka flushed with shame and arousal at that as she looked around. This was another Western-style mansion, though somehow a bit gaudier than the one she and Hotaru had been at. Off to her left, she could see where the party was happening. There were a lot of older men and a lot of younger women. She got out of the cart and wobbled briefly, the heels giving her less trouble than how weak her legs felt from the arousal flooding her body.

Haruka still managed to follow Inoue over to the gathering. There really were a lot of women. For most of them, the collars that they were wearing took up at least twenty percent of their outfits. Haruka’s own hand came up to brush at her bare neck before she forced it back down.

More people were starting to pay attention to to them as Inoue started to work the crowd. Or at least the male half of it. He was constantly shaking hands and chatting with people as he cracked jokes and greeted all of the men. The women seemed to get a lot less attention from him. Or from any of the men, Haruka could tell as she looked around. It was mostly groping and grabbing. Great. Just how many rich, perverted misogynists were there?

Haruka tagged after Inoue for lack of anything better to do. Quite a few of the women and almost all of the men were checking her out, not that they could really see anything underneath the rain coat. And as she went, Haruka looked around for something to drink, because she was getting thirsty _quickly_ in this outfit.

“Mind if I upstage your party for a little game, Ichiro?” Inoue was asking a man who was a bit taller, a bit older and a bit fatter than him. “This slut here,” he waved at Haruka, who barely even winced at being called something so accurate, “is both the game and the prize!”

Haruka did react at that, looking at Inoue as he got permission. He clapped his hands together and drew every eye in the party to him.

“Gentlemen,” he said, only bothering to look at the men. “This here is Haruka Tenoh, my latest little project.” Haruka flushed underneath the gaze of everyone and at her full name being used. “She’s wearing something special underneath her coat. Guess what it is and you’ll get her as your slave for the next twenty-four hours!”

“What?” Haruka asked in shock, staring at Inoue.

This was the first she was hearing about this! But Inoue didn’t seem to care a bit as the men started listing off guesses.

“Nothing,” was the first idea.

“Body paint,” was said less than a second after, before Inoue could even shake his head.

Then there were more and more suggestions, from all of the men and not one of the women. A bunnysuit, a maid outfit, body writing, some things that Haruka wasn’t even able to understand. She shivered as she felt the eyes of all of these men undressing her in their minds. And some of the women too, were staring at her with a lot of lust.

Normally, Haruka would have been staring right back, because there were a lot of good looking women here, none of whom were wearing a lot of clothing. The heat helped with that, of course, but Haruka knew what collars and chains meant. A lot of these women obviously belonged to the men that were still thinking of degrading and humiliating things that Haruka would be wearing.

“A collection of sex toys,” one of the men, a foreigner, said. “Vibes running to her holes and her nipples.”

“Sorry, but no,” Inoue said, shaking his head. “Well, anyone else have any ideas?”

The men were all admitting defeat, shaking their heads ruefully as they stared at Haruka. She wasn’t sure if she was causing all of the erections she could see or if that was from the other women here.

“Then take it off and let them see, Haruka,” Inoue said, smiling widely at her as he started to grope a redhead with her hands tied together in front of her.

Haruka took a deep breath and stared straight ahead. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to do this or not. But she didn’t have a choice, so it didn’t really say anything about _her_ that she was choosing to do this, right? Part of her brain tried to object to that but was shouted down into silence by the rest of her thoughts. Instead, Haruka reached up and undid the buttons on the coat.

It was a relief to slip out of the hot coat. Even though her functionally naked body was immediately put on display for the two dozen or so people in the crowd. There were a lot of appreciative murmurs, from both the men and the women as they stared at her. Haruka blushed and debated posing for a second before sense got a hold of her.

“A fine game,” the host of the party said, smiling at Inoue. “I’ll have to remember it for the next time I want to show off one of my girls.” He chuckled. “But the food’s getting cold! Dig on in, folks!”

Haruka hadn’t even noticed the buffet set up against the exterior wall of the house. It was a bit early for lunch for her, so she just stayed away, moving to some of the other women who were talking to each other in a group. Haruka was still dressed like more of a slut than any of them, but at least they were lewdly attired enough she didn’t feel _too_ out of place seeing them.

“Hello!”

Haruka looked around and then down. She blinked. Weren’t all Americans supposed to be tall? But this woman was only a handful of centimeters taller than Hotaru was. She smiled up at Haruka and shifted around. Haruka ran her eyes over the thick collar with a dog tag on her neck and the leather and metal slave bikini she wore. She looked pretty and normally, Haruka would have started flirting with her almost instantly.

“Hello,” Haruka said, looking around at the crowd of men and the women, all of whom were wearing skimpy fetish outfits. Maids and miko and nurses and a few dressed up as fictional characters. “This is quite the crowd.”

“Yep!” The foreigner said with a beaming smile. “We’re all here because we’re Master’s slaves.” She waved a hand at the room. “Whichever one of them is actually our Master. Mine’s him.” She pointed at one of the few foreign males at the party, a tall man who was busy groping an extremely busty girl in a blonde wig, since there was no way someone would actually choose to style their hair that way every single morning. “Most of us got trained up by Inoue-san and given out to his friends.”

“And… you enjoy it?” Haruka asked, shifting from side to side and blushing.

“Oh, like you wouldn’t _believe,_ ” the woman said, smiling widely. “It’s just so _satisfying_ to be where I belong, with my master.” The amount of love that she put into the last was so strong that even with her accent, Haruka could make out the level of devotion she had. “I hope that you end up being given to someone that can make you just as happy on every possible level.”

Haruka wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She _had_ that someone already. Michiru. It really was like they were soulmates. But the sex Haruka got from this, it was so _satisfying_ and not something that Michiru could give her. She shivered as a bunch of half-formed ideas on what that meant flew through her head.

“I’m surprised that he’s gone international,” Haruka said, feeling a tingle of lust forming inside of her as she stared at all of the beautiful, nearly naked women in the room. “I wouldn’t have thought that there would be American slaves here.”

“Oh, I’m not American,” the woman said with a laugh. “I’m from Australia. The name’s Emily, by the way.” She pointed. “The only Americans are my master and my fellow slave.” Haruka looked where she was pointing to see one of the blackest women she had ever seen, far darker than Setsuna’s skin, laying on the floor holding her pussy open for a crowd of men to look down at.

“Right, this is all just… a lot for me to take in,” Haruka said. “I’ve been to Inoue’s parties before, but…”

“Oh, have you?” Emily asked brightly. “That must mean that he’s taking a real shine to you. I know that Kimiko,” she pointed at another woman who was crawling around on the floor like a dog, complete with a tail sticking out of her butt, “only got a public introduction once she was fully trained as a bitch.” Emily looked Haruka up and down and obviously liked what she saw, her hand darting out to run along Haruka’s stomach. “But you obviously haven’t completely embraced what it means to be a _proper_ slave yet, so if he’s showing you off already…” Emily trailed off and smiled. “He must really be planning something special with you. Good luck.”

“Um, yes,” Haruka said, not sure if she should be glad for that or not. Then Inoue beckoned her over and how could she do anything _but_ come to him?

Haruka shivered as she walked towards Inoue. He was obviously enjoying himself. And that meant, almost certainly, that he was going to be enjoying Haruka soon. One way or another.

The rest of the men were beckoning for the other women to come over to them as well. Haruka shivered a bit at the display of so many of them acting so submissively. She still wasn’t sure what was being planned, but she got her answer when the first of the women to arrive went to her knees and started sucking the cock of the man in front of her.

Haruka stared with wide eyes, staring at the shameless display. Not that it wasn’t anything that she hadn’t done herself, plenty of times. But actually seeing it, watching some slender, skinny girl bobbing her head up and down along a man’s cock as he ate and drank, it was just so… they were all so casual about it. Like there was nothing going on that they should feel the slightest bit of shame over.

“Haruka,” Inoue said, pointing down at the ground in front of him. “Finish what you’ve started.”

Haruka couldn’t believe that she was doing this. Going to her knees, getting ready to suck a cock. And the worst part of it all was that she was going to enjoy it. No, maybe the worst part of it all was that both she and Inoue knew that there was no way that she _wasn’t_ going to suck his dick.

Haruka went to her knees in front of him, feeling the stones underneath her. There were already slurping and gagging noises around her as each of the women chose their own technique. Haruka tried to ignore them and focused just on Inoue and his own stiff dick.

“Come on, Haruka, don’t be shy,” Inoue said with a chuckle. “There’s still a lot more that I have planned for you today, after all.”

That didn’t make Haruka feel much better. She took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around the base of Inoue’s rod, her other hand tending to his balls. Then she started to suck his dick, bobbing up and down along it. As she worked, she tried to shut out the rest of the world, but the feminine flesh in the corner of her vision was just so distracting and she had such a hard time ignoring them.

And Haruka was so turned on. The arousal she was feeling, it wasn’t the kind of thing that would just go away in time. She was going to stay turned on for as long as the balls and the dildo were inside of her, she knew that much about herself. And she probably wasn’t going to get the slightest chance to masturbate. Instead, she was going to have to keep on bobbing up and down, going along this cock again and again, doing her best to please this man.

Haruka’s lips were wrapped around Inoue’s cock, pressing firmly against his shaft as she went down, down, down. She could deepthroat his cock and did so, feeling her throat getting stretched out and a bulge appearing in her neck as she took him as far as he could possibly go. And then she did it all over again, bobbing up and down, looking at him every now and then.

The smell and taste of Inoue’s cock was something that Haruka had gotten so _familiar_ with over the past few months. It was like she knew everything about it. Haruka tried to tell herself that it was bad that she was doing this, for so many different reasons. But it felt so _right_ to be here, on her knees, sucking cock, acting like a complete and utter _whore_.

Haruka’s breasts were swaying back and forth, completely and utterly unsupported by anything holding them in place. And there wasn’t anything she could actually do to stop that. She just had to keep on sucking, had to keep on being a _slut_ for this man. And if Haruka knew Inoue, to be a slut for so many other men before the day was done. Because the odds of him just letting her be after he was done with her were… zero.

Haruka kept on sucking cock, putting into practice everything she had learned. She went up and down, over and over again, feeling the shaft pressing against her tongue and stretching out her throat. And she kept on going, not stopping, even as she felt Inoue start to twitch inside of her mouth.

He didn’t bother telling Haruka that he was going to cum. He just started to pump his cum down her throat, filling her stomach and her mouth with his semen. Haruka did her best to swallow all of it, throat working as she took care of the salty, sticky mess in her mouth. She glanced up at him and he wasn’t even looking down at her. Instead, he was chatting with a man right next to him, who was getting blown in turn. Haruka couldn’t stop herself from looking at the woman’s fine ass, nicely presented in the golden bikini bottom (and nothing else) she was wearing. It helped make her feel like a lesbian again, like she _should_ be feeling.

Haruka was one of the first to finish, but not by very much. Very soon, the rest of the women were finishing as well. Some of them got cum on their faces and others got it in their mouths. Haruka even saw one man cumming onto the flagstones and making his girl lick it up. Which she did as soon as he pointed down at the mess, without any hesitation.

“Okay, Inoue,” the host said. Haruka had forgotten his name. “Let’s see what this slut can do.”

“Oh, she can do quite a bit,” Inoue said with a chuckle, motioning Haruka to her feet. “She’s not done with her training yet on where she belongs, but,” he reached forward and grabbed one of the nipple clamps, tugging it towards him. Haruka’s moan had more lust in it than pain, “she’s getting there.”

Haruka shivered in shame and flushed in anger as she looked at the men. None of them were really looking at her, more focused on Inoue. And when they did look at her, it was obvious that none of them saw _her_. Just a piece of meat for them to enjoy.

“Please, try her out,” Inoue said, gesturing at Haruka as he stepped away from her. “Find out just how much of a slut she already is. Just,” he stopped to laugh before grabbing Haruka’s bare ass and squeezing down on it, “make sure you don’t have _too_ much fun with her!”

“It’s hard to think of how we could do that with a tasty treat like this,” one of the foreign men said, running his fingertip in a circle around one of Haruka’s breasts. “Okay, whore, what’s the biggest dick you’ve ever taken inside of your baby maker?”

“Um,” Haruka said, trying to remember and feeling a bit embarrassed at being the center of attention for so many men and so many women, all of whom were looking at her with lust in their eyes. “I think it was about this big,” she gestured with her hands to show a toy that would have gone from her lower lips to past her belly button, “and had ridges on it.” She kept on going, feeling some perverse urge to entirely lay herself bare. “I couldn’t take the entire thing, though.”

“Well, that’s no good,” the man said. He turned and looked at one of the women. “Go and get the bitchbreaker, Lily.” He turned back and smiled as he grabbed Haruka’s inner thigh. “We’ll see just how well you can end up taking a _real_ cock.”

Haruka shivered and just nodded. She watched the blonde girl wander off. And as she was off getting whatever sex toy she had been sent to grab, more and more men started groping Haruka. It felt _good_ , having their hands wandering over her body, touching and squeezing her, slowly undressing her from even what little she had on.

Haruka made the men laugh and jeer at her as the bottom half of her costume was pulled out of her. The way she had moaned and spread her legs and almost collapsed against the man in front of her had made it clear that, no matter what, Haruka was still a real slut who loved having her insides stirred up.

Then the dildo arrived. Haruka gaped at the sight of it, her jaw falling open. It wasn’t even that it was a _big_ dildo, though it was. It was that it looked like it belonged on… she had no idea. Something that had never existed in the world, at least. The shaft was a bit twisted and the head was flared and Haruka closed her legs at the thought of that thing going inside of her.

“Now, now, slut,” one of the men said, reaching down and slapping Haruka’s butt, “spread those legs. Let’s see what that monster looks like going inside of you.” He laughed at that and quite a few other people laughed as well as the girl (younger than Haruka, even) brought the toy over with a sway to her step.

Haruka didn’t need to spread her legs. There were plenty of men eager to do that for her. She yelped as her legs were pulled apart and the man got closer to her, smiling as he tossed the toy back and forth.

“I don’t need to warm her up, I see,” the man said with a laugh, dragging the edge of the toy back and forth against Haruka’s pussy and making her moan. “How long have you been this wet, slut?”

Once, Haruka would have refused to answer. Now, though, knowing what kind of punishment could be waiting for her, drunk on lust, Haruka answered right away.

“Ever since he made me strip down in front of him at his mansion,” Haruka said, in a loud enough voice that most of the crowd could hear her.

“Really?” The man asked with a chuckle, pressing the tip against her folds but not actually sliding in just yet. “I would have thought a whore like you would go to bed wet and wake up horny. You _sure_ it was only when a man got to see you?”  
Haruka tried to clear her head, as men and women kept on groping her. It was so _hard_ to think clearly. Especially when there was some stuff that she didn’t _want_ to talk about. She didn’t want to share, for instance, how easy it would be to get at least Hotaru and probably Setsuna over here for some (adopted) lesbian incest. These men would be all over that idea, she was sure.

“I’ve, I’m,” Haruka tried to get out, shifting around as she stared down at the toy that was pressing against her folds, rocking back and forth without actually sliding _in_. She tore her gaze away and looked around for Inoue. He looked very amused as he stared at her, casually groping some girl dressed as an anime character in a tight, latex suit. “I’m such a slut I’m always horny,” Haruka finally managed to get out, saying what they wanted her to say. “I’m always ready for something to fuck me and I don’t care who it is.”

“Well of course you are,” one of the men said, patting Haruka on top of the head like she was five. “All women are naturally perverted and lustful. Right girls?”

There was an answering chorus, intermixed with plenty of giggles, from the women that were watching Haruka and tending to whichever of the men they were with. Haruka stared at them, wondering if any of them had ever tried to resist what had been done to them. And if they had, if they had done a better or worse job of it than Haruka.

Then she was rather thoroughly distracted by the dildo sliding into her pussy. Haruka moaned, feeling her wet walls getting stretched out by a dick that had never been inside of her before. The s _hape_ of it was one thing, making her gasp and moan as she felt it forcing her folds apart. And being _here_ , having all of these men and women, strangers, looking down at her was another thing. And the final bit was how good it was feeling as she got fucked, the toy driven in and out of her pussy.

“I’m surprised,” one of the men said, no trace of shock in his voice at all. “Who would have thought that a slut would like getting fucked by a monster cock?”

“If only we lived in a world where we could get some actual monsters to give these whores a good breeding,” another man said, patting a woman on the ass as she giggled. “Well, at least we can stretch Hinoki or whatever her name was out and get her ready for some _real_ dicks.”

“It’s so big inside of me,” Haruka gasped, looking down at her belly and expecting to see a bulge there. “Please, can’t you just take it out?”

“Eventually,” the man holding the base of it said. “Maybe if you promise to be a good girl who only speaks when spoken to, I’ll consider it.”

The way he put that meant that he wasn’t considering it all. Haruka bit her tongue and tried to relax, feeling her pussy feel so _stretched_. And so good. Her legs were trembling and quaking. It was a good thing that she was surrounded, she supposed. That way she couldn’t fall on her face. There were just too many hands on every side of her, touching and groping her body without pause.

The man waited a bit for Haruka to answer and then shrugged. And then he started to _fuck_ Haruka with the toy. And the sound Haruka made at that as she started to get fucked by the toy made every head at the party turn to look at her.

“The slut likes getting fucked. What a surprise,” one of the men said with a sneer as he ran his eyes over Haruka’s nearly naked body.

Haruka tried not to make too much of a scene as she got used. But it was _hard_ not to give voice to everything that she was feeling as the dildo pounded in and out of her. Her boobs were bouncing as she got fucked and she could feel the pleasure forming inside of her as her thoughts were steadily pounded out of her head by the inhuman dick.

Haruka had been on edge for long enough that it didn’t take very long before she came. She didn’t try to fight it, either. She _knew_ that there were going to be enough humiliations in store for her at this party that she should save up her strength for the battles that might actually matter. After all, cumming in front of a bunch of people wasn’t a new thing for her. Not even remotely.

So Haruka just let herself orgasm. And it felt very good, even with the eyes of everyone on her, staring at her lewd, exposed body as she felt the pleasure inside of her wet pussy rise to a peak and then overflow.

The man was still driving the toy in and out of her pussy as she came, ruining her walls attempts to squeeze down around it. Haruka made a choking sound as she felt the pleasure rush through her. She wasn’t just cumming from the dildo. She was cumming from the hands spanking her butt and the fingers pinching her nipples and the looks of lust in the eyes of both the men and the women. There were a _lot_ of people who were turned on by her and wanted to use her.

Haruka ended up almost bent over the man’s hand as he kept on moving the cock in and out of her. Her hips were jerking back and forth, showing her rear off as she came. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath was rasping in her lungs. She could hear the comments about her, about what kind of whore stripped naked and let herself get fucked in public by a stranger. And she felt _good_.

“Well, looks like you picked another winner, Inoue,” the man said, pulling the dildo out of Haruka’s pussy and pushing it up against her lips. Haruka started to lick it clean, running her tongue along the twisted shaft. “But I can think of a few more tests to run on her to see if she’s everything you say she is.”

Haruka shivered at the unholy anticipation in his voice as she slowly rose to her feet. What was he planning? Something sexually humiliating and degrading, obviously. Without a doubt. That was just the kind of person he, and every other man here, was.

And the first little test of how good of a slut Haruka was ended up being having her hold her pussy open for the men and women to closely look at it and discuss in far too much detail how wet and pink it was. Haruka squirmed in embarrassment but had to keep her thighs widely spread and her fingers spreading her lower lips open. She wasn’t allowed to speak or look anyone in the eyes as they stared at her pussy.

And then there was the memory game they played with her. Half a dozen of the men had sat down in chairs around the fire pit while the rest of them had gone off to entertain themselves with some of the other women at the party. They had all given Haruka drink orders for her to go and get and bring back. That wouldn’t normally have been hard, but Haruka was so turned on that it was difficult to think about anything except for the pulsing heat inside of her belly, a heat that _needed_ to be filled.

And then when she came back with the drinks, she had to ask for her payment to be in semen. Because she was just such a thirsty cumslut that all she wanted to do was cover her tongue and fill her stomach with male seed. And the scariest part had been how _easy_ it was to say that, to just let herself get stripped of a bit more dignity and composure in front of these strangers.

Actually drinking up the cum they had given her had actually been easier. Each of the men still had a woman tending to him and they had managed to get each man to cum inside of a glass. Then, in front of all of them, Haruka had lifted the cup up and drained it dry, taking every last drop of semen as she felt the eyes of the men and the women washing over her.

Stuff like that had lasted all through the afternoon until dinner time. Haruka had been allowed to eat at the buffet, unlike some of the women. But she hadn’t really been _hungry_. There was so much cum inside of her belly that she just couldn’t work up an appetite. She had nibbled at the edges of a slice of watermelon, but that was it. Part of her distantly wondered what nutritional benefit you could get out of semen.

And it was just as good that Haruka wasn’t that hungry.

“Kimiko, Kei,” the host of the party said, gesturing at what _had_ to be identical twins, “go get some ropes and a blindfold.” He smiled. “Let’s see how this little whore does on her knees as we use her.”

The two twins left. Haruka watched them go, feeling her body twitching and aching with arousal. It just didn’t seem _fair_ that she could be this turned on and not be able to do anything about it. The arousal she was feeling was making it hard to think and had been clouding her thoughts for a while. Haruka didn’t think that she had been drugged or anything. She was just turned _on_ , burning with a lust that couldn’t really be satisfied. Because she was a _slut_ , as she was sure that Inoue or most anyone here would say.

Haruka let herself get tied up. She was left bent over a bench, her ass sticking out into the air, her wrists tied to her ankles and more rope around her neck, body, limbs, even her breasts, though those were hidden by the rest of her body. She couldn’t move even a little. She couldn’t even see what was going on, with the thick blindfold on her face.

All she could do was feel the cool air prickling over her body as the sun set and she heard men talking and describing her body in the crudest terms possible. And she could feel arousal leaking out of her, no matter what she tried to do to stop it.

“I’ll go first,” the host of the party said. He knelt down and Haruka could feel his hands on her body. “Damn, an ass like this,” he slapped it hard and Haruka moaned, “is too good to be wasted on a dyke. You ought to be glad Inoue is training you into becoming something better.”

“Yes,” Haruka moaned, less because she actually believed what she was saying and more just to let him hear what he wanted to hear.

And then she stopped needing to talk at all as he slid into her pussy. It felt _good_ , Haruka was so turned on that almost anything could feel good. Haruka rocked forward as much as she could with the ropes that were holding her in place. She could feel the man’s dick reaching _deep_ inside of her, stretching her out and sending tingles all through her body as she got fucked.

It was hard to tell how many people were around her. And how many of them were actually paying attention to her instead of just enjoying any of the _other_ fun things to do at the party. Haruka tried to ignore them, how they might be looking at her naked, lewd body, covered in semen and writing and instead did her best to focus on the feeling of the cock pumping in and out of her, the middle-aged man using and enjoying her pussy.

And how good it felt. Haruka knew that she was leaking from getting fucked by this man. This this near-stranger, who was, again, a _man_ was making her feel wonderful as he plunged in and out of her tied-up body. Haruka moaned, not able to keep the sound in.

And the same happened again. And again and again and again. Haruka didn’t know how many men fucked her. Both the total number of times some guy pressed his hot, hard cock against one of her three holes or if some of them were doing repeats. She just got fucked and used, feeling cum sliding down her skin, poured into her holes. And she liked it. Although after the first hour (or at least what she thought was an hour) Haruka started to feel a bit out of it. Like her body was doing the thinking, rocking back and forth as much as she could instead of her mind.

Haruka was so out of it that it took her a bit to realize that nobody was actually fucking her. That was outright strange, given everything she had been going through. It seemed that as soon as one man was done with her, another would take his place. Or two of them would be using her at the same time, inside of her mouth and her pussy or ass.

Haruka tried to get her scattered thoughts together enough to listen to what was happening and try to figure out why she wasn’t being used. It was _hard_ to focus on anything but her own lust, that even after all of this, still hadn’t been satisfied. Haruka’s fingers flexed as she felt the semen leaking out of her stretched holes. She could hear some muffled laughter and footsteps, but nothing more. She just didn’t have any idea what was going on or what was about to happen to her. Assuming anything _was_ going to happen to her instead of one of the other girls here.

Then Haruka felt something hot and heavy and hairy landing on her back. She grunted as she was driven down onto the bench as whatever it was wiggled around on top of her. Haruka frowned underneath her blindfold and tried to figure out what it was that she was feeling as the conversation picked up.

Haruka could feel something hot and hard pressing against her pussy. She knew what _that_ was, at least. How couldn’t she, with all of the cocks that she had taken? But what was this?

Then she heard a bark. A bark right in her ear. Haruka froze, her eyes going wide underneath the blindfold as she realized what was about to happen. She was going to get fucked by a _dog_. Dozens of people were going to watch Haruka Tenoh, Sailor Uranus, get mounted and screwed by some _animal_.

And the worst bit was that they were probably going to tell that Haruka was going to enjoy this. Because even as horror washed over her, Haruka could _still_ feel the arousal inside of her, lust that wasn’t dying down just because of this awful humiliation. She shivered and tried to get free, already knowing that she both couldn’t and didn’t want to.

“Come on, boy, screw your bitch,” a woman called out, sounding _very_ drunk. “Knot the cunt like you do to me!”

And the dog managed it. Haruka whimpered as she felt a hot, hard doggy dick slide into her stretched, wet pussy. It felt _good_. Haruka whined, feeling the lust growing inside of her as her body responded to having a dick inside of it the way that it had been trained to.

The dog started to fuck her. It wasn’t a very considerate lover, even by the low standards that Haruka expected from the men who had used her. He just started to _slam into her_ , over and over again, going at it like a dynamo, fucking Haruka and making her gasp and squeal and moan as she felt his dick reaching deep inside of her.

Haruka could feel the dog on top of her, his heavy weight pressing down on her. She could smell him, his breath puffing against her face. She could hear him, listening to his panting and barks as he fucked the bitch that had been offered up to him. She shivered, feeling disgusted with herself for how turned on she was getting from this. And she still _liked_ it. She liked it a lot. Her pussy was sending shocks of arousal through her body as Haruka rocked back and forth as much as her bindings would allow.

This had to be the most humiliating, degrading thing that Haruka had ever done and that was a long, _long_ list. But just like all of the other awful things Haruka had been put through ever since she had met Inoue, her body still loved it even as her mind tried to dwell on how awful it was to get fucked by an _animal_.

Haruka was lost in her own little world by now, unable to pay attention and listen to the comments of the crowd as they watched her get used as a dog’s bitch. All she could do was rock back and forth, feeling the shaft moving inside of her and the weight on her back as the dog rutted against her.

Haruka realized that she was actually going to cum from this. She was actually going to orgasm from being treated like a literal bitch. The shame and humiliation in that thought was intense but so was the arousal. Haruka closed her eyes underneath the blindfold and moaned at the thought that she really was this much of a whore, to get off on being treated like this.

And then she came, her ass up in the air, her tits pressed against the bench and a dog thrusting in and out of her, over and over again. It felt _good_. Haruka shivered as her pussy tried to squeeze down around the dog’s dick, trying to trap the shaft inside of her as the knotted rod moved in and out of her pussy. Haruka’s fingers clawed against her own skin as she felt the pleasure sweeping through her. She couldn’t- couldn’t- ah!

Haruka made gurgling sounds as she felt her orgasm wiping away her ability to think for a short while. Her body moved on automatic, thrusting back against the dog fucking her and trying to return the kisses the dog was giving her as its tongue slobbered over her cheeks and lips. The musk of the dog was sending Haruka’s mind into a tailspin as she felt the arousal stripping away all reason and leaving her as nothing but a set of holes that longed to be filled.

And the dog was doing such a _good_ job of filling her holes. Or at least filling one of them. The way he was making Haruka feel, well, she didn’t have words for it. The pleasure was beyond her, all Haruka could do was lay back and keep on taking it.

And she was getting a _lot_ of it as the dog kept on screwing the horny human bitch it had been given. The dick kept on slamming in and out of her, over and over again and making Haruka whine in the back of her throat as she felt the pleasure building up. The dog didn’t care that she had cum. It didn’t care if she didn’t cum at all. All that mattered to the dog was that _he_ could cum.

“Puh, please,” Haruka managed to get out. “More.”

That prompted another round of laughter from the crowd. The only response that Haruka could actually make out from all of it was that this was the only dog that the mansion had so she wouldn’t actually be getting gangbanged by a whole pack. Haruka tried to tell herself that that was good and that if she felt the need to be stuffed with cocks, then at the very least she should try to aim for _human_ cocks.

But Haruka knew, in her heart, that a brand-new fetish had been awakened inside of her. One that was even more shameful than the love and lust she felt for Hotaru and Hotaru’s underage, undeveloped body. One that she told herself she was _never_ going to indulge in off of this island. One that she wouldn’t even do again after today.

But Haruka _knew_ how weak she was, how weak she had become. Depraved visions flashed through her head and she tried to clear her thoughts of them. Tried to clear them by focusing on what was actually happening to her, feeling the thick, hot cock that was pounding in and out of her as she got fucked by a _dog_.

It worked. At least to some extent. It worked far more than Haruka would have liked if she had let herself think about it. She focused on the feeling of the dog on top of her, the heavy mutt pounding away at her, barking in her ear as he fucked her pussy, spreading her apart even more than the men previously had done.

Haruka was going to cum soon from this. She knew she was. It was just feeling too _good_ inside of her for there to be any chance of her not orgasming. It was going to be a shameful, shameful orgasm but it was still going to happen.

And then it did, just as Haruka thought about what sort of a whore she must be for this to happen to her. She arced her back, moaning in the back of her throat as she felt the pleasure growing and building inside of her, to the point where it was the only thing she _could_ think about instead of the only thing she wanted to think about.

The orgasm spread through Haruka’s mind like a fiery flower, making every nerve in her body tingle. She moaned, rocking back and forth as much as she could, feeling the hot, intense pleasure making her _melt_. She whined in the back of her throat, feeling her pussy clamping down tightly around the dog’s dick as it kept on pounding in and out of her, turning her into his bitch again and again.

Haruka loved this feeling. The orgasms she got like this were so _good_. She loved them so much, feeling them spreading through her, making her feel good, mingling with the shame and humiliation she was feeling and she loved it all.

And the dog kept on fucking her straight through the orgasm, paying even less heed to her pleasure than the men had. He was barking and licking Haruka’s face as he kept on fucking her and she could hear the sounds of the men and women laughing and commenting and ridiculing her for being such an easy slut that she didn’t resist getting fucked by a dog at all. And it all made her feel so good even as her stomach turned at the thought of what a whore she must be.

“You should have brought her in a bitch suit, Inoue,” one of the men was saying. “That would suit a little whore like her a lot better than being allowed to stand up on two feet like a person.”

“What can I say?” Inoue asked. “I think she’s more useful with that ass at a level that’s easy to grab.”

Haruka could feel another orgasm welling up inside of her as the dog kept on fucking her. The feeling of the inhuman dick inside of her, the feeling of the weight pressing down on her, the humiliation of getting fucked by a dog, the humiliation of getting fucked in front of all of these people, it was a potent, heady combination inside of Haruka, one that was making her feel better and better as the dog kept on hammering in and out of her.

Haruka came. Just like that. She moaned again, her throat starting to feel dry and raspy as she gasped out her orgasm to all of the people watching her as the dog kept on hammering away at her cunt, reshaping her pussy to something that could better get an animal off. The shame and humiliation of it was tough to bear but also so _erotic_ , something that sent wonderful tingles all through Haruka’s body as she felt the pleasure go screaming through her and making her feel like she was on top of the world as she stayed right where she was, tied up and with a dog humping away on top of her.

“Hey, whore,” one of the men said. “Let me ask you something.” Since he hadn’t used her name, it took Haruka a while to realize that he was talking to her instead of to one of the other women here who could also easily be described as a whore. “When was the first time you spread your legs for a man? Was it before or after you thought you were a lesbian?”

“A-after,” Haruka managed to get out, the shame of having her sexual life and the debauchery she had been pulled into making her shiver. And from feeling the dog on top of her thrusting away, of course. “It was after.”

“No, I don’t think that’s right,” the man, or maybe a different man, it was hard to tell, said, sounding amused. “I bet a shameless little hussy like you has been spreading her legs for a long time. Who was your first? Getting a teacher to bump up your grades? Convincing your dad not to punish you? Come on, tell me.”

“Actually,” a different voice said, “I bet it was the racing commission. She _somehow_ managed to get onto the racetrack at her age. I bet those old pervs on the board would have been happy to let her try and compete against actual drivers if she gave them something in return. Is that it, Haruka? Did you fuck your way onto becoming a racer?”

Haruka had gotten to be as good of a driver as she was through hard work and skill and more hard work. There had never been anything even slightly sexual about any of her experiences racing. And yet…

“Yes,” Haruka managed to get out, even as she felt a _third_ orgasm, right on the heels of the second, rising up inside of her. “I fucked the entire board, one by one.” She gasped, panting for air as a witch’s brew of emotion bubbled up inside of her stomach while just a little lower down, nothing but pure pleasure from getting fucked so hard and so rough filled her up. “That was how I got on the track.”

“Of course it was,” a man said, laughing. “And I bet that wasn’t…”

He kept on saying something more but Haruka couldn’t understand the words. The orgasm was sweeping through her, wiping her mind white as she came again, squeezing down around the cock of the dog, her body shaking in the ropes around her as she squealed, trying to get this pleasure to last forever. She wasn’t even slightly aware of anything that was happening outside of her own body right now. There was just lust and eroticism and it all felt so _good_. Haruka whined in the back of her throat as she felt the pleasure inside of her, the wonderful pleasure that was feeling so _good_ as she bucked back and forth against the dog, doing her absolute best to fuck herself on its cock.

Haruka had never come this hard or this often before. She didn’t want to think that it was happening because of the dog but it was _really_ hard to come up with any other answer for why this was happening. So Haruka just did her best not to think about it and to focus on the pleasure instead of _why_ she was feeling this level of pleasure.

The men were still talking and Haruka could tell that they were talking about _her_. But she wasn’t able to tell what it was that they were saying, exactly. And she certainly wasn’t able to respond to any of it. She was just feeling too good, too satisfied to get her mind to work enough to respond.

Because Haruka was cumming again and again, almost non-stop. Something about getting fucked by a dog, getting fucked in front of lots of people, after spending so long having her body toyed with and abused, it was all welling up inside of Haruka and making it impossible for her to be anything other than a slut who could do nothing but cum from getting fucked.

Haruka was cumming a _lot_ and it was all feeling so good, as her mind turned white, unable to do anything but rock back and forth. She wasn’t even aware of the sounds she was making as the dog humped her, driving his dick in and out of her over and over again. She could hear the crowd talking, talking about her, but understanding the actual words was just too much to ask of Haruka right now. Her brain tried and failed to put the words in an order that she could understand, before she was distracted by another orgasm.

The dog barked in Haruka’s ear, drawing her attention from the people talking about her like a piece of meat. Then he thrust his dick into Haruka’s depths, filling her _up_.

And then he started to cum. Haruka had made a dog cum by letting him fuck her pussy. That thought sent a fresh wave of shame and arousal surging through Haruka’s body. The semen filled her up, covering what few spots the dog hadn’t managed to reach with his dick. Haruka moaned, feeling the thin, watery cum filling her up and up and up. And mostly feeling the knot.

It was a _big_ knot, a knot that was expanding inside of her pussy, stretching it out more than anything had evert stretched Haruka out before. Haruka moaned as she felt her inner walls getting _stretched_ , getting forced apart. And it felt so good, even as the waves of shame washed over Haruka and made her shiver and moan at the thought of how much of a whore she really was.

Haruka’s entire body was twitching now, trying to give vent to the feelings that had been stirred up inside of her by the dog _fucking_ and _using_ her like a piece of meat. She gasped and panted for breath, sounding almost like a dog herself as the canine on top of her got comfortable, turning around and trying to tug on the huge knot that was tying him to Haruka. She moaned, thoughts sparkling in her head, flashing into life and fading before she could even understand too clearly what it was that she was even thinking.

And she was cumming again, feeling her pussy getting stretched out by this cock, made to feel good, made to be the dog’s bitch who he was trying to knock up. The thought made Haruka whine in the back of her throat.

“God, I’ve seen some whores get fucked by dogs, but I’ve never seen one take to it so quickly,” a man said. “You said that she thinks she’s a lesbian?” He laughed. “I knew all dykes were lying to themselves about wanting cock, but I didn’t think that they were lying to themselves about wanting _any_ cock.”

“Her daughter’s even more of a slut, if you can believe it,” Inoue said, patting Haruka on the head. “Or at least she’s more willing to admit that she needs a hot, hard dick inside of her. Isn’t that right, girlie?” He asked Haruka while still touching her hair. “Your daughter is even more of a slut willing to spread her legs for me than you are.”

“…Yes, sir, she is,” Haruka mumbled, half-expecting a sway to her butt and an order to speak up loudly enough for everyone to hear.

It didn’t come. Inoue must have been satisfied with it. Haruka could hear him stepping away as the dog pulled on the knot that was still filling Haruka’s pussy up. Every tug sent waves of sensation through Haruka, a kind of over-stimulated pleasure that was almost _painful_. She moaned but didn’t say anything. She couldn’t think of anything _to_ say, not in front of this crowd.

“So, slut,” one of the men said as hands undid her blindfold. Haruka blinked and shut her eyes tight as light flooded into eyes that hadn’t seen anything for at least an hour. “How often do you go around spreading your legs for men to use? Do you get anything out of it or are you a good enough girl to know that men should get to fuck you just because they want to?”

“I,” Haruka shivered, her voice cracking. A blurry shape in front of her stuck a bottle of water against her lips and Haruka gratefully drank from it, feeling the cool water washing down her throat. “I…” she ran her options through her mind. She decided to tell them what they wanted to hear. And what would feel good to say in the bargain.”

“I let men fuck me. Even when I got good grades, I let my teachers fuck me,” Haruka said, warming to the theme as she felt the arousal building and building inside of her once again, even as the dog kept on tugging at the knot that was stretching her pussy out. “It just felt so good and I couldn’t help myself.”

“I bet you looked cute in your school uniform, bent over the desk,” a man said, laughing.

Haruka thought about the Mugen Academy uniforms, with their red jackets and green and black checkerboard pants. And stayed silent. Instead, she just shivered as she felt the dog still tugging at her and the semen, both human and canine, that was inside of her pussy.

Haruka’s eyes were adjusting to the light levels, helped by how the sun was starting to set and bathing everything in a warm orange glow. She was the center of attention at the party, but there were still quite a few people who were having their own fun without her being involved, including two girls eating each other out as men fucked them, switching between the three holes offered for them.

“I tried not to wear it as often as I could,” Haruka said. “After I let the principal use me, he let me only wear my gym uniform to class.”

“White shirt and red gym shorts, a classic,” one of the girls said with a giggle. “Sounds like you had a better school experience than I did.”

The conversation continued, with Haruka ‘admitting’ to fucking pretty much every one she met, from the cashiers at grocery stores to random men on the street, for bad reasons or no reasons at all. It was pretty humiliating but also pretty erotic. None of it was true and Haruka was glad that none of them had come up with the idea of her fucking a cop, since that had actually happened.

By the time the dog finally managed to pop its knot out of Haruka’s pussy, she was feeling _sore_ and had admitted to having fucked about a dozen men a day, every day of her life. She had no idea how much of this the crowd believed, but since some of them were masturbating, they at least found it _hot_.

As the dog was led away, some of the girls knelt down to untie Haruka from the bench she had been bent over. Haruka slowly climbed to her feet, her limbs protesting and aching something awful. Haruka shivered as the change in position meant that the cum that had been stuffed inside of her started to leak out and run down her thighs, dripping onto the ground.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Emily said, wrapping her arms around Haruka and grunting as the taller girl leaned against her. Haruka’s legs felt like jelly. “Lazing around looking like a whitewashed slut is only sexy for so long, you know?”

Haruka knew from her own experience with Inoue’s parties. She staggered through the crowd, supported by Emily and another girl towards… she had thought that they were going to the mansion, that she had never actually been inside of. But then they turned, heading along the outer wall.

To where a hose was waiting for the two of them. Haruka blinked as she stared at it, a thought forming in her mind. And a question, since she could see the shower head attached to the hose, which was _not_ something she would normally have expected to see on a green garden hose.

“You’re lucky,” Emily said, easing Haruka down onto the curb separating the path from a flowerbed. The concrete didn’t feel _great_ against Haruka’s bare ass, but she wasn’t going to muster up the energy to move around. “The water here should be nice and warm. The water master uses at home?” She shivered. “Chilly!”

“My master actually brings me inside the house to get cleaned up,” the other girl, a Japanese girl with a pretty small chest compared to how big her butt was said. “Lets me eat at his table and everything.”

“Yes, but I’m Master’s bitch,” Emily said with a fond sigh as she turned the hose on and started to direct it over Haruka’s body. “Thought it was going to be me underneath Fido, got to say. Hoped it would be me.”

“Sorry you missed out,” Haruka said, shivering as the lukewarm water started to spray over her. “It was very… very.”

Both Emily and the other girl laughed at that. The Japanese girl started to lift Haruka’s arms and legs, letting the jets of soft water play all over Haruka’s body. It tickled but it also felt pretty nice. Haruka sighed and sat back, spreading her legs and giggling a bit as Emily slowly traced the spray of the hose up along Haruka’s inner thigh before holding it against her pussy.

“Mika, would you mind holding her pussy open so I can get in there?” Emily asked.

“Not in there with your tongue?” Mika asked with a grin, sliding her hands down Haruka’s body (and grabbing her breasts) before softly spreading Haruka’s lower lips apart with two fingers. “I’m surprised at you.”

“Time and a place,” Emily said with a grin. She looked up at Haruka and sighed. “I’m kind of jealous, you know. Getting to have all those wonderful things happen to you. You really are lucky.”

“Lucky,” Haruka said in a musing tone, shivering as she felt the spray of the hose pulsing against her pussy and washing the semen out of her. “You think so?”

“Yes,” Mika said instantly. “We’re all here because we like getting shown off and humiliated and all that sort of thing. Getting passed around for men to use, being told that we’re nothing more than collections of holes for men to use, it’s all stuff we enjoy. And you got more of it than anybody today!”

“She’s right,” Emily said, planting a quick kiss on Haruka’s lips. “I wish it was me, but at least you had a good time, right?”

Haruka nodded. She _had_ had a good time, being the main attraction of the party. And especially being a dog’s bitch. That shameful, awful moment had been the highlight of the party, even as it told Haruka things about herself that she had never expected to learn before.

Finally, Haruka was clean, with a few gropes from Emily and Mika thrown in as they checked her body out. Haruka returned the favor a bit, but now that the fun was over, a wave of fatigue was crashing down on her, making her yawn deeply as she slowly climbed to her feet.

Inoue was waiting for her as the three of them rejoined the party, Emily and Mika splitting off to join their masters. The party did seem to be winding down, a lot of people sitting down on lounges and chairs and idly snacking instead of doing anything very energetic.

“Glad to see you’re looking presentable,” Inoue said, running his eyes over Haruka’s glistening, naked body. “Here’s your costume,” he added, handing over the overgrown nipple clamps and the sex toys that made up the bottom half of it. “Couldn’t find the raincoat, so you’re just going to have to hope that your girlfriend doesn’t see you before you can get dressed.”

Haruka shivered at that thought and at the utter impossibility of explaining any of this to Michiru if her girlfriend asked her what had happened today. She nodded, looking down at the ‘costume’ but not able to find the will to put it on. Maybe it would just be for the best if she went home naked.

“You did good today, Haruka,” Inoue said as he led her from the mansion to where the golf cart was waiting. “I think that you’re shaping up into a fine little whore for me to enjoy.”

Haruka supposed that this was a compliment. She wasn’t sure if she had ever heard one that was quite so backhanded, though. Luckily, Inoue didn’t need her to respond and she could just lay back against the seat and try to center herself after everything that had happened today. She was going to be sleeping like a _rock_ tonight, she was sure.

“Oh, and don’t think that I didn’t notice how much you enjoyed all of that,” Inoue continued as they approached his mansion. Haruka shivered and once more had to hope that Michiru wasn’t looking out one of those blank windows. “You’re turning into quite the good little cum-slut and cock-hungry whore. And you know you are.”

“Yes, sir, I do know,” Haruka said quietly. It was the truth, after all. She couldn’t deny it, as much as she might like to.

“I don’t have any more business with you for today,” Inoue said as they parked in the garage. “I’ll be on phone calls for the rest of the evening. So have fun with your family, Haruka.”

Haruka nodded, slowly climbing out of the cart. Wow, she _ached_. And most of the ache came from inside her pussy, mixed in with a tingle that still sent shivers up and down her spine. Haruka tried to put how much of a slut she was into words but she just couldn’t manage. Instead, she headed off to find some clothing so that her girlfriend wouldn’t have to see Haruka naked and so obviously freshly-fucked.

*******

  
That night, Haruka couldn’t sleep. She could feel the fatigue beating down at her, pressing at every corner of her being. And she just couldn’t sleep. No matter what she tried, she couldn’t fall asleep. Michiru was right next to her, softly breathing in and out. But that was because Michiru hadn’t done anything as horrible as what Haruka had done.

Haruka had _fucked a dog_. Sure, she hadn’t been given a choice in the matter, but she had still done it and it had still felt good and if the chance came by again, Haruka was pretty sure that she would go for it. What kind of woman was she, to do that? And to do all of the other things that she had tried over the past month or so?

She was supposed to be a good influence, not just on Hotaru and her family, but to society in general. And Haruka was letting herself get stripped, tied up, pushed into humiliating and arousing games and even bringing the rest of her family into the debauchery. Setsuna and Hotaru _knew_ what she was doing and even though Michiru didn’t, Haruka was still showing her off to cameras without Michiru’s knowledge or consent.

Haruka shivered, feeling tears leaking from her eyes as she thought about just how horrible a person she really was. She couldn’t think of any way to make this right, either. Short of just leaving Michiru and Hotaru, going far away so that she couldn’t keep on hurting and corrupting them.

Haruka didn’t want to do that. She loved Michiru more than words could say and Hotaru was a close second in her affections. But if she was doing things like this to her lover and her daughter, then shouldn’t she show that love by _stopping_?

Haruka sat up in the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. There was enough moonlight coming in through the window for her to see Michiru’s sleeping form, a dark bulge underneath the covers with just a hint of green hair.

“Why?” Haruka asked herself quietly. Why was she such a cowardly weakling? It wasn’t just here, with Inoue and her perverted desires. Even as Sailor Uranus, there had been her attempts to _kill_ Hotaru or trying to get close to Sailor Galaxia. She and Michiru had told each other that they were making the hard choices with that, but it had been proven time and time again that they had just been taking the _easy_ option. And now Haruka was doing it again, letting all of this happen.

“Why what, honey?” Michiru asked quietly.

Haruka froze, cold sweat pouring down her back. She looked down at Michiru. Michiru was sitting up, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she looked at Haruka.

“Is something wrong, Haruka?” Michiru asked, sleepily blinking. There was a hint of something else in her eyes and the only thing that Haruka could think of was that Michiru knew what she had been doing and was waiting for Haruka to confess the entire thing.

And she couldn’t. Haruka swung herself out of bed, stumbling as she tried to get her feet underneath her. She backed up towards the door, not able to look Michiru in the face as she groped for a way out of the suddenly too-close room.

“I, I just need some air, okay?” Haruka said, fumbling with the door handle and swinging it open. “Just, just go back to sleep.”

“Har-?” Michiru’s question was cut off as Haruka closed the door behind her.

Haruka stumbled down the hallway, trying to get her thoughts together as she walked. She couldn’t and her mind kept on chasing itself in circles, telling her that she was nothing more than a weak, stupid fool who didn’t deserve what she had. And there wasn’t anyone she could talk to about this, either. Haruka hugged herself and shivered, fighting back tears and wiping away the ones that had already spilled.

Haruka’s wanderings through the dark, empty mansion halls eventually led her right back to the guest rooms. She couldn’t go back to Michiru, not tonight. Instead, Haruka stepped inside of Hotaru’s room. It was empty, the bed sheets neatly made and untouched. Haruka couldn’t decide if it was more likely that her daughter was off with a man three times her age or training Setsuna into being a _slut_. And Haruka wasn’t up for doing anything about it either way. Instead, she just sank down onto Hotaru’s bed and wrapped herself in the sheets. Her eyes slowly flickered shut as she tried to calm her racing heart and the sense of grief and loss inside of her.

*******

  
Haruka hadn’t recovered much by the time morning came. She had gotten some sleep, but not nearly enough. Her thoughts had kept on going around and around in the same unproductive circles as before. It was only the rising sun and a knowing in her belly that had finally driven Haruka to her feet and to breakfast.

She was the last one to breakfast, actually. The other three members of her family were all talking and eating together. Haruka took a deep breath before stepping into the room and joining them. Hotaru and Setsuna didn’t react beyond smiling and greeting her, but Michiru frowned a bit as she stared, tapping one finger against her plate. She didn’t say anything, though, as Haruka prepared her food and sat down to join them.

“I was thinking that we could spend all day together,” Haruka said before she had even taken a single bite of her food. “Out on the beach, or maybe going to a waterfall Michiru and I discovered.”

“I think that sounds wonderful,” Setsuna said almost instantly. “I still have a lot of reading left to do before we head back so the beach sounds better for me.”

“I’m fine with whatever, so long as I get to be with you, Haruka-papa,” Hotaru said.

“The beach sounds best,” Michiru said. “I’ll help you pack a lunch, Haruka.”

Haruka swallowed. She knew what Michiru meant by that. That she wanted to have a talk with Haruka. About last night, probably. And Haruka just wasn’t ready for that kind of talk.

“Actually, why don’t we all make some food?” Haruka suggested. “Hotaru, I can show you how to carve bunny ears into apple slices to show Chibi-Usa when we get back.”

“That sounds great,” Hotaru said in complete and utter agreement, so brightly that even Michiru smiled as she was distracted. “Do we start as soon as we’re done here?”

Indeed they did. Over the course of the next half hour, the four of them split apart and rejoined, slowly building up a collection of blankets, umbrellas and sunscreen for the twenty-meter or so journey to the beach. And Haruka managed to make sure that she and Michiru were never alone for long enough to talk about… matters. Haruka didn’t feel proud over what she was doing, but it was still _necessary_ to avoid those questions that she just couldn’t bring herself to answer.

Haruka left off the packing for the day when she saw Inoue passing by an open door. She quickly hurried over to join him, her longer legs eating up the distance. He looked up when he heard her approaching and smiled, running his eyes over the light, loose clothing she wore and the hints of her bikini peeking through.

“Good morning, Haruka,” Inoue said, taking a sip from the mug he was holding. “Heading out to the ocean today?”

“Yes,” Haruka said, shifting her weight from side to side and wondering what his response to this was going to be. “In fact, I was wondering if…” she took a deep breath, “if you would agree to only use me and only during the night instead of the day, for the rest of the vacation.”

Inoue stared up at her, his eyes hooded and unreadable. Haruka stared back, keeping her face just as blank. Finally, he nodded and pointed down at the ground. Haruka winced at the humiliation in what he was ordering, but got done to her knees, ready to give him the blowjob he was obviously about to demand.

Instead, he just patted her on the top of her head, his fingers bouncing against her blonde hair. Haruka blinked and looked up at him as he chuckled.

“Just so long as you don’t try to skip out on the party for all four of you, that sounds acceptable,” Inoue said with a grin. “I do hope you’ll be taking naps in the afternoon, though. You’ll need the rest.” He stepped away and gestured back down the hallway Haruka had come from. “You can get back to your girlfriend now, pet. I’ll be seeing you soon enough.”

“Thank you, sir,” Haruka said, rising to her feet and shocked that Inoue had agreed to this so easily. She wasn’t sure if she trusted his generosity or not, but she also didn’t have much of a choice, did she? She was going to just have to wait and see and hope that the best happened. “I mean it, sir.”

“I’m sure you do. Have fun while you’re young, Haruka,” Inoue said, waving in dismissal as he turned around and started for his office.

Haruka watched him go and shook her head. She turned back to the collection and saw Hotaru with a rather large beach ball that she was barely able to look over as she carried. Haruka reached down and grabbed the ball, easily carrying it underneath one arm. And that gave a good point to lead in to what was weighing on her mind.

“Hotaru?” Haruka asked, glancing down at her daughter, looking sweet and alluring in an uncharacteristically lightly-colored sundress. “I’ve had a talk with Inoue.” She looked around, making sure that Michiru and Setsuna weren’t around. “I’ll be the one… visiting him from now on, alright? You don’t need to worry about that anymore.”

“Are you sure, Papa?” Hotaru asked. Getting a quick nod, she furrowed her brow in thought for a bit before smiling brightly. “So you mean I should focus on training Setsuna-mama?”

That _wasn’t_ what Haruka meant. But before she could say anything about it, Michiru opened a door, carrying a picnic basket. And Haruka obviously wasn’t going to tell her daughter to stop sexually training one of her mothers in front of the other one. Instead, Haruka just kept her mouth shut and only touched on lighter topics for the rest of the day.

*******

  
Michiru frowned to herself. It hurt, having Haruka avoiding her like this. What was worst was that Michiru was fairly certain she knew _why_ Haruka was avoiding her. She just couldn’t figure out how it had happened.

Haruka must have found out. Michiru didn’t have the slightest clue how her girlfriend could have found out about Michiru’s affairs, but it was the only rational explanation she could come up with for why Haruka wouldn’t sit still if it was just the two of them. And it also meant that her plan had failed. Michiru still wasn’t proud of such a twisted plan, but she had still thought that it offered the best chance for the two of them to get to stay together and still be in love. But if Haruka knew about her… infidelities without an affair of her own, then…

Michiru wasn’t sure what that meant. Beyond that she would accept whatever Haruka decided. She just had to hope that Haruka would still love her and want her and that the two of them would still be together. She sighed heavily, looking out at the moonlight night.

The worst bit was that she had gotten so _used_ to having Haruka in bed with her. Being able to be with her, feel her presence, listening to Haruka’s soft breathing, it was very nice and a far better inducement to sleep than any kind of sleeping pill. But Haruka didn’t spend time in their bed anymore. Michiru wasn’t sure where Haruka went to sleep at night, but over the past three days, Haruka hadn’t spent _any_ time in bed with her.

Michiru wasn’t sure if she should try to seduce Haruka into bed one night or just rip the bandage off entirely and make Haruka talk to her and tell Michiru what she thought of Michiru’s cheating. One of those was a _lot_ more attractive than the other idea.

But still, the thought was just so… unappealing. Michiru sighed and let her head fall back against the pillow. She had such high hopes for the vacation and she had enjoyed so much of it. But now it seemed like it was all falling apart.

*******

  
Haruka wiped her lips clean as she headed back to the rooms that her family had. She could still taste Inoue’s semen on her tongue from the blowjob she had just given him. At least it had been _her_ giving Inoue the blowjob and not Hotaru. So far as Haruka could tell, Inoue had kept his word and hadn’t laid a finger on Hotaru.

Haruka slipped into her bedroom. Michiru was already there. Her head jerked upwards and stared at Haruka as she closed the door behind her. Haruka shivered at the dark look in Michiru’s eyes. She couldn’t read the emotions in them, but she knew what _should_ be in there. Hatred and disgust at Haruka for being such a weak, perverted, disgusting woman.

“Michiru,” Haruka said heavily, sitting down on a chair and forcing herself to look Michiru in the eyes, “we need to talk.”

“Yes,” Michiru said quietly and with a heavy sigh. “I suppose we do.” She stood up and started to pace back and forth, before finally coming to a stop in front of the open wardrobe, restlessly fiddling with the clothes hanging in the racks. “I know everything that you’re going to say, Haruka,” she said, in a voice that was heavy and laden with sadness.

“You-you do?” Haruka asked, blinking as she looked at Michiru’s back.

“Yes,” Michiru said, turning back around. “About Inoue, about the cheating, I know.”

Haruka reeled backwards like she had been struck. How had Michiru even found _out_ about all of this? And why had she waited so long? If she had only come to Haruka as soon as she had learned about this, then maybe Haruka wouldn’t have fallen so far.

No, Haruka couldn’t blame Michiru for her own degeneracy. The only one responsible for all of the shameful things that Haruka had done, that Haruka had _enjoyed_ , was Haruka. She swallowed heavily and felt her stomach churning, like she was about to throw up at any minute. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt as she stared at her girlfriend.

“Why did it take so long?” Haruka asked, half to herself and half to Michiru.

She wasn’t able to keep it from slipping out, even if she wished she had kept her mouth shut the moment she heard a sob from Michiru. Haruka winced, feeling like the biggest piece of shit in the world. She looked up at Michiru, seeing that her green-haired girlfriend had turned back around to the wardrobe, restlessly tugging at the clothes, trying to make them hang straighter. Even from the other side of the room, Haruka could tell that Michiru was just making a larger mess of it.

“I’m,” Michiru said deeply, yanking a handful of her outfits off of the hangers and turning around, “I’m going to be sleeping in another room for the rest of the vacation.” Haruka could hear how much her voice was wobbling, but could also hear the resolve laying underneath it all. “I, I hope that,” she swallowed heavily, “that we can maybe talk things over when we get home.”

Haruka winced at that. She could understand what Michiru meant by that. That they were going to split up when they got back home and that Haruka wouldn’t be part of this family anymore.

“I would like that,” Haruka said softly, her brain barely engaging with what she was saying.

Maybe it would be for the better. Maybe Haruka didn’t deserve to be part of this anymore, after what she had led Hotaru into and had encouraged her daughter to do to Setsuna. Maybe if she wasn’t in constant contact with them anymore, she wouldn’t corrupt her family so much.

Haruka just hoped that she would still be allowed to see Hotaru and Setsuna from time to time. Maybe they could even stay friends. Or maybe that would be too much to hope for.

Because if Haruka couldn’t spend time with Michiru and her family, that left two sources of social life. One was the other Senshi, and they would surely be hearing that Haruka was a pervert who lusted after little girls and got fucked by dogs. And the other was Inoue, who _liked_ that she was a lolicon and a depraved pervert. So if she only _really_ had Inoue and his friends left to her, then what was Haruka going to end up doing?

She was sure she already knew the answer to that, even if she didn’t know just how far she might end up falling underneath Inoue’s… guidance.

  
*******

  
Michiru felt like crying as she carried a random handful of her clothes to the nearest empty room. She did start to cry as soon as she closed the door behind her and fell down onto the bed. This was- this was wrong. This was horrible. Haruka knowing what she had done, what she had planned for her girlfriend, just to assuage her own wounded ego, it was _awful_. The one bright spot was that at least Haruka was willing to talk things over once her temper had cooled.

Haruka was already being far more understanding than Michiru had any right to. Not tearing the skin off of Michiru for all of this, not insisting on immediately leaving with Hotaru and Setsuna, just being tearful and not wanting to be around Michiru for a time. That was… that was more than she could have asked for. Michiru was thankful for it, thankful that, as disgusting and depraved of a woman as she was, it wasn’t getting any worse.

She just had to get through the next short while and then, maybe, she would be able to lay her soul bare to Haruka and things could get back to normal. Because if there was anything that Michiru wanted in her life, it was Haruka.

*******

  
Hotaru curiously stared between two of her parents as she ate breakfast. They both looked really… worn down. They were staring at their plates and not saying very much, even though it was going to be a lovely day and a better evening.

“Are you two okay?” Hotaru asked. “Haruka-papa? Michiru-mama?”

“Ah, yes,” Haruka-papa said. “I’m fine. We just… had trouble sleeping last night.”

“I could barely sleep at all,” Michiru-mama said with a sigh, wiping at her eyes.

Hotaru nodded. She was pretty sure that they hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. But she was also sure that it was because… Hotaru wasn’t sure which was more likely. Had Haruka-papa spent the night training Michiru-mama like Hotaru was training Setsuna, or had Michiru-mama finally gotten into the fun and had sex with Mr. Inoue? Hotaru wasn’t sure which was more likely, but the important thing was that the two of them had had fun together.

Just like Hotaru and Setsuna. Hotaru slipped her hand underneath the table and rested it on Setsuna’s thigh, sliding her hand underneath Setsuna’s skirt. Setsuna quivered a bit but didn’t say anything as Hotaru rubbed her hand back and forth against the thick thighs.

Hotaru kicked her legs back and forth underneath the chair as she slowly slid her hand higher and higher up along Setsuna’s thigh, feeling the muscles underneath her skin twitching and pulsing. Setsuna was staring straight ahead, barely remembering to eat as she spread her legs slightly.

Hotaru couldn’t help but smile as she moved her hand up and up and up. Until it finally reached Setsuna’s pussy. She stroked Setsuna’s clit with one finger and heard a muffled whimper. Nobody else could probably hear it from the mouthful of food that Setsuna had right now. Then Hotaru gave the dildo buried inside of Setsuna a little wiggle.

That got an even better reaction. If Hotaru had a little bit of privacy, she would have drawn the dildo in and out of the brown-skinned woman’s pussy and would have _really_ enjoyed what happened next. Instead, she withdrew her hand and wiped it clean on her napkin.

Hotaru finished her plate and was still feeling kind of hungry. She got up and went over to the sideboard, looking over the half dozen dishes laid out for the four of them and Mr. Inoue. And she supposed that the maids also ate after they were all done.

Setsuna joined her. Hotaru glanced up at Setsuna’s face and enjoyed the look of lust and strain on her features. Then she looked down. Setsuna’s skirt was short enough that Hotaru could see a few drops of arousal there.

Setsuna was taking a big risk here, they both knew. There was nothing stopping the dildo from sliding out of Setsuna’s pussy but the strength of her own muscles. What would happen if she relaxed the grip she had on it, even for a moment? Then the dildo would land between her feet with a clatter on the wooden floor and everyone would see it. And everyone would know what was happening.

Hotaru could tell how often that thought was coming to Setsuna. But she also wasn’t doing anything about it. Because she was too _horny_. Hotaru had gotten half an hour to play with Setsuna this morning, right after waking up. She had managed to cum from grinding her pussy against Setsuna’s thigh, but she hadn’t let Setsuna cum once. Maybe she would before the party tonight. Maybe she wouldn’t.

“What do you think?” Hotaru asked Setsuna quietly. “Do you think Haruka-papa trained Michiru-mama like I’m training you?” If there weren’t so many people around, Hotaru would have smacked Setsuna’s rear. “Or were they with Mr. Inoue last night?”

“You don’t need to always think in those terms,” Setsuna said softly. “I’m sure that they just spent the night making love, Young Mistress.” She looked around. “This is a good place for a romantic getaway. If you’re rich enough.”

Hotaru nodded as she piled some more fresh, tropical fruit onto her plate. She turned back around and headed for the table. Almost as soon as she sat down, Mr. Inoue stood up and coughed. All four of the Outer Senshi turned to look at him.

“Remember, ladies, the party starts tonight at five o’clock. Almost everyone from the other mansions will be here and I’ve invited some of the finest young students from the universities of the neighboring countries and Japan. Get some rest, because it will be _quite_ the night.” Hotaru smiled as his eyes lingered on Haruka-papa.

Right next to her, Setsuna was squirming around. For a very good reason, too. Hotaru had spent the past few nights teasing Setsuna’s body with her fingers and tongue while talking about what the party would be like. Hotaru wasn’t actually all that sure what would be happening and she thought that Setsuna might have a better idea than her. But she had still described how Setsuna would be taken again and again by people, just like Haruka-papa and Hotaru herself had been. She knew that her mother/slave was looking forward and dreading what was going to happen tonight.

So was Hotaru, of course. A tropical party sounded _fun_. She was sure she was going to have lots of things to talk about with Chibi-Usa when she got home.

*******

  
Haruka closed the door to Hotaru’s room behind her. Hotaru and Setsuna were already there. Very _much_ there, in fact. Setsuna was kneeling on the floor, completely and utterly naked. Hotaru was sitting on the bed behind her, her legs on either side of Setsuna’s head. She was actually wearing clothing, though the light shirt was thin enough that Haruka could see the small swell of her daughter’s breasts and her stiff nipples.

“Haruka-papa,” Hotaru said happily. “You came!”

“Of course I did,” Haruka said, feeling a bit guilty but also very turned on as she looked at the two of them. Setsuna looked even more guilty than she felt but she also looked even more turned on. The towel she was kneeling on was probably _very_ necessary. “Michiru-mama is,” Haruka swallowed at the mention of her girlfriend but kept on going, “is taking a nap right now, so we need to keep the noise down, okay?”

“With how much of a moaner Setsuna is,” Hotaru said, stroking Setsuna’s long, glossy, black hair, “that means that one of us should always be getting eaten out by her the entire time.”

Haruka certainly couldn’t disagree with that. She looked down at Setsuna, seeing the shivering, naked woman. It was quite the change from the rare times when Setsuna had joined her and Michiru but Haruka had to say that Setsuna looked _better_ like this. Like this was where she really belonged, doing what she ought to be doing. It was a strange thought, but not one that could really be denied.

“Well, let’s get started,” Haruka said. She didn’t know if she was ever going to have sex with her daughter again after today. She knew that it would be for the best if she _didn’t_ , but Haruka just wasn’t strong enough to not do this. So she was going to make the most of her last chance with her daughter. “I don’t want to ever forget this.”

Setsuna looked at her strangely at that, as well she should. Haruka had overly-enunciated her words, making sure that the cameras in this room would hear her and turn on. And start to record. Haruka planned to ask Inoue for a copy of this later. If she was going to be by herself, at least Haruka wanted some memories of happier times. And, of course, there was the exhibitionist thrill of being watched by who knew how many people as she had an incestual lesbian threesome.

Haruka started to disrobe, sliding out of the light summer dress she had on. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. The dress had a bra built into it and somehow, she just couldn’t bother to wear panties for today. She smiled and enjoyed the way both Hotaru and Setsuna ran their eyes over her body. Even with… everything, it was nice to know that there were still people who wanted her and lusted after her.

Haruka climbed onto the bed and kissed Hotaru. Hotaru quickly kissed her back, pressing her small, underdeveloped body up against her and making out. It felt _wonderful_ and Haruka shivered as she reached down to grab Hotaru’s rear. It was very small and very tight and it felt wonderful underneath Haruka’s hand, even through the skirt.

“Get up here, Setsuna,” Hotaru said, breaking from the kiss just long enough to give an order. Then she started kissing her father again.

Setsuna climbed onto the bed, joining the two of them. She looked very turned on and even her breathing showed how lustful she was feeling right now. Haruka reached over and cupped one of Setsuna’s breasts, before doing the same to Hotaru, sliding a hand down her collar. They felt very different from each other, but they both felt _very_ good. Setsuna and Hotaru both made some wonderful sounds at that.

And Hotaru was starting to feel Haruka up as well, running her small, clever hands all over Haruka’s body. It felt _good_ and Haruka could feel her lust growing inside of her as she looked down at Hotaru. Hotaru was staring up at her, her eyes fogged with lust as she stared. It was such a _hot_ sight and Haruka shivered, before leaning in for another kiss with her.

Haruka made sure to pay Setsuna some love as well. She reached down and rubbed the naked, older woman’s thighs, feeling the muscles there pulsing and quivering from what was going on. Haruka looked Setsuna over. She looked like a _slut_ , ready to get fucked. Of course, so did Haruka. So did Hotaru.

“Papa, do you want this slut to eat you out?” Hotaru asked, rubbing at Haruka’s wet pussy. “She’s _really_ good at it.”

“Yes,” Haruka said, after barely a second’s thought. “That sounds like a very good idea. She looked at Setsuna, who was already licking her lips and trembling. “Get to it, girlie.”

That would have had quite the effect on Haruka if Inoue said it to her and it was obviously having the same sort of effect on Setsuna. She shivered and moaned in arousal, her hands brushing at her breasts. Then she leaned forward and started eating out Haruka. Haruka hissed through her teeth. Setsuna really _was_ good at this. Far better than she had been the few times she had ever demonstrated her skills on Haruka and Michiru back in Japan.

Hotaru was still kissing Haruka, pressing up against her and moaning softly as they made out. Haruka reached down and slowly unfastened the straps to Hotaru’s shirt. Hotaru pulled it off of herself, leaving her topless, with only a short skirt left on her body. Haruka looked over her daughter’s slender, young body and felt the lust rise up inside of her. Hotaru was so _pretty_. And so very sexy.

“Is she doing a good job of it, Haruka-papa?” Hotaru asked. “If she isn’t, just let me know and I’ll punish her right away.”

Haruka shivered and patted Setsuna’s head with one hand, even as she felt Hotaru up with the other. There was very little softness to Hotaru, but she still felt wonderful underneath Haruka’s roving hands.

“She’s doing a fine job,” Haruka said, her voice wobbling a bit. “You’ve trained her very well.”

Hotaru beamed widely at that, looking like she had just gotten the best kind of compliment it was possible to get. She hugged Haruka tightly, pressing her underage body up against Haruka’s, which was only a handful of years older. Then she looked down at Setsuna and patted the older woman on the head.

“Hear that, slut? You’re doing a good job. Aren’t you happy?”

Setsuna nodded shallowly, looking up at Hotaru. Haruka shivered. Inoue had shown her photos of herself, serving him or other men. She had seen that same look of submissive pleasure in her eyes that Setsuna had right now. It was… hot, actually. It was very hot.

It was hot enough that Haruka had almost entirely pushed down the guilty feelings that were running through her body at all of this. She just focused on _enjoying_ this and not worrying what was waiting for her back in Japan. She kissed Hotaru again, running her hand along Hotaru’s small breasts, feeling a small amount of softness there over the bone. Hotaru made a lovely sound at that and kept on pushing up against Haruka.

Haruka was getting turned on. She could feel the pleasure building and building inside of her as she felt Setsuna’s tongue and fingers working at her. She shivered. She was probably going to cum soon. And it was certainly going to feel really good.

Haruka looked down at Setsuna’s body. From this angle, she could only see part of Setsuna’s face and all of her back. But the large, perfect butt that was sticking up sure did look good and if Haruka’s arms were longer, she would have reached down to swat and grope it. Instead, she just grabbed Setsuna’s head and made sure that she didn’t stop eating Haruka out.

“Oh yes, Setsuna,” Haruka moaned, rubbing her pussy against Setsuna’s face. How long had it been since she had been eaten out without a man’s semen inside of her pussy? Too long. Just having this be a thing between women was nice. “Keep it up. Don’t you, ah, dare stop.”

Setsuna didn’t stop. She kept on eating Haruka out. Haruka knew how turned on she must be from this. Haruka would have been burning up with arousal if it had been happening to her, after all. Feeling this _good_ , it was… the best. Nothing else could describe it, the rush that came from service.

A few flashes of _other_ ways Haruka had serviced various people came to her. Haruka bit back a moan as it proved enough to take her over the edge. She felt herself start to cum, start to cover Setsuna’s face with her arousal. Hotaru leaned up to kiss Haruka, pressing one hand against Haruka’s breasts and groping her even as her tongue slid into Haruka’s mouth.

When the kiss and the orgasm finally ended, Haruka was left seeing stars. She panted for breath and only realized that she had her legs wrapped around Setsuna’s head when she looked down. She relaxed her grip and Setsuna drew back, breathing heavily and staring upwards with a blush on her face.

“Okay, I want to cum as well,” Hotaru said, pushing Setsuna back before guiding her head in between Hotaru’s thighs. “You know what I like.”

Setsuna obviously did, since she didn’t waste any time in starting to eat Hotaru out. She was even making some sounds of appreciation. Haruka watched for a bit before shaking her head. She wanted part of this as well. But how?

Haruka looked over at the row of dressers up against the wall. From here on the bed, she could see that one of them was hanging open. And that what was inside wasn’t clothes.

Slipping off of the bed and only wobbling a _little_ bit, Haruka headed over. She nodded in satisfaction as she saw what she expected to. A whole lot of sex toys. After a moment of indecision, the sounds coming from the bed made Haruka reach down and grab a strap-on. Then she turned back around.

Haruka had to pause for a moment at the beautiful sight in front of her. Hotaru and Setsuna both looked so _wonderful_ like this. The two of them, together, making love, it was… so exciting.

Shivering, Haruka joined them again, adjusting the fit of the strap-on around her hips. There was a second dildo built into the harness and Haruka was feeling nice and full with it inside of her. She licked her lips as she advanced on the pair.

Hotaru saw her coming and smiled widely. She tapped Setsuna on the shoulder and the other woman looked and smiled. Then she went back to eating Hotaru out as Hotaru obviously thought about something.

“Okay,” Hotaru said, scrambling backwards on the bed. Setsuna made a soft noise of disappointment that Hotaru didn’t pay attention to. “Setsuna, get on the bed and lay on your back.”

Haruka watched as Setsuna did just that. She wondered where Hotaru was going with this, but was content to wait and see. After all, she was feeling _very_ good. And it was fun to see just how good of a domme Hotaru really could be.

Once Setsuna was on her back, Hotaru climbed back onto her face and got comfortable on top of Setsuna, rubbing her pussy back and forth against Setsuna’s lips. Haruka could see Setsuna’s tongue flicking out to lick away at the young girl’s wet pussy.

“Now, Haruka-papa,” Hotaru said urgently, pleasure lacing her voice, “get in and start fucking her. Then we can kiss!”

Forming a triangle? It sounded like a good idea. Haruka nodded and climbed onto the bed, settling between Setsuna’s widely spread thighs. She ran a hand down along them, feeling the quivering muscles underneath the skin. Oh, she was going to _enjoy_ this.

Haruka took a bit of time to make sure that her dildo entered the right hole. She was sure that Hotaru had trained Setsuna in anal, but there was still no reason to start out with that. Especially not when Setsuna’s pussy swallowed Haruka’s fake cock so easily.

Setsuna moaned as the dildo slid into her and her legs kicked on the bed. It was a nice sight and Haruka shivered. Then she leaned forward, even as Hotaru did the same. Haruka needed to lean a lot farther forward, since Hotaru really wasn’t all that tall. But they managed it and the two of them started to kiss and make out over Setsuna’s prone body. It was _very_ nice and Haruka enjoyed feeling her daughter’s lips and body once more.

And there was something so _very_ enjoyable about fucking Setsuna. Haruka didn’t think that she was actually going to cum from this, but it was going to feel wonderful anyway. She reached down with one hand and started playing with Setsuna’s large breast, while Hotaru did the same with the other one. From the sounds that Setsuna was making, she was _really_ enjoying what was happening to her. Good.

“You’ve done such a… wonderful job with her, Hotaru,” Haruka whispered, staring into wide, violet eyes. “I’m really impressed.”

“You are?” Hotaru asked happily. “Thank you, Papa! I worked really hard at it, ever since you told me that you’d be the one fucking Mr. Inoue. I wanted to do the best job I possibly could.”

Haruka nodded as she looked down at Setsuna’s body. She lightly pinched a stiff nipple. Setsuna twitched around underneath her, the older woman obviously _really_ enjoying what was happening to her. Haruka licked her lips and kissed Hotaru again, using her other hand to play with her daughter’s body.

Haruka and Hotaru feverishly explored one another’s bodies on top of Setsuna, even as Haruka kept on driving her dildo in and out of Setsuna’s wet, willing folds. Setsuna was making some lovely sounds as she got fucked and Haruka loved hearing her make them. And the way that she was twitching around was wonderful as well. Haruka was _loving_ this.

“You can go faster,” Hotaru said. “I know this slut can take it faster.”

Haruka looked down at Setsuna’s body and nodded. Then she started to fuck Setsuna faster and harder, bringing her hips back and forth and really pounding Setsuna’s pussy with her dildo. Setsuna was making some wonderful sounds as she started to really get fucked and Haruka could see how tightly Setsuna’s hands were clinging to Hotaru as she ate her daughter out.

Both Hotaru and Haruka kept on running their hands over Setsuna’s body, touching and groping her. Haruka could tell that they were driving the college student into an orgasm and that, any minute now, she would be cumming. It would really be nice to see that, Haruka thought.

Even if most of Setsuna’s orgasmic face would be hidden, it would still be nice. Haruka reached down and rubbed Setsuna’s clit with two fingers. And that did the trick.

Setsuna bucked around, like she was trying to throw Haruka and Hotaru off of her. And the sounds she was making were so _very_ sweet, something that Haruka loved hearing. The desperate, deep whining sounds she was making sent shivers down Haruka’s spine as she watched Setsuna twitch around.

And through it all, Setsuna kept on trying to eat out Hotaru, pressing her mouth up against her daughter’s folds and doing her absolute best to keep on pleasuring the young girl, rubbing her pussy with her tongue and sliding it inside. It was a hugely erotic sight and Haruka hoped that the cameras were getting a good view of it as it happened.

They had to have gotten a good image of Hotaru cumming. The look that passed over her face as she finally came was so _wonderful_ and so broadly written across her face that there was no way that they couldn’t have. Haruka looked at her daughter as she came from getting eaten out by one of her mothers and fell in love with Hotaru all over again. She couldn’t tell what _kind_ of love it was, or if it was a mix of parental and romantic and lustful love, as it almost certainly was.

And things didn’t stop there. As soon as Hotaru had recovered from her orgasm, she was moving onto the next position, dragging Haruka along with her as she talked about how to make Setsuna _serve_. Haruka had a few ideas of her own, though they never bothered consulting Setsuna. After all, Setsuna was obviously as submissive as Haruka was around Inoue. And whatever they came up with, Setsuna was sure to enjoy.

It had to be two hours later when they finally had to call a halt to things. Haruka could see the sun still hanging high in the sky outside of Hotaru’s window, but evening was coming. And Haruka had a feeling it was going to be a _very_ … _energetic_ party. She was going to need some time to rest, just like Michiru had.

At least Haruka was feeling good from everything that had happened to her. And so were Hotaru and Setsuna. All three of them were cuddling on Hotaru’s bed, wrapped up around each other and embracing as they hugged. Haruka rubbed a hand up and down Setsuna’s back, before sliding down low enough to squeeze her butt. Setsuna made a very nice sound at that.

“By the way,” Haruka said, panting for breath as she looked at the two of them, “the party tonight.” Both Hotaru and Setsuna looked up at her. “Have… fun.” She could tell that they both knew what she meant by that. “I know what you want to do and I’ll be doing it too. Just…” Haruka squirmed from side to side. “Don’t let Michiru see you, okay? She’ll have… enough things to worry about.”

“Of course, Papa,” Hotaru said, looking a bit confused but eagerly nodding.

“Yes, that would probably be for the best,” Setsuna said, laying backwards with a heavy sigh.

Haruka nodded and slowly got up to stretch. What a day. What a _day_. And it wasn’t even more than half-over yet. Evening was going to arrive soon. And when it did…

Haruka had no idea what would be happening then.

***The Final Party***

  
Haruka looked around the beach. There were a lot of people here. Two hundred at least and she had seen the maid-driven carts pulling away for another run. There was something weirdly amusing about seeing women in full French maid outfits driving golf carts, but Haruka hadn’t had much time to laugh at the sight. There had been other things on her mind.

Like if she was actually going to be able to speak to everyone here. Haruka didn’t speak any other languages besides Japanese and English and she had already heard two other tongues being used here.

And seen quite a few more, she thought with a chuckle. Some of the other guests were already starting to makeout with one another. Pretty soon, Haruka knew, she might be joining them.

Haruka had last seen the other members of her family five minutes ago. They were all wearing bikinis and Haruka had shivered in lust as she looked at Hotaru, so young, so innocent (looking, at least) in her bikini, that showed off her very small breasts and very delicate figure.

Most of the other women here were wearing bikinis. And almost all of the ones that weren’t were wearing something even more revealing. Haruka couldn’t help but stare at all of the lovely ladies around here. They all looked _very_ nice.

Haruka was surprised (though not overly surprised) to find that she was also appreciating the men as well. They were wearing more than the ladies, though they were also obviously appreciating how _little_ the women here were wearing.

Including Haruka. She had gotten groped in passing a number of times already, a hand coming down to squeeze her ass as a party of men passed by her, or a woman stroking her stomach. It made Haruka’s stomach tingle with lust as she passed around the beachfront.

Haruka looked out at the ocean. Some people were actually playing in the sea, splashing each other and laughing loudly. She could hear their calls to each other even over the music that was playing from the courtyard.

And Haruka could certainly smell the food. It was quite enticing, but she wasn’t sure if she should be having any of it. Haruka had a _very_ strong feeling that, before the night was done, her stomach was going to be bloated from the amount of semen that she had swallowed. Should she leave as much room in her stomach for that as she could, or should she actually taste something besides dick and pussy?

Deciding that the time was always right for watermelon, Haruka headed over to the tables lined with food. As she scooped up a wooden skewer with half a dozen pieces of fruit on it (and she could only name four), she felt someone bump into her from behind.

Haruka turned around and smiled. It was Emily. And Emily obviously wasn’t worried about what to eat tonight. She had… quite a bit of food in her arms. Stuffed mushrooms and fruit and meat and breadsticks and more. Emily saw Haruka’s amused gaze and flushed.

“It’s not _all_ for me,” Emily protested. “Master sent me over to get some food for him!”

“I believe you,” Haruka said with a straight face and a tone that implied she didn’t. Emily cutely pouted before Haruka started to laugh. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again.” She glanced over Emily’s body. “Or so much of you.”

Emily wasn’t wearing a bikini. It just _looked_ like she was wearing a bikini. She was actually wearing body paint. Paint that was starting to run. It was a good idea and Haruka wondered if Inoue had seen her and was going to do the same to Haruka at some point in the future.

“Yep, one last day here, then we’re heading back home,” Emily said, moving through the crowd and heading for a spot against one wall. Haruka could see the man she had said was her master last time standing underneath a palm tree, obviously and lewdly checking out some foreign girl, running a hand down her body. “It’s been fun, but so is playing computer games inside and going out for a milkshake.”

Haruka snorted and shook her head. The man gave Haruka a nod as the two of them arrived and said something to Emily in English that went by too quickly for Haruka to get more than every other word. He took some of the plates from Emily’s hands and gave one of them to the other girl, who said something in a language that Haruka couldn’t place, let alone understand.

“Whore-chan, good to see you again,” the man said in slowly-paced English, switching his eyes (though not his hand) from the third girl to Haruka. “Quite liked that video of you and the dog.” He smiled. “Fucked Emily while watching it.”

“Oh,” Haruka said, trying to think of something to say. “Um, thank you. I think.”

“Not at all,” he said with a chuckle. “Always nice to see another slut learning to love animals.”

Haruka blushed and looked around, hoping that none of the other Senshi were in range to hear that, even in English. She couldn’t see them in the steadily growing crowds of people.

“Emily told me you used to be a lesbian,” the man said, switching his hand from the girl to Emily, giving her butt a quick, light slap. “Show me what you know on her.”

“Oh, really, Master?” Emily said excitedly. “Thank you!”

Haruka licked her lips, shifting her weight from side to side as she looked at Emily and then looked around. They were actually somewhat secluded from the rest of the party right here, with a bit of shrubbery blocking off _some_ of the view. And Haruka was feeling horny. And she had been ordered to do something. All of those were adding up to reasons why she should eat out Emily.

Almost before she knew it, Haruka was down on her knees and then lowering herself a bit further down, to a level more appropriate for eating out Hotaru than Michiru. Emily was _short_. She licked her lips and then leaned in, pressing her face up against the wet pussy in front of her. Had Emily gotten ready before she had gone to the buffet, or was she always this wet and horny?

Maybe Haruka would get a chance to ask her about it later. Right now, she just had to eat Emily out. Haruka stuck her tongue out and started to get to work, licking and sucking and using everything that she had learned with her girlfriend and her daughter. She didn’t need to do anything in the way of foreplay. Emily was wet and ready enough.

“Oh!” Emily squeaked. She reached down to grab the top of Haruka’s head before remembering that she was still carrying food in both of her hands. Haruka actually drew back a bit, worried that she was about to have food dropping down on her head. Thankfully, Emily got control over herself and Haruka was able to get back to work. “Oh, you’re so good at this, Haruka!”

Of course Haruka was good at this. She had had many, _many_ chances to get good at this over the past… while. She knew exactly what she was doing and was quickly adapting her technique to Emily’s pussy. Her tongue was already coated with arousal, the taste mingling strangely with the fruit that she had eaten. And now, Haruka thought with a giggle, she was eating a juicy peach. A _very_ juicy peach.

Emily’s unnamed master was enjoying the show. Quite a bit, actually, since the third woman was down on her knees by now, sucking his dick. Haruka watched them for a moment before turning her attention back to Emily.

The body paint on Emily’s pussy added a bit of an odd taste, but nothing more than that. Haruka hoped that it was safe to lick up, but if it was safe to put on a woman’s skin, then it couldn’t be that much worse on a woman’s tongue, right? And if worse came to worse, Haruka would turn into Sailor Uranus and wait eight hours or so for the paint to flush itself out of her system.

Until then, Haruka was just enjoying herself as she ate Emily out. There was something so _enjoyable_ about eating out another woman. And the sounds that Emily was making were nice. They always were, of course. Even that one time that Hotaru had been wearing a ball gag, the sounds she made as Haruka had eaten her out had still been wonderful.

Haruka laid a hand on Emily’s thigh, feeling the muscles twitching underneath her skin as she pleasured the foreign woman. Haruka enjoyed this. Emily looked cute in the twilight, her mouth hanging open as she moaned and rocked back and forth. And, from time to time, either ate something or handed a tidbit over to her master. Haruka shook her head at the sight, but didn’t let it distract her from what was _really_ important _._ Making Emily cum.

That didn’t actually take all that long. Emily had been pretty turned on before any of this had even started. It seemed that it just took a few seconds before she was moaning and squealing. Her hips were jerking back and forth as she came, splattering Haruka’s tongue with a fresh surge of arousal. Haruka did her best to swallow it all as she looked up at Emily. Emily looked pretty darn cute right now as she came, gasping for breath as she orgasmed, moaning and squeaking.

“Oh, Haruka,” Emily said in a blissful, dazed tone. “Thank you!” She kneeled down and planted a kiss on Haruka’s lips, her tongue sliding into Haruka’s mouth. “You’re the best!”

“That’s going to be a punishment later,” Emily’s master said in an amused tone as he came up to the two of them.

Emily just giggled and looked behind her. Then, when she saw his erect dick, she licked her lips and leaned forward. But the man stepped past her and slid his dick into Haruka’s mouth. Haruka resisted the reflex to close her mouth. Instead, she ran her tongue along the hard shaft poking into her mouth.

The foreign girl, whoever she was (and Haruka realized that she was the only Japanese citizen among the four and that they weren’t in Japan anyway) had done a good job of giving him a blowjob. Haruka barely had time to run her tongue along the shaft before he was cumming, flooding Haruka’s mouth with semen.

Haruka moaned, looking up at him. He wasn’t paying much attention to her, instead kissing Emily and groping her small breasts. Haruka realized that it was actually kind of hot to make a man cum while he didn’t pay attention to her. She shivered and did her best to swallow his cum while his dick was still inside of her mouth.

“That was good,” the man said, giving Haruka’s blonde hair a pat. “But it looks like you’ve picked up some admirers, Whore-chan.”

Haruka looked around. She had. There were some guys and girls looking at her with big smiles on their faces. She shivered, looking down at her lewd body, barley encased in a bikini that still showed herself off.

“Why don’t you go give them a taste of what you did for us, Whore-chan?” The man said, giving Haruka a light shove.

Haruka didn’t need much encouragement. She started for the crowd, only rising to a waddle as she crossed the three meter gap between her and them. As soon as she arrived, she fell to her knees again. She could already see the bulges of dicks getting hard inside of swim shorts and some women were actually masturbating already.

Haruka looked over her shoulder to Emily and her master, but she was already in a circle of strangers. All of whom obviously wanted to use her mouth. Haruka thought things over for a second before deciding that she might as well give them what they wanted. She looked at the nearest one and nodded.

As he stepped towards Haruka, pulling his shorts down a bit, Haruka shivered. This night was finally starting. And who knew what would have happened to her by the time it ended?

Haruka wasn’t sure if she would be able to remember any of it by the time that happened.

  
*******

  
Hotaru smiled as she showed Setsuna off as the two of them wandered around the party. She had wanted to actually put a collar and leash on Setsuna, to make sure that everyone got to see how good of a job Hotaru had done in training her mother, but this was still good. After all, the two of them looked so good together. And separately.

This was by far the biggest party that Hotaru had ever been to. It seemed like there was a bunch of stuff going on. Hotaru could a band playing down by the edge of the ocean and there were fires burning everywhere and there were so _many_ people. And not just people! Someone had brought dogs. Hotaru could hear them barking and she hoped that she would have time to go and play with them before the night ended. They sounded like they were having a good time already and happy dogs were just so _fun_.

But first, Hotaru wanted to find Mr. Inoue. Hotaru would never have started to train Setsuna without him and she wanted to display Setsuna, so that he would see what a good job of it Hotaru had done. It was a big party, though, and she was having trouble finding him.

It didn’t help that both Mr. Inoue and Hotaru were very short. She hadn’t seen a single other person here that she was taller than so far. Especially with all these foreigners around, looming over Hotaru as they talked and laughed in a bunch of languages that she couldn’t understand.

At least Hotaru was still having fun as she wandered around. There were a _lot_ of people here. And they didn’t mind looking at Hotaru at _all_. Hotaru giggled as she felt a hand slide down her side. She could see the erection of the man doing it, but she didn’t stop. Instead, she kept on leading Setsuna around, making sure to keep a tight hold on her hand as she went.

Hotaru was wearing a bikini herself. It fit her very nicely, and she was proud of how well she could fit in such an adult piece of clothing. It was _very_ tight over her chest and Hotaru was pretty sure that people could see her nipples sticking out from it. But it made her feel so _good_. And it made her fit in, of course, since almost every woman here was wearing a bikini.

Hotaru did stop a little while later, because there was a table full of drinks available. She paused over them, trying to decide which one to get. And which ones she could even recognize. As she pondered, she felt a hand grabbing her butt.

Hotaru turned her head and smiled up at the woman doing it. The woman smiled back down at Hotaru as she squeezed down. Her fingers were covering a lot more of Hotaru’s butt than her bikini bottom was and the feeling of skin on skin was _nice_. Hotaru pushed her butt back against the woman’s hand.

“You’re a cute little thing,” the woman said. “Do you and your friend want to come and join my little group?”

Hotaru sighed sadly. That sounded nice. That sounded really nice. But there was just no way that it could happen. Not yet, at least. She shook her head and looked up at Setsuna.

Setsuna was blushing deeply as some men talked to her. One of them already had a hand on her thigh and the other was holding Setsuna’s hand and guiding it to his crotch.

Hotaru frowned at that. She was getting sidetracked. And anyway, Mr. Inoue should get to be the first one to feel Setsuna up, as thanks for everything that he had done for Hotaru.

“I’m sorry,” Hotaru said, “but I need to take Setsuna and find someone.”

“Not a problem,” the woman said with a sigh. “I just hope that there’s someone else as small and cute around here as you.”

Hotaru felt sorry for the woman. On a sudden impulse, she stepped out of her bikini, handing the two pieces of clothing to the woman. Hotaru smiled widely, even as she felt of rush of arousal from being naked in the middle of a crowd of _hundreds_.

“I hope you do too,” Hotaru said, feeling more and more people looking at her. Someone to her side was already playing with Hotaru’s small (but growing!) breasts, softly squeezing them and making her get _really_ wet. “But here’s something to remember me by if you don’t manage it.”

“Oh, I’m certainly going to remember this,” the woman said with a chuckle, running her hands over the bikini top and bottom. “Damn, I wish more little girls were like you.”

Hotaru smiled. The smile got a bit lusty as she felt her nipple get stroked. Oh, she had to move on soon. If she didn’t, she wasn’t going to be strong enough to do so at all. She grabbed Setsuna’s hand and started forcing her way through the crowd. There were a lot of people and it seemed that every single one of them grabbed at Hotaru’s naked body as she passed.

Finally, Hotaru managed to catch Mr. Inoue’s voice. She turned around and slid through the crowd, her small size finally proving to be an advantage. Behind her, Setsuna had a more difficult time sliding her curvy, stacked body through the groups of people. But if people were casually groping her the same way they were groping Hotaru, then she wasn’t _disliking_ it.

“Mr. Inoue,” Hotaru said loudly as she burst through the final crowd of people. “Hello.”

“Oh, Hotaru,” Mr. Inoue said, turning with a smile on his face. “How _wonderful_ to see you.”

Hotaru smiled as she stared up at him. She could feel Setsuna coming up to stand at her side. She waved a hand at Setsuna.

“This is the girl I’ve been training,” Hotaru said proudly, turning to look at her mother. “Doesn’t she look great?”

Setsuna was blushing a bit, looking off to the side. She still looked good. The nearby fire glistened off of her skin, making her dark skin shimmer in the slowly dying evening light. And there was a _lot_ of skin on display. Her bikini wasn’t that much larger than Hotaru’s and showed off her large breasts very well. And the bikini bottom was pretty low cut in the front and in the back, was entirely swallowed by Setsuna’s butt.

“She looks good enough to eat,” Mr. Inoue said, circling around Setsuna with a smile as his hand snaked out to squeeze a large cheek.

Setsuna made a moaning sound and blushed as she looked down at Hotaru. Hotaru smiled back, proudly showing off her naked body to Setsuna, Mr. Inoue and all the other people surrounding her and watching her. She knew she had a great body. Haruka-papa and Mr. Inoue and everyone had said so plenty of times as they made her feel _good_.

“And you’ve trained to be just as good of a cocksucking slut as you are, Hotaru?” Mr. Inoue asked, coming back over to Hotaru and looking her naked body over.

“Yes, sir,” Hotaru said proudly. “It was pretty easy, actually.”

“Of course it was,” Mr. Inoue agreed, reaching up to cup Setsuna’s breasts in his hands, squeezing and kneading them and making her gasp and moan and look at Hotaru in shame and arousal. “All women know that they’re really sluts for men. Some of them just need more encouragement to realize it than others.”

Haruka nodded happily, watching Setsuna and Mr. Inoue. She was just feeling so _happy_ that Mr. Inoue was pleased with what she had done to one of her parents. And he had done so much to Haruka-papa as well. Which just left Michiru-mama. Hotaru wondered who would be taking care of her last parent and how that would actually turn out.

Hotaru reached up and tore the bikini top off of Setsuna. It was pretty easy, too. She just had to snap the button off and there it went! The top of Setsuna’s bikini went fluttering down. And a whole lot of people started staring at her breasts. Setsuna was obviously very, very aware of all of them looking at her, but she didn’t try to hide her body. She blushed and squirmed but her hands stayed where they should be, at her sides.

Hotaru could see how stiff Setsuna’s nipples were. They looked nice and if she had more time, she would have wrapped her lips around one of them to suck on. But there was something a lot more important going on right now!

Setsuna’s bottom followed her top, with only a bit more effort. And Setsuna was left standing naked in front of a crowd of at least two dozen people, all of them staring at her with lust or envy in their eyes. Setsuna couldn’t do anything but present her body, letting their eyes wander all over her naked form. Hotaru could see how much this turned Setsuna on and embarrassed her. But the two of them weren’t here for Setsuna. There was something even more important to take care of!

“And here you go, sir,” Hotaru said, smiling as she finally got to the _important_ thing. “One freshly trained slut, who’s all ready for you to have fun with!”

Mr. Inoue smiled at Hotaru and she smiled back as she looked up at him. Then she looked at Setsuna. Even in the flickering fire light, Hotaru could see that the arousal that Setsuna was feeling was just as strong as her embarrassment. Hotaru thought that she shouldn’t be feeling anything _but_ arousal. Hotaru was quite fine with being naked in front of everyone, after all.

“It’s a pleasure to get a gift like this,” Mr. Inoue said as he ran his eyes over Setsuna’s body again and again. “You really are a good little girl, Hotaru.”

Hotaru beamed at that. She was just doing what she should have! But it was nice to know that Haruka-papa and Setsuna and Mr. Inoue all liked what she had done. It made her feel nice and warm inside, on top of the warm feeling she was getting from lower down in her body.

“Now, I’m sure that Hotaru trained you on how to eat out sweet loli pussy,” Mr. Inoue was saying as he planted a hand on Setsuna’s shoulder and drove her down to the floor. “But how well did she teach you to suck cock?”

Setsuna didn’t say anything. She just started to undo Mr. Inoue’s pants and pull out his cock. Hotaru realized that she was starting to masturbate. And so was Hotaru herself! And so were plenty of other people, although some of them were also eating out or giving blowjobs to other people who were also watching. _Everyone_ was having a good time, it seemed. Hotaru was so happy for all of them and couldn’t _wait_ to see where this all ended up going. She had some ideas, of course.

For now, Hotaru just touched herself as she watched the fun unfold, in so many different directions. But the _most_ fun of all had to be Setsuna and Mr. Inoue. Setsuna looked so good, completely naked, on her knees and bobbing back and forth along Mr. Inoue’s dick. Hotaru could _tell_ that Setsuna was enjoying herself, that all of the training that Hotaru had worked so long and hard on was having a great result.

Setsuna was doing a _really_ good job of sucking that cock, bobbing up and down along it and making some noises that Hotaru could hear even over the sounds of the rest of the crowd having a good time. She bit her lip and ran her hands over her body, touching her small breasts and wet pussy. Hotaru was thinking that she was probably going to get gangbanged tonight, just like she had gotten with Haruka-papa. She was looking forward to that. But _first_ , she wanted to make sure that Setsuna really was the best, most well-trained slut she could possibly be. Hotaru wanted to make sure that Setsuna could join her and Haruka-papa in all of this. And then it would be time for Michiru-mama and the whole family could have fun together!

Hotaru grinned ant the thought and slipped a finger inside of her pussy. It felt _nice_ inside of her and Hotaru moaned, twitching her hips back and forth as she felt the pleasure growing inside of her. Oh, this felt so _very_ nice.

And Setsuna was obviously having a good time as well as she bobbed up and down along Mr. Inoue’s dick. Hotaru had circled around so that she could get a good view of Setsuna’s pussy and she could see the wetness there as Setsuna leaned forward, putting herself on display in a doggy style as she bobbed along the stiff rod in front of her.

As Hotaru looked around, she realized that Haruka-papa was there! She was watching Setsuna with a strange expression on her face. Or at least, the cum that was still on Haruka-papa’s face made her expression look strange. At least Haruka-papa was taking care of it, slowly licking away at the semen that had been pumped onto her cheeks and stuff. It was nice to see that Hotaru’s favorite parent had been having a good time by herself.

Hotaru went over to join her papa. Haruka looked down at her and smiled. It was a bit of a strained smile, but Hotaru still hugged Haruka-papa tightly, pressing her naked body up against Haruka-papa. One hand went down to squeeze Haruka-papa’s ass, because it was such a _good_ ass. Everyone said so, even Michiru-mama that one time she hadn’t thought that Hotaru was around.

“So this is what you’ve been doing,” Haruka-papa said, staring at Setsuna and Mr. Inoue. “This is what you’ve turned Setsuna into.”

“Yep!” Hotaru said happily, beaming with pride over her accomplishment. “Isn’t it great? I’ve worked so hard and now she can be just as happy as you are!”

Hotaru watched as Mr. Inoue forced his dick down Setsuna’s throat. Setsuna took all of it, making some gagging noises as she did so. But she managed to take every last centimeter. Hotaru was proud of her. And she was even more proud when Mr. Inoue came on Setsuna’s face and her mother let it linger there, settling down along her skin in thick trails of white. It was such a _good_ look, on Hotaru, on Setsuna, on Haruka-papa, on _everyone_.

Mr. Inoue didn’t let Setsuna get up. Instead, he walked around to behind her and slid into one of Setsuna’s holes. Hotaru wasn’t sure which one. And it didn’t actually matter. Hotaru had thought that this might happen and had prepared Setsuna to take Mr. Inoue’s cock in _both_ of them.

The look that passed over Setsuna’s face as she took, as far as Hotaru knew, her very first cock was really something special. Hotaru bit her lip as she stared, feeling the arousal pulsing inside of her. Oh, she wanted to get fucked as well. She was feeling so _horny_ and so _sensitive_ and she needed someone to fuck her, really, really badly.

It would happen in time. But Setsuna was never going to have her first time again. And Hotaru wanted to watch every single second of this, to remember as much of it as she possibly could, so that she would never, _ever_ forget any of it.

Even over the crowd, Hotaru could hear Setsuna moaning as Mr. Inoue slid in and out of her holes. It was such a hot, wonderful sight and Hotaru could feel herself getting really worked up over it. At least Haruka-papa was helping her out! Her hand was on Hotaru’s small, barely-there breasts, playing with her and making Hotaru feel so _very_ good as she got toyed with.

All around her, more and more people were getting more and more into what they were doing. Hotaru bit her lip as she stared, watching them touch and fuck each other, doing such wonderful things to one another and making everyone involved feel so _good_. It was really hot and Hotaru was really glad that she got to be part of something so special.

“Come on, you little brown whore,” Mr. Inoue said in a gasp as he fucked Setsuna, “wrap those tight holes around my cock.”

“Yes!” Setsuna moaned as Mr. Inoue pulled on her hair. “Fuck me, sir! Fuck me in front of my daughter!”

Hotaru was just overjoyed at hearing something like that. It made her feel so warm and tingly inside! She squirmed around, feeling the heat inside of her pussy pulsing as she watched her mama get screwed and used in front of _everyone_.

Mr. Inoue pulled his dick out of whatever hole he had been fucking and started to cum. The angle Hotaru had wasn’t the best, but she could still see that he was aiming his dick at Setsuna’s lower holes, coating them in thick, dripping seed, just like he had done to her face. Hotaru squirmed, knowing how _good_ it felt to have Mr. Inoue cum on her skin and cover her like that.

Mr. Inoue rose to his feet and looked out over the crowd. He smiled as he winked at Hotaru and Haruka-papa.

“Feel free to use this green-haired whore any way you want, ladies and gentlemen,” Mr. Inoue said in a very loud voice. “She’ll be sure to thank you for it when she recovers!”

Almost as soon as he was done speaking, a group of men were advancing on Setsuna. Hotaru could see the look in Setsuna’s eyes as she realized what was about to happen to her. And it was a _good_ look. Hotaru smiled as she went towards Mr. Inoue, feeling like she was just on top of the _world_ from everything that was happening at the party.

“You got a really good slut for me to fuck,” Mr. Inoue said, rubbing the top of Hotaru’s head. “Good job, cutie.” He looked up at Haruka-papa, who was still staring at the mob that was swarming Setsuna with a strange look on her face. “And I suppose I have you to thank as well, for introducing your daughter to me.”

“I, um,” Haruka-papa said, shifting from side to side. “You’re welcome,” she said quietly.

“And don’t you forget it,” Mr. Inoue said cheerfully as he groped Haruka-papa’s body. “Now, normally, I’d fuck one or both of you, but there’s a pair of tight asses belonging to Puerto Rican twins that I plan to get before they’re too stretched out.” He looked at someone behind Hotaru. “So if you wouldn’t mind giving this cute little slut the fucking she needs, I’d be grateful.”

“Sure thing,” a _big_ voice said from behind Hotaru. Then a big hand landed on Hotaru’s shoulder. She craned her neck back to look up at a big face with a big smile. “Me and the boys will give her a night she won’t forget in a hurry.”

Hotaru squeaked as she was lifted up and pressed in between a _lot_ of very large guys. And they all have very large cocks. She looked at Haruka-papa, who was staring with an open mouth. She was so shocked that she didn’t even see the man coming up behind her, who lifted her leg up in the air and slid inside of her.

Hotaru didn’t have much time to watch Haruka-papa getting fucked. The men around her were _very_ interested in fucking her as well. And she could feel their cocks rubbing against her body. Hotaru giggled and reached down, wrapping her hands around two of them. Well, if they wanted her, then they could have her! She hoped that they wouldn’t stretch her out _too_ much.

Hotaru could tell that this was going to be a really _fun_ party.

  
*******

  
Michiru wasn’t enjoying this party as much as she thought that she would have. She had lost the rest of her family somewhere in the _very_ large crowd and hadn’t been able to find them again. And she was keeping herself from drinking, which was one of the best ways to enjoy yourself at a party. Instead, she was staying as sober as could be, all while deeply worrying about Haruka and everything else.

What was going to happen to the two of them when they got back home? Michiru’s thoughts had been chasing themselves around like that for hours now and she still wasn’t any closer to an answer than she had been when she had first started worrying about all of this. The only answer she really had was _wait and see_ which wasn’t an answer at all.

“Hey, cutie,” a female voice said from behind her. “Why the long face?” A hand plopped a cool, icy drink into Michiru’s empty hand. “Here’s something that should cheer you up!”

“Thank you,” Michiru said automatically, turning around to look at the speaker.

She was a woman. She was very obviously a woman, especially in that bikini. Michiru wasn’t able to keep her eyes from darting over the woman’s body, though at least she didn’t seem to mind. She was obviously one of the local college students, though her Japanese barely had a trace of an accent in it.

“Some party, huh?” The woman said, taking a sip from her own, fruit-laden drink. “Never thought I’d get to end up in a place like this. Especially,” her eyes wandered around before coming back to Michiru, “one with so many hot guys and sexy girls, huh?”

“Mm,” Michiru said, toying with the drink in her hand, looking down at the swirling pink liquid inside of it. “This is your first time here, then?”

“Yeah, and what are the odds that I’ll ever get to come back?” The girl asked, shrugging. “So I might as well have some fun while I’m here, right?” With that, she knocked back a healthy third of the drink she was holding and sighed, before giggling. “Whoa baby, that stuff has a kick.” She winked at Michiru. “If you know what I mean.”

Michiru _didn’t_ get the innuendo that the girl had shot off. She wondered if it made sense in whatever the girl’s native language was, or if she was already drunk enough to be mixing up metaphors. It didn’t really matter, anyway. Instead, she looked down at the drink she was holding and sniffed it. She could smell the raspberries in it that were leaking juice into the alcohol, but not whatever liquor was actually inside the drink.

“What is this, anyway?” Michiru asked, glancing up at the girl who was swaying back and forth and humming along to the music.

“Beats me,” the girl (even though she was probably a year or two older than Michiru) said with a shrug. “I think the sign at the bar,” she waved behind herself at a large crush of people, “said Big, Pink and Wobbly, but it was in Japanese. So who knows?” With that, she downed the rest of her drink and winked at Michiru. “Speaking of big and wobbly…” she leaned forward, shaking her boobs together, to the point they barely stayed inside of her bikini.

“Thank you for the drink, but I need to get going,” Michiru said quickly, before she could do anything more than stare at the large breasts in front of her. “It was nice meeting you.”

Michiru quickly turned around and slid through the crowd, still carrying her forgotten drink in one hand. She only realized that she was still holding it when she stopped to catch her breath and look out over the ocean. There were a _lot_ of people splashing around in it and, in the setting sun, she couldn’t tell if they were wearing clothing or not. The three large dogs that were running back and forth between _everyone_ in the surf obviously weren’t and they were somehow managing to have an even better time of it than the people were.

Before Michiru really knew what she was doing, she was taking a sip of the cocktail. It was _very_ sweet and tasted nice going down. And Michiru was a bit rattled anyway. She could use something to take the edge off and steady her nerves. A few sips more wouldn’t hurt.

Michiru sighed as she leaned against the sea wall. She might as well try to enjoy herself, shouldn’t she? Everyone else around her was.

Michiru finished her drink and set the empty glass down on a stone, hopefully out of the way. She swayed a bit as she stood back up but quickly got over it. She turned around to look at the massive crowd inside of the courtyard. Her family was in there somewhere. She should go and find them. Or something.

There were so many people inside of the courtyard that Michiru found it _very_ hard to get anywhere. After a while, rebuffed by the densely packed crowds, she retreated a bit and sat down on one of the few benches that weren’t already being taken up by kissing couples. Or trios, in one case.

“Mind if I join you?”

Michiru looked up into the face of another girl. She was white. Very, very white, with long, blonde hair that was almost white as well. She was wearing a tight outfit that wasn’t quite a bikini, wasn’t quite exercise gear and wasn’t quite street clothing. But it was certainly _very_ nice to look at, especially when put on that body.

“Of course,” Michiru said, showing off her English. The woman tilted her head a bit and giggled.

“That was English, right?” She said in Japanese. “I’m from Norway. I don’t know what you just said.”

“Ah,” Michiru said, feeling a blush spreading across her face. She looked away and coughed.

“No harm, no harm,” the woman said, taking a swallow from her own drink and handing the glass over to Michiru. “Here, wash away the memory!”

Michiru had to smile at that. She took a sip of the drink and her eyelids fluttered. The woman laughed again.

“Yeah, it’s kind of strong, isn’t it? But it tastes good going down.”

Michiru nodded, leaning back against the wall behind her. She looked at the woman, who was looking at her. They were both staring in pretty much the exact same way, Michiru realized, but she wasn’t able to take her eyes away.

“I’m Elsa, by the way,” the woman said, extending a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Michiru,” Michiru responded, shaking the hand and letting her grip linger for a while longer than she probably needed to. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same here,” Elsa said, taking another sip from her drink and looking around. “Fun party, huh?”

Michiru followed her gaze and blushed. Elsa was staring at a couple who had gone past ‘hot and heavy’ and into… whatever the term was for giving a blowjob in public. She shook her head and looked back at Elsa, who was still staring.

When Elsa stopped staring, it came so suddenly that Michiru didn’t have much of a chance to respond. In an instant, Elsa’s lips were on Michiru’s, kissing her, one hand on Michiru’s thigh. Michiru gasped in shock, which was all that was needed for Elsa’s tongue to slip into her mouth.

Michiru found herself kissing back, holding on tight to Elsa’s beautiful body as they made out. It was sudden, unthinking, without any reasoning behind it. And it felt so _good_. Michiru pressed herself close up against Elsa as the lust that had built up from seeing so many beautiful women around her suddenly started to overflow.

Michiru’s hand was on Elsa’s thigh, squeezing down on the bare skin and feeling the well-developed muscles underneath her skin. It felt _really_ good and she realized that she was moaning into Elsa’s mouth. But Elsa was moaning just as loudly, so it was all good.

The lust was building up and up inside of Michiru, to a hot, needy point. She shivered, feeling the arousal, feeling it and loving it. She moaned, sliding closer to Elsa, holding her close and continuing to kiss her.

Finally, Michiru needed to break for air. She pulled back, gasping heavily and feeling her heart beating in her chest. And her pussy throbbing in time, pulsing inside of her with a needy demand for _more_.

Michiru looked around the party as she caught her breath. And froze. Haruka was looking right at her. Michiru’s heart stopped inside of her chest as she saw her girlfriend looking at her. Then Haruka turned around and was lost in the crowd of people.

“Haruka!” Michiru said, rising to her feet and making Elsa gasp in surprise as she was dumped to the paved ground.

“What is it?” Elsa asked, dusting herself off. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s my, she’s, Haruka,” Michiru said, trying to think of a way to explain and just not coming up with anything that didn’t make her sound like scum. All of a sudden, she couldn’t bear to look at Elsa anymore. “I’m sorry,” she said, before turning and pushing into the crowds of people.

Michiru looked everywhere for Haruka, but she couldn’t find a single trace of Haruka or the rest of her family. At one point, she thought that she saw Hotaru getting gangbanged, but she was sure her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. There was no way that her daughter would do that sort of thing.

Although the party _was_ getting pretty horny. There were a lot of people kissing and a whole lot more doing far more than kissing. Michiru shivered as she felt hands brushing over her body as she pushed through the crowds. None of the touches were very long and she wasn’t even sure how intentional most of them were. So she did her best to ignore them and kept on looking for Haruka.

And not finding a single trace of her. Finally, Michiru ended up on top of the sea wall again, looking down at the night ocean. There were still people laughing and splashing around in it, though more had retreated to the large fires that had been started on the sand.

Sighing heavily, Michiru wandered down to the fires to warm herself up. It was still the tropics and she had drunk a lot, so she should be feeling fine. But there was this _coldness_ all over her body right now, a coldness that she couldn’t do anything about.

Looking around herself, Michiru saw that she was probably the only person here who wasn’t having a good time. Everyone else was eating and drinking and laughing and fucking. In fact, she could see two girls teaming up on one guy, who looked like he couldn’t believe his luck as he kissed both of them in turn.

“Hey there, good looking,” a feminine voice said while squeezing Michiru’s rear through her bikini.

Fuck it, Michiru decided in a flash, the thoughts running through her mind faster than she could track. Things were already ruined with Haruka, if she had seen Michiru making out with another girl right in front of her, on top of what Haruka already had to know. How could things get any worse? Michiru might as well have one final night of pleasure before the world would come crashing down tomorrow.

Michiru turned around to look at the woman. She was Japanese, surprisingly enough. And she was obviously interested in Michiru, running her eyes all over Michiru’s body with an excited gleam in them. Michiru stared right back, feeling almost as turned on as she stared.

“Want to come join the fun?” The woman asked, pointing off to the side.

Michiru followed her gaze. There was an all-woman orgy going on over there. Quite a few girls were having quite a good time, down on their knees, licking, sucking, kissing and fucking each other. She could see fingers, mouths, thighs and strap-ons all being used.

“Yes,” Michiru said, making her decision. “That sounds nice, thank you.”

Michiru followed the woman over to the developing orgy. Michiru reached down and squeezed the woman’s rear, just like she was doing to Michiru. And Michiru could appreciate the well-toned butt underneath her fingers. It felt _great_ and Michiru shivered as she squeezed down.

“Here we go,” the woman said, before splitting off to go kiss what had to be her sister if not her actual twin. “Have fun, lady.”

“I plan to,” Michiru whispered to herself, looking around. Who should she start with?

That lady, right there. She was short but astoundingly well-developed, with skin a deep, dark black that would have contrasted wonderfully with the white sand she was laying on if it had been the day. Even now, Michiru didn’t have any problems with her. And she was alone, slowly fingerfucking herself as she watched the orgy with a smile on her face.

“Mind if I join you?” Michiru asked, kneeling down next to the woman.

The black lady cocked her head to the side and said something in a language that Michiru didn’t recognize. Well, it had to happen sooner or later, she supposed. Instead, Michiru made what she wanted pretty obvious, sliding a hand up along the naked woman’s thigh before reaching her pussy. The smile on the woman’s face and how she spread her legs made it clear that this was quite alright with her.

Michiru leaned in and started to eat the woman out. She was on all fours, ass up, head down as she worked. And it was some _enjoyable_ work. The woman was very wet and obviously ate plenty of fruit. Her pussy tasted wonderful on Michiru’s tongue and Michiru kept on licking and sucking, lapping up the arousal and drawing out some sweet, wonderful sounds from her unnamed partner.

As Michiru worked, she felt a pair of hands grab on to her from behind. She tore herself away from her work long enough to see a smiling woman standing behind her with a strap-on jutting from her hips. She winked and smiled at Michiru.

At that point, the black woman said something insistent sounding and pulled Michiru’s head back down between her legs. Michiru didn’t protest. She kept on licking the woman out even as the other woman untied her bikini bottom and started rubbing the nice, hard shaft against Michiru’s pussy. It felt _good_ and sent shivers of arousal through Michiru’s pussy.

It didn’t take long at all before the woman slid into Michiru’s folds. And that felt _really_ good. She moaned, feeling her pussy getting opened up by the shaft. She pushed back against the shaft, moaning into the first woman’s pussy. She was feeling tingles spreading all through her body, making her feel better and better. And all around her, Michiru could hear the sounds of other women enjoying themselves, moaning into each other’s mouths and pussies and generally making everything feel so _good_.

And Michiru was feeling just as good as she let all of the cares and worries that had built up inside of her just drifting away as she rocked back and forth between the two beautiful women that were spending time with her and making her feel good.

The black woman she was eating out was lasting a _really_ long time. Either she had a lot of endurance normally or she was recovering from an orgasm already. Michiru _knew_ that she was doing a good job of eating out the woman but even though she was obviously enjoying herself a ton, she wasn’t cumming. Well, that just meant that Michiru had better keep on doing what she was doing, shouldn’t she?

The woman behind her… presumably she was getting something out of all of this. Michiru knew that _she_ was. She was feeling really good, actually. She embraced the orgasm that she was feeling rising inside of her. Michiru just wanted to feel _good_ for a while. And how could she feel better than by having an orgasm? Michiru bit her lip and kept on rocking back and forth, listening to the two women she was with moaning in their own languages as they all had fun together.

When the woman in front of her came, that wasn’t anywhere close to the end. She grabbed Michiru’s head and dragged her back down, saying something in some language. Michiru let her head get pulled back down and kept on working, starting on giving the woman a second orgasm.

The woman behind her, though, left after a bit. Well before Michiru could cum, actually. Michiru couldn’t tell if that meant that the woman herself had cum or if she was just going off to find something more interesting to do. Michiru just felt _empty_ at the loss. She reached underneath herself to keep on stroking her pussy and making her fingers take over for what she had been feeling. It wasn’t _quite_ good enough but it would have to do.

Michiru could feel how wet she was, the arousal that was clinging to her fingers as she slid in and out of her wet pussy. It felt _good_ , it felt good, even if Michiru knew that there were plenty of ways that she could feel even better. She didn’t focus on those ways right now, instead throwing herself into eating out this stranger and doing her best to not think about anything else.

It still came as a relief when another woman came up behind her and slid a strap-on up and down along her cheeks. Michiru didn’t look behind her to see who was going to be toying with her. She was just glad that someone was going to make her feel good.

Though it seemed that this woman had a different definition of good than usual, since she slid into Michiru’s ass. Michiru moaned into the black woman’s pussy as she felt her butt getting stretched out. She was _prepared_ for this and was no stranger to having something in her rear. It still took her by surprise as she got pushed up against the woman in front of her.

And it felt good. That was the important thing. Not as good as it would have felt inside of her pussy, but it still felt _good_. Michiru rocked back and forth, feeling the lust building up inside of her again as she stroked her lower lips and clit with her fingers, occasionally brushing against the artificial shaft pounding in and out of her tightest hole.

Around her, Michiru could hear the sounds of other women enjoying themselves in all sorts of ways. If she was allowed to lift her head up to look around, she knew that she would see so _many_ erotic visions as girls ate each other out and rubbed and tribbed and used toys to make one another feel so _very_ good. But she was a bit too busy with this girl right in front of her, who had her hands tangled in Michiru’s hair and wasn’t allowing her to pull up.

Michiru could feel her own orgasm building up inside of her. It was getting _close_ now, really, very close. And it was feeling good as Michiru rocked back and forth between the two women, loving what she was feeling and wanting more. She just needed a _little_ bit more.

And Michiru got it. Her fingers brushed against her clit and that was enough to make her _cum_. It felt good to orgasm, it felt so _very_ good. Michiru rocked back and forth, moaning into the wet pussy her face was pressed up against as she felt the pleasure soaring through her body, making her quiver and pulse and shake.

The black woman she was eating out said something in a laughing tone of voice. Michiru had no idea what, but she smiled as she felt the pleasure creeping through her body, leaving behind a wonderfully warm glow. She was feeling good. And Michiru was pretty sure that she could stand to feel this good again. And again and again and then maybe one more time for good measure.

Michiru kept on eating out the girl in front of her, licking and sucking and using all of the tricks she had picked up to make certain that this girl got to feel _fine_ as she was eaten out. And it was obviously working, arousal coating Michiru’s tongue and lips and chin. It made her feel warm inside. So did the hands that were running over her rear as she got fucked from behind. Michiru was feeling _so_ good in _so_ many ways, she was barely even thinking about how she would feel in a few hours.

The black woman came for a second time. She thrashed around on the beach, hands beating at the sand as her shoulders rose and fell, gasping for air. She had a wonderful look on her face, even in the fire lights. Michiru could hear her, through the music and the talking people and the waves on the sand. She looked _wonderful_ and Michiru didn’t know a single thing about her.

And she never got the chance to, either. As the black woman was recovering, someone came by and shook her shoulder, saying something in English that Michiru wasn’t able to catch. The woman said something in return and then she stood up, smiling at Michiru and giving her a kiss. Michiru returned the kiss and watched her go, before she was replaced by a different, Japanese woman.

“Come on, sweetie,” the woman, easily in her thirties but still beautiful, said. “Let’s see what that clever little tongue of yours can do.”

“Of course,” Michiru said, nodding. She smiled up at the pretty, dark-haired woman. “Let me know when you cum.”

With that, Michiru got back to work, licking and sucking. And it wasn’t just the one woman, either. It seemed that Michiru might just be the best pussy licker here and as soon as she made one woman cum, another quickly sat down to take her place. It was weird and arousing and Michiru didn’t have much time to really think about it. Or any desire, really.

She just kept on sucking and licking and doing her best to make sure that the women she was with got to feel _good_. That was what mattered, right? That they all got to feel good, just like Michiru was feeling good.

It also seemed that a number of women were interested in fucking Michiru’s pussy and ass with strap-ons. They were switching out almost as often as the women in front of her. And as time went on, they were making Michiru feel better and better. The thick, hot, hard shafts plunging in and out of her lower holes sent delicious shivers through Michiru’s body as she worked, feeling her breasts swaying back and forth underneath her as she worked. And she kept on going, not stopping, not slowing, just doing everything that she possibly could to make everyone here feel good and to drown in pleasure.

At some point, a woman had replaced the other women Michiru had been eating out. No, wait, that had always bene happening. What Michiru _meant_ was that this woman had a big purple dildo sticking out from her crotch, that was obviously double-ended and buried inside of her pussy. Michiru looked up at a large pair of breasts that were held closely together by a tight bikini top that stopped her from seeing who she was giving a blowjob to. Not something that Michiru often did, since the woman couldn’t be getting _that_ much stimulation from it.

But Michiru didn’t let that stop her. She just pushed her mouth down along the shaft, feeling it stretching out her mouth, pressing down against her tongue and pressing against her throat. Michiru moaned, rocking back and forth against the dildos in both of her holes. She was feeling _good_ and she wanted to feel better. At least the woman behind her was paying plenty of attention to her ass as she drove a strap-on in and out of Michiru’s rear, kneading and squeezing and groping it and making Michiru feel so _good_.

After a bit, the woman in front of her pulled away. Michiru couldn’t tell if she had cum or not and tried to say something as she watched her go. But the words wouldn’t come out from Michiru’s rather well-used mouth. Not before the next woman stepped in front of her.

She had a much more realistic dick swinging in front of her. Michiru didn’t pause to think about it too much and opened her mouth to take it down her throat. It was only when her mouth was halfway down along it that she realized that this wasn’t a dildo. This was a dick. Michiru was sucking a man’s cock.

Michiru’s eyes got _wide_ at that. And as the realization dawned about that, it was quickly followed by another. That she had been getting fucked by a _lot_ of strap-ons recently and that it had been a while since she had bothered to look behind herself to see what kind of women were using her lower holes.

That was enough to get Michiru to think about how often she had been cumming. So often that her arousal was actually starting to feel a bit thick as it ran out of her and dripped down her legs. But those repeated orgasms had been making it hard to think and Michiru was only just now allowing herself to think about anything but the pleasure that was pulsing through her, making every single nerve in her body sing in arousal. So she only really started to realize what was happening when she heard a deep, masculine chuckle behind her.

Michiru’s head whipped around, tearing itself away from the _cock_ she was sucking to look behind herself for the first time in quite a few _women_. There wasn’t a woman standing behind her. There was a man. And there were plenty more men behind her, chatting with each other as some girls passed up and down the line, groping and getting groped and handing out drinks.

“W-wait!” Michiru squeaked. “What are you doing?”

“Fucking you, duh,” the man said as he kept on thrusting in and out of her. “There’s no way I could _stop_ fucking this pussy!” He gave Michiru’s rear a firm squeeze. “You’ve got way too nice of a pussy to stop!” He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the fire light. “I’m obviously not the only one to think so, either.”

When had women stopped using strap-ons on her, to be replaced by men? Michiru had no idea. And that was the worst bit, really. That she had been so horny and so caught up in orally servicing these women that she hadn’t even realized when men had taken over and started using her as nothing more than a cheap sex toy. Michiru felt a wave of disgust wash through her at that but there was nothing that she could actually _do_. She was just too weak to pull away like she should, the strength in her muscles was just barely enough to keep her on her hands and knees.

Wait, how many of her orgasms had happened because a man was fucking her, in either her pussy or ass? Michiru couldn’t believe this. She looked up at the undeniably male face smiling down at her and guiding her head back towards his cock. Michiru’s eyes crossed as she looked at the long, thick rod swaying back and forth in front of her. It was _a dick_. She was sucking cock! She was getting fucked by cock! And had been for a while.

“Come on, baby,” the man said, guiding Michiru’s head back down to his dick. “I’m close. I’m really fucking close.”

Michiru opened her mouth to point out that she didn’t care how close some man she didn’t know was. But he just took her open mouth as an invitation and slid his dick back into Michiru’s mouth. She squeaked, her eyes getting wide as she was stuffed with dick, feeling it filling up her mouth, even as the man behind her kept on thrusting in and out of her, switching between her pussy and ass.

Michiru squirmed around, her eyes darting around to see everyone looking down at her. And it did seem like it was _everyone_. There had to be at least a dozen people watching her getting doubleteamed between these two men. And the fact that they were having some fun of their own with each other didn’t make it any easier to cope with.

Michiru moaned and squeaked and squealed as the two men kept on fucking her. She didn’t have a chance to demand that the man in front of her remove his dick from her mouth, because he only lasted a little bit longer. Then he was cumming, shooting his cum down Michiru’s throat. And she was helpless to do anything but take it, eyes going wide as she felt some of it cover her tongue even as her mouth was filled up.

And behind her, the man fucking her seemed inspired by Michiru’s antics and came as well. Michiru could actually _feel_ him pulsing inside of her, filling her pussy up with semen and sending shockingly strong tingles through her entire body. Her legs kicked and squirmed on the sand and she wondered how out of it she must have been not to realize that this was happening sooner.

The men pulled out of her, leaving Michiru feeling _empty._ She coughed and tried to rise to her feet. But before she could really manage to get upright, she was being pushed back down, past even getting onto all fours and ending up with her front pressed down against the sand. It wasn’t the _best_ sort of feeling.

“Okay, slut, we’ve waited for our turn,” a youngish man said with a roguish grin. “And now you’re going to get twinteamed!”

He reached out for a high-five and the man behind Michiru provided it. Michiru looked over her shoulder to see another man there. The _same_ man. They really were twins, she realized with a feeling of shock. That- Michiru realized that if she didn’t do something, she was about to be in a threesome with two handsome twins. That would have been wonderful if they had both been women. But as _guys_ -

As Michiru opened her mouth to protest that she didn’t want this, the twin behind her entered her pussy. And Michiru was so wet and so sensitive that her mouth hung open as she _moaned_ , feeling a trembling wave of lust go sweeping through her as she got to suddenly feel _good_. She shivered, feeling her inner walls getting spread apart by a man’s cock.

And the twin in front of her took his chance. He slid into Michiru’s mouth, making her squeak in shock as she got filled up. Her eyes crossed as she felt the _thick_ dick filling her up. And it was thick. She could feel her jaw getting forced downwards as she tried to take it. Michiru had never taken such a thick dildo before, in either of her holes.

But her pussy, at least, was taking it a lot better than she thought she would have. There was so much cum inside of her pussy and she was so _aroused_ from what she had thought was happening that the man’s dick entered her pussy, even as big as it was.

Even though he was spanking her. Spanking her _hard_ , landing blow after blow on her rear and making Michiru moan in pain. And not just in pain. She was feeling turned on as she got spanked, as she got fucked, as she got _used_ like this. It wasn’t something that Michiru had ever thought could happen to her before. But it _was_ and it was feeling _good_. And Michiru really did want some more, though possibly not from these two.

The twin in front of her was thrusting deep into her mouth, pushing into her throat. His dick was so big that it was hard to get enough air around it and Michiru was choking a bit with every thrust. She could feel her neck bulging outwards as she got used, as she was turned into a toy for these two twins, to fuck and to use and to forget about. And there was nothing Michiru could do as she felt the pounding dicks driving her down onto the sand underneath her.

Michiru could feel her mind coming undone at the edges as she felt the pleasure building and building inside of her. The pleasure and the pain, a combination that she was so _very_ familiar with from her time with all those other women she had cheated on Haruka with.

Michiru could feel her orgasm building and building, though it wasn’t building _quickly_. Not quickly enough for her, at least. She shivered, moaning and squeaking and groaning, wishing that this- she didn’t know what she was wishing for. It was just too hard to _think_ properly. All she could do was keep on taking these cocks inside of her, keep on feeling this, keep on being a _slut_ in front of all of these people.

“Fuck, you know how to suck cock,” the twin in front of her said. “How’s her pussy?”

“Damn nice,” the other one said, with a stinging slap to Michiru’s rear. “It’s wrapping around me nice and tight.” He chuckled. “Second best one I’ve fucked tonight.”

Michiru supposed that she was supposed to feel jealous at that. But she _really_ wasn’t. Instead, she just kept on feeling the _physical_ sensations of all of this, rising up inside of her, even as she struggled to get enough air and felt the shafts pounding in and out of her.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum soon,” one of the twins said in a tight voice. “Good job, slut.”

He thrust his dick deep inside of Michiru’s mouth, all the way to the base. Michiru’s eyes opened wide at that and she moaned, feeling her air supply getting cut off completely. And less than a second later, the man behind her was doing the same, impaling her on his dick, thrusting in as deep as he could and making Michiru take every last bit of his dick.

Impaled between the two of them, skewered by the twin, thick dicks, Michiru did the only thing that she could. She came.

It was the most _humiliating_ orgasm of her life and there wasn’t anything that Michiru could really do about it. She still came, she could still feel her pussy squeezing down around the twin behind her and it was still feeling so damn _good_. Michiru moaned in shame and humiliation as she orgasmed, rocking between the two men and feeling them filling her up with semen. How awful. How wonderful. How- Michiru moaned at the things she was feeling, trying to come up with a way to justify it all to herself.

She couldn’t. Her mind just wasn’t working enough to be able to manage something like that. All she could do was cum and feel the cum of the others and feel the eyes of all of the watching people on her. Michiru stared up at the twin in front of her even as her vision started to narrow, going black at the edges.

Thankfully, the twins pulled out of her. With the loss of their cocks went Michiru’s strength. She collapsed onto the beach, arms and legs splayed out, completely unable to do anything but pant for breath and twitch, feeling the semen drooling out of her holes.

“That was fun,” one of the twins said. “Now, how about we go and get some food, huh?”

They wandered off just like that, not even sparing Michiru a second thought as she twitched and shivered, her overloaded body trying to cope with everything that she was feeling. She moaned, legs kicking behind her as she felt her lust growing and growing inside of her, even though she wasn’t getting fucked.

That quickly changed. Michiru could feel some hands on her, lifting her up. She realized that she was sitting on what had to be a man’s lap. She could certainly feel the shaft pressing against her butt. And she was looking at the wet pussy of a woman.

Unable to think of anything else that she could do, Michiru opened her mouth and started to lick, running her tongue up and down along the soaking, dripping pussy in front of her, even as she felt herself get lifted up and a hard cock brushing against her asshole.

This was Michiru now, she realized. Getting fucked, getting used by men and women. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She certainly wasn’t going to be able to protest, not with the way she was feeling.

So Michiru just went along with it and let them use her. It was easier that way.

  
*******

  
Haruka didn’t feel _great_. Not after seeing Michiru kissing that foreign woman. She knew that it was stupid and nasty and hypocritical for her to feel that way, after everything that she had done. But the sight of Michiru getting into a kiss with that blonde woman had still sent an icy stab through Haruka’s heart.

Haruka wandered around the party’s edges for a bit, trying to get her head back into a better spot. It wasn’t easy, even though plenty of people around her were having a good time. A depraved good time, as Haruka saw what _had_ to be a mother and daughter kissing each other as a black lab and a German Shepard rocked back and forth on top of them, fucking the two women, but a good time none the less.

Well… there was already a difficult conversation in store for the two of them about what Haruka had done and how Michiru knew about it. Maybe this would help the conversation go better? Or maybe it just meant that Michiru had been so broken up over what Haruka had done that she had looked for comfort _anywhere_ , with anyone. Haruka had a gloomy feeling about which of the two was true.

Sighing, Haruka looked around the party. There were a lot of people having a lot of fun, she could tell. Why couldn’t she be one of them? She would just need to reach out and… disappoint Michiru even more.

The least Haruka could do was checking in on her family. The last time that Haruka had seen Setsuna and Hotaru, they had been over… _there_.

Haruka slid through the crowds, not stopping when people groped her. It sent tingles through her body, sure, but there was something more important than that going on right now. Haruka had to at least go through the motions of being a good parent.

Hotaru and Setsuna were right where they had been left. Haruka had to swallow as she looked at the two of them. Setsuna was still going at it hard, caught in between three men, all of her holes stuffed with cock and obviously enjoying the entire thing. Haruka swallowed as she stared, shivering at the lewd, perverted sight.

And Hotaru was in an even more… special case. She was unconscious and a man was still plunging in and out of her pussy, his hands squeezing down on her hips as he worked his dick in and out of her. There was a ton of semen on Hotaru’s small, frail, underdeveloped body and Haruka had to fight down a thought about how tasty her daughter looked. Instead, she moved next to Hotaru, looking over her daughter’s naked body and trying not to get too turned on. It wasn’t easy, especially since Haruka was as naked as Hotaru was and could feel the arousal running down her thighs.

There really was a lot of cum on Hotaru’s body. Had so many men actually fucked her, or had they been masturbating to the sight of her naked, preteen body and had just cum on her? Either idea was- it was wrong, it was so very wrong, but Haruka still found it to be so very hot that she couldn’t feel as bad over it as she wanted to feel.

Cum was all over Hotaru’s face, thickly covered, almost as thick as some of the most extreme bukkakes that Haruka herself had ever gotten. And the cum was barely lesser over the rest of her body. Her daughter covered in so _much_ sticky, thick cum, all of it pumped onto her by men that neither Haruka or Hotaru would be able to recognize. The thought of all of that was… Haruka shivered, feeling a spike of arousal as she stared at her daughter’s naked, semen-covered body.

“You mind finishing up, mister?” Haruka asked, looking down at the man using her unconscious daughter’s body. “I need to take care of her.”

“Fuck, this is some damn good loli pussy,” the man said with a chuckle. “She’s squeezing down around me like a slut even though she doesn’t have the slightest idea of what’s going on!” He looked at her. “Ah, a lesbian who likes lolis, huh? Nice.”

Haruka frowned at that. Not that it was untrue. She did like her daughter, far more than she should, and Hotaru’s slender body and undeveloped breasts and bare pussy were so sinfully attractive, even though they shouldn’t be. Did Haruka feel that way about other little girls? She decided that this was something that she _really_ shouldn’t be thinking about. Instead, she hugged herself, trying to focus on something besides how slutty her daughter looked, underneath all of that semen, spread all over her body.

“Fuck, I’ve had some tight pussies in my time,” the man said with a chuckle, splitting his gaze between Hotaru’s cum-covered body and Haruka’s much more developed form, “but there’s something special about getting a well-fucked whore wrapped around my dick.”

Haruka looked down at her daughter. Was Hotaru really that kind of slut? Had Haruka turned her into that kind of slut? The answer seemed to be yes. She shivered and waited until the man came, groaning and moaning as he filled Hotaru up. Then he withdrew, looking down in satisfaction at the amount of semen seeping out from Hotaru’s pussy.

Haruka scooped Hotaru up. Her daughter was so light in her arms. There was a small smile on her face and Haruka shivered as she looked at the cum smeared all over Hotaru’s face. There was a part of her that wanted to lick Hotaru clean as she got fucked as well. She forced that thought down and instead started heading for the mansion proper. It was obviously time for Hotaru to get some proper rest.

People groped her on the way to the mansion, but nobody _stopped_ her. That was probably good, because if Haruka had been stopped, she didn’t think that she would have been able to get going again. She had been fucked so _hard_ by so many people and her body could remember the feeling of all of them using and defiling her and how good it had felt. If someone had tried to force her to her knees and make her suck their cock… Haruka probably would have done it, even as she clung onto Hotaru to make sure nobody took her daughter away from her.

Thankfully, she managed to slip inside and make it to the shower without having anything more than getting groped in the passing. And slapped, spanked, pinched, all of that stuff, of course. Haruka set Hotaru down against the glass wall (and it wasn’t normal shower glass. It was quite see-through) and got the hot water going.

That felt _nice_ , beating down on Haruka’s skin. Haruka gasped a bit and let the hot water beat all over her body for a moment. Then she turned to her daughter. The water hadn’t been enough to wake Hotaru up. Haruka knelt down to check on her little girl, just to make sure. From the regular breathing and the small smile on Hotaru’s face, Haruka could tell that her daughter was fine. Exhausted, worn out and probably going to need to be carried down to the yacht tomorrow morning, but fine.

Haruka ran her eyes over her daughter’s body as the water turned Hotaru’s skin wet and glistening. Her daughter just looked so _good_. So _tasty_. The water hadn’t washed away all of the cum that had been pumped onto her face and body yet and Haruka could still the proof of what so _many_ people had done to her. And were still doing to Setsuna. That thought sent a tingle through Haruka’s body and she realized that she was picking up where so many men and women had left off. She was groping both herself and her daughter.

And it felt _good_. Haruka shivered as she felt her daughter’s lithe body underneath her hand, her small breast and her tight thighs. And Haruka’s own, larger assets as she touched herself. It felt _nice_. Even with everything that Haruka had gone through at the party that was still happening outside, Haruka was still feeling kind of horny. She was feeling horny for _Hotaru_.

And really, with how much that had been pumped inside of her daughter’s folds, surely the showerhead wouldn’t be enough to get it out all on its own, right? Haruka should… take care of this.

Licking her lips, Haruka made sure that Hotaru was propped up against the wall and that the water wasn’t spraying into her face. Then she spread Hotaru’s legs apart and leaned in, looking at her daughter’s pussy.

It was such a _nice_ pussy. And one that had been thoroughly, heavily used. There was just _so_ much cum leaking out between those pretty, wet lips. It looked _tasty_ and Haruka realized that she _was_ licking her lips. She couldn’t help herself and didn’t want to stop, anyway. So she leaned in and started to eat her daughter out, running her tongue along Hotaru’s wet, cum-filled pussy.

It was _great_. It was amazingly great. The taste of her daughter’s pussy was wonderful normally and with the addition of the semen of so many different men? Haruka shivered and felt herself leaking as she ate out her daughter, running her tongue along the wet folds to collect every single drop of semen that she could. It just wasn’t proper to not clean her daughter up _all_ the way.

Hotaru didn’t wake up as Haruka worked. She made soft moaning sounds, but that was it. Nothing more. But her _body_ liked what was happening to her. Haruka could tell. Her body _really_ liked what was happening. It was getting so _very_ wet, more and more arousal running into Haruka’s mouth as she used the skills she had honed on Michiru to make sure that he daughter got to feel _wonderful_.

Haruka didn’t neglect herself as she worked. One hand was in between her own thighs, pumping away at her semen-stuffed pussy. She could feel her fingers getting covered in the seed of strange men, men she was never going to meet again. She shivered at the thought of what a depraved whore she was. And Haruka kept on eating out her unconscious daughter.

Haruka had done something like this before, waking Michiru up in the morning with oral sex. But Michiru had always woken up _long_ before she actually came. While Hotaru seemed to be dreaming deeply, without showing the slightest signs of stirring and waking up. Haruka had to hope that her daughter was having good dreams. She probably was.

“You look so pretty, Hotaru,” Haruka said, pausing for a moment to lick her fingers clean, tasting her own arousal mixed in with salty semen. “You’re such a good girl, such a good-looking girl. I’m so happy that you’re mine.”

Hotaru didn’t respond, of course. But Haruka still felt better for having said it. Then she leaned back in, licking and sucking and doing everything that she could to take care of her daughter. To get Hotaru nice and clean and feeling the way that she _should_.

Haruka wouldn’t have been able to say what that way was, exactly, but she was starting to think that it meant being very turned on. And she was certainly managing _that_. Hotaru’s small nipples on her small chest were getting nice and stiff and her breathing was changing, growing deeper. There was red on her cheeks, but it was hard to tell if that was because of arousal or because of the hot shower she was taking. But her pussy was the most honest part of all. It was _soaking_ wet, dripping with arousal as Haruka licked and sucked at it.

As Haruka kept on working, she could feel her own arousal climbing inside of her. She could feel her pussy clenching down around her fingers as she masturbated and could feel the _heat_ inside of her. Haruka knew that she wouldn’t be able to satisfy the heat on her own. Her body was just too _used_ to what other people could do to her to want that. She was going to need a partner once she was done with her daughter. Or maybe her partner _would_ be her daughter if Hotaru woke up.

Shivering at the thought of making sweet love to her underage daughter, Haruka kept on eating Hotaru out. She had gotten almost all of the semen out of Hotaru and now she wasn’t really doing anything but just giving her daughter oral sex. But was that such a bad thing? Haruka knew that the answer was yes, yes it was. But it felt too _good_ for Haruka to dream of stopping.

Too good for the both of them. The sounds that Hotaru was making, soft little gasps and sighs were unspeakably erotic and something that Haruka wanted to hear so much more of. She kept on eating Hotaru out, running her tongue along Hotaru’s clit and stroking her pussy, doing everything that she could to make sure that her daughter got to feel _good_.

And pretty soon, it worked. Hotaru let out a deep sigh and twitched around against the shower wall before settling back down, a large smile on her face. Haruka shivered in bliss, clenching down around her fingers as she stared up at her daughter. She had never thought that someone could sleep through an orgasm. But Hotaru so obviously had. And it looked so _beautiful_ on her. Amazingly, truly beautiful. There was a radiant glow on the entirety of Hotaru’s naked body right now. It was a _good_ look. It was a really good look, one that Haruka loved seeing.

And the cum was even mostly removed from her body. Haruka grunted a bit as she picked Hotaru up, positioning her underneath the spray to get at the spots of semen that hadn’t yet been removed. And unhooking the shower head to clean out Hotaru’s butt. It was obvious that quite a few men had fucked her in the ass and that they had left quite a bit of cum inside of her. Haruka couldn’t help but wonder how many other cocks her daughter had been tending to every time a strange man started to fuck her rear. She had a feeling that it had never been less than two.

Haruka’s thoughts flashed to Setsuna, wondering how _she_ was going to get cleaned up when the orgy was finally done with her. Whenever that would be, because Haruka had a feeling that it could be a very long time before the crowd got done with her. Or until Setsuna got done with the crowd. How much of a sex drive did her friend actually have? Haruka wasn’t sure, exactly, but going off of her and Michiru and Hotaru, Setsuna would be able to go for a very, very long time.

Haruka hoped that her older friend enjoyed herself. For now, Haruka had to take care of someone who couldn’t last as long. And Hotaru did look like she had gotten cleaned up enough for bed. There wasn’t any semen left on her and she just looked beautiful, with the water glistening on her body. Haruka swallowed heavily as she stared down at her, fighting down the urge to use Hotaru’s thighs or some such to masturbate with. No, get her daughter in bed and then take care of her urges with someone who could actually respond to them. That was what she should do.

Fuck, Haruka was so _horny_ right now. She moaned as she kept on masturbating, pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy. Her body was twitching and jerking back and forth as the hot water pounded on her.

With an effort of will, Haruka pulled her hand away from her crotch. She licked her fingers clean and then turned the water off. She shivered as she picked Hotaru up, holding her close to her body and letting her hands wander over Hotaru’s body in a far too lewd way. But Hotaru’s body felt so _good_ underneath her hands, the small chest, the tight rear, all of it. Haruka could stop herself from going too far with her daughter, but a bit of groping wasn’t _too_ much, was it?

The arousal was pounding and pulsing inside of Haruka’s body as she cleaned Hotaru up, running a towel over her. Hotaru stayed asleep for the entire time and Haruka had to shake her head. Even when she and Chibi-Usa had gone to Disney Tokyo for the day, Hotaru had still been awake at the end of it. To be sleeping after just three hours of getting passed around by hundreds of strangers and used again and again… she really must have been put through a lot.

Haruka realized that the editorial slant in her last few thoughts probably wasn’t ideal or objective. But she wasn’t able to deny it, either. Instead, she just picked Hotaru up and carried her to bed, both of them still naked. Let Hotaru rest and in the morning, well, the morning would come soon enough and they could decide on things then.

Tucking Hotaru underneath her covers, Haruka looked down at the black-haired girl and felt a sudden surge of love in her chest. Hotaru was such a sweet, wonderful girl.

And Haruka was a _horny_ girl. She would better be able to appreciate her daughter after taking care of that. She swallowed and turned around. She could still hear the music from the party, so people must still have been having a good time. And Haruka could go and join them and get _fucked_. She didn’t care who was going to fuck her. Men. Women. Dogs. Actually, she cared a bit about the last one, because it would be so _humiliating_ , even if it would also be so erotic.

Shivering at the thought of what a lewd, perverted whore she had become, who had lured everyone else in her family but Michiru into being just as debased, Haruka turned to leave. As soon as she stepped out of the bedroom, she almost literally ran into Inoue. He looked her up and down and smiled. Haruka blushed a bit at the realization that she wasn’t wearing any clothes and that her arousal had to be plainly obvious to see. But she didn’t try to cover herself up. Instead, she just let him run his eyes over her body, taking it in.

“Haruka, just the woman I wanted to see,” Inoue said with a big smile. He was only wearing a pair of rather gaudy shorts himself and Haruka could smell sex all over him. How many women had he been with tonight? “Enjoying the party?”

“It’s been… something else,” Haruka admitted as she slowly walked alongside Inoue, making sure not to outpace him. “Not something I would have expected.”

“Yes, even I can’t afford to host these sorts of parties too often,” Inoue said. “Just getting enough food all the way out here is a challenge. But,” he shrugged, “it’s worth it when it does happen.”

Haruka couldn’t really argue with that. She just shivered and nodded, feeling the arousal burning inside of her body at the thought of getting fucked by Inoue. He was going to be doing _something_ to her, she knew. Something humiliating and degrading, something that she would never agree to do herself. And something that would make her feel so _very_ good, even as she writhed around in humiliation and submission.

Inoue led her to his bedroom, boasting in a faux-humble manner the entire time about how much it cost and how long it took to arrange this sort of party. Haruka nodded along, saying the right things at the right times and feeling his hand coming to rest on her ass, giving it a squeeze every now and then. It got her worked up, she had to admit.

Once they got to his bedroom, Inoue sat down on the bed and smiled at Haruka. Haruka shivered in humiliation at what she was doing and went to her knees, getting ready to give him a blowjob.

“My, you _are_ eager tonight, aren’t you?” Inoue said, stroking Haruka’s short, blonde hair. “It’s good to see you understanding where your place is.”

Haruka blushed and stared at the ground, licking her lips as she felt the arousal building and pulsing inside of her. She was getting turned _on_. She was getting really turned on, kneeling and naked in front of this pervert who could bend her to his will so, _so_ easily.

“However,” Inoue continued, “I’m afraid that I’m much too worn out for that sort of fun tonight. Even I have my limits, after all,” he said with a laugh, “and dropping a load in each hole of a pair of identical, incestual twins is enough for me.” He reached down and tugged Haruka up into bed with him. He wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to do so without Haruka going along with it, but she _did_ , not even trying to fight it. “You’re just here to keep my bed warm for tonight, cutie.”

“I,” Haruka started to say before going silent. She couldn’t think of anything that she could say that would make her sound good. “Yes, sir,” she ended up saying.

“Good girl,” Inoue said, giving her a pat on the cheek. “You know just how to behave, don’t you?”

Haruka blushed at that and looked down at the bed. Why was she so weak around this man? Why was it so hard for her to do the right thing? And why, when she got turned on by what he did to her, did the right thing always end up seeming to be so lewd and debased?

There wasn’t a very easy answer to any of that. Haruka shivered and pressed herself up against Inoue, her naked body rubbing against him. He was right about one thing. Having fun at that orgy could _really_ take it out of you. Now that Haruka wasn’t moving around and staying active, she was getting very tired, very quickly.

Closing her eyes, Haruka quickly drifted off to sleep. She didn’t even notice or care about the hands on her rear and her boobs. She just wanted to rest. Because tomorrow- tomorrow was going to be as big of a day as this night had been, for entirely different reasons.

  
***Back Home***

  
The trip back to Japan and then the flight back to Tokyo went pretty smoothly. And quietly. Haruka was actually the only one to stay awake for most of the trip. The rest of her family slept almost the entire time. That was both good and bad. Good, because it put off the conversation that she and Michiru had to have. Bad, because it was putting off the conversation and the weight of it on Haruka’s mind was evergrowing.

Things only got resolved when they finally arrived home. The bags were mostly unpacked, Hotaru was talking to Chibi-Usa on the phone and Setsuna was off to pick up dinner and groceries. Which meant that there was just no way that the conversation could be put off any longer. And both Haruka and Michiru knew that.

Haruka closed the bedroom door. There was no reason for Hotaru to have to hear this. She looked at Michiru and took a deep breath. Her girlfriend was sitting on their bed, looking just as sick to the stomach as Haruka felt. Before she could say anything, Haruka steeled herself and started.

“Michiru, I,” Haruka started to say, before a wave of emotion washed over her. She found herself sinking to her knees in front of the bed, tears forming in her eyes as she felt the pain and fear washing through her, “I am so, _so_ sorry for everything that I’ve done.”

  
*******

  
Michiru couldn’t bear to look Haruka in the face. How could she, after everything that she had done and had arranged to happen to Haruka?

“Michiru, I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done,” Haruka was saying.

Michiru could barely stand to listen to it, the weight of the things that _she_ had done weighing on her. And it wasn’t just the things that had happened last night, though that was bad enough. Drunkenly cheating on her girlfriend? Drunkenly cheating on Haruka with a whole string of women and then with some _men_. That was terrible. And the only justification that could be offered, that Michiru had been drunk, couldn’t even apply to the other things weighing on Michiru’s mind.

It was _everything_ else she had done. Eating out a married woman. Seducing a girl no older than their own daughter. Planning to degrade Haruka and have her cheat, just so that Michiru could selfishly forgive Haruka. She wasn’t _worthy_ of being Haruka’s girlfriend.

“At the party last night, I…” Haruka was saying, as if from the other side of the house. Michiru could barely hear her as stinging tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. “I spent the night with Inoue.”

Michiru supposed that she should feel glee that it had finally happened, that her plan had finally worked, that she could forgive Haruka for her ‘shocking betrayal’. All she felt was sick to her stomach that she could ever have tried to do something like this to her girlfriend, to weave such a manipulative web.

“Having sex with strangers, with Inoue’s maids, with Hotaru and Setsuna, with-,” Haruka choked up a bit, looking up at Michiru. Her face was an expression of misery and Michiru hated herself for making her lover look like this. “I can’t even tell you all of it.”

Did Haruka really think that of her? Michiru winced, stung to the quick at the things that Haruka was saying she would do if she was ordered to, if it would mean Michiru would be pleased with her. And right now, sex in general just seemed like an absolutely abhorrent thing, nothing that Michiru wanted to have even the slightest connection with. She realized that she was crying as well at the thought of what she had done to Haruka and what Haruka was willing to do if it would mean staying with her.

“I know I don’t deserve it,” Haruka said, her voice getting thick and choked, “but I don’t want to leave the three of you. I love you, I love all of you, more than I can say. I want to stay with you, Michiru and with Hotaru and Setsuna.”

Michiru couldn’t stay like this, looking down at Haruka as if Haruka was begging her for forgiveness, for redemption for some slight against Michiru. Michiru was the one who needed to apologize, for making Haruka think that these things were necessary.

  
*******

  
Haruka stiffened as Michiru slid off of the bed and wrapped her arms around her. Michiru was crying in just as an ugly fashion as Haruka was, her shoulders shaking and heaving. Haruka gingerly wrapped her arms around Michiru’s waist, feeling like she wasn’t worthy of doing such a thing even as her heart and mind yearned for the contact.

“I’ve been with… other women,” Michiru confessed. “Women you don’t know about.”

“I don’t care,” Haruka said instantly, knowing that whatever Michiru might have done, it couldn’t begin to compare to the defilments she had gone through and _enjoyed_. “I don’t care if you sleep with other women. I want _you_ , Michiru.”

And after all, it was hard to argue that Michiru should stay faithful to her when Haruka had slept with their own daughter. And enjoyed it so _very_ much.

“Really?” Michiru asked, sounding shocked. “You’re okay with this?”

“If it means…” Haruka started to say, before pausing. She just couldn’t put what she was thinking and feeling into words, to properly describe what a slut she was and how Michiru could do _anything_ to make her feel better over how Haruka acted and it would be justified. “Yes, I’m,” Haruka swallowed around a lump in her throat. “I’m okay with you sleeping with other women.”

Michiru pulled back to look at Haruka, shock and wonder and guilt in her eyes. Haruka could barely bring herself to meet them, knowing that whatever Michiru had done to ease the sting of Haruka’s betrayals had been justified.

“Oh, Haruka,” Michiru said in a broken, wobbling voice, “I’m so sorry. I did these horrible things and now you’re-,” she broke off, burying her face against Haruka’s shoulder. Haruka could feel her blouse getting wet with tears and snot but she didn’t even think for a moment of pulling away. “I love you, Haruka. I can’t say how much I love you.”

“I love you too,” Haruka said, trying to put everything that she was feeling into her words. “I don’t want to ever leave you, Michiru. Any of you, but especially you.”

The two of them clung together, shaking and heaving. Haruka’s mind was a spinning whirl, too full of too many things to have a prayer of keeping them all together and in order. She clung to Michiru like a drowning woman would cling to a piece of wood, her fingers tightening against Michiru’s shirt.

“We’re a family,” Michiru got out in a broken sob. “Everything that we do, we should do together.”

Haruka shivered at what Michiru was saying. She knew that her mind shouldn’t be going there, but the mental image, once it came, was impossible to dislodge. The four of them, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, all of them kneeling in front of Inoue and preforming for his sick pleasure. The thought sent a shiver of corrupted pleasure through Haruka. And a sense of shame and loss at the one pure member of the family getting dragged down into the mud along with the other three.

But the thought of getting to stay with Michiru was more important. It was unspeakably more important, to the point where Haruka couldn’t put how much she wanted it to happen into words. She _needed_ to be with Michiru.

“I’ll, I’ll take care of it,” Haruka said with a shiver, feeling like she was sealing their fate, turning all four of the Outer Senshi into lewd, perverted whores for an older man. “Don’t you worry, Michiru, I’ll make sure it all happens just fine.”

The thought of what she was agreeing to sent a shiver down Haruka’s spine, but how could she possibly back out? She _needed_ her family to be with her. And if that meant that they were with her even in something like this… than that meant that they were with her in something like this. There was just no other option that was actually available.

“Haruka,” Michiru sobbed, clinging to Haruka’s shirt, “I don’t deserve you.”

“No,” Haruka said, feeling a wave of emotions too complex and intermingled to describe washing over her. “I don’t deserve you. Thank you for having me. Thank you so _much_.”

Michiru looked up from her spot against Haruka’s shirt. She was still crying uglily. But then, so was Haruka. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment.

Then they were kissing. They pressed their lips against one another, wrapping their arms around one another as they embraced. Haruka realized that she was still crying, even as she made up with Michiru. But she was feeling _good_ , like a hundred tons of weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was- she was alright with this, she realized. It would be awful and humiliating later on, but if Michiru had already accepted the worst of what Haruka had to offer, then things would have to start to improve.

Haruka loved Michiru more than she could say and she would do _anything_ if it meant that the two of them could be together. The two of them and the four of them, all together as one. Haruka pulled Michiru closer against her, not wanting to let go. She loved Michiru and never, ever wanted to let go of her.

Maybe this vacation had been a good idea after all.


End file.
